Love Heals
by QueenOfPink87
Summary: Dr. Olivia Pope has it all on the outside. However, she is unlucky in love. Life changed after her husband was abruptly killed in an automobile accident. However, life takes a turn when she goes into partnership with another doctor. They seem to clash in the boardroom, but will they ignite a passion like fire in the bedroom?
1. Wonder Woman

Chapter 1

"Liliana, and Leo, Mommy is ready to go. Do you two have your shoes on," Olivia asked from the bottom of the staircase?

Olivia shared a three floor red brick home in Silver Springs, Maryland with her 4 year old twins. She was a widow, and her heart ached with missing her husband Stephen Finch, but she put on a brave face everyday for her two heartbeats. Her children were her everything, and she knew that for them she couldn't allow her grief to consume her.

Olivia heard two sets of little feet running towards the stairs. She called out to them, "I know you two aren't running. Move fast, but don't run buddies."

Olivia glanced at her phone checking her email. She owned her own pediatric practice, and she was starting an expansion project where she was opening another location. She was actually attempting to go into partnership with another well known pediatrician in the area, but he was giving her a hard time about signing onto the project.

They hadn't met in person yet, but they had a meeting scheduled for later this afternoon. If she could get there. Her babies were sort of giving her a hard time this morning, and they were already late leaving home so that she could drop them off at preschool.

She looked up to see her daughter with dark curly hair styled in two puffs smiling down at her, and her twin brother with his head full of dark cropped curls following behind her. Olivia's heart swelled with pride. Her children were literally her reason for living. They were the best parts of her, and Stephen.

Liliana said, "Mommy, Leo said he doesn't feel good. Can we go to work with you?"

Olivia smiled at her daughter. She lifted Leo into her arms testing his temperature with her lips against his forehead. She asked Liliana, "If Leo is sick what does that have to do with you not going to school, little miss?"

The caramel colored little girl responded, "Someone has to watch Leo, while you work, Mommy."

Olivia smiled at her daughter's antics. She said, "Nice try little one, but you're going to school. You're brother feels a little warm. I will take him to work with me, and then we'll call Auntie Abby, and see if she can pick you up on her way home from the hospital. How does that sound to you, Leo? You want to go spend the afternoon with Auntie Abby? You might even be able to see uncle Harri."

Leo snuggled into his mother. He said in a small voice, "I want to stay with you, Mommy."

Olivia's heart broke a little. She knew that her children got a little clingy when they were sick, and she felt bad having to put them off on her family, and friends, but the saying was it takes a village to raise a child.

To Leo she said, "I know baby. Mommy wants you to stay with her too, but I have some meetings. I will try, and finish as quickly as possible so that I can come get you from Auntie Abby's ok?"

He nodded his head, and snuggled more into his mother's neck. Olivia grabbed Liliana's lunchbox, and backpack, and her attache case. She said, "Come on Lili pooh, it's time to get you to school. We are already late."

Later that morning Olivia walked into her practice with a clingy Leo on her hip. Her office manager Quinn sat behind the front desk filing her fingernails.

Olivia noticed what Quinn was doing, and rolled her eyes. She said, "Quinn, really? You work in a doctor's office, not a nail salon. That's so unprofessional."

Quinn looked up at her boss, and best friend. She said, "Not as unprofessional as you marching in here with that handsome little fellow on your hip. Hi, Leo. Where is your big/little sister."

Leo smiled at the brunette. Olivia's son was cute, and he knew how to use his smile on the ladies. He answered, "She at school. I don't feel good."

Liv picked up her messages with her free hand saying, "He has a little fever. Have one of the nurses bring me a dose of Tylenol to my office will you? I have to head back, and call Abby, and see if she can come, and take him for the day."

Quinn asked, "Where are your mom, and dad?"

Olivia started walking to the back saying, "They're in Europe for the month."

Quinn said, "Oh, cool. Liv, Dr. Gr-"

Olivia disappeared before Quinn could finish her statement.

Olivia walked into her office while talking to Leo. She said, "Ok, baby. I am going to put you down on my sofa, then I am going to call Auntie Abby. How does that sound, Buddy?"

Leo nodded his head. He then asked his mother, "Can I go get juice?"

Olivia put her son on his feet saying, "Yes, go straight to the refrigerator, and come right back."

"Cute kid," said a voice behind Olivia.

She turned abruptly startled that someone was in her office. When she turned around she notices a nice looking male with piercing blue eyes. He was tall too. Like over six feet. He had a slim build, but she could tell that he worked out, and that he was strong with defined muscles in his arms, and chest. Yes she could see all of that through his suit.

He was not only good looking, but he smelled good too. Olivia was having a hard time focusing because his manly scent was so intoxicating.

Trying hard to focus Olivia cleared her throat. She then asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my office?"

The man walked towards her with his hand outstretched. He said, "My name is Fitzgerald Grant the third. We've corresponded via email, and we have also had several phone conversations as well. We had a meeting scheduled for this morning."

His eyes roamed the petite woman with the beautiful brown eyes, and mouthwateringly smooth brown skin. She wore ridiculously high heels, and he could tell by the navy blue dress she wore, that she had a killer shape. She was certainly attractive. He was glad that he didn't have any children, because she could never be his children's doctor. He would pretend his children were sick just to bring them in so that he could see her.

She said, "Forgive me. I'm a bit flustered this morning. My son is a little sick, and I had to get his twin sister to school. It's been such a busy morning."

He smiled and her heart stopped. He spoke, "Your husband should help you out more with the children. A busy professional like yourself shouldn't have to do it alone."

Olivia's expression went blank, and cold as she moved behind her desk, dropping her attache case on top of her desk. The weight of her guilt almost too heavy to carry. Here she was lusting after this handsome man, and her husband had been dead barely a year.

She and Stephen had been partners in everything. They were friends, and they were lovers. She missed her husband dearly, and she felt as if she was being unfaithful to him by lusting over Dr. Grant. She felt that she was betraying Stephen's memory.

"Dr. Pope, I have Leo's Tylenol," Olivia's nurse, Ana said.

Olivia's yes shot up to meet the nurse's. She cleared her throat once again, and said, "Uh, thanks, Ana. Leave it on the coffee table for me. He went into the lounge to get a juice box."

Ana did as she was told, and almost ran into little Leo as he re-entered his mother's office with a box of apple juice.

Noticing her son Olivia said, "Leo, say hello to Dr. Grant."

Leo was the shy twin, well at least when it came to men. He definitely preferred women, and men that he was already acquainted with. He ran over to the tall stranger offering his hand. He said, "Hi, I'm Stephen Leo Finch. I have a twin sister. She is three minutes older than me, but we are the same age. Her name is Liliana Lea Finch, but she's not sick so she is at school."

Olivia's eyes widened at her son's talkativeness. He was acting completely out of character. She stepped around her desk with the thought to feel his forehead again because his fever had to be higher than she originally thought.

As she walked around her desk she watched Dr. Grant shake his hand. He said, "Wow, you have a nice grip there, son. You also feel a little warm. I think your mom got this for you."

Fitz reached over, and retrieved the tiny paper cup of children's Tylenol from the coffee table. He handed cup to the cute little boy saying, "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

Leo shook his head, and Olivia steeled her nerves for his tantrum. The four year old hated taking medicine. He said in a small voice, "I don't wanna. It's going to be nasty."

Olivia said, "Leo, be a big boy, and take the medicine. It will make you feel better."

Fitz kneeled down in front of the little boy. He said, "Hey, Buddy. You have to be a big boy. You know what part of being a big boy is?"

Leo asked, "What?"

Fitz continued, "Being a big boy you have to sometimes do things that you don't want to do. I know that you don't want to take the medicine because it doesn't taste good, but you know you have to be healthy, and strong to take care of your mom, and sister. Right?"

Leo nodded. Fitz handed him the cup. He then said, "I'm going to teach you a trick, ok."

Leo nodded saying, "Ok."

"I want you to hold your nose, and then drink the medicine. When you hold your nose you won't smell it, or taste it," Fitz said.

Leo did as he was instructed. Olivia watched on as her son easily interacted with the kind stranger.

After taking the medicine Leo said, "I did it! I'm a big boy. Mommy, did you see me? I was a big boy. I tooked the medicine all by myself, and I didn't cry."

Olivia smiled at her son saying, "Yes, Leo. I saw. Can you do me a favor and lay down quietly for mommy? Dr. Grand and I have some business to take care of. When I am finished we will call Auntie Abby, ok?"

Leo ran to the sofa saying, "Ok, mommy."

Olivia gestured for Fitz to follow her over to her desk. She took a seat behind her desk, and he took a seat in front of it.

Fitz was the first to speak. He repeated, "Cute kid."

Olivia glanced over at her little angel. She said, "Yes he is. They are my world. My sole reason for living."

Fitz probed again, "You, and your husband are lucky."

Olivia gave a sad smile, and averted her eyes. She said, "Yeah, we are. So, Dr. Grant what do I have to do to get you to sign on?"

Fitz noticed her change in demeanor, and he wondered about it. He didn't think it wise to question her, so instead he said, "I want us to be equal partners."

Olivia's eyes widened. She asked, "Excuse me?"

"My practice does well. Actually, I do well financially from profits, and considering how you're my greatest competition I know that you do well too. So the only incentive I see for us joining forces would be to split our profits equally. Anything less would be me taking a cut. I'm not willing to do that, Dr. Pope," Fitz reasoned with her.

Olivia said, "I have the bigger office. I have the most employees, and I also have the most clients. I don't think that it would be fair for me to have to share half of my profits. I mean, I am bringing more to the table."

He nodded, "Olivia, may I call you Olivia?"

She nodded, and he continued, "I understand what you bring to the table. You are amazing. I can see that clearly, but I am proposing something that will be mutually beneficial to the both of us."

"I don't agree," Olivia simply stated.

Fitz opened his briefcase, and presented her with a folder. He said, "I had this worked up. It details the profits with us joining forces, and splitting the profits equally."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think this will be necessary."

Fitz wouldn't back down. He said, "Take it. Read it, and call me. We can have dinner to discuss it."

Olivia replied, "My evenings are dedicated to my babies."

He said, "I'm sure your husband won't mind watching the kids for one night."

Olivia stared at him. After a moment she said, "I will be in touch."

Fitz turned to face the little boy half asleep on the sofa. He said, "Bye, Buddy. Remember to always be a big boy, and don't forget to tell your dad about your new trick."

Olivia watched as her sick son jumped up from the sofa, and ran over to the stranger. He said, "My daddy got hurted in a axident. He went to heaven."

Fitz's eyes flew to Olivia's. She didn't notice because she was to choked up hearing her son explain about his father."

Fitz said, "Well, then you have to always make sure to be a big boy so that you can take care of your mom, and sister, ok?"

Leo nodded.

Fitz turned to Olivia, and gave her a nod before he turned, and walked out of her office.

To her son she said, "Leo go back to the sofa, please. I'm going to call Auntie Abby."

She sat back in her chair. There was something up with Dr. Grant. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her gut was never wrong.


	2. I Run Things

Chapter 2

Later that afternoon Fitz was back at his practice sitting in his office. He couldn't get the formidable Dr. Olivia Pope out of his mind. She was beautiful. She was no doubt smart, and from what he could see she was an excellent mother.

Actually watching her interact with her son was the highlight of his morning. It was nice to see such an obviously career oriented woman interact so freely, and so lovingly with a small child. He could tell that her children meant the world to her.

He felt like an ass for making assumptions about her late husband. Had he known that she was a widow he wouldn't have made such assumptions. However, he was aware that he should not have made those assumptions either way. He only did so because he found himself attracted to the little vixen.

She was well dressed, she had long straight hair, and she had a little compact body that was sculpted to perfection. He had been jealous of any man that could be her husband. Her husband had been a blessed man.

Fitz knew that they were trying to go into business together so he had to temper his attraction to her, but he knew that it would be a hard feat to conquer. She seemed a little fiesty, and he could tell that she was used to getting her way. He knew that he had a hard rode in front of him trying to convince her to go into equal partnership with him.

Fitz sat at his desk smiling. He was remembering when she had bent over to place her son on his feet. He was guilty of staring at her behind. He couldn't help himself. You wouldn't expect such a petite woman to have such a perfect ass, but she did.

Then there was her son. One half of a set of twins. She had said that the other twin was a girl. Her son was the cutest, and smartest little boy he had ever met, and seeing how he was a pediatrician he had met a lot of children. He could only imagine how cute her little girl was. Liliana, he thought he remembered Leo saying her name was. Pretty name for what he was sure was an equally pretty little girl. He wanted to meet her.

Fitz didn't typically date women with children, but he wasn't dating Olivia, and her children intrigued him. He believed that by him and Olivia going into business together it wouldn't be a bad idea to become friends with her children.

Fitz was single, and while he enjoyed his singleness he was getting older. He was 35, and he had started thinking what it would be like to have children, and a wife. Seeing Olivia with her son reminded him of the voids in his life. Although he knew that he couldn't pursue Olivia he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. He also couldn't deny that her children added to her appeal too.

"What's up with you, bro," His younger brother Patrick asked?

Fitz broke out of his daydreaming. He said, "Nothing, what are you doing here?"

Patrick took one of the seats in front of Fitz's desk. He said, "I have court, and we are in recess for a couple hours. I thought I would come and see you since I had time to kill."

Fitz asked, "Uh, shouldn't you be working on your case?"

Patrick eyed his brother, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you weren't happy to see your kid brother."

Fitz shrugged, "I could think of better things to do than to be badgered by you. I'm fine, Patrick."

Patrick observed, "You look like you have a lot on your mind. What's up talk to me, bro."

"I met a woman. If I could she would be the type of woman that I could get serious about, and bring her home to meet mom, and dad. However, it'll likely never happen," Fitz opened up to his brother.

Patrick asked, "I have never seen you back down from a challenge. Give it a shot, bro. I mean if she is all of that don't let her get away."

Fitz ran his fingers through his full head of hair. He said, "There are way too many obstacles with this one. We may eventually work together, she has a set of young twins, and she is a widow. Let's not add to the fact that she probably hates me."

Patrick frowned, "What reason would she have to hate you?"

Fitz explained, "Well, I put my foot in my mouth. She had her son this morning, and he was sick, and she was talking about all the rushing around she had to do. I made a comment about her husband being more helpful to her. Then I asked her to have dinner with me to go over the business proposal I gave her, and she mentioned that her evenings are dedicated to her kids. Again I mentioned her husband doing his part and helping out when needed. Only to find out later that her husband is deceased. He was killed in some kind of accident."

Patrick whisteled. He said, "Yeah, you really did put your foot in your mouth. I'm sorry, bro. That's only a small obstacle. You can wear her down with your charm."

Fitz shook his head. He said, "I am not going to hit on a widowed single mother. Plus, I don't know how long ago her husband died. It would be tactless to pursue her."

Patrick reasoned, "I know better than anyone that it hurts to lose someone you love, but she has to move on with her life. I am sure that her husband wouldn't want her sitting around missing him. She deserves happiness too."

Fitz laughed at his brother. He said, "You don't even know who she is. How do you know what she deserves?"

Patrick stood preparing to leave. He said, "See that's the last time I try to be the encouraging, supportive little brother."

Fitz laughed as he watched his brother leave. He knew that his brother was right, and that at some point Olivia would have to move on with her life after losing her husband, but he there were too many obstacles standing in their way. He was going to focus on getting her to join the partnership by his terms. Personally he wished her nothing but the best. He wanted her to find love, and he wanted to her to be happy. Granted, see didn't seem sad. He never would've guessed she had experienced such loss if Leo hadn't mentioned it.

Fitz wanted Olivia, but he knew that it probably wasn't feasible. He needed to focus on what was important. Growing their business.

Across town Olivia sat on her best friend, Abby's sofa. She said, "He was so good looking, but he was an arrogant, jerk. Abby he actually said to me that my husband should help out with the kids more. How inappropriate is that?"

Abby laughed, she said, "That is rather inappropriate, and presumptuous of him. I think I should come to your next meeting with him."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend. Abby was a sassy red head that Olivia had met when she was in medical school. Abby was also a doctor, but as Olivia liked to tease her she was a bigshot surgeon. They had hit it off immediately in medical school, and had been as close as sisters ever since. Abby was the sister that Olivia never had. So was OIivia to Abby.

Abby was with Olivia when she met Stephen, she was with her when they got married, and Abby was also there when Olivia gave birth. She was the godmother to both of Olivia's twins. Abby was in a long term relationship with their good friend Harrison. Olivia couldn't understand for the life of her why they hadn't married one another. They had been together for about five years now. They didn't live together, but they were more committed to one another than some married people.

Olivia shook her head continuing, "Abby, you know good and well that I am not interested in dating anyone. I thought it might be a good decision for him, and I to join forces, but now I am starting to second guess myself. Our personalities will obviously clash."

"Liv, in two weeks Stephen will have been gone for a year. I know it hurts, and that you loved your husband, but eventually you will have to move on. There is no good time to move on. However, when the right opportunity comes along to move on you have to pounce on it. I'm not saying that this Dr. Grant fellow is the right opportunity. I'm simply saying don't close yourself off to love," Abby said gently.

Olivia squinted at her friend. She said, "Did you hear anything I just said. I am not worried about my love life. I am worried about if doing business with this man is the right thing to do or, not?"

Abby laughed, "You can deflect all you want, but you just make sure that you heard what I said. You said that his numbers for his practice are good. So on paper it's the ideal situation. Don't let your personal feelings for him affect your business. You know better than that, Liv. Stephen used to always say that you were stubborn. Boy, was he right."

Olivia rolled her eyes saying, "Where is my son? I need to get him, so that we can go get Liliana from school. Did his fever ever break?"

Abby stood walking to the back of her house. She answered, "Yes, I didn't actually need to give him anymore Tylenol. What you gave him earlier did the trick. I think he just has a little cold. He's been napping almost the whole afternoon. I woke him up and made him eat some lunch."

Liv gave Abby a pat on the back. She said, "You're such a good auntie. Thank you so much for filling in while my parents are away."

"Liv, you know that it's no problem. I love these children like they were my own. I don't mind looking after them," Abby said sincerely.

Later that evening Olivia was home fixing dinner for the twins. It was a quick, and easy dinner of green beans, potatoes, and baked chicken. She sipped a glass of wine while she fixed their plates. She called, "Thing One, and Thing Two wash your hands, and come to the table please."

She heard her children giggle. She smiled to herself. She guessed that Leo was feeling much better. Her kids were such happy children, and that made her happy.

A few moments later Leo, and Liliana came running into the kitchen laughing, and full of energy. So full of energy that Liliana knocked over her attache case from the stool where it rested. All of her papers spilled out over the floor. Olivia came around the counter to help the twins pick up the papers. She scolded lightly, "What did I tell you two about running in the house? Do you see what happens when you run in the house?"

Liliana, and Leo said in unison, "Sorry, Mommy."

Olivia's heart melted. She said, "It's ok, just make sure you follow the rules."

With the papers in her arms Olivia stood, and walked back over to the marble topped island to organize the papers. She noticed the business plan that Fitz had given her to overlook.

She wasn't interested in being equal partners with him, so she hadn't intended on looking at the report that he had given her. However, something caught her eye. If they combined their business, even with splitting things in half her profits would increase significantly. Olivia sat on a stool, and started reading the information. She was so engrossed that she was startled when Liliana climbed into her lap.

She said, "Mommy, you told us to come eat, but you didn't give us nothing to eat."

Olivia smiled at her daughter. Her daughter was silly like her father, but she looked so much like Olivia that it scared her sometimes. Olivia corrected, "I didn't give you anything to eat."

The little girl smiled, and nodded, "You didn't give us anything to eat."

Olivia stood placing her daughter on her feet. She walked around the island, and grabbed their plates. She walked over to the table, and set the plates in front of them.

As she walked back to island to get her own plate she heard Leo say, "I was a big boy today, Lili. I tooked my medicine, and I didn't cry. I met a tall man, and he was nice, and he showed me how. I can show you the trick so you can take your medicine too."

Liliana looked at her brother asking, "What are you talking about, Leo. You didn't go anywhere, but to Mommy's work, and Auntie Abby's house."

He said, "Yeah, and the tall man was in Mommy's office. He is a doctor like Mommy."

Liliana asked, "What was his name?"

Leo shrugged. He looked at his mother asking, "Mommy, what was that doctor's name?"

Olivia could feel her cheeks getting warm. She took her seat at the table saying, "His name was Dr. Grant."

"Dr. Grant, Lili. I told him that you were three minutes older than me, but that we were still the same age," Leo chatted.

Liliana looked at her mother, "Mommy, am I going to meet Dr. Grant? It's not fair that Leo gots to meet him, and I didn't. You tolded us that we have to share friends too."

Olivia teased her daughter, "How do you know that Dr. Grant, and Leo are friends?"

"He showed Leo a trick, Mommy," Liliana said sassily, with her hands on her little non-existent hips.

Olivia laughed at her daughter's antics. After a moment she said, "I don't know if you will ever get the chance to meet Dr. Grant, but remember what I told you?"

The little girl's eye brows knitted together. She asked, "What?"

"I told you that there will be times when you, and Leo won't always do everything alike, and that it's ok. Remember?"

She nodded her head, returning her attention back to her food. She mumbled under her breath, "It's still not fair."

Olivia gave her daughter a sad smile. If only the little girl could understand that life wasn't fair. If life had been fair, Stephen would be sharing dinner with them. If life was fair, she wouldn't have been lusting after Fitz, because Stephen had been everything to her.

Later on that night after the children were fast asleep, and Olivia had showered, she crawled into her bed wearing a tank top, and tiny sleep shorts. Thinking over the day she saw Fitz's piercing blue eyes in her mind's eye. He was truly a good looking man, and he wore a suit well. He was also great with Leo, which she found perplexing. Other than his arrogance he actually was a pretty good catch. Not that she was looking for a catch, or anything.

He really looked like he knew his way around a woman's body. Absentmindedly Olivia cupped her small, but plump breasts. She could feel her pulse beating below her waist. At that exact moment her cell phone that rested on her nightstand started ringing, startling her.

Olivia shook her head. She mumbled as she reached for the phone, "Girl, I know you're sexually deprived, but get over yourself, and stop disrespecting Stephen."

She looked at her phone to see that it was Fitz calling. She looked at her bedside clock. She answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Olivia. It's uh, Fitz. Dr, Grant," he said tentatively.

She replied, "Yes, umm. It's kind of late to be calling Dr. Grant. How can I help you?"

Fitz cleared his throat. He said, "I am sorry to be calling so late, but I had several things that I wanted to speak with you about."

Sitting up in bed Olivia responded, "Okay."

Fitz said, "Well, first I wanted to apologize for the comments I made about your husband. I realize that they were extremely inappropriate."

Olivia said, "I hope you realize that even if my husband was alive, and well that your comments still would have been inappropriate."

Fitz loved her feistiness. He said, "Yes, I'm aware, and I really am sorry for my behavior. I'm not sure what came over me."

Olivia asked, "What else did you want to discuss?"

"I was wondering if you had the opportunity to go over the proposal I left with you," Fitz asked?

Olivia cleared her throat. She said, "Uh, yes I looked it over, and I have to admit that the numbers are appealing, but I'm used to being the boss. I'm used to running things, so I'm still unsure. I'm reworking my numbers, and taking your proposal into consideration, but I'm not making you any promises."

Fitz said, "I can tell you're a brilliant woman, Olivia. I want you to be completely comfortable going to into this endeavor. However, don't let your stubbornness, and your need to control the reigns prevent you from entering into something that as I stated earlier could be mutually beneficial to the both of us."

Did he just call her stubborn? Abby had said the same thing to her earlier. She didn't mind hearing it from Abby. Abby knew her, and had been telling her that she was stubborn for years now, but she didn't care for this man who knew nothing about her calling her stubborn.

"As I said, I'm reworking my numbers, and taking yours in consideration. I will call you when I have made a final decision. Is there anything else you needed," Olivia asked with attitude.

Fitz shook his head. He couldn't win for losing with this woman. Every single time he opened his mouth he stuck his foot in it. He said, "No, there isn't anything else. Those two topics were the only ones I wanted to address."

With that Olivia disconnected the line wondering who in the hell this man thought he was?


	3. Can't Fight The Feeling

Chapter 3

Olivia walked into her office. Quinn was behind the reception desk pulling patient charts for the day. Olivia noticed a large Edible Arrangement sitting on the counter. She said, "Wow, that's beautiful. That guy you went on the blind date with spared no expense. Remember to save me the pineapples."

Olivia started walking towards her office when she heard Quinn say, "That isn't for me. It was delivered a few minutes ago. It's for you. There is a card attached to the cellophane."

Olivia retraced her steps picking up the arrangement, and walking to her office. She took the card and it read: _Olivia, please accept this as my apology. It seems I can't control myself around you, and I keep making a fool of myself. Please allow me to buy you lunch. I am willing to hear what you have in mind for us joining forces. -Fitz_

Olivia fanned herself with the card. Walking around her desk she dug out her cell phone, and dialed his number. He answered rather quickly. "Hi," He said in a soft voice.

Clearing her voice Olivia said, "Umm...Hi. I uh, just wanted to thank you for the fruit. It wasn't necessary, but greatly appreciated."

He said, "Actually I owe you much more than fruit. Please tell me that you have time to meet me for lunch today."

Olivia silently contemplated his lunch request. She was physically attracted to this man. She didn't want to blur the lines of business, and personal. However, they did have a lot to discuss, and she was human so she did have to have lunch. She said, "Ummm, sure. What time, and where shall we meet?"

"I was thinking that I could pick you up from your office, and we can drive out to the Inner Harbor, and have lunch there," Fitz stated.

Olivia's eyes widened. Driving forty minutes out of town to have lunch at the Harbor, that sounded like a date. It also screamed cozy. She didn't know. She didn't want to say yes, and give him the wrong idea, but she also didn't want to make him think that she was trying avoid discussing his business plan. She said, "You don't have to pick me up. I can meet you."

She heard his smooth baritone voice say, "Nonsense. I am busy until one then I'm free. Can I pick you up at about one thirty?"

She said, "Ok, that should be fine, but I will have to text you to confirm because I have to verify that someone can get the twins."

Fits said, "No problem. Just text me to let me know."

They disconnected the line. Olivia sat back in her chair, and sighed. She picked up her phone again, and dialed Abby.

Abby answered, "Make it fast Liv, I have surgery soon."

Olivia said, "I completely forgot that you said you were busy today."

"What's the matter, Liv? Is the other munchkin sick now," Abby asked hearing the resignation in her voice?

Olivia replied, "No, Leo, and Lea are both fine. I was going to ask if you could get them from school. Dr. Grant wants to go to lunch, but I might not be able to make it back in time to pick them up."

Abby said, "I will text Harri, and have him get them. He has a meeting, but he should be done before they get out of school."

Olivia shook her head as if Abby could see her. She said, "No, Abby. I can't keep inconveniencing you, and Harrison. My children are my responsibility. I will work it out. I will tell him that I can't go all the way out to the Harbor today. We can meet closeby, and then I can get the twins."

Olivia thought she was slick, but she should have known that as her best friend Abby wasn't having it. She said, "Liv, I'm your sister, and as my partner in life Harrison is your brother. He loves your children as much as I do. He doesn't mind picking them up, and spending time with them. He'll get them. You go, and handle your business. Let them have themselves some Uncle Harri time."

Olivia sighed. She knew that tone of voice. Abby wasn't going to give in. She said, "Fine, I'll call Harrison myself."

"I'm busy now, but I should be able to get out of here early. I will probably pick up dinner, and go over to Harrison's to eat dinner with my man, and my niece and nephew. So take your time coming back," Abby instructed hanging up the phone before Olivia could protest.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she dialed Harrison's number. He answered on the second ring, "What's up, Liv."

Olivia said, "Hi, Harri. How're you? I needed a favor, and your girlfriend volunteered you."

Olivia could hear the smile in his voice. He said, "I'm good, Liv. If my girlfriend wasn't able to complete the favor for you, then I should have been your obvious next choice. I thought that you thought of me as a brother."

Olivia shook her head, "You know that I do, but I don't want to take advantage of my brother, and sister."

"Nonsense. What's the favor, Olivia," Harrison asked?

Olivia said, "Well, I have this lunch meeting, but it's way out in Baltimore at the Inner Harbor. I'm worried that I won't make it back in time to pick up Leo, and Lea. So, I was wondering if you could get them for me today?"

Harrison responded, "Sure, no problem. I'm actually showing a house near their school, so this works out perfectly. You go and enjoy your date."

Olivia's eyes popped opened wide. She said, "What? This isn't a date. This is a business lunch between two people who are considering going into business together."

Harrison said, "Right, aka a lunch date. I wasn't implying that you were going on a romantic date, but after that reaction I'm now curious."

Olivia changed the subject, "Uh, the twins get out of school at three forty-five. I was going to come directly to pick them up from your house, but Abigail said that you two were going to have dinner with them so I'll pick them up about seven. Is that ok with you?"

Harrison replied, "It's not a problem. I'm here for whatever you need. So consider it handled. I'll see you later."

After ending the call with Harrison Olivia took a deep breath, and sent Fitz a text to confirm their lunch date.

"Quinn, I'll be out of the office for the rest of the afternoon. There are a few appointments for me, but the practitioners should be able to handle them. If not, reschedule them for a follow up with me," Olivia instructed as she walked behind the front desk later that afternoon.

Quinn said, "No, problem. I can hold down the fort. Where are you going? Did you change clothes."

Olivia averted her eyes. She said, "I uh, spilled coffee on my… I had to change. I am going to a lunch meeting about the expansion project."

Quinn challenged, "How did you spill coffee, when I didn't bring you any coffee today?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes, and challenged Quinn back saying, "I stopped for coffee on my way into work this morning. I spilled it in the car."

"So you're telling me you got Liliana, and Leo ready for school, dropped them off at school, stopped to get coffee, drank all the coffee, and made it to work on time," Quinn questioned.

Olivia stared at her friend, and office manager. Before Olivia could respond in walked Fitz. He smiled when he noticed Olivia. He spoke, "Good afternoon, ladies."

Olivia gave a curt nod. Quinn mumbled for Olivia's ears only, "Coffee my ass."

Olivia kicked her, and Quinn said to Fitz, "Good afternoon. It's so good to see you again."

Clearing her throat Olivia said, "Uh, are you ready to go?"

He smiled at her as he opened the glass door. He said, "After you."

They walked out to his car. A sleek black Porsche 911. Olivia was taken aback by the sexy sports car. She looked over at her black Porsche Cayenne. She said, "Maybe we should take my car?"

Fitz opened his passenger's side door for her. He said, "You'll be perfectly safe. I understand that I am carrying precious cargo. I will drive sensibly, and well within the speed limit."

Olivia slid onto the butter soft leather, and was immediately wrapped in his scent. She reached for her seatbelt at the same exact moment as he did. Their hands touched, and Olivia felt the tingle all through her body. After a moment he pulled the seatbelt, and leaned over to fasten it for her. Their faces were so close that their breath mingled as they froze looking at one another.

After a few sexually charged moments, Fitz stood, and closed the door behind him. As he walked around to the drivers side Olivia let out a deep breath. She was making a mistake. Going anywhere with this man was a complete mistake. She was physically attracted to him, and she wasn't in a place in her life where she wanted to be physically attracted to anyone.

Fitz got into the car, and off they went. Olivia's phone pinged with a text. It was Abby reassuring her that she and Harrison were all set to pick up the children. Olivia swallowed hard. She wasn't sure about anything any more. She wasn't sure about lunch with this man, she wasn't sure about merging her business with this man, she wasn't sure about any of this.

"Is the temperature alright," Fitz asked trying to break the ice?

Olivia said, "Uh, I'm fine thank you."

Fitz said, "I've been listening to the Bruno Mars album. I hope you don't mind. If you'd rather listen to something else just let me know, and we can."

Olivia shook her head. "No, Bruno is fine. Actually that song Versace On The Floor is my favorite song."

Fitz glanced over at her. He asked, "Your dress. It's Versace, right?"

Olivia ran her hand down the front of her Medusa Button Mini Dress. She nodded and said quietly, "Yes. You're familiar with women's fashion?"

Fitz shrugged, "Not really. I have a younger sister named, Alexandria. She asked for that dress specifically for her twenty fifth birthday."

Olivia nodded. She said, "So, how many siblings do you have?"

He replied, "I have one brother, and one sister. I am the oldest."

"I always wondered what it would be like to grow up with siblings. I'm an only child," Olivia said. She realized their conversation was very personal, kind of like conversation on a first date, but it felt easy so she just went with it.

He said, "You were an only child, and you ended up having twins. That's cool. At least your children won't grow up alone."

Olivia agreed, "I always said that I wanted more than one child. I wanted my child to have at least one sibling. Imagine my surprise when I got two on the first try. I'm grateful though. They're so close, and I love that about them."

"I haven't met your daughter, but your son is pretty amazing. You, and your husband did a great job with them," Fitz complimented.

At the mention of Stephen, Olivia automatically began to feel guilty. She shook it off. She was here now. She would deal with what she was feeling for Fitz later. Later when she was alone.

The rest of the drive to the harbor was spent with them getting to know one another. Fitz learned that although Olivia was an only child she had cultivated friendships with people she now considered her siblings. He also learned that both of her parents were still alive, and still married. She was a daddy's girl, but she also had a great relationship with her mother.

Olivia learned that his parents were still alive, and that they too were still married. She learned that he loved to workout, and that he was super protective over his little sister.

They were at McCormick & Schmicks Seafood and Steaks. Fitz had asked for Olivia's permission to order for them. She had given her consent. For an appetizer he ordered shrimp kisses and crab cakes. For their entree he ordered them the McCormick's Seafood Trio. The entree contained: grilled shrimp, stuffed shrimp, and grilled salmon.

Olivia pushed her plate away laughing at a joke that Fitz had just made. She said, "Whew! That was amazing. I'm so full. I'm glad my children are eating with their aunt, and uncle, because there is no way I will be able to eat another bite today. I might even hit the gym before I swing by to pick them up tonight."

Fitz smiled, "You're very fit. You'll be fine."

Olivia blushed. She cleared her throat. "Umm, we've been talking, but we haven't discussed not one piece of business. Maybe we should get to that."

Fitz said, "How about this. We head back to my office. It should be closed by the time we get there. We'll be able to focus more because we won't be so full. I can give you a tour, and you then we can talk in my office. What do you say?"

This sounded like a stall tactic to Olivia, but they had just spent a nice afternoon together. She had no reason to believe that he wasn't a man of his word. She said, "Ok. That sounds fine."

Back at Fitz's office he was showing her one of his exam rooms. Olivia said, "I have a confession."

Fitz looked at her. He asked, "What?"

She said, "When I was first starting out I of course didn't have as much money as I do now. I was looking for a place to start my practice. I saw this space, and I fell in love. I put in a bid, and you outbid me."

Fitz's eyes widened. He asked, "Are you pulling my leg?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, I was devastated. I remember telling my parents, and my husband that I was going to put off opening my practice until I had more money, and I found a place that I loved as much as I love this one."

Fitz walked out of the exam room, and headed towards his office with Olivia close behind him. He asked, "So did I do the space justice?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, I love what you have done with the place. I mean of course I would've done way better, but it's not bad."

They shared a laugh as they walked into his office. Fitz said, "Take a seat on the sofa. I will bring over my proposal, and the latest proposal that you emailed me."

Olivia took a seat on the brown suede sofa. Admiring his office. It was very manly, and so him.

A moment later Fitz took a seat next to her. He handed her two packets, and kept two for himself. He flipped through them both. He said, "I guess we can start with your proposal. I was reading over this earlier when I got your email. You are proposing a sixty/forty split. Am I right?"

Olivia nodded. She said, "Yes, and before you get defensive let me explain why. I feel I should gain more of the profits for the simple fact that I am providing more resources. I have more equipment, I have the larger staff, and I have more patients. Ultimately that means I am putting in more money."

Fitz nodded. He said, "I have to admit you're right. So, let's say that I agree to the sixty/forty split financially, would you be willing to still run the practice fifty/fifty? Ultimately I just want to have equal say in how we run the practice, and everything we do. Look, I can respect that financially you bring more to the table. I am not at all threatened by that; however, We are both smart business owners. I think that it would be best if we were partners. I don't want one of us to have more say than the other. I want us to have equal say, and if need be we will work through our differences and come to a compromise."

Olivia sat in silence for a moment. What he was requesting was fairly reasonable. She just really hated the thought that she wasn't solely in charge. She loved being in charge, but having someone to share her burden with was appealing too.

She said, "I want to sleep on it, but you can say that we have a tentative agreement. A sixty/forty financial split, and everything else fifty/fifty."

Fitz smiled. He said, "Great. I can't wait to become your partner. Shall we shake on it?"

Olivia nodded. She offered her hand. He took it in his. His hand swallowed hers whole. Olivia's whole body tingled. Their eyes met, and the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

After a moment Olivia leaned in pressing her lips against his. That was all the invitation he needed. Fitz grabbed Olivia, pulling her onto his lap. He then deepened the kiss, using his tongue to part her lips.

Olivia let out a soft moan. Fitz was so caught up that the next thing he knew his hand was running up her thigh, underneath her dress. When she didn't stop him he continued to move his hand up to grab her bare ass. She had to be wearing a thong. He reached up until he was able to grab the string at her hip and pulled.

Olivia lifted slightly to allow him to pull off her panties. Needing air they both broke the kiss. Fitz looked at her. He said, "I want you."

Olivia didn't feel like herself at all. She felt wanton, and rebellious. She laid back on the sofa spreading her legs. She said, "Then take me."

Needing no further encouragement Fitz leaned over licking her slit. Olivia hissed, and wreathed beneath him giving him the green light to continue. He licked her again before taking her clit between his lips and sucking.

Olivia's entire lower half came almost all the way off of the sofa. Fitz didn't release her bud, but smiled at her reaction, using his hands to hold her in place.

Using two fingers he entered her tight wet canal as he continued to suck on her bundle of nerves. Olivia was seriously having a sensory overload.

She moaned, and Fitz knew then and there that he didn't want to share this experience with anyone else, but her.

Next thing he knew Olivia had her fingers running through, and pulling his hair. He was so pleased to know that he was providing her with so much pleasure. She moaned, "Shit, don't stop. I'm cu…. I'm cumming...Oh, Fitz please don't stop."

Next thing he knew he felt her body tense as she released a loud scream. He kissed the insides of both of her thighs, then he leaned up to kiss her lips, sharing the taste of her own essence with her.

Fitz whispered, "I'll go get you a towel so that you can clean yourself up. I am so sorry that I let things get so carried away."

Olivia looked at him perplexed. She asked "Why are you rushing me away? We're not finished."

Fitz asked, "You want to continue?"

"After what you just did to me, you deserve a bit of pleasure too. Lay back," Olivia commented, and Fitz was happy to oblige.


	4. Fear

**A/N: I am so glad you all are enjoying this story. I just wanted to tell a quick funny story about this chapter. One of the readers (you know who you are) said for me not to pull a Shonda Rhimes. I had every intention of doing exactly that, but when I started writing this chapter the story unfolded in a completely different direction. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Olivia woke up. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. Then it came to her what she had done. She felt sick to her stomach. She looked at the Movado watch on her wrist. It was six thirty. She was due at Harrison's to get her children, but she still needed to get to her car that was still parked at her office.

Sliding off of the sofa she quietly dressed herself. She grabbed her things, and tip toed out of his office. She went to the door, and prayed that she didn't set the alarm off when she walked out. Once she was on the street she dug out her cell phone, and requested an Uber.

After that was done she called Abby. Abby answered her phone laughing. She said, "Hey Liv."

"Abby, I'm going to be late getting to Harrison's. Is it possible for you to take them to my house, and get them ready for bed? I'll be right behind you," Olivia begged.

Abby noticed the urgency in her voice. She walked into Harrison's kitchen asking, "Liv, are you alright? Do you need me to come to you?"

Olivia shook her head. She said, "No, Abby. I need you to do what I just asked you to do. I'll meet you there, and I'll explain everything."

Abby said, "Alright, if you're sure. Let me go get the little ones together."

As soon as she disconnected the phone with Abby her Uber pulled up.

By the time Olivia got to her car her phone was ringing. It was Fitz. When she got into her suv she answered using her Apple carplay. "Hello?"

Fitz said, "Olivia, where are you? I woke up, and you were gone."

She said, "I um, I'm in my car right now. I am on my way home."

"Olivia, we need to talk," Fitz said with urgency.

"Look, Fitz. There is nothing that we need to discuss. He had fun. We have businesses that we are trying to merge. We should focus on that," Olivia stated flatly.

Fitz didn't understand what was going on. He let her take the lead. He let her decide how far she wanted to go, and now she's running. He decided just to be honest. "Olivia, I'm sorry that I allowed things to get out of hand, but this wasn't just about sex for me. I want to get to know you. I know you're a widow, and I know that you have children. I am willing to take it slow, and I am willing to get to know you, and your children."

Olivia took a deep breath. She said, "Fitz, this isn't a good idea. We're about to be business partners."

Fitz countered with, "Well, if your excuse for exploring this further is that we work together, then I am going to have to pull out of our deal. I think that there is something here worth exploring."

Olivia said, "You're being ridiculous. Look, I just pulled into my driveway. I need to go tuck my kids in. We'll discuss this some other time."

With that Olivia took a deep breath, and exited her car. When she got into her house Abby met her in the foyer with a glass of wine.

Olivia accepted the glass asking, "Where are Lili, and Leo?"

Abby said, "I had already bathed them, and put them in pj's while we were at Harri's. They fell asleep on the drive over, so when we got here they went directly to bed. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

Olivia and Abby went into the family room taking a seat on the sofa. Olivia gulped down her wine. Sitting her empty glass on the coffee table Olivia buried her face in her hands. In a muffled voice she said, "Abby, I fucked up. I fucked up big time."

Abby was a bit perplexed because she had no clue what Olivia was talking about. She asked, "What?"

"I messed around, and slept with that man. I don't know what the hell came over me. We were discussing the expansion one minute, and next thing I knew his face was between my legs, and I was hooked like a crackhead on crack," Olivia whined.

Abby couldn't help the explosion of laughter that came from her. Olivia looked up at her with angry eyes. Abby tried to sober as best she could. She said, "I'm so sorry, Liv. I don't mean to laugh, but I don't see what the big deal is."

Olivia turned to look at her best friend. She asked, "Abby, if something happened to Harrison how long do you think would be a good time for you to wait before you moved on to someone else?"

Abby gave her friend a sympathetic smile. She said, "Oh, Liv. There will never be a right time. It could be today. It could be ten years from now, and guess what?"

"What," Olivia asked with curiosity?

Abby continued, "No matter when you move on it's going to feel like a betrayal to Stephen. You loved him. You took vows to go through life with him, and then just as soon as you were getting settled into your lives together he was ripped from you. However, I remember how much your husband loved you. He wouldn't want you sitting around mourning his loss. Plus, you didn't move on. You had sex."

Olivia shook her head, "No, Abby. You don't understand. There was something there. I felt something. I even think that he felt something. I spoke to him when I was in the car. I told him that we needed to focus on business, and he said if he had to choose he would choose to explore us as opposed to going into business with me."

Abby said, "Wow. That's. Wow."

Olivia said, "See. All I keep thinking about is how well he got along with Leo. Leo doesn't like any man who isn't Harrison, or my dad. It's wild."

"So, you take things slow. You work on joining the practices by day, and during your off hours get to know one another. You do have Leo, and Lea to think about. I don't think you should introduce them that way until you can decide if something might be there. However, go out with the man, and learn more about him. Harrison and I honestly don't mind watching the twins. We've actually been discussing moving in together. That will make things more convenient. No more sex though. You're too emotionally fragile," Abby said.

Olivia shook her head saying, "Honestly Abby, I don't think that I can. How did my life start crumbling all around me?"

Abby chuckled, "Your life isn't crumbling. You're just full of fear. Understandable fear."

"Abby, when Stephen passed away it was a huge blow. After the shock wore off I decided that life goes on. I decided that I wanted to focus on the two things that mattered most to me. My family, and my career. I specifically told myself that after experiencing a love like Stephen, and I shared that I didn't even want to attempt to find that with someone else. I convinced myself that kind of love only came once in a lifetime," Olivia whined.

Abby handed her a tissue. Olivia blew her nose. Olivia continued, "I'm not saying that I am in love with this man. That would be insane. I barely know him, but I feel something for him, and it's strong and potent. I could see myself falling for him deeply. I don't want that. I don't want to replace my Stephen."

Abby knew what she had to say to Olivia wouldn't be well received, but she was her best friend, and she had to be completely honest with her at all times. Abby took a deep breath. She said, "Olivia, Stephen is dead. You're still alive. You can't live a dead life because he died. You are a beautiful thirty two year old woman who still has so much more life to live, and so much love to give."

Olivia sat back on the sofa staring at Abby. She wanted to get angry at what Abby had just said to her, but she couldn't because Abby was right. However, Olivia didn't feel ready to take this step in her life.

Abby continued, "Liv, I love you, and you know I'm here for you. I am going to have your back no matter what you do, but it's time to end the chapter that you shared with Stephen. He will always be apart of you. You have a son who resembles him so much, and a daughter who completely has his personality. However, life hasn't stopped, and it won't stop. Stephen wouldn't want your life to stop. I'm not saying that this man is the one. I still think that I need to meet him. Plus, if you don't want to date someone who you work with, then that's perfectly understandable. However, you need to prepare yourself for the love that could possibly come your way in the future."

Olivia stared at her friend with tears in her eyes. She nodded. It was all she could do. She knew that everything that Abby had said was right, but knowing something, and acting on it was two completely different things.

Abby asked, "Do you want me to stay the night with you?"

Olivia said, "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower, and get into bed. You go spend some quality time with your man."

Abby gave her friend a hug before turning to leave.

Fitz pulled into Patrick's driveway. He noticed his sister's Audi parked on the street. He debated if he should just go home, and call Patrick later. Figurering that he could use a woman's point of view as well he decided to go in, and talk to his siblings.

Using his key, Fitz walked into his brother's home. He walked into the kitchen where he found his brother and sister sitting at the island eating Mexican food.

Alexandria was the first to speak, "Hey, big bro. You look like hell. What's the matter with you?"

Fitz rolled his eyes at his sister. He said, "I need to vent to two mature adults, but if you two are going to be sarcastic assholes I can go home."

Alexandria soberd, "Geez, you're touchy. What's up?"  
"I told Pat, some of this already," Fitz started.

Patrick said, "Oh, the girl."

Fitz nodded, "The woman. I'm going to give you the long story short, Alex. She is a widowed mother of two. She has twins. A girl and a boy. I told you about how she approached me about merging our practices so that we could expand our businesses."

Alexandria said, "Oh, I see. You're concerned about pursuing someone you work with?"

Sighing he said, "Well, I had decided not to pursue her, but I'm drawn to her. I was going to work through these negotiations, and keep the relationship professional. One thing lead to another, and I ended up sleeping with her tonight."

Patrick said, "Wow, that certainly escalated quickly."

Alexandria replied, "Well, I don't really see what the problem is. The feelings are mutual, and you are both adults. You can both be mature about this and separate out the pleasure, and the professional."

Fitz said, "I think she's afraid. I think I'm her first attraction since her husband passed away. I think that she is afraid of that. I woke up after our earth shattering experience, and she was gone. When I called her she said that we should keep things professional. I can't go back. I'm willing to forget the expansion project to have her. I know she feels the same. You don't respond the way that she did if you don't. How do I approach this situation?"

Patrick said, "Bro, I told you go after what you want. You always do, and you succeed. Don't let this situation be any different. Go get your girl. Remember that saying that goes something like anything you want is worth fighting for. Fight for her. Oh, and in the meantime bring her over so that I can see if she is the real deal."

Olivia face popped into Fitz's head. Oh she was the real deal, alright. He heard his sister mutter, "Men! Ok, look. You said that she's a widow, and that you will be her first since her husband passed. She is going through a lot emotionally. You have to be sensitive to that. You have to move slow. The fact that the two of you had sex might have pushed you back ten steps, but if you're patient then you might be able to win her heart."

Fitz sat at the island looking defeated. He ran his fingers through his hair. He said, "I thought she was ready. Things escalated, and I tried to stop things, but she insisted that we continue."

Shaking her head Alexandria said, "You're educated. You're a doctor for crying out loud. How can you be so dense? You know that she wasn't thinking clearly with all those endorphins rushing through her. All the oxytocin was numbing the pain that she feels in her heart on a daily basis."

Fitz knew that Alex was right. He was a physician, but he had never even considered all of that. Maybe because of all the endorphins, and oxytocin being released in him as well. He groaned saying, "I feel like such an ass."

Alexandria rubbed his shoulder. She said, "You're not an ass, but how you handle things from now on is important. You have to remember that she's in pain. You also have to remember that while you know this is what you want, it might take her a while in order to catch up with you. Her body, mind, and soul are recovering from a huge trauma. No more sex. I say continue to move forward with your business plans. If this thing between the two of you is as real as you think it is then you won't be able to fight it in the long run. It'll only make it stronger, and harder to resist. You just have to be patient, and not try to push her into doing what it is that you want her to do."

Fitz nodded. He stood to leave. He looked at his sister saying, "You're absolutely right. I know what I have to do. Thanks. No matter what the family believes about you, you are good for something besides spending money."

Olivia walked down the stairs in her favorite yellow robe to grab another glass of wine after her shower. She really just wanted to down a bottle, and sleep until whenever, but she was a mother of two, so she would have to settle for a simple glass.

As soon as her foot hit the last step there was a tapping on her front door. Olivia frowned moving towards the front window wondering who the hell could be at her house at nine on a weekday. She knew it couldn't be Abby, or Harrison, and she didn't think that Quinn would be coming over this late.

Moving back the curtain she looked outside, and noticed Fitz's Porsche in her driveway. She wondered what he was doing at her home, and how he even knew where she lived. Olivia walked over to the mirror in her foyer to look at herself. Her face was scrubbed of any makeup, and her hair fell in curly ringlets around her shoulders because she had washed it when she was in the shower.

"Well, I don't have time to make myself look more presentable. He's going to have to accept me like this," Olivia said under her breath as she unlocked her front door.

When Olivia's door swung open Fitz's breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely breathtaking. At that moment he decided that he liked natural Olivia the best.

He heard Olivia ask, "How do you know where I live?"

He cleared his throat answering, "You're listed."

"Listed," Olivia asked?

He said, "Yes, in the phonebook."

Olivia frowned, "Who still has a phonebook?"

He laughed, "I don't know, but you can still look up the white pages online, and your home phone number, and address are there."

Olivia nodded, "Creepy, but Fitz what are you doing here? My children are asleep."

He said, "Can I come in for a moment? I'll be quiet as not to wake Liliana, and Leo."

Olivia debated if she should let him in, or not. After a moment she stepped aside letting him in. She closed and locked the door behind him.

She said, "I was about to have a glass of wine, would you like one?"

Fitz shook his head following her into the beautiful black, and stainless steel kitchen. He said, "I'm diving, and I don't like to drink and drive. My brother's wife to be died on their wedding day when a drunk driver hit her limo. I will take some water if it's not too much trouble."

Olivia poured her wine, and grabbed a bottle of water, and a glass for Fitz. She came over and took a seat next to him at the island. She sipped her wine while he opened the water bottle. Forgoing the glass he took a long sip from the bottle. Watching him drink the water brought back memories of when his mouth had been intimately attached to her.

Shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts Olivia said, "Uh, why are you here, Fitz?"

He sat the water bottle down and turned to face her. He said, "I came to tell you that I am sorry about what happened between us tonight. I was out of line. I should have thought with the head on my shoulders instead of the head between my legs."

Olivia blushed. She said, "Look, Fitz I'm an adult. I knew what I was doing. Nothing that I did was unwanted."

Fitz nodded, "I'm not saying that you didn't, but I knew that you weren't ready to take that step, and I should've taken charge to prevent that. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry, and I respect your wishes. If you're still interested in doing business together, then I would like that very much. We can keep things professional, and I give you my word nothing inappropriate will ever happen again."

Olivia could feel an irrational anger rising up inside of her. She asked, "So what you're telling me is that what happened earlier meant nothing but adding another notch on your bedpost? Got it. You didn't have to come over here to tell me that.

Fitz was confused. He didn't understand how trying to do the right thing had went so left. Shaking his head he said, "Olivia, what are you talking about? First, let me be clear. What we shared tonight meant everything to me. It meant more to me than it probably should have. However, because I care about you, and I care for you I'm not going to push you into something that you're obviously not ready for. Second, I don't need to use a widowed mother of two for sex. There are women lining up to give me that."

Olivia was taken aback by his last statement. She said, "Well, maybe you should go find one of them then."

"I don't want one of them. I want you," Fitz shouted!

Olivia shouted back, "Then why are you here trying to tell me that you want to keep things professional?"

Before Fitz could answer her heard, "Mommy, who is this man, and why are you talking so loud?"

Olivia eye's flew to her daughter who was standing in the doorway for the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Abby had braided her curly dark hair into two long french braids, and she wore Winnie the Pooh pjs.

Fitz looked at the little girl. She was the cutest little girl he had ever seen, and she was a lighter skinned version of her mother. At that moment he knew if she asked him for the moon that he would move heaven, and earth to give it to her.

Olivia scooped up the little girl into her arms. She kissed her hair saying, "I'm sorry, Lili. Mommy didn't mean to wake you up. Can you say hello to Dr. Grant?"

Liliana nodded waving at the man. She asked her mother, "Is this the tall man Leo was talking about?"

Olivia laughed saying, "Yes, this is the same tall man. Do mommy a favor, go get back into bed, and I'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in, ok?"

The little girl hugged her mother's neck as her mother lowered her to the floor. She said, "Ok, Mommy. Bye, Dr. Grant. Use your inside voice, me and Leo have to sleep now."

She was bossy like her mother. He smiled saying, "Yes your highness. I'm sorry for waking you up, princess."

Fitz and Olivia watched as the little girl ran off. When she was gone Fitz said, "I won't keep you, but I just want you to know a couple things. If I had things my way I would want to be your man. I would want to get to know both you, and your children better, but I understand that now may not be a good time for you. So because I care about you, and I respect you I want to let you know that the offer we agreed upon earlier still stands."

Olivia looked at the floor, then back up at him. She said, "I didn't agree to anything. I agreed to sleep on it. However, I will say that I'm interested in it all. I just need you to be patient with me. I will need to tread cautiously. Do you think you can do that?"

Fitz said, "I can do whatever you want. Come lock the door behind me."

They walked to the door. Olivia opened the door. Fitz said, "I want to give you one more thing to sleep on."

He leaned over leaving the softest of kisses on her lips.

Olivia closed and locked her door setting her home security alarm.

She was drowning, and she was drowning fast.


	5. Package Deal

**A/N: This chapter is very light. However, keep in mind that this Olivia Pope, and Fitzgerald Grant. Drama is their middle name. No matter what universe they're in. I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 5

It was Friday. A few days had passed since Olivia had heard from Fitz, and she was going crazy. She didn't really understand what was happening. She thought that she had made it clear to him that she was interested in him. She had actually said the words, "I'm interested."

At the very least she had expected him to follow up on his business proposal. However, in reality she had been met with radio silence.

Olivia was so desperate to speak with him, but she didn't want to seem desperate. So she had her attorney to draw up the paperwork based on their tentative agreement, and had it delivered to him. Here it was a day later and still nothing. She was sitting in her office in between patients getting frustrated. Maybe he wasn't interested in dealing with her baggage. She couldn't fault him for that. She knew that getting involved with her would be a headache.

There was a knock on her door, and then in walked Ana. She said, "Olivia, you have a visitor."

Olivia looked up at her nurse with her brow arched. She asked, "Ana, where is Quinn? Why are you telling me this, and not her?"

Ana smiled sneakily. She said, "I just wanted to be helpful and deliver this handsome specimen to you myself."

Olivia said, "That's enough, Ana. Send him in please."

Olivia knew that it was Fitz. All of the other men in her life would've let her know that they were stopping by beforehand.

Ana stepped further into the office leaving room for Fitz to enter. Both women admired the tall lean man dressed in a cobalt blue Ralph Lauren polo, and dark brown colored khakis. After a moment Olivia cleared her throat saying, "Thanks, Ana. I can take it from here. Please close the door behind you."

Nurse Ana nodded, but before she left she asked, "Dr. Grant can I get you anything. Tea, coffee, water, my phone number?"

Rolling her eyes Olivia said, "Ana, that's enough."

Ana started closing the door as she left saying, "I was just trying to be helpful."

When Ana was gone Olivia looked Fitz up and down again. Then she said, "You could've called to let me know you were coming by."

Fitz's eyes roamed Olivia's body. She looked really pretty today. Her hair was in loose curls pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore her lab coat, but he noticed that her cobalt blue Lauren Ralph Lauren 1T Matte Jersey Laila Sleeveless Day Dress matched him, and hugged her curves in all of the right places. His woman was bad. Did he just think that? His woman? He actually liked the sound of that.

After exchanging a heated stare Fitz said, "You look lovely, as usual. I, uh, was just stopping by to let you know that I received the paperwork from your attorney. I forwarded it on to my attorney."

Olivia said, "That was a phone call. You didn't need to come all of his way to tell me that."

Fitz nodded as he took a seat in front of her desk. He said, "You're right. There was another reason why I stopped by."

Olivia sat in her chair saying, "Oh?"

He said, "I was coming to see if you wanted to take Leo, and Liliana to the National Aquarium tomorrow?"

Olivia's eyes grew as big as saucers. She said, "Uh, Fitz. I appreciate you trying to include my babies, but maybe it's too soon to introduce you to them."

Fitz had known that she would say that. He said, "You and I need the opportunity to get to know one another without sex clouding our judgement. I'm not sure if I can trust myself to be alone with you just yet. However, I've met both of your children already. I figured they can be that buffer we need, and they can get the opportunity to get used to the idea of me. Because Olivia, I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia gulped, and then wet her lips with her tongue. She said, "Uh, I uh. I guess you might have a point. Leo really took a liking to you, and has asked me about you everyday since he met you. He was upset when Liliana told him that you had been at our house, and that she met you. He told her that she should've woke him up."

Fitz smiled at the thought of the two adorable four year olds. He said, "Nothing will be weird. It'll just be like friends hanging out. Don't overthink it, Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She asked, "Shall we meet you there?"

"Oh, no. We are keeping it casual because of your children, but don't be mistaken. This is indeed a date, so I'll pick you up," Fitz stated emphatically.

Olivia smiled saying, "Ok. What time, Mr. Macho?"

He said, "I'll buy tickets for noon, and I'll pick you all up at ten. We can have breakfast at the Saturday Morning Cafe. We can have a late lunch/early dinner at Isabella's Pizza. How does that sound to you?"

Olivia said, "Fitz, that sounds lovely, but I don't want to take up your whole day."

Fitz reached over and took her hand into his hand. He said, "Olivia, there is no other way that I would rather spend my Saturday. Say yes, please."

Olivia lowered her eyes coyly. She said, "Yes, but I'm driving. My babies are still in their booster seats, and they won't fit into your batmobile."

Fitz smiled, "I also own a Jaguar F-Pace. Their booster seats should fit just nicely. Plus you can bring along their favorite DVD for them to watch on the ride to Baltimore."

Olivia said, "Ok, Fitz. You win. We'll be ready tomorrow morning at ten."

Fitz stood to leave he said, "I have to tell you, that the most difficult task I've ever had to complete is walking out of here without kissing your lips."

Olivia smiled brightly. She asked, "Why would you do that? What's stopping you?"

Before she could finish her second question, Fitz was around her desk pulling her into his arms. He kissed on one cheek then the other. Then he went in for her lips. He took his time savoring her plump sweet lips. When he pulled away Olivia moaned, "No."

He hugged her then pulled away. Winking at her he said, "Don't worry. We have the rest of our lives for more. Remember, I'm not going anywhere."

With that he turned and left closing the door behind him. Olivia picked up the patient file on her desk and began to fan herself. She had no clue what she was going to do with this man.

The next morning Olivia was busy getting the children and herself ready. She wanted to give the twins a snack before Fitz got there. The twins sat at the kitchen table eating honeydew and toast. They really loved fruit, and would eat it whenever, wherever. Olivia had just finished brushing Liliana's hair up into one curly puff. She was now securing a pink ribbon on her hair. The twins were dressed alike in overall shorts. The difference was that Leo wore a blue t-shirt under his, and his sister wore a pink one. They both wore denim high top Vans.

Olivia had decided to wear overalls with a pink t-shirt as well. She also wore high top denim Vans. The only difference between her and the twins was that her overalls weren't shorts. She wore a dress that stopped mid thigh.

When the twins finished eating she instructed them to go wash their hands while she went outside to remove their booster seats from her car. She had removed Liliana's seat, and was in the process of removing Leo's when Fitz's Black Jaguar SUV pulled into her driveway. She removed Leo's seat closing the door smiling as Fitz walked towards her.

Leaning over Fitz kissed her cheek saying, "Good morning."

Olivia blushed saying, "Good morning."

"Are you all about ready to go," Fitz asked taking both boosters and walking to his vehicle.

Olivia leaned against the back of his vehicle as he installed her children's seats in his car. She said, "Yes, they're just washing their hands. I gave them a little snack to hold them over until breakfast. They're really excited."

Fitz said, "Really? I figured at their age they would love the aquarium."

Olivia shook her head. "No, they're not excited about the aquarium. Don't get me wrong they love the aquarium, but they are more excited about spending the day with their new friend Dr. Grant."

Fitz ran his hand over his face. He asked, "Please tell me they aren't going to call me Dr. Grant all day? They can call me Fitz."

Olivia shook her head. She said, "I don't think so. You're an adult, and they are four. The can call you Mr. Fitz if you don't want them calling you Dr. Grant."

Just then the twins ran from the garbage onto the driveway. They both stopped in front of Fitz saying in unison, "Hi, Dr. Grant."

Fitz smiled at the cute well dressed children. He stooped down to their eye level. He said, "Hi, guys. We're going to be best buddies, but in order for us to be best buddies you have to call me Mr. Fitz, ok?"

They nodded both saying, "Ok, Mr. Fitz."

Olivia said, "Ok, you two. Get into your seats and buckle up while I go get your jackets, my purse, and lock up the house."

Olivia disappeared into the house while Fitz supervised them as they very independently buckled themselves in. He asked, "Did you two choose a movie for the ride, or did your mom forget?"

Liliana said, "It's in mommy's purse. We are going to watch Finding Dory since we are going to the quarium."

Fitz smiled. This little girl truly melted his heart. He said, "Oh, I love that movie. They play it in the waiting room at my office."

Leo asked, "Cool, can we go to your office?"

Fitz answered, "Sure, one day I'll ask your mother to bring you to by."

Olivia exited her house hitting the button to close the garage door. Fitz walked around to the passenger side door opening it for her. She asked, "Bring them by where?"

Fitz buckled her in as he smiled into her eyes. He put a hand on her bare thigh and squeezed. He said, "To my office. I told them that we play Finding Dory in our waiting room. They want to come see my office. I told them that I'd ask you to bring them one day."

Fitz closed the door, and rounded the car. Once he was buckled in, Olivia handed him the children's dvd. He loaded it, and soon they were on the road. Fitz glanced over at Olivia. She looked more relaxed than he would have anticipated. He asked her, "Are you ready for a fun filled day?"

Olivia looked over at him and smiled. She said, "You're really good with them. I understand dating someone with children isn't easy. I appreciate you including them."

Fitz said, "It's no problem at all. Your children are great. I'm not looking for a fling, and as a mother I imagine you're not trying to parade a bunch of men in, and out of your children's lives. Like I told you yesterday, I'm not going anywhere. I understand that you come with Liliana, and Leo. I understand that you all are a package deal, and I'm fine with that. If we have to go on kid friendly dates then fine."

Olivia tucked her hair behind her ear. She said, "Good. So, I didn't really hear from you this week. What did you feel about the contracts my attorney sent over?"

Fitz shook his head as he switched lanes. He said, "They looked fine. It was what we discussed. However, this a date. I don't want any shop talk on our dates."

Fitz couldn't help himself. Olivia was relatively short, but her legs went on for days. He remembered just how silky they had been when she had them wrapped around his waist as he had thrusted deep inside of her. He reached over and squeezed her thigh again.

Olivia looked over at him and smiled. She asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me some things about yourself that you think are important for me to know," Fitz suggested.

Olivia said, "Well, I have both a PhD, and a MD."

Fitz whistled. "Wow, I'm impressed. Now I feel like such an underachiever."

Olivia chuckled. She said, "Don't worry I still like you."

"What is your PhD in," Fitz Questioned?

Olivia answered, "It's in Genetics and Genomics."

Fitz asked, "Do you do research?"

Olivia nodded, "I did a lot more before I had the twins, but I still manage to do some now. Actually it was time for me to further my career. So it was take a position with the CDC, and dissolve my practice, or expand my practice. I love treating patients more than I do research so I decided to turn down the position with the CDC, and to look into expanding my business. My friends, and family are here. I would have to relocate to Atlanta. I don't what to take them away from everything that they know."

"It's so admirable how you put your children first in everything. You don't get that a lot. People seem to forget that the children didn't ask to be here," Fitz stated.

Olivia said, "Seeing them happy makes me happy. It actually brings me unspeakable joy."

Fitz nodded. "I can see that. So Ms. PhD, and MD, besides being a mother to those to adordale youngsters, and saving the world one child at a time what else do you like to do?"

Olivia shrugged, "I like going to wine festivals, I like shopping, I like swimming, and when the weather is warm I like family gatherings outside."

Fitz nodded, "You've given me some ideas for future dates."

Olivia asked Fitz some questions about his likes, and dislikes. They found out that they had a lot of things in common. They were both very family orientated. They both had an affinity for the finer things in life. Olivia like shoes, handbags, and artwork. He liked cars, expensive scotch, and artwork.

When they got to the restaurant the twins declared that they wanted french toast, turkey bacon, and eggs. Fitz said that he was going to have the same except with waffles. Wanting to be like Fitz Leo, said, "I want waffles too."

Liliana, and Olivia ended up sharing the French Toast Dream, and Leo and Fitz shared the Build Your Own Waffle.

After breakfast they headed to the aquarium. Fitz said, "We can try and see most of the exhibits, but I got us tickets to the shark show, and the dolphin show, so we'll have to watch the clock a little."

Olivia touched his arm, she said, "You didn't have to do that. Please allow me to pay you for part of our tickets."

Fitz let out a loud laugh that momentarily drew the children's attention. He said, "Sorry, babe. No can do. I know you might not have dated in a while, but I'm old school. I saved all of my lunch money for this date. Don't worry your pretty little head."

Olivia smiled. She said, "Whatever. I'm planning the next date, and it's on me."

Fitz said, "So this date is going so well that you're already thinking about our next date?"

Olivia looked over at him with a smile on her face, and shrugged.

Once they were at the aquarium they went from exhibit to exhibit. Leo, loved the shark show, especially the sensory portion, and his twin loved the dolphin show.

Both twins loved the tropical rainforest as well. Once they were done roaming the exhibits they stopped in the gift shop.

Ignoring Olivia's protests he purchased a shark hat, and t-shirt for Leo, and a dolphin hat, and t-shirt for Liliana. He even purchased matching National Aquarium t-shirts for him and Olivia. His excuse was, "You can't come here, and not get a few souvenirs."

When they left the gift shop the twins ran slightly ahead of them. Fitz leaned over to Olivia and placed a soft kiss on her pouting lips, before running to catch up with the twins. When he reached them he swung Liliana onto his shoulders, and she giggled with delight. Olivia watched them for a moment. Her heart was both smiling with happiness, aching with pain and betrayal.

She couldn't help feeling like she was doing something wrong by having her children out with this man. However, they had really enjoyed themselves, and so had she.

They went to dinner at Isabella's Pizza. The twins shared a ceasar salad, and over indulged in pepperoni pizza with Fitz. Olivia just had mixed green salad. Fitz had an antipasto salad along with his pizza. After dinner had been consumed Olivia shared a mini chocolate dipped cannoli with Fitz, and the twins shared a mini cannoli with one another. Leo and Liliana hated chocolate.

On the ride back to Olivia's house the twins fell asleep.

Olivia grabbed ahold of Fitz's right hand. She said, "Thank you for today. I really enjoyed myself. So did they."

Fitz said, "I aim to please. I loved spending time with you, and the twins. I loved seeing that you are the germaphobe mom. I loved seeing you make Lili feel better when skinned her knee. I know that you are a doctor, but I was surprised at all the medical supplies you had in your bag."

Olivia shrugged. She said, "Being a doctor I can't help being a germaphobe. As for the medical supplies in my bag, you learn quickly with those two."

They fell into comfortable silence. Then Fitz asked, "Monday is Memorial day, so is it possible that I can see you all tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow my best friend and her boyfriend are having a get together. Why don't you come with us," Olivia asked?

Fitz pulled into her driveway. He said, "That sounds like a plan. Are you sure your friend won't mind?"

Olivia shook her head, "Nah, she wants to meet you anyway. I must apologize for her in advance. She's a bit protective over me. So, I'm not exactly sure what she might say to you."

Fitz chuckled. He said, "I'm sure I can handle it."

He asked, "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Olivia looked back at her babies. She said, "Sure, after you help me get them inside."

Olivia carried Liliana, and Fitz carried Leo into their respective bedrooms. While Olivia undressed them, and made them use the bathroom Fitz went back to his car to remove their booster seats. By the time he brought them into the house Olivia was coming back down the stairs.

She walked to the foyer where he stood. She said, "Thanks again for today. I want you to stay, but I know that it would be inappropriate. I just want you to know how I'm feeling."

Fitz pulled her into his arms and kissed her breathless. He released her saying, "See you tomorrow, beautiful."

With that he turned and left. Olivia said, "Yep, I'm going to need a cold shower tonight."


	6. Nothing Is Perfect

**A/N: I know that you all were looking for a little Abby, and Fitz interaction. I promise you will get that soon, but not in this chapter. However, I guarantee that you'll enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed. Olivia, and Fitz were still taking it slowly, things were going very well. Olivia's friends had met Fitz, and loved him. Even Abby, who was difficult to impress. When Olivia's parents had returned from their vacation Fitz had went with her to pick them up from the airport.

Olivia's mother was completely enchanted with him. Her father liked him, Olivia could tell. However, he was still being cautious because he didn't want anyone hurting his only child, and grandchildren.

Today was an exciting day. Olivia, and Fitz were meeting to sign the paperwork to merge their practices. Fitz had insisted on picking up Olivia, and driving them over to the attorney's office.

They were in his car on their way when Olivia asked, "Fitz, do you think that this is a good idea?"

Fitz looked at her, "Is what a good idea, babe?"

Olivia said, "Us dating, and going into business together. What happens if we decide that we don't want to be together personally? What if the pressures of co-ownership weigh too heavily on our personal relationship?"

"Well, first we have to remember that we are both mature adults. I told you that I'm in this for the duration. However, if we decide that we are better off as friends, then that shouldn't hinder us from working with one another. As for co-ownership weighing too heavily on our relationship, we have to understand that we may disagree from time to time. We have to purpose in our hearts, and minds that nothing is more important than our relationship. We have to choose to not let it change things between us," Fitz suggested.

Olivia looked at him. She said, "You speak as if we're a couple. Like a real couple."

Fit asked, "Aren't we?"  
Shrugging Olivia said, "I thought that we were still in the process of getting to know one another."

Fitz said, "We can be in a committed relationship, and still work on getting to know one another. They don't have to be mutually exclusive of one another."

"Committed relationship you say," Olivia asked flirtatiously.

Fitz nodded pulling into a parking space. He said, "Yes. I am committed to you, Olivia Pope. How do you feel about that?"

Olivia said, "I feel like you should ask me if I want to be in a committed relationship with you."

Fitz took her hand in his. He kissed her palm. He asked, "Olivia will you be my girlfriend exclusively?"

With a bright smile Olivia said, "Yes, Fitz. I will exclusively be your girlfriend."

"I think we need to seal this deal with a kiss, and maybe lunch after this meeting," Fitz said.

Olivia leaned over placing a kiss on his lips. "I have to get Leo, and Lea by three thirty. Plus we are supposed to take them to Chick-Fil-A this afternoon."

A few hours later they sat across from one another in a conference room going over every little detail of their merger.

Fitz's attorney said, "Dr. Grant thinks that it would be best to keep the the operating costs for both locations separate for the time being."

Olivia frowned looking up. She asked, "Why? We should combine them. I think that combining them will allow us to be eligible for discounts, also we want to make sure the practice operates under one name."

Fitz said, "Well, I think your idea is right for the future. However, right now we need to exam the operating costs at both locations, and determine what if anything can be trimmed, and then we can combine them after those adjustments can be made."

Olivia said, "Well, financially I bring majority of the money to the table. This is a financial decision. I think that we should combine the operating costs, we can still exam the spending for both locations, and make the necessary adjustments that way."

Fitz was a little frustrated. He said, "Olivia, this is a financial decision, but we decided to make decisions together. The practices are merged. We can take our time. Plus I don't think that it's fair that you throw out that you brought majority of the money to the table. That's already evident in how we are paid. I have no problem with it, but that shouldn't be a subject that's discussed when we make decisions."

"So, basically what you're saying is that you want me to shut up while you spend my money however you want," Olivia asked folding her arms over her chest?

Olivia's phone beeped with a reminder. She said, "I have to go. Can we meet again tomorrow? Same time?"

The attorneys and Fitz agreed. Olivia stood and left. Fitz ran down the hall after her. She said under her breath, "Damnit, I knew that I should've driven my car."

Fitz said, "Babe, I can take you to get the twins, and then take you to your car after-"

Olivia cut him off saying, "I can get an Uber to my car, and then go get them. Then we can go straight home afterwards."

Fitz said, "Babe, you're forgetting we were taking the kids to Chick-Fil-A for their afternoon snack."

Olivia said, "I'm not feeling sociable right. Now."

Fitz said, "Fine, babe. I'll take you to get them, and then I'll take you to your car."

Olivia said, "It's fine. I can take an Uber."

"This is exactly what we spoke about before we went into this meeting. Olivia if you take an Uber to your car, and then go get the kids, you'll be late picking them up. We aren't supposed to let our work disagreements interfere in our personal lives. Let me take you to the school. Please," Fitz pleaded?

Rolling her eyes Olivia marched to the car yanking open the passenger's side door. Fitz hadn't unlocked the vehicle yet, so she ended up setting off his alarm.

He shut off the alarm with his key fob, and opened her door helping her inside the vehicle. He thought she was so sexy when she was mad. He couldn't help but to smile to himself as he rounded the SUV.

Once inside the vehicle they headed in the direction of the twin's school. Fitz asked, "So Lili, and Leo get out of school for summer this week. What happens with them during the summer?"

Olivia looked at them, "What happens with them? They don't just disappear during the summer. They're my children all year round."

"Whoa, baby. Calm down. I wasn't implying that they disappear. I was trying to figure out what you do while you're working, and I wanted to see if we could plan a vacation," Fitz suggested.

Olivia said, "For the first two weeks of summer they will spend the days with my parents. The second two weeks I usually take off. They'll turn five on July fourth, so i'm planning a huge celebration. Then we will go away for a week, and then we stay home for the week. For the next six weeks they will go to day camp, and then the last two weeks they spend with my parents, but I plan to take intermittent days off to get them prepared for the coming school year. I'm not sure how I feel about us going away on a vacation like we're some happy family."

Pulling into the pickup lane Fitz said, "Livvie, we do a lot of things as a family already. It will be no different if we go on vacation together. I know that you want to ease the children into the idea of us dating. However, they're pretty smart. I think they understand that we like one another. Lili asked me if you I were her mommy's boyfriend. They get it."

"Look, can we discuss this some other time? We don't even know where this thing between us is even going," Olivia snapped.

Fitz said, "Olivia, what is the matter? We just discussed where this was going this morning. We decided that it's going somewhere serious, and that we are in a relationship."

Olivia shrugged, "Yeah, but things can change, and I want to be cautious."

He asked, "Is this because of the disagreement we had at work? Because let me be clear our argument did not change my feelings for you at all. I still see myself falling in love with you, I see myself building a future with you, and the babies. I see us one day having a baby together."

Olivia mumbled, "I'm glad you see all of that."

Fitz asked, "Excuse me?"

At that moment the twin's teacher opened the back door, and the twins climbed in. Because they were so often in Fitz's vehicle he had purchased his own set of booster seats for his car.

In unison the twins said, "Hi, Mr. Fitz! Hi, Mommy!"

Fitz said, "Hi, buddies. How was your day?"

Olivia followed up saying, "Buckle up, please."

Leo said, "School was great. Are we getting chicken nuggets now?"

Fitz said, "I'm sorry, Leo. Your mom and I had a long day. So maybe we can go some other time."

Liliana started to cry. She said, "But...You...Promised…"

Olivia looked back at her daughter. She said, "Lili, be a big girl and dry your tears."

Fitz's heart broke. He hated seeing his little princess in tears. He whispered to Olivia, "Is it ok if we pop through the drive-thru? I don't want to break the promise I made to them."

Olivia nodded saying, "Fine."

To the children Fitz said, "Ok, so we can't play in the play area, but I will go through the drive-thru to get your chicken nuggets. How does that sound?"

Both children said, "Yay!"

Fitz drove to the fast food restaurant. He purchased lunch for the four of them. He then drove them to Olivia's office where he helped Olivia get the twins settled inside of her vehicle. He closed the door and leaned in to kiss Olivia's lips. She turned her head giving him her cheek instead. He shook his head, and kissed her cheek. He said, "I'll call you later."

He watched as she got into her SUV, and drove off.

Later that evening the twins were cleaning up their playroom before bath time. Olivia was sitting on the window seat in her bedroom talking to Abby on the phone.

Abby asked, "Call me dense, but why are you mad? No, why are you so mad that you think that you should break up with him?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "Abby are you listening. We argued in the meeting with the attorneys. We weren't able to compromise, and then I'm supposed to forget all of that afterhours, and be all lovey dovey?"

"You need to get laid. Stop holding out on that man, and let him screw your brains out. I bet you'll forget all about your disagreement then," Abby said with a chuckle.  
Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Abby, what is wrong with you?"

Sighing Abby said, "No, what is wrong with you? You two might not have exchanged the words, but that man loves the hell out of you, and those kids. Every time I see you all together I am in awe. Harrison, is such a gentleman, but Fitz even beats him. He's so doting. Nothing matters to that man but the comfort of you, and your children. You were acting like a spoiled brat today, and from what you've told me he was as sweet as can be the whole entire time. He could have dropped you, and your attitude off at your car, but he made sure to keep his promise to the children first. That's the type of man that you don't let go of."

Olivia asked, "So, I'm just supposed to forget our disagreement?"

Abby said, "Whatever, Olivia. You can stand to be a little less rigid at work. That man ran a successful business before you, so he obviously has great business acumen too. He wasn't failing, and you swooped in and saved him. You just so happened to have a few more patients that gave you the upper hand. Stop trying to be in charge of everything. Let that man implement some of his ideas. You two are partners. You can't control everything. Didn't you learn that the hard way."

Abby was met with complete silence. Abby knew that she was wrong to say that, but sometimes you had to go hard to get Olivia to listen. She knew what Olivia was thinking. She was thinking about the day Stephen had died.

It had been storming really badly. Stephen had been a surgeon like Abby. There were a lot of car accidents because of the storms, and he was on call. Olivia had been upset when he got paged to come in. Olivia had begged and begged Stephen not to go.

Stephen had said that he took an oath, and that he had to go. Olivia had insisted that he call her, and stay on the phone with her the whole drive to the hospital. He had done as she asked. One of the streets he had to take towards the hospital had lost power causing it to be really dark, and causing it to be hard to see. When he turned onto the street his vehicle hydroplaned slamming into the side of a building. Olivia had heard her husband scream. He yelled out that he loved her, and their children. That was the last time she had ever heard from her husband again.

At the hospital Olivia had been inconsolable. Her father had tried. She kept saying that she told him not to go. He father had told her that she can't control everything, and that she would make it through this.

After a few moments had passed, and still no response from Olivia, Abby said, "Hello?"

Olivia cleared her voice. She said, "I'm still here, and for your information if I had been allowed to control things Stephen would still be alive, and I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. I would have never let him go out in that storm."

"Olivia, don't you get it? The point is that everything is not in your control," Abby said.

Olivia went silent again. Abby continued, "Loosen the reigns, Olivia. Share the control. It might not always go the you want, but that's ok. Call that man and make things right with him. Oh, and give him a taste of that good thing, because you're wound up too tight."

Olivia groaned. "Bye, Abby. I have to go bathe my children."

Abby giggled. Olivia heard Abby say, "You know I'm right."

Olivia hung up the phone, and went to get her children ready for bed.

A few hours later Olivia crawled into bed completely in exhausted from the day. As soon as her head hit the pillow her phone rang. Olivia groaned. All she wanted was six hours of sleep so that she could feel human again. She rolled over and picked up her phone off of the nightstand.

She rolled her eyes. It was Fitz. He said that he would call, and he always did what he said he was going to do. Which, if she was honest, that made her more attracted to him. She answered, "Hello?"

"Babe, can you come downstairs. I want to speak with you for a moment," Fitz asked?

Olivia said, "Fitz, why are you here? It's late."

Fitz said, "I know, and I'm sorry for coming over so late, but I want to make things right with you."

Olivia disconnected the phone. She went downstairs, disarmed the security system, and then opened the door to Fitz. He stood there with white roses (Olivia's favorite), a bottle of wine, and a tin of Garrett's popcorn. He said, "Babe, I'm sorry. I don't want to argue with you any longer. Whatever you feel is best, I'll defer to you. I know that you want the best for our business, and you won't do anything to sabotage it."

Olivia couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She took the items from his hands and sat them on the foyer table. She walked back to the door, and took Fitz's hand pulling him inside. She closed and locked the door behind him. Then she lead him to her bedroom.

When they were halfway up the stairs Fitz said, "Olivia-  
Olivia cut him off saying, "Shhh!"

Once inside her bedroom she closed and locked the door. She started undressing him, starting with his jacket as she pushed him back towards her four poster mahogany king size bed. She said, "I hope that you don't have any other plans for the night. You're having a slumber party with your girlfriend.

Fitz's first thought was that this woman was bipolar, but then he thought about it. He definitely wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

By the time they reached her bed Olivia had him almost completely undressed. His pants, and underwear were down to his ankles. All he need to do was remove his leather boat shoes so that he could fully remove his pants and underwear. However, he couldn't think to kick off his shoes with Olivia stroking his fully erect length.

She stopped stroking and pull her cami over his head. Then she pulled down her shorts and underwear in one swoop. While she disrobed Fitz kicked off his shoes, and pants never taking his eyes off of her sexy little body.

As soon as he stood up Olivia pushed him back onto the bed. He was more than happy to let her take the lead.

She climbed on top of him slowly grinding against his manhood. She the friction causing her to get wetter by the second. She kissed him on the lips, and he took over kissing her with all of the passion inside of him.

Needing air she broke the kiss asking, "Do you have somewhere else you need to be?"

Fitz shook his head. He answered, "Nowhere but inside of you."

It must have been the right answer because Olivia took him in her hand and lowered herself onto him. She moaned as she took in each inch of him. Placing her hands on his chest Olivia began to bounce on top of him rotating her hips as she went. She felt so good that Fitz had no problem allowing her to set the pace.

It started to feel so good that Fitz grabbed ahold of her waist so that he could thrust into her more deeply. Olivia released a loud moan. Fitz rolled them over so that he was on top. He kissed her to muffle her moans of pleasure.

Fitz reached down and started making circles on her clit. It only took seconds and Olivia splintered in his arms. Fitz kept thrusting, and he followed her in ogasm moments later.

Fitz rolled off of her so as no to crush her. He pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead.

Once they were able to catch their breath Olivia said, "You didn't owe me an apology. I owe you one. You too owned a successful business. I should listen to your suggestions too. I'm sorry."

Fitz said, "I know that it wasn't easy apologizing, but I appreciate it. Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Olivia snuggled more into his arms. "We'll set the alarm so that you can leave before the twins wake up. But yes I am sure that I want you to stay."

Olivia leaned her head up and kissed his lips. She closed her eyes thinking, "Always listen to Abby. She's always right."


	7. Dating With Children

Chapter 7

 _Knock...Knock...Knock.._ Olivia groaned as her eyes flew open, and flew to her clock.

 _Knock...Knock…_ "Olivia Carolyn Pope, if you don't open thi _s_ damn door." Olivia heard Abby's voice say.

She felt someone shift behind her, and a arm tighten around her waist. A smile spread across her face. She was getting used to mornings waking up in his arms.

 _Knock...Knock…_

Olivia groaned sliding out of the bed, and grabbing her robe. She pulled it on and tied the belt as she opened the door stepping into the hallway as she closed the door behind her.

Running a hand through her hair she hissed at Abby, "What?"

"I thought we said that he was going to stop spending the night. What if the twins get sick at night? They'll run to their mother's locked bedroom door with her moaning on the other side," Abby scolded.

As if Abby planned it Liliana came out of her room. She said, "Mommy, you and Auntie Abby are loud."

The little girl wandered over to her mother wrapping her arms around her mother's leg. At that exact moment Fitz opened Olivia's bedroom door dressed in his cargo shorts and tshirt from the night before. He said, "Liv, can you grab my bag from-"

He stopped talking when he noticed the little eyes on him. He was busted. He said, "Hi, princess."

Letting go of her mother's leg Liliana walked over to Fitz with her arms raised. She said, "Hi, Mr. Fitz! What are you doing here?"

Fitz scooped the little girl into his arms saying, "I was helping mommy out with something. Good morning."

Abby eyed both Fitz and Olivia. Shaking her head she turned and went downstairs.

Olivia cleared her throat. She said, "Lili go wash your face, and brush your teeth. When you're done wake up Leo. Fitz, I'll get your um, bag."

When she got downstairs Abby was waiting for her. "Really?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "Really? Last I checked I was grown, and they're my children. I am the only one who will have to answer to them for my actions. It's not like I put my children at risk. Fitz is someone who I trust with my kids. He wouldn't be here if I didn't.

Abby rolled her eyes. She said, "I'll make the twins breakfast. You go get dressed."

Olivia grabbed Fitz's overnight bag and went back to her bedroom. Forty five minutes later Olivia stood getting dressed in her floor length mirror.

Fitz stood behind her helping her zip her dress. He said, "Did I make an enemy with Abby?"

Olivia met his eyes through the mirror. She said, "She's probably more annoyed with me than you."

"I'm sorry," Fitz said simply.

Olivia frowned. She asked, "Why are you apologizing? Abby's mad at me not you. I told her that I was struggling with how to date, and be a mother. I told her I didn't want Leo and Lili to wake up one morning, and see you in my bed, but at the same time I wanted you in my bed. She suggested that we stopped the walk of shame until I worked through things, and figured out how I wanted to handle them. Then she comes over this morning, and sees your car in my driveway."

"Oh, so you lied to your bestie," Fitz teased her.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes, and left the bedroom. She went downstairs to the kitchen where she found Abby making waffles, and eggs.

"Wow, it smells good in here. What did Auntie Abby make," Olivia asked no one in particular as she kissed both of her babies faces?

Abby eyed Olivia as she watched her pull out two coffee mugs and fill them.

Leo said, "She made waffles, and eggs with cheese mommy."

At that moment Fitz walked into the kitchen. Leo was excited immediately. He said, "It's true. Lili said you were here, but I didn't belived her."

Fitz smiled walking over to the table ruffling the little boy's hair. He said, "Good morning buddy?"

Olivia walked over handing him coffee. He kissed her cheek and murmured, "Thank you, babe. Good morning, Abby."

Abby twisted her lips to the side before saying, "Hey, Fitzgerald. You might as well sit down. I made breakfast for everyone."

Fitz pulled out a chair for Olivia, and then rounded the table. Before he sat he grabbed the redhead in a friendly hug as he whispered something in his ear.

Abby tried to stifle a smile saying, "Mmmhmm, whatever. Sit before the eggs get cold."

Once Abby took her seat Olivia asked, "Abby why are you here so early?"

"I was coming from the hospital, and I wanted breakfast. I also thought that you would be up so that I could ask you, if you thought that Fitz could help Harrison and I move this weekend," Abby explained.

Fitz said, "Harrison texted me. I told him that he could count me in. I was supposed to be checking to see if Liv is free."

Olivia said, "Mom and Dad are taking these two to the National Children's Museum, so I'm free."

Liliana said, "I want Mr. Fitz and Mommy to go."

Olivia said, "You're going to have fun with your grandparents. Remember after your birthday we are going away to California with Mr. Fitz. You'll get to spend plenty of time with us, ok?"

In a little voice Liliana said, "Ok?"

Leo interjected, "It's ok, Lili! We are going to Disneyland and Mr. Fitz said that we can have dinner with the princesses. It'll be fun, ok? Don't be sad."

Liliana asked, "Can you take us to Grammy's house today?"

Abby, Olivia, and Fitz shared a look. It was bad enough that Abby had caught him in her house this morning. Fitz dropping off the twins was a sure fire way to raise some questions from her parents, and Olivia wasn't in the mood. She hadn't even had time to process what had happened this morning.

Fitz said, "Sorry princess. Not today. I have my little car, so I don't have enough space for you and Leo. Maybe some other day."

All the adults at the table could see the tears welling in the little girl's eyes. Abby said, "Lili if you're a good girl with no crying when you get back from the museum you can come to spend a night at me and Uncle Harri's new house. How does that sound?"

Leo asked, "Mr. Fitz, when are you going to live with us like Auntie Abby, and Uncle Harri. Uncle Harri is Auntie Abby's boyfriend, and you are mommy's boyfriend."

Olivia choked on her coffee, and it took everything for Abby not to laugh out loud. Fitz said, "One day buddy. You know that your uncle has been your Auntie's boyfriend for a long time before they moved in together. They had to make sure they knew each other really well, and they had to make sure it was best for them to move in. Mommy and I are still getting to know each other."

Olivia said, "Yeah, I'm going to be late to work. Leo, and Lea please go get your things so that I can take you to Grammy's."

Later that morning Olivia was at work. It was a very busy morning. Summers were pretty busy at her office because parents were bringing their children in to get physicals for the coming school year.

Olivia walked into the waiting room behind the front desk. Quinn and Ana were sitting behind the front desk. Quinn had an open container of grapes and Olivia took a few. She asked, "Ana, what're you doing?"

Ana looked up from the tablet that she was working on. She said, "I'm printing out the physical forms for you to sign."

Quinn said, "Oh, Liv. Your man sent you flowers and lunch. I put it on your desk."

Rolling her eyes she asked, "How did you know it was from Fitz?"

Quinn popped a grape in her mouth. She answered, "Uh, who else you got sending you flowers, and caring about you eating?"

"Fitz? As in that fine ass Dr. Grant? As in the other owner of our practice, Fitz? Olivia is dating him," Ana asked?

Quinn said, "Yeah girl. Where you been? Why do you think he is always coming over here?"

Ana shrugged saying, "I thought that he was coming over because you know, he's the other owner."

"Girl, no. They are partners in life and in business," Quinn commented.

Olivia stole a few more grapes saying, "Uh, do you think that you can not discuss my personal life. Especially when I'm standing right her."

Ana said, "I didn't think that you would be ready to date."

Olivia took the stack of forms off of the printer as she shrugged. She said, "I wasn't looking to date. I hadn't really considered it. It just happened, but it's going well. My children are already in love with him."

Ana's head swung around. She asked, "Your children met him already? How long have you two been dating?"

Olivia said, "It hasn't been long at all. A few weeks, but Fitz's thing is that he understands that I'm a mother. He's not just courting me. He's courting all of us. I like the idea. Because I don't think that I can date anyone who didn't consider my children."

Quinn said, "Yeah, he is definitely a good one."

Ana questioned, "Aren't you afraid that it won't work out? Maybe someone with no children will come along and catch his attention? Then you would've brought him into their life only for them to be hurt."

Olivia stared at Ana for a moment. Olivia smirked saying, "I'm not worried about anyone else catching his attention. However, the mutual love that the kids and Fitz have is deeper than any relationship that he and I have. I honestly think that if we broke up he'd still be in their lives in some capacity. I'm pretty secure in our feelings for one another, though."

"Oh, good. I hope it works out," Ana said as she stood to leave.

Olivia turned to Quinn, "I have a conference call with Fitz and the advertisers for the flu season promo that we're doing. Dr. Peters and two of the physician's assistants, and one of the practitioners are here. They should be able to handle the rest of the morning. I should be done by one. I don't want to be disturbed."

Later that evening Olivia left work, and went to her parent's house to pick up the twins. She walked in, and found her mother, Maya Pope in the kitchen making chicken and dumplings. Olivia kissed her mother saying, "Hi, mommy. You're making your famous chicken and dumplings. Is it alright if I stay for dinner?"

Maya cut her eyes at her daughter. She asked, "Should I set a place for Fitz too?"

Olivia looked at her mother. She shrugged, "I don't know. I would have to call and ask. Where are my baby girl and baby boy?"

Maya said, "Your father took them to the farmers market. They should be back soon. Olivia can I talk to you for a moment before they get back?"

Olivia said, "Sure, is everything alright?"

Maya poured two glasses of water and sat at the table with her only child. "How are things going with you and Fitz?"

Olivia was a bit perplexed at her mother's line of questioning. She answered, "Things are going well. Extremely well. Why?"

Maya sipped her water before saying, "Well, Lili said that he was there this morning when she woke up."

"Mom," Olivia started

Holding up her hand Maya said, "Just let me say this and then I won't ever bring this up to you again."

Olivia was getting frustrated. She was a grown woman with two children. She had dated, and been married before. She had experienced more things in her life than others her age. She didn't need people telling her what to do. She nodded at her mother.

Maya said, "You're and adult, and I know that you would never do anything to put Liliana and Leo at risk, but I think that you should make sure that this thing between the two of you is solid before you have him becoming so engrained into your lives."

Olivia said, "Mommy, I know you mean well, but no one has questioned my decision to enter this relationship with him more than me? I hardly get to enjoy the relationship because I spend most of the time questioning my actions. However, I am sure of a couple things. I am sure that he's committed. I'm sure that he loves Liliana, and Leo, and I'm sure that the last thing on his mind is hurting one of us."

"I'm happy for you Livvie. However, as your mother, and their grandmother I just want to make sure that you're thinking with your head and not your heart," Maya explained.

Olivia reached over taking ahold of her mother's hand. She said, "Mom thinking with your head is a must most of the time. Especially when there are children involved, but I can't let fear drive me. You're right I am thinking with my heart, but that's after my head did all of the preliminary work. I know it's only been a few weeks, but mom I love him. Not only do I love him, but Lili, and Leo love him too. Even more than that he loves us too. That's not me being blinded by lust. That's me watching his actions. Everything he does shows his love for us."

Maya smiled at her daughter. She said, "I'm glad, Livvie. Seriously. After you lost Stephen I was afraid that you wouldn't be interested in finding love again. I am ever grateful that love has found you."

Just then she heard her rugrats and her father enter the house. The twins ran into the kitchen shouting, "Mommy!"

Olivia gave them both a hug and kiss, and then she stood and hugged her father, Elijah Pope.

He asked, "Where's your sidekick?"

Olivia smiled. Her father had started referring to Fitz as her sidekick because he said that these days Fitz was never far behind. Olivia said, "Mom invited him to dinner. I haven't had the opportunity to call him yet."

Eli said, "When you call tell him to drive the Porsche. I want to take it for a spin."

Olivia chuckled. She grabbed her phone and stepped out on the back porch to call Fitz.

He answered on the first ring. "Hey, baby!"

"Hi, I'm at mom's picking up the twins. She wanted me to invite you to dinner? Are you busy? Can you come," Olivia asked?

Fitz said, "I'd love to come to dinner, under one condition."

Olivia asked, "What is the condition?"

Fitz said, "I want you and the twins to come to family dinner with me this Sunday. I've met everyone important in your life. I think it's time you met my parents, and my siblings."

Olivia said, "I was just waiting for the invitation. What time is dinner? The twins are spending Saturday night with Abby and Harrison."

"We can head over at about four. Dinner is at six," He stated.

She asked, "Can I spend the night at your place on Saturday night?"

He answered, "You don't even have to ask. Our first real official sleepover."

Olivia said, "I'm sorry."

Fitz was confused. He asked, "For?"

"If you were dating anyone else you would have to plan sex, or sneak around for sex, but because I have children we can't just drop everything and have sex whenever, wherever," Olivia explained.

FItz said, "Olivia, you don't have to apologize. I want this. I love this. I love having sex with you, but it's more than just sex with us. Right? We're working on building something."

Olivia said, "Yes. We are working on building something. I was talking to my nurse earlier, and she pointed out that someone with less baggage could come along and get your attention. I just wanted you know that I don't take for granted what you're giving up by being with me."

"Olivia, I'm not giving anything up. I would be missing out by not being with you," Fitz emphasized.

Olivia smiled, "Ok, ok. Enough of all of that mushy stuff. Get over here. Oh, and my dad said for you to drive the 911 because he wants to take it for a spin."

Fitz said, "Will do. I'll see you in a few."

When they disconnected the call Olivia thought, "He's the man of my dreams."


	8. Party Party Party

Chapter 8

Olivia and Fitz helped Leo and Liliana out of his SUV. He looked at Olivia. He said, "You're nervous."

Olivia said, "A little. I don't know why, but yes."

He took her by the hand and lead them all to the front door. Fitz walked in calling out, "Party people, we're here!"

At that moment a thin dark haired beauty came into the foyer. She was wearing a bright smile that put Olivia at ease immediately. She knelt down in front of the twins. She said, "Hi, My name is Alexandria. I'm his little sister. You can call me Aunt Alex. You must be Leo, and you must be Liliana?"

Leo nodded liking the pretty lady. He said, "I am Liliana's little brother, but we are the same age. Are you the same age as Mr. Fitz?"

She smiled at the handsome little fellow. "Unfortunately no. I'm three years younger than him."

Liliana said, "You're pretty, and you smell pretty."

Pinching the little girl's cheek gently, Alexandria said, "Aww, and you're very cute and very sweet."

Standing Alexandria turned towards Olivia. She said, "You must be Olivia?"

Olivia nodded with a smile. She extended her hand for a handshake, and Alexandria pulled her in for a hug. "No need to be so formal. You're practically family. My brother never brings anyone he's dating around here."

Olivia lifted a brow. She asked, "You've never met anyone he's dated?"

Looking at her brother Alexandria said, "Not on purpose."

Olivia tossed Fitz a look, and he shrugged. Alexandria said, "Everyone else is out back. Do you guys know how to swim?"

The twins nodded with big smiles. Liliana said, "We do, but we didn't wear our swimming suits."

Alexandria looked at her brother. She said, "You didn't tell them about the pool?"

He said, "I knew I was forgetting something."

"No worries. My mom and I went shopping earlier, and we purchased suits for you just in case," Alexandria explained.

The twins said in unison, "Yay!"

Olivia asked, "What do you say?"

The twins said, "Thank you!"

Alexandria said to Olivia, "I have some brand new unused suits you can choose from if you want to swim too."

Olivia smiled, "That's very kind of you. Thank you."

Alexandria took the twin's hands saying, "I'll go get them changed. Fitz knows where my suits are, and he can show you where to change."

Olivia and Fitz walked into a room next to the patio door. He opened a drawer to show her the suits Alexandria had mentioned. He walked over to another dresser and pulled out a pair of swim trunks.

Olivia said, "Your sister is very nice. Is it true you never bring your girlfriends here?"

Fitz began changing. He said, "Liv…"

Olivia started undressing. She said, "What? I think it's a legitimate question. Why don't you bring your girlfriends here, and what makes me so special?"

Fitz watched her as she changed into a yellow Dolce Vita Ribbed Strappy-Back High-Cut Cheeky One-Piece High-Leg swimsuit. Fitz groaned, "No, I have never brought my girlfriends to meet my family. You're special because you're you, and you're my future."

Olivia winked, "Now, that wasn't so hard to admit was it."

Olivia turned and chose a sarong to tie around her waist. Fitz walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "No, that wasn't hard to admit. I have other things that I can admit, but I'm not sure if you're ready to hear them."

They stared at one another without speaking for a few moments. Olivia thinking that she was more ready to hear what he wanted to admit than he expected. She was also thinking that she was just as ready to admit the same.

Fitz said, "We should get out there before they start speculating about where we are."

As soon as the exited the room they ran into Alex and the twins. Liliana looked adorable in a princess Tiana one piece. Leo was handsome in Lightning McQueen swim trunks. Olivia said, "Don't you two look ready for some fun in the sun. Alexandria, you wouldn't happen to have any sunscreen, would you?"

Alexandria smiled, "It's all outside. We have some for adults and children."

They all exited the house. Fitz walked them over to the covered area of the back yard where he helped Olivia put sunscreen lotion on the kids. His mother, Suzanne came over. Fitz stood giving his mother a hug. He said, "Mom I would like you to meet my Olivia, and these two adorable faces are her daughter and son, Liliana and Leo. Liliana and Leo this is my mom. You can call her Ms. Suzie."

Suzanne leaned down. She said, "It's so nice to finally meet you. My son talks about you all the time. You don't have to call me Ms. Suzie. You can call me Nana Suzie. You can call my husband Papa Jerry."

Lili said, "I never had a nana before. I have a grammy."

Suzanne asked, "What do you call your daddy's mom?"

Leo said, "My daddy don't have a mommy and daddy. They went to heaven in a plane crash. My daddy went there with them. I'm not posed to be sad cause now his mommy and daddy not lonely."

"Aww, I am so sorry to hear that, but it's ok. I will be your Nana," Suzanne said sweetly.

An older gentleman walked over. "Suzie, who do we have here?"

Turning to her husband she said, "This is Olivia, Liliana, and Leo. Oh, and of course you know our oldest son, Fitz."

"Well it's certainly nice to have you all here. Please make yourself at home, and please don't become a stranger. You all are welcome here anytime. Even if he doesn't bring you," Jerry said.

Patrick was the last to make his way over. He said, "You must be Olivia. I can tell because he didn't lie about how beautiful you are. You two must be the twins Liliana and Leo. Who is who? It's always so hard to tell twins apart. I'm Uncle Pat."

Leo and Lili giggled. Leo said, "We aren't the same twins. She is a girl, and I am a boy."

Everyone laughed at Leo. The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. Leo and Liliana were on cloud nine playing with Fitz, Pat and Alex in the pool. Olivia enjoyed getting to know both of Fitz's parents, but especially his mother.

"Olivia it's refreshing to see my son so happy with someone like you. He's completely enchanted with you, and your children. You did a great job raising them. Oooh, you three have to come for the holiday. You can bring your parents I would love to meet them," Suzie exclaimed!

Olivia smiled, "I would love to, but Independence day is the twin's birthday. I'm having their party that day. It'll be at Splash Mountain. You all are more than welcome to come if you don't already have plans."

Suzie sipped her lemonade. She said, "That sounds like fun. I would love to come. That's a great place to see the fireworks that night."

By the time they left Fitz's parent's house it was was late. On the ride over to Olivia's house Fitz asked, "So how was it? Was there any need for you to be nervous?"

Olivia pinched his arm. "I didn't say that I needed to be nervous. I just was. It didn't have to turn out so well. Your sister, or your mom could have hated me. We didn't all have to get along so well. Anything could have happened."

Holding her hand Fitz said, "Did you forget how amazing you are? It's hard to not love you."

Wait, did he just admit to loving me, Olivia thought. Shaking her head. She said, "I know that I am amazing, and completely loveable, but I also know that not everyone loves me."

Fitz asked, "So mom said that you invited them all to the twin's party."

"She invited us, and the my parents over for the fourth. I told her that the twin's birthday is that day, and extended the invitation. Is that ok," Olivia asked?

Fitz nodded, "Oh, it's more than fine. I just worry because I know that you had to have a minimum of twenty people to have the party at Splash Mountain. I also know that there is a twenty five dollar charge for any person over twenty. I really wish you'd let me help pay for their party. Especially now that you have added my four family members to your guest list."

Olivia sighed, "Fitz. I am more than capable of taking care of my children, and that includes throwing their birthday party."

"I'm well aware of that. I just want you to know that just because you can do something doesn't mean that you have to do it. You don't have to take everything on by yourself anymore. I am here to help however I can. Be it paying for their party, or picking them up when you're running behind schedule. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Fitz stated.

Olivia smiled, "I appreciate all of that. I really do, but we've only been dating for a few weeks. I don't expect you to come in trying to be a father figure to them. I-"

Fitz cut her off saying, "I am not trying to take your husband's place, but I am trying to fill in for him. I hate to say this, but he's gone Olivia. He's not coming back. They'll have whatever memories they have of him, and that's it. I don't have to step up, but I want to. I want to because they deserve a father figure, and you deserve a husband."

"That's just it, Fitz. You're not my husband. Right now you're simply the man that I am dating. You may love the twins, you may care about their well-being, but they are not your responsibility," Olivia said in a loud whisper so as not to wake the twins who were sleeping in the back seat.

Fitz pulled into her driveway saying nothing. He helped her get the children out of the car and into bed. Once he was done he went downstairs. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, and then went to wait for her in the family room.

About fifteen minutes later Olivia came downstairs dressed in her pajamas. She saw Fitz and said, "Oh, you're still here?"

He gave her a quizzical look. He asked, "Where else did you expect me to be?"

She shrugged, "I thought that you had left for home."

"In the middle of a discussion," He asked?

Olivia came into the family room and took a seat next to him. She asked, "What more is there to say?"

"What you said is true, for most people in most relationships; however, our relationship can't be compared to most relationships with widowed/single parents. We didn't date and get to know one another, and then you introduced me to your kids, and I am now trying to get to know them. I met you and your son. Then I met your daughter. I started dating and getting to know all three of you. I did so with the intention of taking on the responsibility of being your man, and the man who looks out for, and takes care of them," Fitz explained.

Olivia nodded. She said, "That's great. I appreciate that, and in the future you may have that responsibility, but right now this is too new. We've been together, what two months? I don't expect you to come in here playing Mr. Dad. It's like you tell me all of the time, we're not going anywhere. All of that will come in due time. Don't rush it."

Draining his water bottle he said, "We are going to have to agree to disagree on this one. I'm all in, and I think that I should be able to show just how all in I am."

Olivia asked, "What's the rush? What are you trying to prove, and who are you trying to prove it to?"

Fitz stood. He said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. There are obviously some things that you haven't learned about me yet."

When Fitz left Olivia sighed. She went to the door locking it, and setting the security alarm.

That next two days were busy ones. The fact that Olivia and Fitz were still at odds didn't help things. It only made those two days seem so much longer than they were. It wasn't that they were missing one another. They spent the evenings together, but it wasn't exactly time spent together as a couple. It was more along the lines that they were spending time with the twins together.

Olivia had tried to reinstate some normalcy, and some romance, but Fitz seemed resistant. She was getting annoyed with him. She had a children's party that she had to make sure was perfect. She didn't have time to deal with his pissiness.

Because Independence Day fell on a Wednesday Olivia had decided to start her vacation a few days early. So her work days were full trying to get her office together so that things ran smoothly in her absence. It was a lot to handle because it was her first vacation since the merger, and Fitz had decided to take vacation with her too. She didn't like the idea of them going on vacation at the same time, but that's why you had associate doctors, and nurse practitioners. Plus if they were to eventually marry then they would be taking vacation together. So it couldn't hurt to get into the habit now.

It was Tuesday night. She and Fitz had taken the twins to get their photos taken. Olivia loved having professional photos of her babies taken each year for their birthday. They went to dinner, and came back to the house. Olivia had given them a bath and now Fitz was reading them a bedtime story.

The were all in the living room. Liliana and Leo were cuddled up with Fitz on one end of the sofa. Olivia sat on the opposite end going over her checklist for the party the next day.

Tomorrow was going to be long and eventful. All she wanted for tonight was to end the night in her boyfriend's arms, but she wasn't too sure that was going to happen.

Fitz finished the story, and Olivia heard the twins begging Fitz to read them another. Olivia said, "You two need to go get into your beds. Tomorrow will be long and fun. You need your rest."

Liliana crawled into Fitz's lap and grabbed his face. She gave him an eskimo kiss and asked, "You're coming tomorrow, right?"

Fitz tugged at the little girl's curls. He said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The twins exchanged kisses with both her and Fitz and then ran up to their respective rooms.

Fitz stood to leave. Olivia said, "You want a glass of wine?"

Fitz shook his head. He said, "You know that I don't like to drink and drive."

Olivia said, "Ok, then stay."

"I need to go home to get my things ready for the party tomorrow. I uh, I know that you don't want me doing anything for the twins, but do you need me to pick up anything for the party tomorrow? Do you need me to do anything, because I don't mind," Fitz asked?

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "Babe, really? Stop being like that. You know that isn't what I meant. Stay the night. We owe each other kisses. I'll give you unlimited kisses for the next two hours. I miss you."

Fitz said, "I don't know how you can miss me. I've been here."

Olivia said, "You've been here for them. Not for me. Let me ask you a question. If I didn't have them would you still be in this with me? Or were you looking for a ready made family?"

Fitz scoffed, "That's a stupid question. Of course I would still be here. I love you. I love them because they are extensions of you. I'm all in with them because I'm all in with you."

"You love me," Olivia asked with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes?

Fitz's eyes flew to Olivia's as it dawned on him what he had just confessed.

Olivia repeated, "You love me?"

"You had to have known," Fitz said.

Olivia said, "I only know what you tell me. I love you too, Fitz."

Olivia launched herself into his arms devouring his mouth. She whispered between kisses, "Stay."

"Baby, I want to, but I really do need to go home and get things ready for tomorrow," Fitz explained.

Olivia said, "Do it in the morning."

Fitz chuckled setting her on her feet. "Tomorrow will be busy. I need to handle these things tonight. I'll stay over tomorrow night, and we'll celebrate our love."

With that Fitz gave her another kiss and then left.

The next morning Fitz came over bright and early. Olivia had forgotten that they had plans to wake the twins to a few gifts, and balloons before breakfast. She was still asleep when her phone rang.

"Hello," Olivia answered?

Fitz chuckled. He said, "Ah, you're still asleep."

Olivia rolled over looking at the time. She said, "Shit! I forgot. I was so tired. I'll be right down. Give me five minutes."

Olivia ran to the bathroom using it in a hurry. Then hurriedly washed her face and hands, and brushed her teeth. After rinsing her mouth with mouthwash she stood straight as a wave a nausea hit her. Shaking it off she ran downstairs to open the door for Fitz in ten minutes instead of the five she promised. He stood there with two huge gift bags, and two balloon bouquets.

Olivia said, "Oh goodness, Fitz. What did you buy them?"

Smiling as he entered the foyer he said, "Just a thing, or two. Let me spoil them today. It's their fifth birthday."

Olivia mumbled, "You spoil them everyday, though."

Fitz chuckled letting her know that he had heard her. Olivia said, "Leave the balloons, and their gift bags at their seats at the kitchen table. I'll go grab my gift bags and start breakfast. You can go up and get them and bring them down."

While Fitz was upstairs she went out to the garage and grabbed the two gift bags. The larger gifts had been wrapped and put into Harrison's SUV so that he and Abby could bring them to Splash Mountain.

Olivia put a pan full of turkey bacon into the oven. Then started making batter for pancakes, when Fitz came into the kitchen with a twin in each arm. Olivia and Fitz started singing, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday thing one and thing two. Happy birthday to you."

Olivia took her son from Fitz arm and gave him a kiss before setting him on his feet beside his chair. Then she repeated the actions with Liliana.

Liliana squealed and she said, "Presents!"

Olivia went back to the island and continued making the pancake batter as she watched Fitz help them pull out their gifts.

Olivia had bought them matching outfits for the day. The outfits consisted of a custom wetsuit that said I'm five. They also had matching water shoes. Liliana's outfit was pink, and Leo's was blue. The also had matching goggles.

Fitz had purchased the twins a set of walkie talkies and a night light that projected stars and had different light settings. He got Liliana a mermaid blanket, and a princess makeup kit. He got Leo a ninja turtle blanket, and a outdoor exploration kit.

Olivia's heart totally melted from the pure joy on her children's faces.

They ate breakfast and then Fitz helped her get the children ready. Everyone was meeting at Olivia's house. They were leaving from there and making the almost three hour trip to the amusement park.

The twins had known that they were having their party. They had one every year, but they hadn't known that they were going to Splash Mountain until their friends from school, and their family members showed up. Harrison had forgot that it was a surprised and he had accidentally spilled the beans when he asked the twins, "Are you ready for an exciting day at Splash Mountain?"

Abby had been been more upset with Harrison than Olivia was about him ruining the surprise.

When they made it to the water park Olivia had went to the window to pay the remaining balance, and to check them in. Olivia had added on all of the add-ons because she never held back when it came to the twin's birthday celebrations.

The attendant said, "So after deducting your hundred dollar deposit, your remaining balance is one thousand fifty dollars."

Olivia reached into her Prada belt bag for her Amex when Fitz walked up and slid the attendant his. When Olivia realized what he had done she glared at him. She opened her mouth to scold him, but before she did Fitz kissed her. Then he said, "I love you, remember? So shut up. Money isn't a big deal unless you make one of it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "We'll discuss this later."

Once they got settled in their private hut everyone took off to enjoy a day in the sun. Everyone had a ball especially the twins. They eat, laughed, and played water games, and mini golf to their heart's content.

When it was time to sing happy birthday and cut the Splash Mountain themed cake the twins were all smiles from all the love and attention they were getting from their classmates, the parents of their classmates, their grandparents (both Olivia and Fitz's parents) and their aunts and uncles: Abby, Quinn, Harrison, Pat, and Alexandria.

They opened their gifts and the twins were completely miffed. Liliana was completely in love with the fully furnished Barbie dreamhouse that Fitz had purchased for her. Olivia had rolled her eyes and shook her head when she realized he had purchased the gift.

For Leo Fitz had purchased a workbench/utility bench playset. The little boy told Fitz that he was going to build a lot of things with his new tools.

They stayed late enough to see the extraordinary fireworks show. When the got back to the car everyone was exhausted including Olivia. She fell asleep along with Leo and Lili not long after they got on the road. She fell asleep before she even had the opportunity to scold Fitz for paying for the party, and the expensive gifts he had showered the twins with.

Fitz knew that Olivia may have feelings about all the money he had spent on her children, but for Fitz it was nothing. They were great kids. They deserved it all, and then some. She could complain all she wanted, but he wasn't going to stop spoiling them, or her either.

He had some ideas on how to spoil Olivia on their upcoming vacation.

She was just going to have to learn to deal with the fact that this is who he is. He was generous with his money when he wanted to be. He wasn't trying to buy her, or her children. He knew that he couldn't do that. However, he wanted them to all know how much they really meant to him.

They meant the world to him, and there was nothing in the entire world that he wouldn't do for them. They were his family. He had always told himself that when he had a family of his own that he would spoil them. Olivia would get used to it over time. Or maybe she wouldn't. Either way he had no plans on stopping.

The saying went it's my party and I can cry if I want to. Well Fitz had a new saying, "It's my family, and I can spoil them if I want to."


	9. Up Up And Away

Chapter 9

"Fitz...Fitz...Oh...Babe...Stop! Fitz, I'm serious. We have to get some sleep. Our flight is early," Olivia half heartedly moaned.

They were in Olivia's bedroom the Saturday night following the twin's birthday party. The rest of their week had been very busy with running around getting ready for their trip to California. Their flight left early Sunday morning, but right now Fitz had other things on his mind. Since confessing his love for Olivia he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her.

Fitz whispered in her ear, "Just one more time, Liv, and then you can go to sleep."

Olivia giggled shaking her head, "No, you've had enough. Put your condoms away, and save them for Cali."

Fitz said, "We should go to Vegas, and get married."

Olivia turned over to look at him. She asked, "Are you alright?"

He said, "I was just joking. I'd make sure you had a big wedding. One where Leo can be the ring bearer, and Liliana can be the flower girl."

Olivia asked, "Why are we even discussing marriage? Fitz, if this is your way of asking, I have to admit that this isn't very romantic."

Fitz gave her a lazy smile. He said, "Don't worry when I really do ask you to marry me then I will be sure to pull out all of the romance. I just wanted to see if you would be open to the idea."

"I'm not against it, but you move too fast, Fitz. I'm trying to be considerate of your feelings, and I understand that you're in love and you're not afraid to jump, but for me it's a little more complicated," Olivia explained.

Fitz asked, "How so? Talk to me."

She took a deep breath, "I've been seeing my therapist again. I've been trying to work through my feelings of betrayal. I feel an excessive amount of guilt for moving on with you, and being happy with you. I've told you that I love you, but I have never told you how deep my feelings for you really go. I loved my husband, and we had a great relationship. He was my best friend. However, what I feel for you is a little more intense, and stronger. Like you were made for me. Like if anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to breathe. That's not only scary, but it seems wrong to feel that way."

Fitz pulled Olivia further into his arms, and kissed her forehead. He didn't really know what to say. He felt like she was made for him too, but he also he didn't have the ghost of a deceased spouse hanging over him. He asked, "Is that the reason you acted the way you did about my role with the twins? You feel bad for having another man taking on that role in their lives?"

Olivia said, "I didn't really think about it, but I think you might be right. I loved that man, and the thought of loving someone, and doing so so intensely is hard to deal with. Then it scares me, because Lea and Leo are so young their memories of their father are already so limited. If you and I stay together they will have more time with you than they had with him, and I don't ever want them to forget him."

Fitz nodded in understanding. "I apologize if I ever made it seem like I was trying to erase him from your lives and/or memories."

Olivia shook her head, "You haven't done any such thing. It was completely a me thing. It's something I have to work through. You have done nothing but show us love, and kindness, and I greatly appreciate that."

Fitz held on to Olivia thinking. He never considered all of this. Olivia had mentioned it briefly in the past, but he had never paid any real attention. Fitz made a mental note to be more sensitive to the situation in the future.

The next morning they got up early and got the kids ready for their flight. Fitz was more excited than the children about going to Disneyland.

Fitz and Olivia had rented a condo for their week stay. They liked that idea better than staying in a hotel. They wanted to have space for themselves, and the twins. Fitz was excited because he enjoyed family vacations when he was growing up, and he couldn't wait to share that experience with Liv and the twins.

Fitz was bent over helping Leo tie his shoes when Liliana game running into the room and jumped onto his back. She asked, "Are you going to carry me on your shoulders at Disney?"

Fitz chuckled. He asked, "Do you want me too?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "I want to be a giant and see everything."

Olivia walked into the room. She said, "He can carry you sometimes, but you will be a big girl and walk, too. Right?"

Liliana looked at her mother pouting. Olivia swung the little girl up into her arms kissing her cheek. She asked, "Why are you frowning?"

"I like it on his shoulders because I can be tall and see everything," Liliana whined.

Olivia said, "I know Lili bug, but you have to share Fitz with Leo, and mommy too, ok?"

Liliana snuggled into her mother and nodded. Then she asked, "Mommy, is Mr. Fitz my daddy now?"

Olivia froze. Her eyes flew to Fitz's. Then they heard Leo say, "Yeah, is he our daddy now? If he is our daddy now then we should live together because mommies and daddies live together."

If Fitz could he would tell them that he would be their father if they wanted him to be, but he didn't want to tell them that without Olivia's permission, especially after the conversation that they had recently. So he waited for her response.

Olivia cleared her throat. Hearing that question from her children made her feel a little light headed. She needed to take a seat. She took a seat on the sofa pulling Liliana onto her lap. She said, "Leo, come sit with mommy for a minute."

Leo climbed onto the sofa cuddling next to his mother laying his head in his sister's lap. Fitz said, "I'll go take the bags to the car."

Olivia shook her head saying, "Stay."

Fitz took a seat on the coffee table in front of them.

Olivia said, "So you two know that you had a daddy, and he loved you very much? You kiss his picture beside your beds every night. You remember I explained to you that he was in a bad car accident, and that he went to heaven?"

Both kids nodded. Liliana said, "You tolded us that he was going to keep his parents company, and not to be sad."

Olivia giggled. She said, "Yes, that's right. I told you that. I also told you not to be sad because your father would want you to be happy and love others. Well he wants mommy to be happy too. Well, I met Mr. Fitz, and he makes me extremely happy."

Leo said, "He makes me tremely happy too."

"Well Mr. Fitz and I love one another, and Mr. Fitz also loves you two," Olivia explained.

Liliana reached for Fitz saying, "Oh, Mr. Fitz I love you too."

The adults laughed at the little girl's antics. Olivia said, "Come back sweet girl."

Liliana crawled back on her mother's lap. Olivia continued, "Well, one day we will get married, and then Fitz will become your daddy. You will have your daddy in heaven, and you will have Mr. Fitz."

Leo asked, "So, can we call him daddy?"

Olivia looked at Fitz. She didn't know what to say to that. On one hand she thought that Mr. Fitz was a bit too formal, but at the same time they were good right now. What happened if they broke up? Olivia said, "Why don't you ask Mr. Fitz what he wants you to call him."

Fitz said, "I would love for you to call me dad. You feel like my children, but maybe we should save that until I marry you all. So maybe for now you can call me, My Fitz, because I will always be your Fitz."

Liliana said, "I love you My Fitz."

Then she turned sticking her tongue out at her mother. She said, "Ah ha, that's why he's My Fitz."

Fitz laughed taking the little girl from Olivia's lap. He said, "Hey princess. Was that a nice thing to do to mommy? I'm her Fitz too. You have to share."

Liliana buried her face in Fitz's neck murmuring, "Sorry, Mommy."

Leo said, "My Fitz, is it time to go yet?"

Fitz looked at his watch. He said, "Yes, I think it is. We don't want to miss our flight."

They made it to the airport and got through security with about two hours before their flight boarded. There was a Chick-Fil-A near their gate so they went there to have breakfast. Once everyone was full they took a seat at their gate and waited.

Liliana said, "Am I sitting next to My Fitz on the plane?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. Kids were funny. She said, "You will sit by him for a little while, and then Leo will sit by him for a little while."

Liliana said, "Oh, right. I have to share."

Olivia said, "That's right. You have to share like a big girl. You're five now and you have to act like it."

Their flight boarded on time and soon they were on their way to Disneyland. They had decided to go to Disneyland because she and Stephen had taken the children to Disneyworld for their third birthday.

By the time they landed in California Olivia had a headache, and just wanted to take a nap. So Fitz took them to Varsity Burger to pick up food, which Olivia declined. Then he took them to get settled into the condo.

When they got to the condo Olivia went straight to bed. Fitz got the twins settled at the table with their food and went to find Olivia.

She was lying on her stomach under the covers with her eyes closed, but he could tell she wasn't asleep yet. Fitz crawled onto the bed and kissed her cheek. He said, "You alright, babe?"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She said, "Yes. I think I'm getting a little run down from all the running I've been doing. A good nap will probably do me some good. You should take the twins and go do something. Don't let me ruin your fun. We can do dinner when you all get back."

Fitz ran his fingers through her hair. He said, "I don't feel right leaving you here alone if you don't feel well."

Olivia smiled at him. She said, "Babe, I am a grown woman who happens to be a doctor. I will be fine. Go take those two out before they get antsy."

Fitz kissed Olivia and then left the room. Something dawned on her.

She groaned. In a small voice she said, "No, no, no. Damnit Olivia."

Olivia laid in bed for the next forty five minutes trying to convince herself that she was tripping. She was also waiting for Fitz to leave so that she could try and verify her suspicions, and call Abby.

When Fitz left she requested an Uber to take her to the nearest drug store, and then called Abby.

Abby answered on the second ring, "Liv, I thought you all would be living it up in the Cali sun. What do you want chica?"

Olivia said, "I fucked up!"

Abby laughed, "This feels like dejavu. What did you do this time?"

"I'm pregnant," Olivia whispered as she got into the uber.

Abby squealed, "You make beautiful smushy babies. Omg I can just see how cute your baby with him will be."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "Abby now is not the time for me to be pregnant. I am just now getting into the hang of being in a relationship with this man."

Olivia's Uber driver commented, "That's why you should practice safe sex."

Olivia glared at the woman before saying, "Who asked you?"

Abby laughed, "She's right though. You're a physician. You know better than to be out here letting Fitz all up in you without protect. Why aren't you on birth control?"

"Fitz and I have safe sex, and I have an appointment for when we get back to go on birth control," Olivia whined.

Abby questioned, "So how are you pregnant ma'am. I'm a doctor too. I know better."

Olivia said, "Just so that you know I am sticking my middle finger up at you. The first time when had sex in his office, we did so without protection. Every single time since we have been careful."

"Olivia why didn't you get a plan B pill," Abby asked.

Olivia got out of the Uber making a mental note to give the drive no stars. She said, "I am a responsible adult, not some reckless teenager. Plus, I was so upset that I slept with him it never occurred to me until today when I realized I'm pregnant."

Abby said, "You're not some reckless teenager, yet here we are. I get what you mean. You were a bit flustered after your first encounter with him. Olivia, you're an adult, and you two love one another. You will be fine."

Olivia said, "I'm not ready for this, Abby. A kid is way more of a commitment than I am looking for right now."

Abby sucked her teeth. She said, "I don't know how much more committed you could be. You two are basically raising Lili and Leo together. You're in love. You're probably the one who is holding things up. Trying to take things slow and stuff, but you're as committed as Harrison and I."

"Yeah, but implied commitment, and actual commitment is two different things," Olivia whined as she browsed the pregnancy test.

Abby chuckled, "You realize you sound completely insane, right?"

Olivia grabbed three test and went to the checkout counter. She said, "Yes."

"When did you find out," Abby asked?

Olivia swiped her card as she asked Abby a question of her own, "When did I find out what?"

Abby asked, "When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

Olivia grabbed the three test forgoing a bag and went to the restroom, and locked the door behind her. She stuck her phone in her bra and started opening the boxes. She said, "If you stay on the phone with me for another five minutes we will find out together."

"Wait a minute you're on my phone freaking out over something that you're not even sure about," Abby asked with attitude?

Olivia said, "I haven't taken a pregnancy test, but I know. I'm about ninety percent sure. I have been pregnant before, you know?"

Abby snorted, "Yeah, you're kids are practically grown now."

Olivia laughed at her friend as she washhed her hands. She said, "You're such a heifer. I don't even know if Fitz wants kids, and I'm sure he isn't ready for them now. Oh my gosh! Abby, I'm going to be a baby mama."

Abby laughed, "Hold on, Liv...Harrison, what are you doing here?...Well, you'll have to wait. Liv and I are on a very important phone call…Hey, Liv. I'm back."

Olivia asked, "You're at home?"

Abby answered, "Yeah, so am I going to have a new niece, or nephew?"

"Abby, I'm afraid to look," Olivia said.

Abby said, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, I don't have all day to sit on the phone with you."

Abby was met with silence. After about a minute Abby said, "Liv?"

Olivia whispered so softly that Abby had to strain to hear her, "I'm having Fitz's baby. How am I supposed to tell him?"

Abby said, "My advice is to rip the band-aid off and just tell him. He'll be happy. I promise."

Abby and Olivia continued to talk as Olivia threw away her trash and washed her hands again.

Afterwards Olivia requested another Uber and went back to the condo to wait for Fitz.

Fitz and the twins returned to the condo at about a quarter till seven.

"Mommy! U missed it. My Fitz tooked me and Lili to Medieval Times, and to the skatepark. It was so fun," Leo said bouncing in front of her.

Fitz carried a snoozing Liliana in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Olivia. He said, "I already fed them. It's been a long day. I'm going to put them to bed. I got you some soup. It's in the kitchen."

Olivia stood on shaky legs and went to the kitchen. Her hands shook as she took out the soup. Her hands were shaking because she was that nervous. She sat at the table and ate the soup. She didn't taste anything. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

By the time Fitz found her she had managed to eat half of the bowl of soup. He walked over and put his hand on Olivia's forehead. He asked, "You're not feeling any better are you?"

Olivia pulled her head away. Looking down into her soup she said, "I'm not sick, Fitz. I'm pregnant."

Fitz went still. After a moment he asked, "Livvie, baby, what did you say?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She repeated, "I'm pregnant."

Fitz tried to stifle a smile he asked, "How? We're always so careful."

Olivia said, "Yeah, except that one time when we weren't."

Fitz knelt down in front of her taking her hands. "You know that it's going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you and our children. This is a good thing, and we'll get through this together. All you have to do is lean on me. Ok, Livvie?"

Olivia nodded giving him a tearful smile before burying her head in his chest.


	10. Trouble In Paradise

Chapter 10

Fitz, Olivia, and the kids had enjoyed their week in California. The following week when they returned home Olivia went to her doctor's appointment, and her pregnancy had been confirmed. Fitz was beyond excited, and his excitement was contagious. Olivia was waiting to get through her first trimester before they told anyone else. So for now only her and Fitz, and Abby and Harrison knew.

Today was Olivia's first day back at work, and she was busy. She bad back to back appointments, and a headache that wouldn't let go of her. She was headed to the front of the office to grab another patient chart from Quinn when she heard Quinn raise her voice.

Quinn said, "Ma'am he isn't at this office. He is currently at his home office. If you will calm down I can call over to his receptionist and get you an appointment."

Another raised female voice said, "He's the owner of this practice, and I want to speak with him now. I am not leaving until I am able to speak with him."

Olivia walked in with a tentative smile. She said, "Hi, My name is Dr. Pope, I am the owner of this practice. I'm sure I can be of assistance to you."

The brunette shook her head, "You can't help me unless you are Fitzgerald Grant, or you can tell me where he is."

Olivia's smile became a little more strained. She said, "Well, if you can calm down. I can help get you in direct contact with him. Why don't you come back to my office and we can give him a call?"

The woman nodded and blew out a breath. She said, "I'm sorry for causing a scene. I went to his home office, but they said he wasn't there, so I came here. When she told me he wasn't here I thought that maybe he was trying to avoid me, or something."

Olivia nodded noticing that the woman was pregnant. Olivia asked, "How far along are you?"

The woman absentmindedly rubbed her protruding belly. She said, "Five months."

Olivia smiled, "You and your husband must be really excited?"  
The woman entered Olivia's office and took a seat. Olivia closed the door behind them, and then took a seat behind her desk reaching for her cell phone.

The woman said, "The baby might not be my husband's baby. That's why I need to speak with Fitz."

Olivia looked up. She asked, "Fitz?"

The lady said, "Fitzgerald."

Olivia asked, "He's being helping you?"

The woman said, "Ha! He's been helping me alright. Helping to get me pregnant, and then disappearing after the deed was done."

All of the color drained from Olivia's face. She just knew she didn't hear this woman say what she thought she said.

Clearing her throat Olivia asked, "Fitz is the father of your unborn baby?"

The woman nodded saying, "Well him, or my husband. I'm leaning more towards Fitz."

Olivia said, "I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Melody Nichols," The woman replied.

Olivia nodded. After a moment she said, "I'll call Fitz now."

Olivia picked up her cell phone again. She dialed Fitz's number waiting for him to answer. After three rings he did. "Hey, babe how are you feeling?"

Olivia absentmindedly said, "I'm not sure. I have Melody Nichols in my office."

"Mel- Olivia, I don't care what she told you, it's not how it sounds," Fitz pleaded realizing that this probably looked bad from Olivia's vantage point.

Olivia said, "I would get over here now if I were you."

Fitz said, "Babe, I'm on my way."

Olivia said, "Dr. Grant is on his way over. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Melody said, "I'd take some water if it's not too much trouble."

Olivia stood and left to get water for the woman who claimed to possibly be carrying the child of the man she loved. The man whose child she knew she carried.

When Olivia left the office Melody got a little antsy. She got up and started walking around. Then she noticed a phone on the credenza behind Olivia's desk. It was a photo. In the photo was Fitz, Dr. Pope, and two children who looked to be about four, or five. They were standing in front of the Disneyland sign. Melody started to panic. Was he married too? Was Dr. Pope his wife? It would make sense. They co-owned this practice.

Olivia said, "I have your water, if you're done invading my personal space."

Melody jumped almost dropping the frame with the photo. She said, "I'm sorry. Are you two married? If so I just want you to know that he told me that he was single."

Olivia sat the water bottle on her desk and took the photo out of Melody's hands. She said, "He and I are not married."

Melody took her seat again, and cracked open the water bottle. She said, "But it's obvious that the two of you have some sort of relationship."

Olivia didn't say anything. She simply nodded her head.

"If I had known he had someone I wouldn't have gotten involved with him," Melody explained.

Olivia retorted, "I find that hard to believe since you know, you're already married, but that's not a concern of mine. Whatever we have going on apparently started after you."

Melody bristled at Olivia's statement. She didn't like this woman. She seemed a bit pompous and arrogant, and Melody didn't appreciate it one bit. After a moment she asked, "I hope that you don't intend on standing in the way of Fitz taking care of his responsibilities."

Olivia said, "I wouldn't dream of it. I have children, and they are my first priority, but you just admitted that you're not exactly sure that he is the father of your baby, so maybe you should figure out who the father of your child is first. You know, before you start worrying about me."

"I have no problem getting a DNA test done after the baby is born," Melody said.

Olivia said, "Well aren't you lucky that we live in the age of modern technology. You don't have to wait until your baby is born to find out it's paternity."

Melody reared back in her chair. She said, "That test is invasive, and puts my baby at risk."

Olivia said, "I'm a doctor, and I can tell you that the test is minimally invasive, and carries little risk to your baby, and very accurate."

At that moment there was a knock on Olivia's office door. Olivia said, "Come in."

Nurse Ana walked in saying, "Dr. Pope, you're next appointment is waiting on you."

Olivia asked, "Can you have another doctor see them, and give their parents my apologies. I need you to have Quinn reschedule my afternoon because an emergency has come up."

Ana nodded and turned to leave running into Fitz's hard chest.

She planted her palms firmly on his chest saying, "Oh Dr. Grant I didn't hear you come up behind. I completely lost my balance."

"Ana," Olivia warned.

Ana giggled, and left to complete the tasks that Olivia had given her a minute ago.

Fitz walked into the office and closed the door behind him. He said, "Melody what are you doing here?"

Melody stood turning to Fitz presenting him with her swollen belly.

Olivia watched as Fitz's eyes got as wide as saucers. Then his eyes immediately snapped hers. Olivia stood there expressionless waiting patiently to see what was going to happen next.

Fitz said, "No. Nope. We're not doing this. You are married, and you need to go back to him. You're not bringing your drama to my door when my life is falling into place. No. I refuse to do this with you. You need to leave, and you need to leave, NOW!"

Melody said, "I am not leaving until you let me know that you are going to support this child if it is yours."

Olivia asked, "Are you going to get the paternity test now, because if not then he's not committing to anything?"

Fitz said, "Olivia!"

Olivia looked at Fitz with murder in her eyes. She said, "Olivia what?"

Fitz walked over to where Olivia stood taking her hands into his own. He whispered to her, "Livvie, let me handle this, and we will talk about this later. I promise."

Olivia looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at them. She grabbed her phone. She said, "I have patients. Someone needs to to do some work around here instead of being caught up in drama."

She moved to walk past Fitz and he grabbed her arm. Olivia looked down to where he had her arm in his hand, and then back to his face. She asked, "What?"

"Babe, don't act like that. Don't allow these shenanigans to interfere with us, and what we're building. This has nothing at all to do with us," Fitz said.

Olivia pulled her arm away from his grasp and said, "If you truly believe that's the case then what we're building wasn't started on as solid a foundation as I thought."

With that Olivia left her office.

Fitz turned, "Mellie, why did you come here?"

"I came to your office. I have been calling you for weeks, and you have not returned not one of my calls. I did what I had to do to get my opportunity to speak with you," Melody said.

Fitz was clearly frustrated. He asked, "So because you have a fucked up relationship with your husband, you come in here trying to fuck up my relationship, and my life?"

Standing she said, "I'm not trying to do anything to you. I thought you might want to know that you possibly have a child on the way."

Inhaling a deep breath Fitz said, "Do you hear how insane you sound? You could possibly have a child on the way."

Melody said, "I thought that you were a good man and wanted to be informed."

Fitz just stared at her. He was regretting the life he lived prior to meeting Olivia. Melody was a woman that he had met a few years ago while out partying with Patrick and some friends. They had never seriously dated, but when he had an itch she was always willing to scratch it.

Things had gotten sticky this past spring when Fitz had been confronted by her husband. He hadn't known it at the time, but when he had met her she was engaged, and had since gotten married, but she had continued to sleep with him, and here he was today.

Fitz said, "Look, Melody. I have a lot of things happening in my life right now, and this news is all a bit overwhelming. Give me a few days to sort this all out in my head, and I'll call you. I promise."

Melody stood, picked up her water bottle and said, "Fine, but you better call me, or I'll be back."

When she left Fitz went on an unsuccessful search for Olivia. She had Quinn tell him that now wasn't the time or the place. So he left and went back to his office.

That evening after work Olivia turned off her phone. It had been blowing up all afternoon with texts from Abby, because she heard about the brunette. Olivia guessed that Quinn had informed her. She also had a lot of missed calls and text from Fitz. He was the last person she wanted to talk to.

She picked up the twins from camp, and took them out for dinner. She delayed going home for as long as possible because she knew that Fitz would show up.

If avoiding thoughts of Fitz was her goal then she was completely unsuccessful. The twins kept asking her questions about where "Their Fitz" was, and asking if they could call him. Olivia declined their request because he'd use them unintentionally of course to get to her, and she didn't want that right now.

Now she was home, and had just put the kids to bed. She had just gotten out of the shower and into her pajamas when a wave a nausea hit her hard. She went downstairs to the kitchen and poured a glass of ginger ale when there was a knock at her front door.

She stood at the island for a moment contemplating if she should let him in. However, she knew he wouldn't leave, and she didn't want to run the risk of waking Liliana and Leo. She went to the foyer and disarmed the security system. She took a deep breath then unlocked the door, and opened it walking back to the kitchen without even looking at him.

Fitz came into the house and closed and locked the door behind him. He went to the family room first, but when she wasn't there he went to the kitchen. He found her there sitting on a stool at the island sipping a glass of what looked like ginger ale.

He walked over and stood next to her. He asked, "Babe, are you not feeling well? Did you eat? You know that eating is supposed to help with the nausea?"

Olivia looked up at him and rolled her eyes. She asked, "Did you stop past Melody's place and give her the same advice?"

"No, I didn't. Mellie isn't carrying my child. You are. Mellie isn't the love of my life. You are," Fitz said evenly.

Olivia stretched out her arms on the marble countertop and rested her head on one. She groaned, "Fitz, I really don't have the energy for this. You say I'm the love of your life, but when I try to stand up for you. With you. You shut me down, and in front of her to add insult to injury."

Fitz tried to rub soothing circles on her back, but she flinched so he dropped his hand. He said, "Olivia I didn't mean to shut you down. I just didn't want you to poke the bear. Melody can be kind of crazy. I didn't want to piss her off."

Olivia lifted her head and jumped off of her stool. She said in a slightly raised voice, "Fitz, I don't give a fuck about pissing her off. Who are you worried about appeasing? Her who you claim is no one, or me the one who you claim to love? The woman who is indeed carrying your child?"

Fitz's eyes stretched wide and he then pointed upstairs before he said, "Shhh. You don't want to wake them."

Olivia turned, and glared at him. She asked, "What's your relationship with this woman. Oh, and please spare me the we were done before I met you speech. That much is obvious to me."

Fitz took a deep breath. He said, "I met her a few years ago. We slept together noncommittally for a couple years. This spring I found out that she was engaged when I met her. They have been married for almost two years now. I didn't know. When I found out, I ended our liaison. However, about a month ago she started reaching out to me. I thought that if I ignored her that she would go away. I guess I was wrong. However, Olivia none of that has anything to do with you and I."

Shaking her head Olivia said, "That's where you're wrong. If that woman's child is your child-"

Fitz cut her off saying, "She is not having my baby."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "If that woman's child is your child then I have to decide if that is something I want to deal with."

"Olivia, we are having a baby together. We have a family. Nothing is going to come between that," Fitz said earnestly.

"Us having a child together means nothing. Obviously you make babies all over creation. Me having your child does not glue me to you. If I feel like I'm not respected as your equal partner in life then I will walk away. I will never keep your child away from you, but I am NOT going to play this game," Olivia stated between clenched teeth.

Fitz said, "I don't know what game you're talking about, but I don't think that it's fair that you through away what we have because another woman who came before you is pregnant. I highly doubt that she is carrying my child, but if she is then shit happens. We weren't planning on conceiving a child, but here we are. We're moving forward making the best of an unplanned situation. If Mellie is pregnant it's not something that I planned, but I am a man who takes care of his responsibility, and that's what I'm going to do, regardless of how you feel about it. However, I just want you to remember, that I didn't reject you because you're a mother. I accepted you, and the twins. I even took it one step further to accepting them as my own. Don't you think that I deserve the same courtesy?"

Olivia held up one finger, "One, did you just compare me and her becoming pregnant? Two, if you can't see the difference in the two situations then there is nothing further for us to discuss, and I think that you should leave."

Fitz stared at her for a moment. Then he nodded, "Fine, I'll go. I was supposed to pick the twins up from camp and take them to my mom's tomorrow. Can I still do that? I will have them back here before their bedtime."

Olivia took a deep breath. She said, "That's fine."

Fitz turned to leave, but thought better of it, and turned back and pulled Olivia into his arms. He kissed her before whispering, "I love you."

Then he turned and left.

Olivia stood in the same spot wondering if that was the last kiss she would ever get from the man she loved.


	11. Priorities

Chapter 1

That following Saturday instead of spending time with Olivia and the children, Fitz was at his brother's house eating burgers and drinking beer. He had finally broken down and told Patrick what was going on. He also told Patrick about Olivia's pregnancy, and his brother had a lot to say.

Patrick asked, "Bro, you have to look at things from Olivia's point of view. She's not upset that you had a sex life before her. She understands that. Her problem is with you. She was presenting a united front when she told Mel that you wouldn't be agreeing to anything until paternity has been established. You broke that united front by shutting her down. Then you continually told her that it had nothing to do with the two of you, when in fact it does."

"It doesn't, Pat. Olivia and I are always going to be good if she allows us to be good, but she won't do that. She is making this about us," Fitz said in frustration.

Patrick said, "That's where you're wrong bro. This has consequences for you, Olivia, and the twins. I know that you said you always had safe sex with Melody, but check this out. What if her baby is actually yours. If Olivia is the woman in your life. She'll have to deal with that child, and she'll also have to deal with Melody, and she didn't sign up for all that drama, and trust me it'll be drama. I told you to leave that girl alone a long time ago, but your stupid ass kept saying she's harmless."

Fitz said, "Damn, I didn't even look at it like that. I had a conversation with myself before bed last night, and I told myself that I was done with Olivia, because she was always going to find a reason to pull back, but looking at things the way you put it, I can really see her frustration."

"Good, so that means you're not as dumb as I initially thought," Patrick taunted.

Shaking his head Fitz continued, "Damn, I have a good girl too. She was ready to support and defend me right away, but I was unappreciative. Even after all of this she hasn't kept her children away from me. She has allowed me to take them every afternoon this week after they got out of camp. She could've used them to hurt me, but she didn't."

Partick clapped his brother on the back, "Yep. You have a good one, and if you don't stop fucking around you are going to mess that up, and end up with no girl, and visitation rights for your own baby, and the twins."

Fitz sighed and ran his hand down his face. He knew that his brother was right. When it came to Olivia his first reactions were always emotional, because he loved her so much, but he had to stop reacting emotionally, and to think about his response if he wanted to have something more significant. Olivia was a hot head, but she her first reaction had been to be to stand up for him, not bash him for the life he had lead prior to her. He realized that he owed her an apology.

He said to his brother, "Damn, I really need to make this up to Olivia. I just love that girl so damn much. I don't think sometimes."

Patrick nodded. He could relate. He had loved his girl, but then she was ripped from him by a drunk driver. Shaking off the melancholy he asked his brother, "So Olivia is having your big headed baby? When are you two going to get married, or at least move in together?"

Fitz grinned. He said, "We have been talking about our future a lot since we found out. I don't know. I wanted to suggest that we move in together, because I know she's not ready to get married yet."

"How do you know that she's not ready to get married," Patrick asked?

Fitz said, "The night before we left for Cali I suggested that we get married in jest. We talked about it then. She told me that she's in therapy to help with the guilt that she feels for dating after losing her husband."

Patrick nodded before he said, "Well, things have changed now that you two are having a child together. She might be more open to the idea. Plus, when the new baby comes calling you daddy, the twins are not going to stand for not being able to call you that too. They're super possessive when it comes to you, especially Liliana."

Fitz laughed. He said, "I told Olivia I don't know what we are going to do if the new baby is a girl. She is not going to like the idea of me having another princess. She'll always be my first princess, though."

Patrick asked, "Have the kids noticed that things aren't right between you and Olivia?"

Fitz said, "Like I said, she still lets me see them, so when I pick them up from camp I don't think that they think anything of it. When I drop them off at night I still kiss Liv in greeting, and she asks if I fed them and things, so it's not like we're broken up or anything. Nothing that would alarm them. It's just a little cool. I feel like Olivia is holding her breath until I leave."

Patrick said, "You have a good thing with Olivia, please don't mess it up bro, and definitely don't go breaking things off with her. She's good for you. It's a good thing that she doesn't just take whatever you give her. The fact that she's a bit difficult is a good thing. It makes you a better man."

Fitz chuckled saying, "Here I was thinking I was already a good man."

Patrick playfully punch his brother in the arm. He said, "There is always room for improvement."

Over at Olivia's house Olivia was sick in bed. Abby had come over to check on her, complaining because she felt that Olivia should've called her baby's father over. Abby said, "Well, I know you're my bestie, but I'm going to continue to take Fitz's side until you tell me what is going on with you two."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I feel like shit, and you're playing games."

Abby shrugged, "I am not the reason you feel like shit. He is the reason, so he should be here comforting you, not me."

Olivia threw her arm over her eyes. She said, "Well, I'm sure Quinn already told you, but this woman came to the office the other day and she was causing a scene asking for Fitz. Apparently she was someone that Fitz used to sleep with. She's pregnant, and get this she is saying that either Fitz, or her husband is the father of the baby."

Abby whipped her head around to look at her best friend. She said, "You're kidding. Fitz was running around with married women."

Olivia looked at Abby. She said dryly, "It wasn't like that. She was engaged when they met, but never told him. She got married, but still kept sleeping with him. When he found out he broke things off, and now she says she is pregnant."

Abby asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Olivia said, "I mean I want him to take care of his child if it is his child, but I have to consider if I want to deal with the drama. From what I can see this woman is a piece of work. I have two kids, and I am pregnant. I don't have time for unnecessary drama, but we both no how I feel about him. I'd go through anything just to be with him. I just need some time to process everything, you know?"

Abby nodded, "I get what you're saying. You don't really seem all that upset with him, so why yall acting like a divorced couple shuttling your kids back and forth?"

"I'm upset with him, just not about his past. I'm upset because I tried to stand up, show my support, and that he had me in his corner, but he shut me down. Not only did he shut me down, but he did it in front of that woman, and now she probably thinks that she can worm her way into our united front. Which after he shut me down probably looks less than united. Plus he keeps saying that this has nothing to do with me," Olivia explained.

Abby snorted, "Well he's wrong about that. It does have something to do with you, but Olivia do you think it was wise to insert yourself without discussing it with him first?"

Olivia nodded, "In hindsight I get that, but he didn't have to shut me down in front of her. He could've spoke to me later in private. Now that woman will think that it's ok to disrespect me."

Abby said, "Yeah, that probably didn't help things too much."

Olivia said, "Then he keeps comparing our situations. I had children, and he knew that when he began his pursuit. He had all of the information that he needed to make his decision. Plus, Lea and Leo don't come with baby daddy drama. The most drama they come with is a shell shocked widowed mother, and a super clingy five year old, but again he had the option to walk away."

Abby asked, "So if the baby is his what are you going to do?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. You know how much I love that man, I'd probably... I honestly don't know. We need to talk."

Abby nodded, "Right, so why aren't you talking?"

Olivia said, "When I told him to leave that night he never tried to talk to me again. He calls and asks about the twins, or if he can get the twins. He kisses me when he brings them back, but that's it."

Abby said, "You are so childish sometimes."

Olivia said, "If I was childish I wouldn't let him see Lea and Leo, but I let him see them every time he asks without a fight."

"You're childish because you're waiting for him to come to you first to talk. Girl, if you don't talk to that damn man," Abby said with exasperation.

Olivia said, "I will I just want us both to cool off, and think clearly. I love him I won't shut him out forever."

Abby asked, "Where are the brats?"

Olivia said, "Don't call my babies brats. Fitz's sister asked if she could take them for the day. I wasn't feeling good so I was like sure. She came and got them just before you came."

"You should call your boyfriend and tell him to come over so that you two can talk," Abby suggested handing Olivia her phone as it started to ring.

Abby answered the phone. She said, "You have impeccable timing Mr. Grant."

Fitz said, "Hi, Abby. Where is she?"

Abby handed Olivia the phone saying, "I'm going to be nice and make you food. Invite him over."

Olivia took the phone and activated the speaker. She placed the phone on her chest. She said, "Hi."

Fitz was business as usual. He said, "I was calling about two things. One, I wanted to confirm that you'd be showing up for our commercial shoot?"

Olivia squinted her eyes. She asked, "Why wouldn't I show up for work?"

Fitz said, "I wasn't sure. We've only corresponded by email, and you didn't come to the meeting the other day. I had to ask."

Olivia said, "I didn't come to the meeting the other day because I was sick. I wasn't trying to avoid you."

"That's good to know. The second thing I wanted was to see if I could take Lili and Leo out for a little while today? I know it's an off day for you, and you might want to spend time with them yourself, but I'd take whatever you can spare," Fitz said.

Olivia said, "The twins are with Alex. However, if you're not busy I'd like you to stop by. I think that we should talk."

Fitz said, "I'd love to talk. I can be there in thirty."

Olivia and Fitz disconnected, and Olivia drug herself into the shower.

Afterwards she went downstairs dressed in a pair of black Nike Racer Dri-FIT cropped running leggings, a purple slate Nike Dry Element running top, and bare feet.

Abby was in her kitchen. She had made Olivia a bowl of soup with half of a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, and some ginger ale. She said, "Sit down, and eat. Is he on his way?"

Olivia sat at the counter saying, "Yes, Abby. He should be here soon."

Abby kissed Olivia on the cheek saying, "Great! I'm going home to snuggle up under my man. Play nice, and make things right. You two are getting so caught up in that possibility child that you are forgetting that you two really do have a child on the way, and you need to think about him/her, and what their life will look like."

Olivia rested her head on the cool marble saying, "Ok. Stop lecturing. I agree that you're right."

Abby grabbed her things, and headed for the door. When she opened it she saw Fitz coming up the walkway. She punched him in the arm playfully. She said, "Go make things right with your girl. I'm tired of trying to keep you all in line. She's in the kitchen. Oh, and she isn't feeling well at all today, so take it easy on her."

Fitz asked, "Is it the pregnancy?"

Abby nodded.

He said, "Why didn't she call me?"

Abby said, "Because she's just as stubborn as you are. You know she's pregnant, and more than likely she's sick. Why didn't you come over and check on her?"

He said, "Touche."

Fitz walked into the house closing and locking the door behind him. He went into the kitchen to find Olivia with her head resting on the counter. He said, "Baby, I don't care how big of a fight we're in the middle of. You should always call me when you're not feeling well."

Olivia opened her eyes. She said, "Fitz, I'm fine."

He shook his head. "No you're not."

Fitz lifted her from her seat and carried her upstairs to her bed. He kicked off his shoes and crawled onto bed with her. He just stared at her. After a moment Olivia said, "Kiss me, and I mean a good kiss. Not one of those chaste kisses you've been giving me all week."

Fitz didn't need much urging. He took her mouth and immediately started searching for her tongue. He was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't stop until the need for air made him stop. He pecked her lips once more for good measure then whispered, "I love you. I love you so fucking much."

Olivia smiled with her eyes still closed. She said, "I love you, too. So fucking much."

He asked, "I don't want to fight with you anymore, Olivia. We are on the same team. We shouldn't be fighting one another."

"So we are in this together," Olivia asked?

Fitz said, "Of course. Always and forever, babe."

Olivia said, "We have a lot that we need to discuss."

"I know, but none of it matters at this moment. You're not feeling well, and you probably haven't been feeling well all week. Regardless of what we had going on I should have been here with you helping you get through it," Fitz said softly stroking her flat stomach.

Olivia shrugged, "It doesn't matter. You're here now. That's all that matters. Fitz?"

He kissed her hair saying, "Hmmm?"

Olivia said, "I owe you an apology. I probably shouldn't have inserted myself into your conversation with Melody, but I just get so defensive when it comes to you. I also shouldn't have told you to leave when we argued that night. We are going to be married one day and I can't just push you aside when I don't like what you have to say. I should've expressed my feelings more clearly, and listened to yours more openly. All of this education we both have we know better than to behave so emotionally."

Fitz ran his hand down the side of her face. He said, "You know the only thing I heard was that we're going to be married one day."

Olivia let out a loud laugh before pulling his head down and kissing him.

Fitz pulled back saying, "I also owe you an apology too. I shouldn't have spoken to you in front of Mellie that way. Plus you were only trying to have my back, which is what you should do. I appreciate you so readily having my back, babe. I love you Olivia, and you're my equal, and my partner and I shouldn't have dismissed your opinions, or how this will complicate your life."

Olivia said, "It doesn't matter. We had a little hiccup, but we'll get through this together. I know it's not going to be easy, especially if she is carrying your baby, but I love you, and I think you're worth the obstacle."

"I don't think that I've been absolutely clear. I have never had unprotected sex with Melody. Not once. Which is why I highly doubt her baby is mine," Fitz said with finality.

Olivia said, "Which is why she wants you to say that you'll take care of your responsibility before she gets a paternity test. She trying to be sneaky. Wow, babe. Aren't you glad I came along? You sure do know how to pick them."

Fitz laughed, "As if you're sane. You can be a little crazy too, Livvie."

Olivia said, "Only because I'm crazy in love with you."

Fitz laughed, "Bey and Jay style?"

Olivia laughed out loud, "What do you know about Bey and Jay?"

Fitz said, "Don't sleep on me."

They laughed into a kiss.


	12. We Are Family

Chapter 12

The next few days were spent getting their family back in sync. Fitz stayed at the house every night, and stepped in for Olivia with the twins when she wasn't feeling well. The twins may not have noticed that Olivia and Fitz were at odds, but they were definitely responding positively to them being back on good terms. They loved going to bed with both of them there, and waking up with them both there.

Olivia and Fitz had just finished their commercial shoot, and were leaving to go get the twins from camp. Olivia was looking through her oversized Prada bag in search of her sunglasses. She said, "I think the commercial is going to turn out nicely. Now we have to do the shoot for the brochure. That's going to be done at both of our offices."

Fitz said, "I think we should do a family photoshoot with you, me and the kids."

Olivia looked up at him, "That's a good idea. Since it's your idea, make it happen. Let me know the time and the place and I'll make sure that the twins and I are there. Ohh I can't wait to shop for this shoot."

Fitz shook his head. "Woman, you look for any reason to shop."

"I told you if you didn't call me, that I was going to come back. You must have thought that I was playing with you. You think that you are just going to move on and live your happy life with her, and ignore me? Well, I just want to let you know that you have another thing coming, Fitzgerald. You are going to take care of your responsibility. I didn't ask to be pregnant, and I'm not doing it alone," Melody stated.

Fitz turned around asking, "What are you doing here?"

Olivia asked, "How did you know where to find us?"

Melody scowled at Olivia. She said, "This is between my child's father and I. It has nothing to do with you. So you just keep your cute self on mute, please."

Fitz said, "Mel, you're not going to disrespect Olivia. I too would like to know how you knew where to find us?"

Melody looked at her manicure. She said, "I have my ways. When are we going to talk, Fitz?"

Fitz asked, "When are we going to take the paternity test, Melody?"

"You and I both know that this child is yours. Yes I'm married, but I told you that was a mistake, and Andrew and I are rarely intimate," Melody said.

Fitz replied, "I also know that I always used protection whenever we were together. So?"

Rolling her eyes she said, "You're a doctor. You know damn well that condoms are not one hundred percent effective. Olivia run. Don't get pregnant by this man. You see how he runs away from his responsibility?"

Olivia said, "Don't address me. I'm not the one. I'm not going to play these games with you."

Fitz said, "Look Mellie, if I am your child's father I will be more than happy to take care of my child, and to provide for my child, but I am not sitting down and discussing this with you until you can provide me with what I want."

Melody asked, "What is it that you want?"

"I want a P-A-T-E-R-N-I-T-Y T-E-S-T. A paternity test. That's non-negotiable." Fitz said with force.

Melody's eyes blazed with fire. She glared at Olivia. She walked towards Olivia with her finger pointed. Olivia stood leaning against the back of Fitz's SUV unflinching. Fitz stepped in between the two women. Melody said, "This is your fault. You said you're a mother. How would you feel if someone was trying to stop your children's father from being in their lives? You wouldn't like that."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Bitch, please. This isn't about the child that you're carrying. I'm not quite sure what you're after, but it's about more than your child. I know this because if it was about the child you would have no problem doing the paternity test."

"Who are you calling a bitch. I have not disrespected you-" Melody started, but Olivia cut her off.

Olivia said, "I told you not to address me, but you did it anyway. So I said what I said. Either give him what he's asking for, or we'll take you to court once your baby is born and get it done that way."

Melody rolled her eyes, "We? This has nothing to do with you! I don't know what you don't understand."

Olivia looked at Fitz, "Babe I'm ready to go."

Fitz nodded, and Olivia headed to the passenger's side of the car. She said, "Oh, and we is because I'll be his wife before your child is born, and then it will be my business because Fitz is my business."

Both Melody and Fitz stared at Olivia with disbelief. Fitz recovered quickly, "Sorry to chat and run, but my wife to be is ready to go. You know how the saying goes: happy wife, happy life. Maybe you don't since you're not a happy wife."

Fitz went to the door and opened it for Olivia. After he made sure that Olivia was settled in the vehicle he made his way around the car, got in, and left.

A few minutes later he asked, "Babe, what was that all about? You know the whole you're going to be my wife thing?"

Olivia said, "I'm sorry to just blurt it out in that moment, but I want us to get married. Before you ask, no it's not because I feel threatened by her. I want us to get married because we're having a child, and we're living as a family with my kids, and I want to set good examples for them. I was standing there listening to her speak, and I was just thinking about what type of mother she is going to be. Then I started to think about what kind of example I'm setting for Lea, and Leo. I have a man who is ready and willing to commit, but I'm letting fear keep my from committing to him. That's not cool."

Fitz said, "So, I'm just asking for the sake of clarification. You want to get married? Like I can plan a proposal, and you'll say yes?"

Olivia said, "Yes, Fitz. You don't have to make a big production out of it, even though I know that you will, but yes if you ask my answer will be yes."

Fitz said, "You suck, do you know that?"

Olivia let out a bark of loud laughter. She asked, "Why do I suck?"

"A proposal is supposed to be a gigantic surprise, and you just took that away from me," Fitz whined playfully.

Olivia laughed, "I'm still not going to know when you actually decide to do it Fitz."

He said, "Yeah, but now every time I try and do something for you you're going to suspect. Not fair."

Olivia said, "Well, at least you get to marry me."

Fitz said, "Maybe I don't want to marry you anymore."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah right. Ok, Fitz. I believe you. The smile you had on your face when I said I'll be your wife by the time her baby was born said it all."

They drove a little longer in silence when Fitz asked, "When should we tell the twins that we are having a baby?"

Olivia said, "I think it would be best to wait until we can visually see that I'm pregnant. Only because I think that'll make it easier for them to grasp the idea."

"How do you think that they'll take it," Fitz asked?

Olivia shook her head, "I have no idea. Let's ask them."

Fitz asked, "Ask them what?"

"Ask them how they would feel if they got a little brother or sister. They are tiny humans. You can talk to them, and they are very good at telling you their feelings," Olivia said with a sassy smile.

Fitz said, "Wow, you're such a smartass."

When they picked up Liliana and Leo. The twins were really excited because they had went to the petting zoo. Olivia said, "You all smell like the petting zoo too. You're going straight home and getting in the bath."

Leo said, "Mommy, I'm not a little boy. I am a man, and mans take showers."

Olivia and Fitz looked at one another and shared a quiet laugh. Olivia said, "Men. When you're talking about more than one man you say men, baby."

Leo said, "But, mommy I'm only one mans."

Olivia murmured, "I give up."

Fitz laughed. He asked, "So guys mommy and I were talking, and we wanted to know how you would feel if mommy and I had another baby?"

Olivia looked at him, "Wow, you didn't waste any time."

Liliana was the first to respond, "If you have another baby that will be out brother, or sister. So can we call you daddy?"

Leo asked, "If we have a baby we can stop calling you My Fitz? Cody said that was the stupidest thing he ever heard."

Liliana said, "But Cody is stupid, and he has cooties."

Fitz smiled and looked over to Olivia. He whispered, "They're your children."

"Yes they are, but I had them, and they turned out this way. You have chosen to make them your children even though they are the way that they are."

Liliana asked, "So can we? It makes senses anyway. He lives at home with us."

Olivia said, "Fitz doesn't live with us. He has his own home."

Liliana and Leo both said at the same time, "Yes he does."

Liliana said, "He puts me to bed and he wakes me up in the morning. He even tooked me to camp today."

Olivia said, "Lili, why did Fitz take you to camp this morning?"

"Because mommy was sick, but mommy he was still there all night. Does My Fitz have two homes? Some people have two homes you know, but that still means that he lives with us," Liliana said.

Leo said, "Lili is right. I knowed that she is. Because some people live at two homes."

Olivia just shook her head. Her children never offered a dull moment. She asked, "When did Fitz tell you two that you could call him daddy?"

Leo said, "When he marries us. Why is he taking so long to marry us?"

"Yeah," Liliana chanted after her brother.

Olivia sat with her arms crossed smiling at him. She was waiting to see how he was going to answer them.

Fitz smiled at Olivia, and said to the twins, "I'm just waiting for your mother to get ready."

Olivia stared at Fitz. Then she heard Liliana ask, "Mommy, why you not ready?"

Olivia said, "Marriage is a big responsibility. Mommy just wants to make sure that she makes the best decision for myself and you too."

Liliana said, "But Mommy My Fitz is the best decision. He loves you, and he love us too. I don't understand."

Fitz joked with Olivia, "Yeah, Livvie. I don't understand."

Fitz drove into the driveway. He got out and helped the twins out of the truck. Once they were in the house Liliana said, "You still didn't answer me."

Fitz and Olivia both turned to look at her. Olivia asked, "What question, Lea?"

"If we have a little brother, or sister are we going to be able to call My Fitz daddy?"

Olivia said, "You can't have a baby sister, or brother just because you want to call Fitz daddy. You have to love your sister, or brother even if Fitz isn't in our lives anymore."

Leo asked, "Where is My Fitz going?"

Fitz said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia said, "He's not going anywhere, but did you two hear what I said. You can't just do things to get what you want. Life isn't always about getting your way, ok?"

Liliana said, "Ok, Mommy, but you still didn't answer the question."

Fitz immediately looked at Olivia. It took everything inside of him not to laugh. After a second he said, "Yes, if we have a baby you can call me daddy just like the baby."

Leo asked, "Can we go get the baby now?"

This time it was Olivia who struggled not to laugh. She said, "I'm sorry, Buddy. It doesn't exactly work like that. The baby has to grow inside of mommy, and then I will go to the hospital and the doctor will take the baby out."

Liliana said, "Mommy you and My Fitz are doctors so you can take the baby out yourself."

This time both Olivia and Fitz laughed. Olivia said, "No, we can't I'm a children's doctor. There is a special doctor who takes the babies out. Remember mommy told you that there are lots of different kinds of doctors?"

They said in unison, "Yes I member."

Fitz cleared his throat. He said, "Why don't you guys go get ready to take your bath, and yes Leo I know. You're a man who is going to take a shower."

When the twins disappeared upstairs both Olivia and Fitz collapsed in laughter. Fitz said, "Wow. They are too smart for their own good. I felt like I was in the court of law, and I had better say the right thing."

Olivia said, "The secret is to not let them know that you're intimidated. They're like dogs, they can sense fear."

Fitz said, "I'm going to head home tonight. I need to do laundry and some cleaning. You want me to pick you up for work tomorrow, or do you think that you can handle the drive?"

Olivia stuck out her lower lip. She said, "I don't want you to go home. I want you to stay."

Fitz said, "Baby, don't look at me like that. You know I already find you irresistible."

She asked, "Did Lea, and Leo scare you away? Be honest."

Fitz laughed at her. "No, they didn't scare me away, but I really do have to go home from time to time."

Olivia said, "You would be home already if you moved here."

Fitz asked, "Olivia, what's really going on? First you're talking about marriage, and now you're asking me to move in. What's with the rush?"

"There is no rush. I don't know. Maybe I'm a little clingy because I'm pregnant. I don't want to really be apart from you. I have to be apart from you most times during the day because we work in separate offices. I just want to come home to you in the evenings and relax. I don't want to live separately anymore," Olivia explained.

Fitz said, "I get all of that, but it's kind of sudden. It's like it happened overnight. Can you understand why I'm a little concerned?"

She shrugged, "Why is it that it's ok for you to move fast, but when I do it you have a million questions? I just want to be up under you. I used to like sleeping alone, but now I don't have to, and I don't want to. I want you here. You should be here loving and protecting your family. Because we are family. Even if I wasn't having your baby we became family that day we went to the aquarium. I may have tried to deny it, but it is what it is."

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms. He roamed his hand over her back then palmed her butt. He said, "I love you, Olivia. Are you sure that this doesn't have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

Olivia pulled back and looked at Fitz. She asked, "What happened earlier?"

Fitz gave her a dumbfounded look. He said, "Seeing Melody. I know you haven't forgotten what happened. Are you doing this because of her, because if so I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I want only you."

Olivia asked, "You asking me that makes me wonder if I need to be concerned. I'm not thinking about Melody."

Fitz said, "I'm just trying to make sure you don't feel forced to do something that you're not really ready to do. I'm not going anywhere, and you don't have to do anything that you're not ready for. I want you to be completely comfortable."

"Fitz let me reintroduce you to Olivia Carolyn Pope. I don't do anything that I don't want to do. I do all things in my own time. I am coerced into nothing," Olivia said with a sexy smile.

Fitz gave her a sexy smile back he said, "I don't want to hear one year when we are having an argument that you never wanted to marry me in the first place and that you felt forced to do so because Melody was going to steal me away from you, and leave you with no father for your three children."

Olivia laughed and said, "I'm not worried about Melody taking you away from me. As matter of fact if you want to go back to crazy you can go. Make sure you let me know how that works out for you."

Fitz said, "Being with your crazy ass isn't much better."

Olivia said, "You haven't seen crazy, but seriously. What do you think about moving in, or maybe selling both of our homes, and buying one together?"

Fitz kissed her, "I think we we should start fresh and new. I think that we should get a new house."

Olivia said, "I think that would be best too. Are you excited?"

Fitz asked, "I am beyond excited this is what I've been wanting. But let me go. I want to get some laundry done."

Olivia looked at him, "You're not going anywhere. You have things here. We'll go to your house tomorrow and stay so that you can do your laundry. How does that sound?"

Fitz said, "It sounds like I don't have much of a choice. Between you and the twins I really don't stand a chance."

Olivia said, "Nope, and imagine how it'll be when the new baby gets here."


	13. Desperate Measures

Chapter 13

"My nurse, Ana is going to come back with the the tetanus, varicella, and flu vaccines, and then you'll be good to go. Do you have any questions for me," Olivia asked her five year old patient's mother?

The woman said, "You want to take him for the rest of the afternoon after he gets those three vaccines?"

Olivia chuckled, "Ah, no. I have two. They are both five, and both going to kindergarten. I have to take them for their physical, and they have to get a few vaccines too. I am not looking forward to it. That's why I pushed their physicals out as far as possible."

The woman said, "Oh I don't envy you. Do you take them separately, or together?"

Olivia said, "I take them together. I'm of the mind that I should not put myself through certain things twice. So I definitely deal with the aftermath only once."

Laughing the woman said, "I can certainly understand that. Thank you, Dr. Pope"

Olivia shook the woman's hand and ruffled the cute little boy's hair. She said, "Bye, Peter. Have a great school year."

Olivia, and Ana left out of the exam room. Olivia smiled at Ana, "That's it for me today. Do your good work today, Ana. Administer shots with no tears."

Ana asked, "Wow, so you're leaving me to do your dirty work today?"

Olivia laughed, "When is the last time you saw me give a shot myself?"  
Ana thought for a second. She said after a moment, "Never!"

Olivia winked and started removing her lab coat saying, "That's why I pay you the big bucks."

Ana joked, "You're leaving? You leave now more than ever. You think because you've expanded you don't have to do any work anymore?"

Olivia looked at her phone and saw that she had a text from Fitz saying that he would be there soon. Olivia looked up, "Trust me. Even when I'm not here I'm working."

Ana asked, "Where are you headed to now?"

Olivia said, "I'm heading out to run some personal errands."

Ana made her eyebrows dance. She said, "With that sexy man of yours?"

"Ana, you really have to stop. He's your boss now too. You have to behave professionally," Olivia lightly scolded.

Ana laughed, "Sorry, Liv. So where are you all going?"

Olivia checked her phone again to see the time. She said, "I have to go. We're looking at houses, and we have an appointment so I need to get out of here."

Ana said, "Oh."

As she watched Olivia rush away Ana took out her cell phone and sent a text before going to sign out the vaccinations for her patient.

Olivia rushed into her office and grabbed her things. She left the office saying goodbye to Quinn on her way out. When she stepped out of the building Fitz pulled into her parking spot, and got out of the vehicle.

He walked towards her kissing her on the lips, "Hey, babe. You didn't have to rush out. I could've come inside to speak to everyone."

Olivia walked towards the vehicle looking down at her black leather peep toe Christian Louboutin pumps. She said, "I just spoke with Ana about her behavior with you. I think it best if I not tempt her with you coming in the office right now."

Fitz opened the door and helped Olivia into his car. As he walked around the car he got a text message looking at it briefly he rolled her eyes. When he got into the SUV Olivia was reading the same text on the screen in his SUV. She asked, "You've been having conversations with her?"

"No, why would you think that," Fitz answered?

She said, "She wrote in her text that if you think you're going to buy a house for that woman and her brats, but not take care of me, and your child, you have another thing coming. How does she know that we are buying a house?"

Fitz said, "I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since we saw her that day."

Olivia sat there quiet for a moment, thinking. Fitz wasn't a liar, so she believed him if he said he hadn't spoken to Melody, but she was still concerned with how Melody knew what was going on in their personal life."

Fitz said, "I can already tell you that you're not going to like this first property."

Olivia turned to look at him. She asked, "Ok, so why are we even seeing it, and why aren't I going to like it?"

He laughed, "Well it doesn't have the things that you said that you wanted. We're seeing it because it's very nice, it's a lot of house, but the price is amazing."

"Jack and Jill rooms are non-negotiable, Fitz. The twins need to be close to one another," Olivia said eagerly.

Fitz responded, "They don't need to be close. They will be fine. They are actually quite independent. Their mother is the one who wants them to be together. Liliana has agreed to spend a girls weekend with Alex without her brother, and Leo has agreed to the same with Pat."

Olivia said, "I know what you're implying, but I am not a mother hen." '

Fitz looked at her with a slick smile. He asked, "No?"

She smiled back at him. She said, "Babe, don't make fun of me. I'm so used to them being together. It brings me comfort. I know that Lili will look out for Leo, and Leo will do the same for Lili."

"Neither Leo, nor Lili are going to be bullied, or mistreated. Do you not see how stubborn they are? The are you in miniature," Fitz jokes.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she checked her email. She said, "You're not funny, and I'm not stubborn."

Fitz laughed, "Ok, and I am the president."

Olivia chuckled, "I wish. You have more sense than that orange idiot who is in office right now."

After seeing the house Fitz had been right. Olivia didn't like it. She agreed that it was a great price for what they would be getting, but she wanted more of the features she had requested. So they went on to the view the next home the realtor had chosen. They had been going through this for a few weeks now, and Fitz was starting to wonder if they would ever find a home that met Olivia's standards. He wouldn't bring it up to her that he was getting frustrated. He would smile and see as many homes as it took.

They were headed to the next location when Olivia's phone rang. "Dr. Olivia Pope," Olivia answered.

The woman on the line said, "Hi, Dr. Pope. This is Celia from the Honeywellness Summer Camp. I have a woman here who says that she is the twin's step mother. She said that you wanted her to pick up the twins today. You usually call and tell us if someone other than you is picking up the twins and since I didn't hear from you I wanted to call you and check."

Olivia said, "I absolutely didn't give anyone permission to pick up my children today. As a matter of fact I'm on my way now. Oh, and for the record my children don't have a stepmother."

"Oh my. Dr. Pope, I am so sorry. The twins are safe in their class. I would never release them without speaking to you first. I know how you usually do things, so I wanted to reach out to you first. I have never seen this person before. I'm sure Lili and Leo would've told us that she was a stranger, but I wanted to call you anyway," Celia said.

When Olivia ended the call she heard Fitz on the phone with the realtor telling her that they had to reschedule because there was an emergency with their children.

Olivia leveled her eyes on Fitz. She said, "You joke that I'm crazy all the time, but I don't think you, or Melody realize how crazy I really am when it comes to my children."

Fitz said, "Babe, I'm more than aware. You don't have to tell me. We will go get the twins, and go straight to the police station."

"Fitz, I will literally kill that woman. All she has to do is look at one of them the wrong way, and I will actually quite literally kill her. I will do the time to protect mine," Olivia fumed.

Fitz knew that Olivia was being completely serious. He was fearful. Olivia was pregnant. Now wasn't the time for her to go to jail. He feared that if Olivia saw Mellie again that she would lose all of her cool.

Fitz asked, "Doesn't the camp have a list of people who can pick them up?"

Olivia answered, "Yes, but it's a summer camp. Most of the parents work, and it might change from day to day. They require that a parent calls, or sends a note if there will be someone different picking up the children."

Fitz said, "Well, since we are dealing with crazy maybe we should stipulate that only people on the list be able to pick up the twins. Either one of us is always available to get them ourselves. So just you, and I on the list for now."

Olivia said, "I don't even want to think about that right now. I just want to get to my babies. I don't really know if I feel comfortable with them going back to camp now that she obviously knows where they are. Gosh, Fitz! What kind of crazy woman did you get yourself caught up with?"

"I don't know, but this stops now. She has crossed a line, and now we're going to get the authorities involved. She is going to see that her little scheme and/or temper tantrum is going to write a check that her ass can't cash," Fitz said just as worked up as Olivia.

When Olivia and Fitz got the the camp Mellie had left. Olivia asked, "I just want to clarify that the woman who came here was a brunette, in her thirties? She's about five feet seven inches tall, about one hundred twenty/one hundred thirty pounds?"

Fitz said, "Do you all have video of who came here?"

Celia said, "There is video, and I have already requested it. It will take twenty four to forty eight hours to come back because it's manned out of state."

At that moment a happy Liliana, and Leo were brought into the office. Olivia scooped up both of her babies in her arms hugging them tight. Fitz noticed the tears streaming down her face. She kissed them both whispering, "Mommy, loves you so much."

Leo said, "Mommy, you're squishing me."

Liliana wiped her mother's tears asking, "Mommy, why are you crying?"

Olivia kissed her little girl again. She said, "Mommy is just so happy to see you."

After a moment Olivia was able to gather herself, and they went to get into the car. Olivia and Fitz decided to take the twins to her parent's house while they went to the police station.

When the got the police station they were met with more bad news. They were told that they could not file a restraining order because Melody hadn't done anything to threaten them. The police said that they needed to have proof that Melody had been the person trying to check the twins out of their summer camp.

"My children are at risk! My babies! They are five year old innocent babies! This woman is obviously stalking us! She met us in a parking lot! She texted that she knew we were house hunting! In that same text that we provided to you she said that he had another thing coming! Not even two hours later she's at my children's summer camp trying to take them without permission! What more proof do you need," Olivia shouted.

Fitz pulled a frantic Olivia into his arms. He knew she was upset about Liliana and Leo being at risk. So was he, but he was also concerned about the baby that she was carrying as well. This stress couldn't be good for the baby.

The officer said, "Ms. Pope-"

Olivia cut him off saying, "Dr. Pope! I'm an educated woman. Not some irrational emotional simple woman who is blowing things out of proportion. DO NOT PATRONIZE ME!"

"Dr. Pope, if you could just calm down. I can explain things to you. I appreciate all of the evidence that you've provided us thus far. We need something that will be able to link the incident with your children to the threat that she already made," The officer explained calmly.

Olivia opened her mouth to ask a question when Fitz took over. "So what are we supposed to do to protect ourselves, and our children? I swear to God if anything happens to her, or one of our children that it's your ass."

The officer said, "Mr. Gr-"

"It's doctor. Dr. Grant," Fitz shouted!

"Dr. Grant, you can't threaten a police officer. We are doing all we can. Your family's safety is our number one priority, but we have a protocol to follow," The officer explained.

Fitz said, "Well, screw your protocol. I will enact my own protocol if she comes near my family again!"

Tightening his hold on Olivia he asked her, "Babe, are you ready-"

Before Fitz could complete his question Olivia collapsed in his arms.

An hour later Olivia woke up in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. She looked around grateful that Fitz was right beside her.

Fitz gave her a sad smile. He said, "Hi."

Olivia cleared her throat. She asked, "What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

Fitz said, "Your blood pressure bottomed out. Likely due to the stress of everything that was going on. You're also dehydrated. They're loading you up with fluids."

"Fitz. The baby. Please tell me that the baby is fine," Olivia begged with tears clogging her throat, and fear clouding her eyes.

Fitz squeezed Olivia's hand, and then kissed the palm of her hand. He said, "The baby is fine, Livvie. The baby is just fine. I'm so sorry that my past is causing you so much trouble. I'd kill myself before I hurt you, the twins, or our baby. You have to believe that. Baby I'm so so sorry, but you have to know that I will be doing everything in my power to protect you all."

Olivia said, "Fitz, it's alright. I don't blame you. She's an adult and her actions can't be blamed on others. She alone is responsible for her actions, but Fitz you are wrong. I am not a mother hen. I'm a mother lion, and I don't fucking play when it comes to my children. Speaking of my kids, where is my phone? I want to call my parents and check on them."

Fitz handed Olivia her phone saying, "You can call them, but I called your parents to let them know you fainted, and that we were going to be a little longer than anticipated. I spoke with both Lili, and Leo. The were playing in the sprinklers with your father."

A few hours later Olivia was released from the hospital with strict instructions to go get rest and to take it easy.

The next morning Olivia got an email from Celia with the office footage. The woman who had attempted to sign out the children hadn't been Melody. It had been some hispanic woman who also fit Melody's description, but it wasn't Melody.

Olivia was frustrated. She was so upset that she threw her phone across the room shattering it into pieces. The crash was so loud it brought the twins running into the kitchen. Leo said, "Uh oh. Mommy, you dropped your phone, and it broked."

Liliana said, "It's ok, Mommy. I will clean it up."

Before Liliana could run over to the mess Fitz said, "Oh, no you don't. Be careful Princess. You don't have shoes on, and I don't want you to get any of the little pieces in you little princess feet. You, and your brother can go finish coloring, and I will clean the mess up for mommy."

When the twins left the kitchen Olivia said, "What does this woman do? Who is she? How is she able to have people impersonator her?"

Fitz said, "She's a court clerk. Her husband is an attorney. I told you I met her when I was hanging out with Patrick. I never thought that she would be this insane. She works for Judge Tolbert. I thought that she was a decent woman because of the job she had. I guess I was wrong."

Olivia asked, "What are we going to do, She isn't going to leave us alone?"

Fitz said, "I'm going to call my attorney, and I am going to see if he is able to petition her for paternity. If we disprove paternity she'll no longer have a reason to contact us."

"Do you think that'll be enough? Because obviously she's a few cards short of a full deck," Olivia said.

Fitz replied, "I don't know if it'll be enough, but if we do this then she won't be able to contact us anymore. We will be able to get the order of protection. We have to get the law on our side. That's the main key."

Olivia asked, "I have to protect my babies. They can't be hurt in all of this."

Fitz said, "Maybe you should take leave for the rest of the summer. You need to rest anyway so that our baby can get stronger."

"Fitz I can't go on leave. I have a business to run," Olivia said.

Fitz nodded, "I understand that you have a business to run, but you also have a capable business partner."

Olivia said, "Don't be cute, Fitz. I can't just up and leave my patients high and dry."

"Tell me what you want to do, Olivia. Whatever you want to do we will do. Just tell me," Fitz said.

Olivia said, "I just want all of this to go away. Can you make this go away?"


	14. Ten Steps Forward

**A/N: Apologizing in advance for any spelling, and grammatical errors.**

Chapter 14

A few weeks later and things were almost normal. Fitz had served Melody with a request to confirm paternity. He also had it written up that she couldn't contact him unless she was calling to coordinate the paternity test, or if paternity had been confirmed.

As expected they hadn't heard from her since. Olivia still didn't feel comfortable sending the twins back to camp. Olivia and Fitz's family and friends all pitched in watching the twins from day to day. They loved spending time with Liliana and Leo, and Liliana and Leo enjoyed spending time with them as well.

Olivia had gone back to work, and was relieved that things had calmed down. Olivia was nearing the end of her first trimester of pregnancy. When she had fainted she had been concerned that Fitz had told her parents that she was pregnant. Come to find out he hadn't. Olivia was planning a party for the upcoming weekend where they would tell everyone their good news.

Olivia and Fitz had finally found a house to both of their liking. The twins even loved the house too. The house was almost done being furnished, and decorated. Olivia was in the process of finishing up the kids rooms, and putting a few finishing touches on the rest of the house. She had ordered the furnishings for her and Fitz's bedroom, and it was scheduled to be delivered the next afternoon. They purchased the house in an auction, and between work, and trying to get the house together Olivia was more than busy. The party that they were having was pretty much a housewarming party, but they also planned to tell their family, and friends about their pregnancy.

Olivia, Abby, and Liliana were out shopping for new bedroom furniture for Liliana. Fitz and Patrick had Leo, and they two were shopping for new bedroom furniture. Except they were looking for things for Leo's room. Olivia said, "I feel like everytime I cross something off of my to do list, ten more things get added. I am so behind schedule. I should push this party back."

"I wouldn't recommend that. I mean, I'm holding on by a thread when it comes to keeping your secret. I don't think that I can hold on to it for another week. You'll be fine. Stop whining," Abby said.

Olivia looked at her best friend. She said, "Sometimes I want to physically hurt you."

Abby said, "Wow, here I am trying to be moral support, and getting abused in the process."

Liliana said, "Mommy, I want a princess bed because My Fitz calls me his princess."

Olivia smiled at her daughter, "I know he does. We'll see what we can find."

"My Fitz can make it. I knowed he can. All we have to do is ask him," Liliana stated.

Abby said, "That man really hung the moon in the sky for this little girl. Has she ever even been upset with the man?"

Laughing at Abby Olivia said, "Now that you ask the question, I don't think so."

Changing the subject Abby asked, "So how have things been going? You know with your little psychotic psycho bi-" Abby remembered that Liliana was within earshot so she stopped herself before releasing the expletive.

Olivia laughed at her best friend. She answered, "Things have been great. Crazy has been keeping her distance. Part of me believes that it's all too good to be true, but I am going to take it for what it is right now. I have more important things to worry about."

"Like," Abby asked?

Lilliana stopped at a pink and purple bedroom set. She looked intrigued. The bed had a pink and purple sheer canopy, and looked like a princess' dream. Abby and Olivia watched on as Liliana inspected it a little further. Olivia said, "I have never lived with a man that I'm not married to. I thought Fitz would've proposed by now, but nope."

Abby laughed, "You're worried to death because he hasn't proposed to you yet. Olivia, you like to borrow trouble don't you. The man just co-purchased a whole ass house with you. He's having a whole ass c-h-i-l-d with you. He's committed. Stop being so crazy all of your life."

At that moment Liliana ran up to Olivia, "Mommy, this is a princess bed! Can I have this one pretty pretty please?"

Olivia lifted her daughter into her arms. "This is the one you want, mini me?"

Liliana put a hand on each side of her mother's face kissing her lips before saying, "Yes, mommy. I wanted it as much as I want My Fitz to be my daddy."

Putting the little girl back on her feet Olivia said, "Alrighty, munchkin. You can have this one."

As Olivia flagged down the salesperson Abby said, "Girl, as long as you have this little girl who worships the ground he walks on then you don't have to worry about him going anywhere. Where is she gonna let him go?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I want him to stay for me not my kids."

"Is that a hickey on the side of your neck," Abby asked?

Olivia's hand flew to her neck. She smiled. She lied, "Umm. I hit my neck with my curling wand this morning."

"You're a liar Olivia Pope. I know the difference between a burn, and a hickey. But whatever you say," Abby smirked.

As the salesperson approached Liliana asked, "Mommy what is a hickey?"

Olivia's eyes automatically flew to the salesperson, then to Abby's. She was going to kill her friend.

"Nothing, baby girl, let's talk to this lady about getting your new princess bedroom set," Olivia said quickly changing the subject.

Abby said in a whisper, "I don't understand why the fact that he hasn't proposed yet is bothering you so much. With crazy, and trying to find a house, sell your homes, and move. There has been a lot going on. I'm sure once things slow down, and you all get a chance to breathe he'll be putting a ring on your finger."

Olivia heard what Abby was saying, but she was concerned that maybe the situation with Melody, was making him think twice. Olivia had tried to remain calm. She didn't want to act irrationally, but when Melody brought her children into things Olivia hadn't been able to control her emotions.

However, throughout it all Olivia has been cognizant enough to let Fitz know that she didn't blame him for what they were going through. Because in her mind it was something that the both of them had been going through. If something were to happen to her, or the twins she knew that Fitz wouldn't survive. She understood that he was doing everything in his power to keep them all safe. She just hoped that he knew that she understood that.

Fitz, Patrick, and Leo sat a table at an outside cafe. Fitz said, "Leo before we go find things for your new room, we're going to go to a store and buy a present for your mom, and Lili, but you can't tell them. It has to be our secret. Ok?"

Leo nodded. He asked, "It's a surprise?"

Fitz smiled. "Yes, son. It's a surprise."

Leo said, "My Fitz, you always call me son, but I can't call you daddy. It's not really fair."

Fitz smiled at the little boy. He said, "Don't worry buddy. You will be able to call me daddy after we give your mom and sister the surprise."

"When are you going to give them the surprise," Leo asked?

Patrick laughed, "He's persistent."

Fitz said, "They both are. We will give them the surprise at the party."

Nodding Leo said, "I can't wait for the party."

Leo, Patrick, and Fitz went to a popular jewelry store in Washington DC. They looked at what the store had to offer, but Fitz didn't see anything that screamed Olivia, or Liliana. Fitz asked, "If I design something is there a way that I can get it by Friday?"

The salesperson nodded, "Yes sir. For a nominal fee of course."

Fitz nodded saying, "Great. Money is no object, my girls are worth all of the money in the world."

Over the next hour Fitz, Leo, and Patrick looked at diamonds, and different ring settings. He liked the idea of having his son there to help design the rings for his mother, and sister. He was getting Leo started out early. When he was older, and fell in love he would be more than knowledgeable about attempting to give his girl the world.

About an hour later, they left the jewelry store with a receipt that made Fitz about fifty five thousand dollars poorer, and an delivery date of Friday to Fitz's office.

Once they were in the car headed for the furniture store Leo asked, "My Fitz, are you going to ask my mommy to marry you?"

Fitz smiled, "Yes, son. I am going ask your mommy to marry me. Is that ok with you?"

Leo nodded, "My mommy loves you, and she said that she can't wait to marry you if you haven't changed your mind."

Fitz looked at his brother with a raised brow. He said, "I'll never change my mind. You can't tell mommy though, remember? It's a surprise, ok?"

Leo said in an exasperated tone, "It's a surprise."

Patrick asked his annoyed nephew, "Little man, what do you want in your bedroom?"

Leo perked up, "I want Lion King. I'm the king of the jungle, and it's my favoritest movie. I lost my dad like Simba, but now I am getting a new dad, and I love him a lot. He's nice. Some people don't have nice daddies. I'm glad that mine is nice. My first dad was nice, and he used to make pancakes. My Fitz, can you make pancakes?"

Fitz couldn't answer Leo right away. He was choked up listening to the little boy talk about losing his father, and getting a new one. He knew that Liliana and Leo's hearts were easily opened to him because they were so young. He was thankful that they loved him as much as he loved them. He hoped that he could always live up to their expectations as a father.

He managed to gather himself. He said, "Pancakes were the special thing that you shared with your dad. I we will share something else special with you."

Leo thought for a minute, "We can share waffles? You can make them on Sunday. We usually have a big breakfast at home on Sundays."

Fitz smiled at the little boy in the rearview mirror. He said, "I like the way you think, kid."

Fitz and Patrick helped Leo find a bedroom set that he liked, and then they purchased a bunch of Lion King themed accessories. Fitz wasn't one who like shopping for home decor, and things of that nature, but he found that he really enjoyed doing so with Leo.

A few months ago Fitz hadn't even thought about settling down, but now here he was ready to be a devoted family man. That day when he had first met Olivia in person his life had completely changed. He had knew what he wanted right away. He knew that she was the one.

He found Olivia to be smart, loving, strong, loyal, and drop dead gorgeous. They were qualities that he hadn't known he was looking for. Qualities that he hadn't realized were the most important to him.

His mother who loved, Olivia and the twins had asked if he was sure that he was ready for such a commitment with a readymade family. Fitz had told her that he couldn't see his life without them in it, and he meant it. They were his destiny.

The next few days the next couple of days everything moved at supersonic speed. The movers came to pack up and move Fitz's things, and Olivia and the kids things. They also had consignment shops, and thrift stores picking up the things that they were not taking. Olivia finished putting together all of their bedrooms all while battling a horrible bout of morning sickness.

Early the morning of the party Olivia, and Fitz were up early. Olivia had been going full speed cleaning this, and fixing that. It was a rush. At one point Fitz grabbed Olivia. "Babe, I need you to chill. The only people who are coming over are our family, and friends. They love us so everything doesn't have to be perfect. You're pregnant, and you need to relax. That's non-negotiable."

Olivia looked at Fitz as if he had grown another head, "Really? Your parents have never been to my house. So them coming here it's the first time that they will see what type of house I keep. I don't want them thinking that their son is involved with some trifling woman."

Fitz laughed. He laughed so hard that tears ran out of his eyes. He laughed for like two minutes straight. He said, "Babe, my parents adore you. They also know what type of woman you are by the children you've raised. They're smart, kind, mannerable, and they're always immaculate."

Olivia looked at him. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She asked, "Fitz, are we good? As a couple are we good? I think we're good. We bought this house, we're having a baby. You seem happy that we're having a baby, but I told you that I'm ready to marry you, but you still haven't asked me to marry you. So I was wondering if maybe you were having second thoughts about us. That's unstandable. I just wish that you would be honest about."

Fitz stared at her. He said, "Olivia we're more than fine. I am happy we're having a baby, and I am not having second thoughts. Things haven't slowed down long enough for me to plan the type of proposal that you deserve."

Olivia said, "Fitz I told you, I don't need a grand proposal. I only need you to tell me that you love me, and that you'll have my back forever."

He said, "You should already know all that. You also know that when I propose I'm going to make a grand production out of it because that's how I do. What's up with the trust issues?"

Olivia said, "It's more along the lines of abandonment issues. I felt abandoned when Stephen passed away, and I have a little anxiety that the same thing will happen with you."

"Olivia, I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. In the short time that we've been together you have become my very best friend. You are my world. I was just living life before I met you. When I met you I started to exist. I exist for you, babe," Fitz said sincerely.

Olivia walked up to him and kissed him as if it would be her last opportunity to do so. Fitz lifted her in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom.

Once Fitz had closed and locked the door they started pulling at one another's robes. When Fitz got Olivia's robe open he was mesmerized by the sight of her firm pregnancy swollen breasts spilling out of a pink lace La Perla bra.

He kissed the tops of each mound, the he kissed her clavicle bone. He whispered, "I love you so much. I wish I had the time to show just how much, but our babies will be up soon."

Finding the nearest wall Fitz pushed Olivia against it. He removed the robe completely from her body. Next he went to work on her bra as he sucked on her neck branding her. Fitz's hand circled her waist. A few she heard a ripping sound as Fitz ribbed her very expensive matching panties from her body. Olivia released an aroused gasp. She said, "Babe, those were my favorite."

"I need you now, Livvie. I can buy you more," Fitz said just before capturing her lips with his own.

Using one hand to keep Olivia hoisted, Fitz used his other to release his cobra from it's confines. Using his length he tested Olivia for readiness. Feeling her silky wetness he said, "Damn, baby. You're so wet."

Olivia scratched her nails through his scalp and murmured, "Only for you."

That statement alone had Fitz taking Olivia's hips in his hands as he drove into her with one hard thrust.

Olivia tightened her grip around his shoulders as she let out a muffled sigh. Fitz took her hard, and fast against the wall. Once the both reached their joyus end he carried her to their shower, and took her again. The time with Olivia's hands braced on the shower wall as he took her from behind.

After Olivia, and Fitz brief rendezvous they dressed, and went to make breakfast for the twins who would be up soon. Olivia and Fitz were setting the table, and putting the food out when a still sleepy Liliana, and Leo walked into the kitchen.

Liliana said, "Mommy, I was scared because I forgotted where the kitchen was. I smelled the food, but I couldn't find it. I tried looking in your room for you, or My Fitz, but you weren't there. I had to wake Leo to help me."

Olivia picked up her baby girl. Giving Liliana a kiss on the forehead she said, "It's ok pumpkin. Leo was able to help. You'll remember how to get around once you get used to the new house. Are you hungry?"

Olivia turned towards the kitchen to find both Fitz and Leo huddled, and giggling over their food. Olivia sat Liliana in her chair, and took her own seat. She asked, "What's so funny?"

Leo answered, "Nothing, mommy. It's a mans secret."

They ate breakfast, and cleaned the kitchen. Afterwards they bathed and got the twins for the party. Olivia was thankful that she had decided to have the party catered. It was one thing less for her to do. While the caterers set up she put the finishing touches on the house as she waited for their guests to arrive.

Their guestlist was short and sweet with the usual suspects: Olivia's parents, Fitz's parents, Alexandria, Patrick, Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and a friend of Fitz's that Olivia had never met named Charlie.

They had also invited a few of the parents from the twin's school. They wanted them to bring their children so that twins would have other children to play with.

The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a blast. Especially Quinn. She and Charlie had found seats on the back patio, and had been talking for a while. Fitz walked up behind Olivia as she watched Quinn, and Charlie. He pulled her into his arms. He asked, "What are you doing, babe?"

She said, "Have you seen how well they've been getting along? I think that there might be a connection, or something."

Fitz turned Olivia to face him. He placed a kiss on her lips before asking, "Olivia Pope, are you playing matchmaker?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, you invited him, I'm just observing what seems to be a connection."

Fitz kissed her again murmuring, "Umm hmm. Are you ready to make our announcement?"

Olivia smiled at him nodding. She said, "Yes! I think that we should go ahead, and explain it to the twins as well. I think that they might be able to understand."

Fitz kissed her. He said, "You go round up those two, and I'll get everyone else gathered."

Five minutes later everyone was gathered outside. Olivia said, "Family and friends, Fitz and I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate our new home. It really means a lot to us that you all choose to come spend your Saturday afternoon with us."

Fitz said, "Some of you don't know how to follow instructions, and you brought us gifts. Now we will have to figure out where to put them. Seriously though we thank you so much for being here, and your kind gestures. If you're here your special to us, and we like to share all of our milestones with you all. Which is why we're here. Olivia, and I want to share some news with you all."

Together Olivia and Fitz said, "We're having a baby!"

Everyone cheered, and applauded pulling Olivia in for hugs, and words of congratulations.

The twins made their way to their mother with their many questions.

Liliana asked, "Mommy where is the baby?"

Olivia said, "Remember I told you that the baby had to grow inside of mommy for a while? The baby is inside, and will grow. Soon mommy's tummy will get bigger, and you'll also be able to feel the baby moving inside."

Liliana then said, "You also said, when you and My Fitz were going to have a baby that we could call him daddy. So can I call My Fitz daddy now?"

Before Olivia could answer Fitz said, "Babe, before you answer that, Leo, and I have something for you and Lili."

Olivia to find both Leo, and Fitz on one knee holding ring boxes.

Fitz said, "Olivia, this week Leo, Pat, and I spent some time having manly talks, and doing manly things. I talked to your father, then I talked to your son, and they both gave me their blessing to ask for your hand in marriage. Baby, I didn't know what it truly meant to live until the day you walked into your office with this little dude as I waited for you."

Olivia had lifted Liliana on her hip. Liliana rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she watched on. Tears flowed freely down Olivia's cheeks. Actually every woman in the house was crying.

Fitz continued, "You have enhanced my life in ways I didn't know I was lacking. You've given things that I never knew I needed. I love you with all of my heart. You are the whole cake, and these beautiful children are the ice cream. I'm a blessed man because I get to indulge in both. There will never be another woman to complete me. Olivia Carolyn Pope will you do the me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

Olivia put Liliana on her feet. Liliana went to stand next to Fitz leaning against him. Olivia leaned over and kissed him. She whispered yes against his lips.

Fitz slipped the four carat cushion diamond set in a platinum fortuna setting onto Olivia's tiny finger. He kissed her again before taking the other ring box from his partner in crime. He turned to Liliana. He said, "I already asked your brother, and he said yes, but I wanted to ask you too. I love you my little princess, and I would love the honor of being your daddy. Will you have me?"

Olivia buried her face in Fitz shoulder, and cried. Fitz held her in his arms feeling the sobs shake her tiny body. Leo came to stand on the other side of Fitz, and rubbed his sister's back. He said, "It's ok, Lili. He's our daddy now. Don't cry."

Olivia watched on with more tears running down her face. She didn't know what she had done to be so blessed, but she truly felt blessed in this moment.

After a moment longer Liliana pulled back and said, "I love you, daddy."

In that moment Fitz knew that he wouldn't allow Liliana to date. No one else was going to get the pleasure of his baby girl's love. Fitz hugged her whispering, "I love you, too."

Fitz slid the half carat cushion diamond set in a platinum luminesce setting on to her little finger. Pulling Leo into his arms he held both kids, while tears cascaded down his face.

Leo said, "Daddy, I love you."

Fitz's heart swelled with pride, "I love you too buddy."

After a moment Olivia punched Fitz in the arm. She said, "When you had that talk with me this morning you knew along what you had planned."

Fitz smiled saying, "A man doesn't show his cards until he's ready."


	15. Five Steps Back

Chapter 15

The next morning after the housewarming party Olivia and Fitz were in bed. The twins had ended up leaving with Abby and Harrison, and the newly engaged couple spent the night making love.

Fitz said, "I was so scared. I was scared not because I thought that you might reject me. I was scared because I thought that Leo might not slip up and tell you, or his twin."

Olivia laughed, "I can't believe you included him. That was really sweet of you."

Fitz said, "It was really important for me to include him in the process. I want my son to have certain memories, like how to treat the women in his life."

Olivia looked at him, "Your son. You like being able to call them yours, don't you?"

"More than you will ever understand. Their such great kids," Fitz said with emotion.

Olivia said, "Leo didn't tell me about the ring, but he did tell me about the conversation that you two had. About the pancakes and waffles. He said that you told him that you will make waffles on Sundays instead of pancakes because pancakes was something special that he shared with his dad. How did you know about his dad making pancakes?"

Fitz said, "Leo told me."

Olivia smiled, "I'm surprised he remembers that. They were so young. I'm glad they have those memories of Stephen. I'm also glad that I have a man who loves them so much that he doesn't want to impede on those memories."

"Never, I am just glad that they have given me the opportunity to be in their lives. I was thinking about something, and I want to know what you think about it. I won't be upset if you don't agree, but I want to see what you think," Fitz said.

Olivia turned over to face Fitz more. She asked, "What is it babe?"

"I was just thinking the twins already lost one parent. So we know how unpredictable life can be. I was just thinking about making sure that they were always taken care of. I want to put them in my will, and I want all three of our children to always be together. I was wondering if I could adopt the twins," Fitz asked?

Olivia put a hand on his cheek. She leaned in and kissed them. Olivia slid her naked body over his, and straddled him. She grinded her warmth against his sleeping length, and Fitz immediately sprang to attention. Olivia said, "I think that you should ask them, but the fact that you want to do that is beautiful. You have my complete consent. I would love for you to be the father of all of my babies on paper."

Fitz palmed Olivia's butt. He said, "I think you should show me how much you love it."

Olivia lifted herself, and then sank down on his stiff length. She threw her head back and moaned, "You feel so good inside of me. I will never get used to the feeling of you entering me. I can cum just thinking about it."

Fitz leaned up and captured a nipple in his mouth. He murmured, "Then do what you have to do babe. Do what you have to do."

Later that week Olivia was still walking around on cloud nine. She was at work with a smile on her face and a pep in her step. For the first few days whenever she entered a room either her employees, or her patients would stop her to admire her ring.

Olivia was in her office entering her notes into a patient file when Ana came in her office crying. Olivia looked up, "Ana, what's the matter?"

Ana took a seat in front of Olivia's desk, but she refused to look Olivia in the eye. Olivia said, "Ana, I can't help you if you don't stop crying and tell me what the problem is."

Ana just sat there, and continued to cry. Olivia just sat there with her, and waited. Ana finally said, "I have to tell you something. I know that you're going to fire me, but I have to tell you because things are going too far, and I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you."

Olivia asked, "Excuse me?"

"That Melody woman came here. That day before she caused that scene. She told me that her husband had represented my brother in a his drunk driving case. My brother killed a woman on her wedding day because he was drinking and diving. He was sentenced to fifteen years in prison. She told me that she thought that I would like to know that the person that you had just merged with was the brother of the woman's husband to be," Ana explained.

Olivia's head was spinning. She didn't understand what Ana was trying to tell her. "Ana, what is going on?"

Ana shook her head. "Please just listen. She told me that my brother didn't have to get that much time, but he only got that much because Fitz's brother was a lawyer who was friends with the judge. She said that she had been dating Fitz, and he wouldn't date her seriously. She said that when she moved on to get married that he lured her back. She said that as soon as she found out that she was pregnant that he told her husband about them, and then her husband left her, and he won't take responsibility for their child. She said she doesn't get any support from her husband, and the pregnancy has been tough on her so she lost her job."

Olivia asked, "Ana what does all of this have to do with you?"

Ana took a deep breath. She continued, "She said that the Grant brothers were selfish entitled rich boys that don't mind screwing people over. She said that she could help get my brother's case reopened if I helped her. I have been giving her information about you. It started with your whereabouts, then the twins whereabouts. When none of that worked she got a little more desperate. When I told her that you were pregnant, and had gotten engaged she went ballistic. She started planning to hire someone to run you, and your children off of the road. She wants me to find out your daily routine to figure out when is the best time to get you. I can't do that to you Dr. Pope. I could never hurt you, or your children. Not even to get my brother's sentenced lowered."

Olivia sat there in complete shock as she listened to Ana tell her this craziness. So many questions swirled in Olivia's mind. Questions for Melody. Questions for Fitz. Questions on top of questions. Clearing her throat, and her mind Olivia said, "Ana, I thank you for telling me all of this. I don't know where we stand after this because you have completely betrayed my trust. For now I'm just going to suspend you. You should get your things, and leave. I'll be in touch to let you know my final decision."

Nodding Ana stood to leave. She turned back to Olivia. "I know I flirted with Dr. Grant, but it was truly harmless. I just wanted to get my brother out of prison. I never wanted to do anything to actually hurt you. You've always been so kind and patient with me. I appreciate everything that you've ever done for me. I'm sorry."

Once Ana left Olivia immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed Fitz. When he answered she said, "We need to talk. Meet me at home."

Fitz got home as fast as he could. When he walked into the house he found Olivia pacing in circles. Fitz recognized this as a habit that Olivia had for when something was wrong. He asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Olivia said, "I'm going to ask you some things. I don't want you to get defensive, or mad at the questions. I just want you to answer them truthfully."

Fitz nodded. He said, "I'm always honest with you, but ok."

"Did Melody's husband confront you, or did you go to him, and tell him about you two," Olivia asked?

Taking a seat Fitz said, "He approached me. Melody had been canceling plans with him. He had started getting suspicious. He couldn't understand why his wife was never available for him. He's an attorney so he used one of the investigators that he had on hand to follow her. He saw us together. I told him that I wasn't aware that she was married, but that I would stop seeing her. Why?"

Olivia said, "My nurse came to me today and told me that Melody told her that you went to her husband, and told him about the two of you when you found out that she was pregnant."

Fitz said, "That's completely untrue. She never told me that she was pregnant until that day that she told me in your office. Wait, why would she tell Ana about any of this?"

"Obviously she found out that Ana is the sister of the drunk driver who killed Patrick's fiancee. She told Ana that her brother got the maximum sentence because Patrick was an attorney, and friends with the judge. She said that she had evidence that Ana's brother's case had been handled improperly. She bribed Ana. Told her that if she helped her get information on you, that she would get Ana's brother's case reopened so that he could get out of jail,"

Fitz said, "What the hell? What made Ana tell you all of this?"

Olivia answered, "Because when Ana told her about our engagement, and pregnancy Melody lost her fucking mind. She then told Ana that she needed to get my daily routine so that she can hire someone to run me off the rode with the children in the car."

"Did you call the police? Where is Ana? She is all the proof we need," Fitz said.

Olivia sat in a chair. She said, "I didn't even think to call the police. I called you immediately. I sent Ana home on suspension."

Fitz said, "You need to call her. You need to call her, and ask her if she is willing to speak with the police."

Olivia grabbed her cell phone. She called Quinn, and asked her to email Ana's personnel file to her."

Olivia said, "I am so over this, babe. She's really seriously crazy."

When she received Quinn's email she used the information to call Ana. She didn't get an answer so she left a voicemail, "Hi, Ana. This is Dr. Pope. I have a few questions to ask you about what we discussed in my office earlier. If could please give me a call back at this number as soon as possible."

When Olivia disconnected her call Fitz was disconnecting a call as well. Olivia asked, "Did you call the police?"

Fitz nodded. "They are sending a detective over. I sent Alexandria a text that she should keep the twins until I call her and give her the all clear to bring them home. I don't want them seeing the police. Olivia, have you eaten anything?"

Olivia said, "My stomach has been in knots since Ana walked into my office."

"I know that it might be difficult, but you're pregnant. I need you to eat something. Even if it's just fruit. I don't need you getting sick on me on top of all of this," Fitz ordered.

Olivia looked at him with a smirk, "You're not the boss of me, sir. I'm going to eat because as a physician I know that I need to do so."

A little while later a few detectives were at their home. Detective Ramirez asked, "How much of the Grant personal information did your employee have access to, Dr. Pope? Did you discuss your personal relationship with Dr. Grant often?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, I didn't. I mean one of my close friends works for me, and so our relationship was common knowledge."

Detective Ramirez asked, "So how did she know your whereabouts in order to tell this woman the information?"

Olivia got a little defensive. She said, "I didn't sit around talking about my personal life with my employees. There were times where I was leaving for the day, and I'd mention where I was going. That's not abnormal, and I've been doing that the entire time I've been in business. I am not to blame for the attack on me, and my family."

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms rubbing her back. He said, "Why aren't you interrogating the nurse, or Melody? Why are you attacking the victim?"

"Dr. Grant I don't appreciate you telling me how to do my job, but for your information I have sent detectives over to the addresses you provided to us. I am waiting for them to contact me with any information they get," Detective Ramirez stated.

Fitz asserted, "I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but I am telling you, that you're not going to blame her, shame her, or further badger her. You can gather your information, but you need to leave the rest of it at the door."

Olivia put a hand on Fitz's arm. She said, "Fitz it's alright."

Fitz turned to her saying, "No it's not babe. You didn't asked to be stalked or threatened. Even if you went into work everyday and gave explicit details about our relationship, you never asked for you or your family to be put into danger."

Olivia tried to hide a smile. She knew that the situation that they were in was very serious, but Fitz standing up for her was very hot. Olivia shook her head to focus more closely on the conversation at hand.

At that moment Detective Ramirez's phone began to ring. He walked outside to take the call.

Fitz sat back down beside Olivia. He asked the other detective in the room, "Have you all tried to reach out to Melody?"

"We have sent teams after them, and we are waiting to hear something back," The detective answered.

Detective Ramirez re-entered the room. He said, "Ok, so the detective that we sent over to Ana's place went there, and they didn't get an answer. We are also unable to find Melody. We have reached out to Andrew Nichols, and he confirmed that his wife was having an affair with you. He agreed that he confronted you, but he says that he knows nothing about her being pregnant. He said that they separated after that, and he hasn't seen his wife."

Fitz asked, "So what happens now?"

"You have your children brought home, and continue with your evening as normal. I was able to confirm parts of your story. I just told you what I confirmed with Mr. Nichols. I was also able to speak with Ms. Perkins. She confirmed that Melody came to the office causing a scene. We are working on getting surveillance footage from the parking lot where you two said she met you the day that the attempt was made on your children. We even have the report that you filed that day. We have enough to get a temporary order of protection until we can find Ms. Nichols, and get into court before a judge," Detective Ramirez said.

"What if she comes here? She's unstable. We don't know what she might do," Fitz said with worry in his voice.

The detective nodded. He said, "We'll put a detail on you all just long enough for us to find her, and let her know that she is not to come near you all."

Fitz turned to Olivia and asked, "Does that make you feel any safer, babe?"

Olivia nodded, "As long as you're here, I'll be fine. I want my babies though."

"As soon as we're able to make contact with Ana, or Melody we will contact you," Detective Ramirez said.

Once the police left Fitz contacted his brother.

"Hey, bro! What's up," Patrick answered.

Fitz said, "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but Melody has lost her fucking mind. The twins are with Alex. I need you to swing past her place and pick them up, and bring them home for me. I'd have her bring them, but I'd feel more comfortable if you did."

Patrick said, "No problem big brother. I'll bring your children to you."

Before disconnecting Fitz said, "Call her when you're on your way so that she's not startled when you show up at her door. No need to worry her."

"I got you, Fitz," Patrick said as he disconnected the call.

Olivia said, "I don't understand any of this. Why not blame her pregnancy on her husband? Maybe if she was pregnant then he'd take her back. Why try and pin this all on you?"

Fitz said, "Crazy can't be explained babe. I'm sorry for all of this. I never thought my past would ever come back to haunt me this way."

Olivia shook her head, "We are all adults and we are responsible for our own actions. Melody made the choice to do all of this on her own. You are not to blame, but in the future stay away from the crazy ones."

"Well if that's the case I'm going to need my engagement ring back," Fitz joked.

Olivia asked, "Excuse me?"

Fitz gave her his most charming smile. He said, "You told me to stay away from the crazy women. I assume that includes you too. Because we both know-"

Olivia cut Fitz off saying, "You haven't really seen crazy. I can show you if you want me to."

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms. He said, "Your kind of crazy is the only kind of crazy that I want in my life. I love you, babe."

"I love you too," Olivia said.

An hour later Patrick came over dropping off the kids. Olivia had made alfredo for dinner, and they tried being as normal as possible for the kids. When they climbed into bed that night Fitz didn't fall asleep. He couldn't. No matter what Olivia said, he knew that the fact that their family was in danger was completely his fault.


	16. Missing

Chapter 16

The next few days were a blur for the Grant/Pope household. Olivia was starting to get antsy. The detectives still hadn't located Ana, or Melody. They were starting to worry that maybe Melody had abducted Ana. The detectives had obtained a search warrant for Ana's residence, and when they went in the place was immaculate. They started thinking that she had been abducted because there was leftover coffee left in her coffee maker, and an alert on the coffee maker indicating that the machine needed water in order to brew at its scheduled time.

There theory was that Ana hadn't made it back home after Olivia had suspended her. The detectives felt that the apartment was left looking like it looked when Ana left for work that day.

It was bothering Olivia because she felt like she was living with her life in suspension. She couldn't move forward until she knew where Melody, and Ana were. She was constantly looking over her shoulder, and she didn't want her children out of her sight.

Fitz was worried too because he realized that Olivia wasn't at peace, and he knew that she wasn't sleeping. He was worried about the safety of his family, and about Olivia's health during her pregnancy. He hoped that the police found Melody before he did because there was no telling what he would do if he found her.

It was the saturday morning after Ana had spilled all the tea to Olivia. Olivia and Fitz were making lunch for the twins. Olivia was in the process of slicing an apple for the twins when she heard a loud crash behind her. She turned around to see that Fitz had thrown a glass against the wall. Olivia said, "What the hell, babe?"

He said, "I'm just so pissed. This is supposed to be the happiest time in my life. In our lives, but here I am walking on eggshells in my own home, with police detectives sitting outside watching our every move. If Melody doesn't have any money how is it so easy for her to evade the police? Why can't they find her?"

Olivia walked up to him and placed a calming hand on his back. She started rubbing soothing circles on his back. She said, "Babe, this isn't ideal. Trust me no one is more upset about this situation than me; however, we're together, and we're safe. That's really all that matters. Yeah we would like to have our freedom back. The ability to come and go as we please, but at the same time we have to look at things from a positive point of view. We get to spend quality time together instead of always being on the go."

"I don't know you. It's like you've transformed from the woman I met months ago to a better version of her. It's crazy because I thought that you were perfect, and I didn't think that you could get any better. You've become the most supportive person in my life, which is saying a lot because I come from a great family. You are always finding the silver lining in things, and you're constantly reassuring me that you're in this, and that you're not going anywhere. What did I do to deserve you, Livvie," Fitz asked with emotion?

Olivia said, "I don't know. I just believe in us, and I believe in what we share. I believe that all that we are going through right now will be worth it in the end. I don't really know. All I know is that I love you, and you should clean up that glass before those two wild children come running down here and cut up their little feet."

He said, "I don't know what I would do without your smart ass mouth."

Olivia said, "You should just keep in mind all that this smart ass mouth can do you."

Fitz circled his arms around Olivia's waist, "Babe, I'm so thankful for you. More than just a normal man who loves the woman he is going to spend the rest of his life with. You standing by me through all of this means the world to me. You could've walked away. I actually expected you to. At the very least I expected you to say for me to find you once I got my shit worked out."

Olivia laughed, "I thought about it, but at the end of the day. I love you a lot, and the kids do too, and I know you love us just as much. You wouldn't have done anything intentionally to aggravate us, or put us in danger. So I know I just have to suck it up, and not allow Melody to win."

"Thanks for that babe. Let me clean this glass up," Fitz said.

Fitz and Olivia cleaned up the glass, and then had lunch with the twins. It was an exciting weekend because this was the last weekend of summer. Labor day was on Monday, and the twins were going to be starting kindergarten on Tuesday.

As they had lunch with the twins Fitz asked, "How do you two feel about being in separate classes?"

Liliana said, "I feel a little scared, but I'm a big girl. I know that I can't be with Leo always. But what if his teacher calls him Stephen instead of Leo. Who is going to tell the teacher what he likes to be called?"

Olivia said, "Lili, Leo has a mouth, and he can speak up for himself. He doesn't need you to do it for him. Right, Leo?"

Leo nodded, "That's right mommy, but if Lili was in my class I would just let her do it."

Fitz and Olivia laughed. They knew what he said to be true. He was assertive, but had no problem at all letting his sister take the lead.

Olivia asked, "Are you guys ready to go to big kid school?"

Liliana said, "Mommy you said that it was our same school? Is it different?"

"No, it's still your same school, but you will be on a different hall with the older children. You will also have new teachers, and maybe different children in your class," Olivia explained.

Fitz said, "Do you two remember what mommy, and daddy told you about strangers?"

Leo said, "If a stranger comes near me I am supposed to grab my sister and run away screaming stranger danger!"

Olivia said, "That's right. Never go with a stranger. Even if they tell you that your mom and dad sent them. Only go with one of your aunts, or uncles. I also want you to remember that mommy and daddy will always tell you in the mornings who is coming to pick you up, ok?"

"Mommy, can daddy pick us up everyday? He takes us to Chick-Fil-A. You always say that we can get a healthy snack at your office, but chicken is healthy," Leo complained.

Olivia shook her head, "That's why they love you so much. You spoil them. Have you ever told them no?"

Fitz rolled his eyes at Olivia, "Of course I have."

"When," Olivia asked?

"Olivia, I am not about to sit here and recount every single time I have told them no with you," Fitz defended.

Olivia said, "I'm not asking you to run them all down for me. I am asking you to tell me one time when you told one of the two of them no."

Liliana said, "Well daddy told me no I couldn't go to work with him. He said that I had to stay with Auntie Abby."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "Of course she takes your side."

Leo asked, "Dad are you going to get a boy baby so that I can have a brother?"

"No fair! I want a sister," Liliana shouted!

Fitz said, "We are going to get whatever God gives us, and we are going to be happy about it."

Liliana said, "Maybe we will get a girl and a boy twin like me and Leo. We usually get two of everything."

Olivia laughed. She didn't relish the thought of being pregnant with twins again. However, if she was she hoped that it was a girl and a boy again so that she could get it all done once. Four children were more than enough.

Fitz said, "I like the idea of twins."

Olivia gave him the evil eye.

The rest of the three day weekend was full of family, and friends, and getting the twins ready for school that week. The closer it got for the twins to start school the more anxious Olivia got because she had a feeling that Melody would try something.

Her anxiety was almost tangible. Fitz could look at her and see it. Sliding into bed beside her he said, "I know that this is hard, but I need you to calm down. The stress can't be good for the babies."

Olivia said, "I know, but where the hell is she, and why would you assume that I am carrying twins? Fitz I will murder you if I am pregnant with twins."

Fitz laughed, "I don't know why you would murder me. You will have four children who will all need a mother, and a father."

Olivia whined, "You don't know how rough it was for me to carry twins the first time. I can't even imagine going through that again. You have to stop saying twins unless you're prepared to carry, and deliver them."

Rubbing her slightly bloated belly Fitz said, "If I could baby, you know that I'd carry our children for you. I don't think it's fair that you get to feel them grow inside of you, and I can't."

Olivia kicked him. She asked, "I know you told the twins that we were going to get whatever gender baby God gave us, but what do you really want?"

Fitz thought about her question for a moment. He said, "Well, we already have a girl, and a boy so I really don't have a preference. I mean another boy would be cool so that you women wouldn't have the monopoly in our house, but Liliana is so cute that I don't think that I would mind it if we had another little princess. I love the idea of taking care of my girls. What about you?"

Olivia shrugged saying, "I'm not sure I have preference either. I love the relationship that I have with my son, but like you I have a pretty great relationship with my mini me as well. I'll be happy either way. I have a question for you. Something that we haven't discussed. How many children do you want?"

Fitz smiled, "I feel like this is a trick question, but I have an answer. I will take however many children you're willing to give me. I know that you've done this before, and that you probably felt like you were done. I would honestly be happy if we just had Liliana, and Leo, but I am beyond happy that we created a child together. So if this is our only child(ren) I will be perfectly fine."

Olivia laughed, "Fitz I am not pregnant with twins!"

Fitz kissed her neck. He asked, "How do you know that you're not?"

Olivia said, "I know I'm not because I am literally going to kill you if I am."

Fitz laughed loudly. He said, "You can't kill me, and leave our children parentless."

"We have a great village. Between our parents, your siblings, and my besties our children will be well taken care of while you're dead, and I'm serving out my prison sentence," Olivia said deadpan.

On Tuesday morning everything that could possibly go wrong did go wrong, and all because Olivia was a complete wreck. The first day of kindergarten is rough on any mother, but add to that the fact that a crazy bitch was on the loose looking to destroy her life. Anyone would understand Olivia's edginess.

The morning started off with them all over sleeping. Olivia didn't understand how four people overslept. She didn't understand when the two adults had internal alarms that were usually in overdrive, but of course they both woke up late of the first day of school.

Next Olivia was trying to pull Liliana's curls up into a bun, but the cranky five year wasn't having it. She whined every single time her mother ran the brush through her curls.

Then there was breakfast. Because they were running behind schedule Olivia had opted for toast, and fruit, but she had gotten so sidetracked with making their lunch that she had burned the toast. Burnt toast isn't that big of a deal, except for the fact that she was pregnant and the smell of the burned toast made her sick to her stomach.

Olivia was rinsing her mouth with mouthwash when Fitz said, "Maybe I should take the twins to school. Your parents, Alex, and Abby are already there waiting for us to arrive. We'll take more than enough pictures for you."

Olivia turned around to face Fitz. The look on her face would have killed him right where he stood if looks could kill. "Let me tell you a few things about me. I am probably one of the most hands on parents on the planet. I have a village to help me with my children, but I'm not the type to abuse the support system that I have. I take care of my children myself. I was present for every single one of their milestones, and the first day of kindergarten will be no different. I know what you're trying to do, but stop. Let's go."

Fitz stood their smirking at Olivia. Her fierce attitude should be a bit off putting, but it wasn't. It actually made him horny. Fitz shook his head following Olivia out of the bathroom. He asked, "Do you want me to drive you today, or are you good to drive?"

Olivia grabbed her things thinking about about what Fitz had asked. She said, "I don't know. I think that I'm ok to drive, but I really don't know."

When they got downstairs Olivia said to the twins, "Grab your bookbags, and your lunch boxes. Let's go babies."

Fitz locked up the house as Olivia, and the twins walked to the driveway where Fitz's SUV was parked. As Olivia approached she noticed that tires on his passenger's side were flat. Olivia said, "Uh, babe. Come here for a second. Fitz walked over to Olivia. He noticed the flattened tires. He walked closer to the vehicle noticing that the tires had actually been slashed. He walked around the vehicle to the driver's side and notice that those tires had been slashed too.

Fitz immediately stormed down the driveway to the detective parked at the curb. He knocked on the window, and the detective stepped out. Fitz asked angrily, "How the hell did this happen when you were supposed to be watching my house all night?"

The detective said, "Dr. Grant I need you to calm down. What happened?"

Fitz pointed this vehicle. He shouted, "My tires were slashed. All four of them."

By this time Olivia had ushered the children back inside of the house. The detective pulled out his phone, and started to make a phone call. Fitz walked inside to find the children walking upstairs, and Olivia on the phone.

He heard Olivia say, "I'm so sorry that you guys got up so early to meet us there for their first day, but with everything that is going on this morning I have a bad feeling about allowing them to go to school today. I'm sorry. This woman is unpredictable. If she can get to us while there are literally police sitting in our driveway there is no telling what she can do."

Olivia activated her speaker phone, and took a seat. Fitz heard Abby ask, "So you're not going to work today? If you want I can come watch the twins today. I don't think I have any surgeries scheduled for today."

Olivia said, "I'm not going to work. I'm not worried about work. There are other doctors, and very capable nurses, and practitioners at my office. My main concern is the safety of my children."

Fitz nodding his head. He understood. He turned and sent a text to the office manager at his office letting her know that he wouldn't be in today. By the time he was finished Olivia had disconnected her call with Abby.

Olivia asked, "So what are they saying? How did she get on our property?"

Fitz said, "They're making phone calls trying to figure out."

"Fitz, I can't stay here," Olivia said.

"What do you mean," Fitz asked.

"I physically can't stay in this house knowing that she knows where I live, and that even with police protection she can still get to us," Olivia explained.

Fitz said, "Babe, I completely understand. Where do you want to go?"

Olivia looked at Fitz with sad eyes. He knew at that moment that she was pulling away. She said, "The twins and I are going to go stay with my parents for a little while. At least until Melody is caught, and is no longer a threat. My main concern right now has to be keeping the twins, and myself safe. I'm pregnant. I can't keep going through this stress. You understand that, don't you? I want you to know that this doesn't change how much I love you, and how much I can't wait to be your wife. This is about safety."

Fitz nodded. He said, "I get that, Livvie. I have to be honest and let you know it feels as if I have failed you as a man. Like I haven't done what I've needed to do as a man. I haven't protected my family."

Olivia walked over to him, and took his face in her hands. She said, "Don't think like that. You have done everything in your power to keep us safe. We're dealing with crazy. I am in no way saying that I don't trust you to take care of us, and keep us safe, but I physically can't sit by and not try and take our safety in my own hands. Babe, say you understand."

Fitz understood, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He kissed her. He said, "I understand. I love you so much, and I will do whatever you want to make you comfortable, and happy."

Olivia went upstairs to pack some things for her and the children. When she was gone Fitz smashed his phone. It was becoming clear that he was going to have to handle Melody himself.


	17. I Give Up

Chapter 17

Later on that morning Fitz was loading Olivia's suv with the luggage for her and the children. She asked, "You're going to call the twins at night before bed, and tomorrow you're going to meet us to take them to school, right."

Fitz nodded sadly. He didn't like the idea of being separated from his family. He said, "Yes, I'll facetime them, and I'll be there in the morning."

Olivia said, "Baby, this is only temporary. Don't look so sad. It's hurting me to do this. Will you come to the office, and have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just tell me where you want me to be, and when and I'll be there," Fitz said as he walked away.

She followed him back into the house. Olivia called for the kids to come and say goodbye to their dad. As soon as Liliana rounded the corner Olivia saw the tears. She rolled her eyes. Not because he daughter was crying, but because it sucked that she had to put her children through this.

Liliana ran to Fitz, and he lifted her into his arms. He said, "Princess, don't cry. Daddy will see you in the morning."

Liliana said, "Daddy, I want to stay with you. Why do we have to go to grammy's? Families are supposed to stay together."

Leo said, "Daddy, why can't you come with us?"

Fitz didn't know how to answer them. He knew him going with them wasn't an option because he couldn't risk Melody following him to Olivia's parents home. He said, "Daddy has to stay here, but you all will be back home soon."

Liliana began to cry harder. She said, "Daddy I don't want to leave you!"

Olivia started to tear up. She was couldn't take it so she walked back out to the garage.

Fitz held the crying little girl for a little longer. After a moment he put her on her feet, and told the twins, "Go watch a movie. I'm going to talk to your mother for a moment."

When the children went upstairs Fitz went outside to find Olivia pacing in circles again. This time he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

When she noticed him she asked, "Where are the children?"

"Olivia we should talk. I know that we need to keep you, and the twins safe, but I don't think this is the way. We are a family, and you can't make unilateral decisions about you and our children, and think that it's ok. We should discuss our options, and then decided what is best for you and the kids together," Fitz said.

Olivia nodded as she walked past him into the house. Fitz followed her inside. Olivia said, "I'll be right back. I want to check on Lili, and Leo. They were very upset."

Fitz walked into the kitchen taking out the ingredients to make waffles. Fitz was whisking the eggs for the batter in a large glass bowl when Olivia walked back into the kitchen. He noticed the perplexed look on Olivia's said, "Since we're home we might as well get some decent breakfast."

Before Olivia could respond someone rang their doorbell. Olivia went to open the door with Fitz on her heels. When they opened the door Detective Ramirez was on the other side. He said, "Good morning, Dr. Pope, and Dr. Grant."

Fitz said, "It's not all that good. How did that crazy woman get onto my property while your team was supposed to be protecting us?"

"Dr. Grant, I understand your frustrations. However, I will remind you that staying calm is what's key right now. After a brief investigation we have determined a window when this could have happened. There are shift changes at seven in the morning, three in the afternoon, and eleven at night. Last night right before shift change the two detectives that were guarding your all both had family emergencies. Because it was almost shift change their supervisor at the time gave them the go ahead to leave. The supervisor felt like it would be ok, because the eleven o'clock detectives where already enroute to your location. Your home was only guardless for about twenty minutes. I read their report for when they arrived, and checked your perimeter. They didn't notice anything, abnormal. So they think that maybe that the tires hadn't totally deflated yet," Detective Ramirez explained.

Fitz said, "You think that your explanation helps us to feel any better about what has happened?"

Olivia said, "Because it doesn't. You're basically telling me that my taxpayer dollars are going to waste. Not only were you not here to protect us from crazy, which by the way is your job, but you also didn't even bother to tell us that you were leaving so that we could at least be on high alert."

"Detective Ramirez can you excuse us for a moment," Fitz asked?

He nodded, "Sure, I'll be right outside."

Once the detective went back outside Fitz went back to the kitchen measuring out the rest of the ingredients for the waffles. He said, "Olivia, you're right what's being done to protect us isn't working. We need to step things up. However, I don't think that you and the kids leaving is the answer. I want to fire the detectives. At least from guarding us."

Olivia asked, "Ok, but then what? We'll be wide open again."

Fitz mixed the batter as he shook his head. He said, "I'm going to hire a security team. I'm also going to call our home security company and see what they offer as far as surveillance goes. We can't sit back and put our safety in someone else's hands. We have to take things in our own hands."

Olivia said, "It might just be easier for me to go to my parents, and cheaper."

Fitz said, "You know damn well that money isn't a problem, especially when it comes to the safety of you, and the kinds. Also, easier for who? The children will suffer. You will suffer, and I will suffer. It will also open your parents up to being a target. We need to contain this as much as possible. Baby, this isn't going to go on for much longer. I am going to get this resolved."

Just then the twins ran into the kitchen. "Daddy we're hungry," Leo said.

"I thought you might be, so I'm making waffles. Go upstairs, change out of your uniforms, and wash your hands. By the time you're done they should be ready," Fitz said.

Fitz took a waffle out of the waffle iron, and prepared for the next one. He said, "Olivia come here."

Olivia walked over to stand next to Fitz. He kissed her on her forehead. He said, "I know that you are used to handling things on your own. You don't have to do that anymore because you have me. You have help now. I need you to do me a favor and trust me. Trust me to handle this, and trust me to keep you and the children safe. I got you baby."

She nodded. She said, "I hope that you know that it isn't a matter of me not trusting you. I trust you, and I know that you wouldn't let us get hurt if you had anything to do with it, but I understand. I'll let you do what you have to do."

By the time the twins came back downstairs Fitz set waffles in front of them. He kissed Olivia, and went into his home office to make a few phone calls. Melody wasn't going to win, and she wasn't going to cause trouble in their house, or divide them.

Later that afternoon Fitz, and Olivia called Detective Ramirez back in. "Detective Ramirez, I want to thank you and your team for your services, but at the moment we have decided to go in a different direction for our own personal protection."

Detective Ramirez asked, "So you're firing us? Dr. Grant, we are the police. I think that since we are investigating this situation that we are the best source of protection for you all. No one else that you could bring in would be better than us."

"We've hired a firm that I think you are familiar with. It's run by someone who used to work with you. He's really good. His name is Huck, are you familiar with him," Fitz asked?

The look on detective Ramirez's face said that he was familiar, and that he wasn't happy about the recent change in plans. He nodded saying, "I can't stop you from making that change if that is really what you want to do, but I will ask if you think changing security is wise?"

Fitz was clearly getting irritated Olivia could tell. He said, "The real question is if allowing you to protect my family is what I really want to do. It's obvious that this job is too much for you, and your team. You don't seem to have the resources that he has to protect us. It seems like you don't have the resources needed, altogether. I am sure about my decision, and I will stand by any consequences, because what happened here last night was completely unacceptable."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. She agreed that the detectives had dropped the ball. She also agreed that she needed to stand with Fitz. They were going to be married. She needed to stand with him in all things. Self preservation mode had kicked in, and made her want to flee to the safety of her parents, but she needed to show Fitz that she trusted him to keep them safe. She was going to stay no matter how hard it got.

Detective Ramirez said, "Fine, but I won't have your personal security interfering in our investigation, because at the end of the day this is our investigation. I hope that I have made myself clear."

Fitz stared at the detective with a blank stare. He wasn't going to dignify this man with an answer. He was attempting to get under his skin, but Fitz knew that he was superior, and didn't need to react to this man's goading.

Once the detective left Fitz turned to Olivia. He said, "Huck and his team will be here soon, but before they come I want to speak with you for a moment."

Olivia said, "Ok."

They took a seat on their sofa together. Fitz took Olivia's hand in his. He said, "Babe, I am sorry that today was ruined. I know that you and the twins can't get this day back, but I will try hard as I can to make this up to you all."

Olivia shook her head no. She said, "You have to stop apologizing. None of this is your fault, and I don't blame you for this at all. I hope that you understand that. She is to blame. She is obviously unstable. You can't keep apologizing for her. I won't allow it. Babe, I don't blame you. I will keep saying it until you believe me. I don't blame you Fitz. I wasn't leaving because I was angry, or even because I didn't trust you. I was leaving because I was in survival mode, but I realize that now my gears have to shift, and you have to become part of my survival mode."

Fitz smiled at Olivia. He said, "Everything that you just said mean a lot to me. My only goal in life is keeping you and our three children happy and safe. Nothing else matters to me."

Alexandria came over to pick up the twins. Fitz had asked her to take them out for the afternoon while he and Olivia spoke with Huck and his team.

When Huck arrived he introduced himself, and his team. Huck said, "Thank you for choosing us. We spoke over the phone, but I need to get some more information from you all so that I am able to make sure that we are doing all we can to protect you all. So you mentioned that you are being stalked and harrassed by an ex?"

Fitz nodded. He said, "I had a casual relationship with a woman, and she turned out to be married. When I found out she was married I ended things. Now she is saying that she is pregnant with my child. As you can see I have since moved on with my life. I met the love of my life. She has two young children, and Melody, that's her name. She tried to threaten them as well by sending someone to their summer camp to try and kidnap them. I need to keep Olivia, who is pregnant with our child, and our two five year olds safe."

"I see. I saw that you have a home security system, but does it include any surveillance," Huck asked?

Fitz shook his head. He said, "It doesn't, but I have contacted the company that we use, and they are coming out later today in order to install some."

Huck asked, "Do I have your permission to upgrade your services as I see fit?"

Fitz and Olivia both nodded their consent. Huck opened up his laptop and started taking notes. He asked, "So it's four of you who live here?"

"Yes, the two of us, and then our five year old twins," Fitz answered.

"Are they in school," Huck asked?

Olivia said, "They attend school at The Barrie School."

Huck then asked, "Are they in the same class, or separate classes?"

Olivia responded, "They are in separate classes. They're twins so we want to be sure to socialize them separately."

Huck nodded, "I am not judging how you choose to raise your children. I just need to know what route to take in order to protect them."

Olivia glanced at Fitz. He gave her a stiff smile. She returned it with a stiff one of her own.

Huck then asked, "Where do the two of you work?"

"We own a pediatrics practice. We have two locations. On most days I'm at one and she is at the other. On rare occasions we are at the same practice," Fitz explained.

Huck nodded. He said, "I just have one final question, and then I think I'll have all the information that I need. Are you all comfortable with me creating a schedule for you all to follow so that I am able to better guard you all?"

Olivia said, "You have our permission to do whatever you feel is necessary. I don't know if my fiance told you, but the detectives who are working on our case have been guarding us, and this morning when were leaving for our day we walked outside to find the tires on his vehicle slashed."

Huck asked, "Where were the detectives when this happened?"

Fitz said, "I was told that the two detectives that were here both had family emergencies, and since it was so close to shift change, and the next detectives were on their way they felt it was ok to allow the detectives with the emergencies to leave."

Huck snorted out a laugh. He said, "That was smart."

Fitz nodded in agreement with his sarcasm. He asked, "So you see why we were interested in obtaining your help to keep us safe."

Huck said, "Yes I understand. I am willing to take the job, but I will need your complete cooperation. If you don't cooperate I will walk."

Olivia and Fitz said in unison, "Understood."

Over the next hour Fitz, Olivia, and Huck fleshed out their protection plan. Their plan included follow cars, and bodyguards. Things for Olivia and Fitz were going to be a bit tense until this resolved, because everywhere they went, and everything they would do had to be planned in advance so that Huck could properly set up his team.

Fitz didn't mind because he could see that the new security team was putting Olivia more at ease. She and Huck were building a friendship, and he didn't feel her worrying. This made him relax as well because all he wanted to do was keep his family safe, and keep Olivia healthy throughout her pregnancy.

Fitz and Olivia made dinner together, and when Alexandria brought the twins home they sat down to eat. Fitz and Olivia decided to speak with the twins about the security. They didn't want to scare their children, but they felt that they needed to talk to them about was going on so that they wouldn't be frightened but the strangers following them around everywhere.

They were sitting at the dinner table when Fitz said, "Hey buddies, Mommy, and daddy want to speak with you about something that is really important."

Leo asked, "Are we getting two babies? If mommy got twins before I think it will be easy for her to get twins again."

Olivia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Fitz said, "No, it's not about the baby, or babies. It's about our safety."

This time it was Liliana who spoke, "We already know not to talk to strangers, and not to go with them either."

Olivia winked at her daughter saying, "That's a good girl."

Fitz said, "I'm glad you remember that, Princess, but we want to talk a little more about that ok? For starters everyone in the world isn't always nice. Right now a lady that daddy used to be friends with isn't being very nice, and because of this we need a little extra help keeping all of us safe."

Liliana asked with a voice filled with anxiety, "Is she going to hurt you, or mommy. We need to put her in jail. That's where bad people go."

Olivia said, "She isn't going to hurt anyone. That's why we have those nice people we introduced you to when Auntie Alex brought you home. Their job is to help keep us safe from that person. We have also called the police, and they are looking for her so that she can be disciplined for her actions. I don't want you to worry."

Fitz interjected, "We wanted to tell you so that you can be sure to follow any instructions that Mommy, and Daddy give you. It's important. We give you instructions in order to keep you safe."

The twins seemed to understand what their parents were explaining to them, and they didn't ask many questions. Fitz and Olivia went throughout their nightly routine, and got the twins ready for bed and school the next day.

Wednesday morning went a lot smoother than Tuesday morning had. Olivia, and Fitz woke up on time. They were able to get the twins a proper breakfast, and they were able to get ready for work, and the twins ready for school effortlessly.

The day before Fitz had had his car towed to the dealership so that they could inspect the vehicle and put new tires on. He was supposed to pick up his vehicle that afternoon.

This morning they were going to take Olivia's vehicle.

They walked out through the garage door, and loaded into the vehicle with Fitz behind the wheel. They headed towards the Barrie school with Huck and his team following behind them. The twins each had a guard which wasn't odd. The Barrie school was a prestigious school that a lot of celebrity children, and children of government officials attended. So their guards wouldn't be too out of place.

When they got to the Barrie school they were met by Olivia's parents and Fitz's parents. Abby and Harrison were there along with Alexandria and Quinn. They took dozens of photos, and Olivia unleashed plenty of tears at the thought that her babies were growing up because they were in kindergarten now.

When they finally left the school Fitz dropped Olivia off at work with a promise to pick her up later so that they could go to the dealership and pick up his vehicle. When Olivia walked up to her office she saw that the doors were locked, and several employees were waiting outside. Quinn had obviously not made it from the Barrie school yet leaving everyone else outside waiting.

Olivia chuckled to herself a little as she greeted her employees and unlocked the doors. She thought to herself that she couldn't really scold Quinn for being late because she knew exactly where Quinn had spent her morning, and she hadn't urged her friend to leave so that she could make it to work on time.

After they entered the office Olivia locked the door behind them because they still had an hour before opening. Olivia was printing out the appointment list for the day when Quinn came through the door with a frightened look on her face. Olivia said, "Quinn, what's wrong?"

Quinn walked further into the room visibly shaken. She said, "Liv, I found Ana. She's outside. Can she come in?"

Olivia nodded. She took her cell phone out of her pocket calling Detective Ramirez telling him that Ana had showed up at her office. She then sent Fitz a text with the same information.

By the time that Olivia made her phone calls, and texted Fitz, Quinn had returned with Ana who was moving slowly, and it was clear that she had been badly beaten.

Olivia said, "Oh my God!"

She came around the counter and helped Quinn lead her back to her office. Olivia asked, "Ana did she do this to you?"

In a weak voice Ana responded, "She took me, but she didn't do this to me. She had someone do it."

Olivia wanted to tend to her wounds, but she refrained from doing so because she thought that the detectives might want to take photos of what had been done to the young nurse.

While they waited for the detectives to arrive Olivia asked, "Ana, when did she take you?"

"I went to see her after you suspended me. I went to tell her that I wouldn't be helping her any longer because I had lost the best job that I had ever had. I didn't know if you were going to fire me, or not, but I figured that you would. I wasn't sure if you were going to put it out to the medical community what I had done so I felt like my life as I knew it was over for helping this crazy woman," Ana winced taking a deep breath.

Olivia said nothing. She waited for Ana to continue telling her story.

After a moment Ana continued. She said, "When I told her that she was on her own, and that I was out she first tried to use my brother to guilt me into helping her further. When I insisted that I wouldn't she got angry and we fought. I was able to hold my own, but she got the best of me when she shoved me, and I hit my head losing consciousness.

Olivia said, "It's possible that you suffered a concussion. You know the signs do you think that you have one?"

Ana said, "I believe so, but it doesn't matter. When I came to she had me tied to a chair in what I assumed was a different location. There was a guy there. She tried to get me to agree to help her again, and when I didn't she had him beat me. Some time later I heard her talking to him and she said, that the authorities were involved so they had be more careful, or they would get caught."

This time it was Quinn who asked, "What was her purpose? She was going to still try and stalk him even though the police were on to her?"

Ana said, "She's deranged. She is not thinking clearly. I'm not sure that she knows what her end goal is. I think that she's just obsessed with Fitz, and she feels like Olivia and her children are standing in her way."

"How did you get away," Olivia asked Ana?

Ana said, "She sent that guy I told you about to your new house. He was supposed to do something to Olivia's SUV. He obviously didn't do what he asked her to do to the vehicle that she asked him to do it to so she shot him. She was moving locations again. I was in the back seat and when she stopped at a red light I jumped out of the vehicle, and took off on foot. I was somewhere in northern Virginia. I still had on my scrubs from when I left work that day which had my debit card, and ID in it. I got a bus ticket and made it back to town this morning."

Olivia said, "If this doesn't sound like some shit straight out of a Lifetime movie, I don't know what does."

At that exact moment Fitz walked into the office. Quinn stated, "I'm going out front. I need to get ready to open the doors. Olivia, I'll have someone take your patients for you."

As soon as Fitz saw the state that Ana was in he immediately grew concerned. He asked, "Did Melody do this to you?"

Ana averted her eyes out of shame. She said, "Kind of."

Just when Fitz was about to ask another question Quinn escorted Detective Ramirez into the Olivia's office.

Detective Ramirez and his team took photos of Ana. They also questioned her extensively. Ana was eventually admitted to the hospital for observation for her concussion. Detective Ramirez had a guard placed outside of Ana's door just in case Melody came looking for Ana.

Later that evening after parking both suvs in the garage, and leaving Fitz's sports car in the driveway. Fitz grabbed the mail and went inside the house. The twins were sitting at their desk in Fitz's office doing their homework. Olivia and Fitz walked into the office and asked, "How was school?"

Liliana said, "I had fun. I even got to play with Leo when we went to recess. That was the bestest part of the day."

Olivia asked, "The bestest part of your day was playing with Leo who you play with everyday anyway?"

Liliana nodded her head vigorously. She said, "Leo is my favoritest person, and my bestest friend."

Leo said, "Lili is my other half, mommy!"

Fitz asked, "What was your favorite part of the day, Leo?"

Leo said, "Lunch! I got to eat, and I got to see Lili. Two of my favoritest things."

Olivia and Fitz laughed. Looking at the stack of mail thrown on Fitz's desk. Olivia asked, "Is that today's mail?"

Fitz nodded. He asked the twins, "Besides lunch and recess, what did you do today at school?"

Leo said, "I wrote my name. I wroted it on the teachers board. I felt like a big kid."

Olivia shifted through the mail. She noticed a letter addressed to Fitz. She also noticed that it didn't have a return address.

Not wanting to invade his privacy she asked, "You have this letter. It doesn't have a return address, do you want me to trash it, or open it?"

Fitz glanced away from the twins and answered her saying, "Open it."

Olivia grabbed the letter opener on his desk and tore into the letter. Inside were explicit naked pictures of Melody. There was also a typed note that read in all caps: I KNOW THAT YOU MISS THE LOVING THAT I GIVE YOU! YOU CAN STILL LEAVE HER, AND COME BACK TO ME. I WILL FORGIVE YOU, AND WE CAN BE HAPPY.

Olivia let our a shocked gasp. Both Fitz and the twins looked over at her. Fitz asked, "Livvie, what's the matter."

When she just stared at the contents of the envelope not answering him, he walked over to look at what she was looking at. Thinking fast he said, "Guys why don't you go upstairs and get out of your school clothes. You can finish your homework later."

When the twins left the room he called Huck, and then Detective Ramirez to let them know about the latest development. Huck noticed that the letter was postmarked with the day before, and he also noticed that it came from Virginia.

Detective Ramirez took in the letter to try and test it for fingerprints. He was becoming a little more concerned now that Ana had been located. He also know that the longer this went on the more unstable Melody would become, and the more mistakes that she would start making.

After the detectives left Olivia made a quick chicken pasta soup, and with grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. After the kids ate and went to bed Olivia went downstairs to do some things.

After a while Fitz came downstairs in search of Olivia. He found her sitting at the kitchen table with papers spread all over the table, and her laptop open. Walking closer he noticed that she was actually working. He walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. He asked, "Hey, babe. Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded then smiled up at him. She said, "I'm great. What about you?"

He said, "I'm good, but agitated. I wish people with mental health issues would seek help for their issues."

Olivia nodded. She said, "Yes, but in order for them to do so those of us who don't have mental health issues need to pay attention, and we need to help them get help. She's clearly crazy, Fitz. How did you miss that?"

Fitz didn't miss the laughter that he heard in her voice. He said, "Did you know she was this crazy when you first met her?"

Olivia laughed. "No," She said.

"I was looking at those photos that she sent you. She is a good looking woman. I can see why you may have been so distracted," Olivia said with a smirk on her face.

Fitz rolled his eyes, and took a seat at the table. He said, "Whatever, Olivia."

"What? I wasn't being sarcastic. I meant it. She is a beautiful woman. It's too bad she's crazy," Olivia said.

Fitz said, "I thought that maybe she was a little obsessed, but I never thought that she was this far gone. She actually kidnapped a woman, and had a man beat her, and then she turned around and shot that man. What the hell kind of crazy is she?"

Olivia stared off into space shaking her head. After a moment she said, "Maybe you put it on her just that good. She wasn't willing to give it up."

Fitz said, "Well, you're not willing to give it up either. Do I have to worry about you stalking me if we break up?"

Olivia laughed out loud. She said, "Boy, please. Every time I try to leave you are there begging me to stay, and not give up on you and/or us."

Fitz smirked. He said, "Yeah because it's in those moments that I realize that you are indeed crazy, and I have to get you back to your senses."

Olivia and Fitz laughed, and then sat in silence for a moment. Fitz said, "This whole Melody thing is messing up my sex life. I thought that when we moved in together we would be having sex all night every night."

"We who? I know that you didn't think that you would be keeping my pregnant ass up all night having sex. Especially if I am carrying twins like you suspect," Olivia said with little to no humor.

Fitz rolled his eyes. He said, "I wouldn't be having sex with anyone else, so yes you. You and you alone. Will being pregnant with twins make you want to have sex less?"

Olivia said, "At some point. I'll get bigger faster, and it'll take too much energy. So at some point sex will be the last thing on my mind. However, you shouldn't allow this thing with Melody to get in the way of us connecting physically. That is kind of like letting her win."

Fitz gave Olivia a quizzical look. He said, "Ms. Pope, are you trying to seduce me?"

Olivia said, "It's doctor, and yes I am."

Fitz put his hands up in the air. He said, "You just ruined the mood. Do you have to be called doctor all of the time?"

Olivia shrugged, "I worked hard for that title. I want to use it as much as I possibly can."

Fitz stood lifting Olivia from her chair. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He said, "I'm about to take you upstairs and make you forget all about your title. When do you go to the doctor again?"

Olivia bit his ear answering, "In two weeks, why?"

He said, "I want to go with you. I want to know if you're carrying one Grant baby, or two."

Olivia sighed, "I can't believe that I am pregnant again."

"You're still happy, and excited about it, though," Fitz asked?

She said, "More than you know."

When Fitz walked into their bedroom he immediately locked the door behind him before he could move towards their bed Olivia slid down his body and squatted in front of him. She started opening his pants. Fitz said, "Livvie, what are you doing?"

Olivia tugged down his pants, and his underwear in one swoop. She said, "Shhh. I'm taking care of my man."

Olivia took his manhood into her hands massaging him firmly. Fitz let out a strangled moan. She kissed the tip, and his head fell back. Fitz whispered between clenched teeth. He said, "Dammit Olivia, you know-"

Olivia cut him off saying, "Shhh," as she blew her cool breath over his moist tip.

Olivia took Fitz in her mouth as far as she could stand sucking more as she accepted each inch of him. She slowly released him, and then continued the action repeatedly.

Olivia then began setting a rhythm that had Fitz curling his toes. He didn't allow Olivia to go down on him very often, because after she was done he often felt like a pubescent teen.

Fitz ran his fingers through her hair, and moaned, "Livvie, if you want me inside of you, then that's enough."

Olivia laughed, but she didn't stop what she was doing she wanted him inside of her, but she liked the thrill of bringing him to completion with her mouth alone.

Fitz reached down and tried to extract himself from Olivia's hot mouth, but Olivia wasn't having it. She resisted, and the things she was doing with her mouth and tongue had Fitz in a weakened state. He curled his toes tighter, and he leaned his head back enjoy the eclipse that he felt coming.

Fitz tried to resist releasing himself in Olivia's mouth, but it seemed as if that was her goal. She wanted to make him lose complete control.

Before he Fitz was at the precipice of his orgasm when Olivia finally released him from his mouth. Fitz ground out, "Damn, Livvie! I have to come now."

He pulled her up, and pushed her back to their bed. He pulled down the shorts that she had changed into when the came home, along with her underwear. He was about to enter her when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

Fitz groaned. Fitz asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Huck," Fitz heard from the other side of the door.

Fitz rolled his eyes as he retraced his steps to retrieve his pants. Olivia had thrown on her robe. Fitz walked to the door.

When he opened the door, using it as a shield for his erection he asked in an agitated voice, "What is it?"

Huck said, "I think that one of the detectives is working with Melody. Someone got into Ana's hospital room. They were attempting to suffocate her, but her alarm went off, and the nurse arrived. They pushed the nurse aside and fled the scene."

Olivia said, "Oh my God!"

Fitz asked, "How do you know that the detectives are involved."

"There is no way Mellie should know where Ana is, and the detectives had another weird explanation for why they weren't where they were supposed to be."

Olivia and Fitz stared at one another in shock and fear.


	18. Calm Before The Storm

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I know I started off with this story very fast. The updates were very frequent, and now things have tapered off. Changes in life are to blame. Just know that I haven't given up on this story, but we might be getting only one update a week. I appreciate you all sticking with me. Please do not forget to comment and let me know what you think.**_

Chapter 18

Olivia and Fitz were concerned about someone in the police department working with Melody, but at the same time they felt more comfortable with Huck's team protecting them. They were able to get into a steady routine that everyone was comfortable with. Ana had been sent away, and she was also being guarded by members of Huck's team. She wouldn't return until they caught Melody.

Olivia was furious that the young girl had gotten caught up with Melody, but she didn't want her to get hurt anymore than she already had been. After talking it over with Fitz they decided to send her away until they were able to get this whole Melody situation taken care off. Olivia had decided that when this was all over and done with that she would officially let Ana go, but that she would offer her a glowing recommendation so that she wouldn't have any trouble finding a new job.

She understood why Ana had done what she did, but the trust between the two had been severed, and she just wanted to move forward.

Today Olivia was going to the doctor for a prenatal checkup. She was excited to hear her baby's heartbeat. Fitz was excited as well. He was hoping that they found out that they were indeed having twins. He knew that Olivia didn't necessarily want to have twins, but he also know that she would love their babies, and that she would get on board right away.

Olivia was in the front of her office talking to Quinn, and waiting for Fitz to pick her up for her appointment. She said to Quinn, "I'm not coming back after my appointment, but security will be here until you get everything closed up for the night, and you're ready to leave. Call me once you do leave for the night."

Quinn joked, "I've gotten used to the new normal. I'll call you. Actually I am coming to your house after work. I have those things for the twins so that they can decorate their rooms for the month of October."

Olivia asked, "You didn't buy them anything scary to decorate with, did you? The last thing that Fitz and I need is them scaring themselves in the middle of the night, and ending up in our bed."

"No, there isn't anything scary. I actually got them Curious George halloween decorations this year," Quinn confirmed.

Olivia said, "I don't know how you find these themed halloween decorations every year, and so easily."

Quinn explained, "You remember that guy I was dating a few years ago? He was friends with both Stephen, and Harrison. We're still friends. His company makes decorations for the different holidays. He makes them for me each year. So I talk to the twins, and figure out what they're feeling, and I get him to make them for the twins."

Olivia said, "Oh, that's nice of him."

"Oh, trust me. I pay for them. I pay full price. I don't want him getting the wrong idea. I appreciate him making custom items for the twins, but there will never be anything romantic between us." Quinn explained.

Olivia asked, "If he's so nice why don't you want to date him?"

Quinn said, "He's nice, but him being nice doesn't equate to him being nice for me. Plus, I've been seeing Charlie. We are getting along very well."

As Fitz walked through the door Olivia glanced at him, but said to Quinn, "Yeah, but you just started dating him. You were dating that guy way back when Stephen was alive."

Fitz leaned over the front desk, kissing Olivia on her cheek. He asked, "Are you ready?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, I'm all set."

Olivia walked around the counter. Turning to Quinn she said, "Don't forget to call me when you leave."

Olivia and Fitz left with their guards following quietly behind them. The conversation on the way to the the doctor's office was light and playful. It was full of Fitz teasing Olivia about being pregnant with twins.

Olivia said, "If I am pregnant with twins you are going to be one miserable man for the duration of this pregnancy."

Laughing Fitz asked, "Why am I going to be miserable?"

"Because I am going to blame for you for every ache, pain, and craving. I'm going to make you cater to my every single need," Olivia explained.

Fitz shook his head. He asked, "Olivia, I just want to know when I don't cater to your every need. That's just how I am. You're my baby so I do whatever I need to do in order to make sure that you're happy, and comfortable."

Olivia laughed, "You're right, you do. But I'm going to make it harder for you to accomplish that."

"I don't understand why you would do that to me," Fitz said with a chuckle.

Olivia replied, "It's obvious. Because you're to blame."

Fitz laughed with her. He said, "If you're pregnant with twins that's all you. It seems that you can't get pregnant without getting pregnant with multiples. I am not to blame. Plus you were the one who jumped my bones the day we conceived, so…"

Olivia gave him the side eye before saying, "Well you just better hope it's one baby, and not two."

Fitz said in a serious voice, "Olivia, I know that being pregnant with twins maybe won't be a whole world of fun for you, but at the end of the day I am going to be happy. Having one kid with you is a dream come true, but two is a miracle that I will luxuriate in every single day. So if you feel like you have to give me a hard time, well do what you have to do, and I'll gladly take it."

Olivia eyed him. She wouldn't admit it outloud, but his passionate speech about being happy to have children with her made her love him a little more. It also made her want to jump his bones as he so callously put it. It was the little things that Fitz said that made Olivia completely sure about moving on with her life with Fitz. He loved her, and her children, and all he wanted to do was enjoy the family they were creating. Who was she to deny him that?

Olivia reached over, and grabbed his right hand. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. She said, "Some people never find love once, but I did. However, for reasons I will never understand that was taken from, but here I am again with a second chance at love that is so far more potent than it was before. I don't know what I did to deserve this twice, but I am grateful. I love you, Fitz."

Fitz smiled over at her and said, "I love you too, Livvie."

After leaving the doctor's appointment Olivia and Fitz were on cloud nine. They went to pick up the children from school, and went home to prepare dinner.

They had invited their family and friends over for an impromptu dinner party. Olivia was in the process of making a Greek salad when Liliana walked into the kitchen.

Olivia watched as the little girl walked to the refrigerator with a sad face and retrieved a Go-Gurt. She then walked to the counter and climbed up on a stool handing her mother the Go-gurt to open.

Taking the snack from her daughter Olivia opened it asking, "What's wrong with you, buddy?"

Liliana sat down on the stool folding her legs indian style and started eating her snack. After a moment she looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. Olivia said, "Oh, Lili baby. What's the matter, honey?"

"The kids at school said that you and daddy won't love me and Leo anymore once the new baby comes, because the new baby come from the two of you, and me and Leo come from you and daddy. They said that My Fitz isn't our real daddy so you will like the new baby better. They said I won't be daddy's princess anymore," Liliana explained tearfully.

Olivia stopped what she was doing. She washed her hands and then took a seat next to her daughter. She said, "Baby, those kids were just being mean. They don't understand what they're saying. Daddy and I love you. We will also love the new babies. We will always love you all the same. You know that you had a daddy, and he had to go to Heaven, but God blessed you with another daddy, and you know you are your daddy's world."

Liliana asked, "But he isn't my real daddy?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. Kids were something else sometimes. To Liliana she said, "Fitz is your real daddy. Is his love for you real? Is your love for him real? When you get sick who carries you? When you get sad who holds you. You and Fitz might not share the same DNA, but he loves you as if you did. Family is what you make it. Some families have two mommies, or daddies. Some families have children that are adopted. That doesn't make them any less family. Auntie Abby and I don't share the same DNA. She has a different mom and dad from me, but she is still my sister, and your auntie."

"Family is the people who you love," Liliana clarified?

Olivia nodded. She said, "That's exactly right. I don't want you to worry about how mommy and daddy will love you, or the babies. We will love you all the same."

Liliana finished her snack, and left the kitchen. Olivia went back to finishing up dinner.

A minute later Fitz walked into the kitchen. He said, "Alex and Pat are on their way. They're coming together."

Olivia said, "So we have a problem."

Fitz said, "Ugh, we always have a problem. What now?"

"Kids being mean. They twins were told that once the new baby comes that we won't care about them anymore. Also they are being taunted by the other kids that you aren't their real father," Olivia explained.

He asked, "Which one of them told you this?"

"Lea," Olivia answered.

"Well, what did you tell her," Fitz questioned?

Olivia answered, "I just reassured her that we love them both, and we'll love the new babies the same as we love them."

Fitz's eyes grew wide. He asked, "Did you say baby, or babies."

With the realization dawning Olivia's eyes grew wide as well. She said, "I said baby, or maybe I said babies. I don't really know, but either way I don't think that she caught on to what I was saying. The perks of her only being five years old."

Fitz smiled at Olivia and pulled her into his arms. He said, "I can't believe that we're having twins."

Olivia smiled, "I know that it was something that I said I didn't want, but I am excited about it. When I heard those two heartbeats I fell in love immediately."

Fitz laughed. He said, "I already knew that you would. There was no way possible that you wouldn't be happy about carrying two of my babies."

"I just don't know what we are going to do with four children," Olivia stated with amazement.

Fitz replied, "We're going to love them. That's all we can do. We have the means to take care of them. So we don't really have a problem."

Olivia nodded. She knew that he was right, but the thought of having four children was still a bit overwhelming to her. Growing up as an only child she always knew that she wanted more than one child, but she didn't ever think that she would have four children. She was excited to be experiencing all of this with Fitz, but she didn't exactly know how she would maintain a thriving practice, and a family of six.

Olivia turned to share her concerns with Fitz when their doorbell chimed. Going to the front door Olivia opened it to Quinn, Abby, and Harrison. Looking past them she saw Alexandria and Patrick pulling up to the house.

The twins ran downstairs excited to see their aunts and uncles arriving. The house became lively and noisey all at once. Olivia started getting emotional. She couldn't help it. Pregnancy hormones made her a walking ball of tears. This was all she ever wanted a big happy family. She wanted to be married to a man who loved her and she wanted to share children with him. She also wanted to be close with their extended family.

When she had been married to Stephen they had a version of what she had expected from her life. He didn't have any living family so they didn't have much extended family, but now that she was with Fitz she had so much more family. With Fitz's family the had a lot of love and extra support. It was how she had envisioned her adult life.

Fitz walked up behind her. He kissed her on her neck asking, "Where'd you go?"

Olivia shrugged, "I was just thinking. Life with you hasn't exactly being perfect. It's been no fairytale by any stretch of the imagination, but at the same time it's been so full, and so fulfilling. I am sometimes breathless at the thought of all of the love and support that we have around us. I'm grateful that you've come into my life. I wasn't sure about going into business with you. I thought that we were too different, and if I am honest I still feel like that, but I have no second thoughts about being in a relationship with you."

Fitz pecked her lips. He said, "I'm glad to hear that. I literally lose sleep every night wondering if you are having second thoughts about us being together."

As both Olivia and Fitz's parents arrived, Olivia pinched him for his sarcasm. She said, "You're such a smart ass. Why are you like this?"

Once everyone had arrived they sat down at the table in their dining room. They enjoyed the Greek salad that Olivia had made, along with a pot roast with new potatoes and baby carrots. For dessert Fitz had made a mixed berry crisp.

Eli asked, "So what made you all decide to have a dinner on a Friday night?"

Olivia and Fitz shared a look. Fitz took the lead saying, "Well, we have some news that we wanted to share with everyone."

Abby asked, "Ok, well what is the news?"

Quinn asked, "Was psycho caught?"

Leo asked, "Who is psycho?"

Liliana asked, "What does psycho mean?"

Olivia ran a palm down her face. Fitz said, "Well, as you all know Olivia had a prenatal checkup today. Well today we found out that we are going to have twins."

There was a flurry of excited noise released all around the table.

Leo stood up in his chair and asked, "Is the twins girls or boys?"

Olivia shot him the mom eyes while saying, "Leo, if you don't put your bottom in that chair. The proper way to ask the question is are the twins boys, or girls. The answer to the question is that we don't know yet. We have decided to wait until they're born to find out what they are."

Olivia looked over to her mother. She noticed that Maya hadn't said much of anything, and that she was crying. She asked, "Mom, why are you crying?"

Maya said, "I'm just so happy for you. I was worried about you for so long after Stephen passed away. I thought that you might be resistant to love, but Fitz came along. Although it was tough for you to do so you allowed him into your heart, and now all I see is love all over you, and it's the best thing ever. It's what every mother prays for. I'm just happy to see you happy."

Eli pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her on her forehead. He said, "I agree. The love between the two of you is such a beautiful thing, and I am grateful that my daughter has found someone like you to love and protect her."

Harrison asked, "So, when are you two going to actually get married?"

Fitz said, "I'm sure Olivia probably wants to wait until after she gives birth, and until all this Melody stuff has been handled."

Olivia shook her head. She said, "I wouldn't dare let Melody dictate when we would join our lives together. I'm actually ready to marry you whenever you are. I don't see a need to wait. I would actually like to be married before our babies are born."

Fitz looked at Olivia to make sure that he was hearing her correctly. He asked, "You don't want to wait?"

Olivia shook her head. She said, "No, I don't. I'm ready to become Mrs. Grant."

Everyone at the table gasped. Leo asked, "What is happening? When are we getting married?"

Olivia looked at her son with tears in her eyes. She said, "Soon, baby. We're getting married soon."

Liliana asked, "And I am going to be the flower girl, right?"

Fitz chuckled he said, "Yes, of course. Princess, you will be the flower girl."

They continued their dinner in a frenzy of happiness. They didn't even think about all the trouble that Melody was causing in their lives. They were too excited about the positive changes occuring in their lives to let the negative things put a damper on them.

Later that night when Fitz and Olivia were in bed. Fitz asked, "Are you sure you want to move forward with getting married."

Olivia nodded, "I can't wait to be your wife. I don't want to wait. I don't want our children to be born without me being married to their father. Let's have a small intimate fall wedding. When I say small I mean small. Like within the next few weeks. Just us and our closest friends and family. What do you think?"

Smiling at her Fitz said, "I think that nothing would make me happier! Let's do this!"


	19. The Storm Is Brewing

Chapter 19

It had been about a couple weeks since Olivia and Fitz found out that they were expecting twins. They had been on cloud nine ever since. Although Olivia had threatened to give Fitz a hard time if she was pregnant with twins, she couldn't. She was just too blissfully happy about the new developments in her life.

They had moved full steam ahead planning their wedding. They were going to have a very intimate affair in their backyard. Fitz constantly asked Olivia if she was ok with having such a small wedding. Olivia had told him that she had a big wedding the first time. She said that while she had enjoyed her wedding immensely that nothing had compared to living her married life with Stephen. She said that she knew that being married to him would be the same, except on a more potent level. Olivia had confided in Fitz that what they had was so palpable at times that it was almost tangible. She just wanted to be married so that they could focus on being parents to four amazing children.

Huck and his crew had been doing a great job protecting the Grant/Pope household. His team that was covering Ana were also doing a good job with that task. However, Fitz and Olivia were a little miffed that the police investigation seemed to have stalled. Olivia wanted to have Huck and his crew lead the investigation into Melody. They hadn't identified the leak in the police department yet, but with the investigation stalling the way that it had Olivia felt like they couldn't trust the police the department. She would put more trust in Huck.

The police didn't want to share any information that they had with Huck. They also threatened to have Huck investigated for tampering with their investigation if he attempted to start his own investigation. Huck had told Fitz and Olivia that he would be doing his own investigation, just quietly. Olivia and Fitz both hoped that they were able to put this behind them soon.

It was the Monday before their wedding was to take place. Olivia and Fitz were busier than ever. Balancing work, the twins, and getting ready for their wedding. Olivia was in her office entering in patient notes when Quinn walked into her office and collapsed in a chair in front of Olivia's desk.

Olivia looked up from what she was doing. She asked, "What?"

Quinn said, "Look, I know that the work around here needs to get done, but I need a few days off before your wedding. I need to prepare."

"You need to prepare? Are you the bride now," Olivia asked with a raised brow?

Quinn shook her head at her friend. She said, "I'm not saying that my preparations for your wedding are more important than your preparations for your wedding. I'm just saying that I need to prepare."

At that moment Abby walked into Olivia's office. She asked, "What are you all doing?"

Olivia said, "Hey, I was just listening to Quinn tell me why she needs a couple days off to prepare for MY wedding."

Abby said, "There are things that she needs to do. She's in your wedding as am I. I took a few days off myself."

Olivia looked at the redhead incredulously. She asked, "Are you serious? I am the bride and I don't even intend on taking anytime off except for the day before the wedding."

Abby and Quinn shrugged. Quinn said, "Maybe you have your priorities mixed up."

Abby nodded saying, "Maybe."

At that exact moment the lights in the office went out. Olivia said, "What the hell?"

Quinn said, "The backup generators should kick in soon."

When that didn't happened Olivia stood as she activated the flashlight on her iPhone. She walked into the hall and straight into Hucks chest. He asked, "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Do you know what's happening?"

He said, "It appears that your office has been hacked. My IT guy is on it."

Olivia said, "It's a safety risk for me to have patients in here like this. I have to have my patients evacuate the premises. Quinn?"

Quinn said in a soft voice as to not startle her pregnant friend, "I'm right behind you, and I'm on it. I'll take the reception area you take the exam rooms.

Olivia and Quinn worked quickly to get all the patients out. They promised to call them with rescheduled appointments. Olivia was frustrated on the inside because since Melody had come into their lives there had been a lot of interruptions into their business. If Olivia didn't hate anything else she hated for things to mess with her profits. It suddenly hit Olivia. Huck said that he thought that their office had been hacked. She wondered if this was another of Melody's attacks. Olivia lifted her phone to call Fitz when her phone started ringing. It was Fitz.

She answered asking, "Is the power out at your office as well?"

"Yes, I was calling to ask you the same thing. My head of security says that he has been on the phone with Huck. He says that it appears that we've been hacked," Fitz explained.

Olivia said, "I know, Huck told me. Did you get all of your patients out, and have your employees gather in one room? If you haven't you need to do a headcount to make sure that everyone is accounted for."

Laughing Fitz said, "Slow your roll, tootsie roll. I ran a successful business without you. I know what to do."

Olivia asked, "Do you think that it could be Melody messing with us?"

"I really don't know, but at this point I wouldn't even be surprised. It's been really quiet on the Mellie front lately, and she would have to hit us in a different way because we changed security, and she knows that she can't get to us physically," Fitz thought out loud.

Quinn walked up to Olivia and took her phone. She said to Fitz, "So bossman, it's Quinn. I have a quick question. You're getting married on Saturday. I have things to do in order to get ready for your wedding. Can you make the executive decision to close the offices for the rest of the week in light of the most recent developments?'

Olivia rolled her eyes at Quinn. Fitz chuckled saying, "If we close the office for the rest of the week that means that you won't get paid."

Quinn replied, "I will survive missing one week of pay."

Fitz asked, "What is Olivia paying you that you're not worried about missing a week of pay? Plus, it's not just about you. Not everyone can afford that loss."

Quinn said, "What I'm being paid is between me and my boss."

Fitz said, "Yet, you're asking me for the week off, instead of her."

Quinn said, "Don't watch that. What do you say?"

Fitz laughed at Quinns tenacity. He said, "I have to talk to Olivia and see what she says. We make all business decisions together."

Quinn said, "I knew that Olivia had you whipped."

Olivia shook her head as Quinn handed her back her phone. She said, "I don't want to close for the rest of the week because I don't want to miss out on any more money than we have to."

Fitz laughed. He said, "That's my baby. Always thinking about the bottom line. If Huck and crew don't figure out what's going on with this hack we may not have a choice, Livvie."

Olivia said, "If this is her she better hope that the police, or Huck find her before I do. She has done nothing but aggravate me, and cost me money, and I am over it."

"Wow, you're mighty feisty," Fitz joked.

Rolling her eyes at his comment Olivia asked, "So, are we closing up shop for the day?"

"I think that's the smart thing to do," Fitz replied.

Olivia said, "Alright, well let me go release the troops. I have a few errands to run so I won't be home until later. Can you get the twins?"

Fitz said, "Of course I can. Where are you going?"

"To handle some things. What's with all of the questions. Pick your kids up, and leave me alone," Olivia said jokingingly.

Fitz laughed at his wife to be. He said, "You know you're going to pay for that later, right."

Olivia said, "I can handle it."

When Olivia ended the phone call with Fitz she had a brief meeting with her team. She explained to them that they were closing for the day, and that she would keep them informed about the next day. She also requested volunteers for people to make phone calls for their Tuesday patients to reschedule in case they didn't open on Tuesday.

Members of Huck's team set up inside of the office to work on the hack. Olivia left her office with plans to meet Abby, and Quinn at the Audemars Piguet store in Tysons Corner so that she could buy a wedding gift for Fitz.

The ladies entered the store and were shown to a private room. As they waited to be shown some options Olivia told her friends, "I want something really nice. I also want it to be really unique. I know that material things don't display love, but I want to try. You know what I am saying?"  
Abby said, "I know that if you give Fitz one of these watches that Harrison is going to start pressuring me to marry him."

Olivia said, "I don't understand why the two of you aren't married yet anyway."

Abby said, "What we have right now works. We live together. We love one another. Why ruin all of that?"

Quinn asked, "You really think that a piece of paper is going to ruin what the two of you already share? That's highly unlikely."

Olivia squinted her eyes at her best friend. She said, "You bitch! You be all up in my relationship business. Giving me sound solid advice that I actually take, and here you are afraid to really commit to the man that you've been with longer than I care to count. You're a hypocrite, Abigail."

Abby flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "Shut up, Olivia."

Olivia asked, "Why are you afraid? You're surrounded by great marriages, and you and Harrison have a great relationship."

Abby shrugged. She said, "I didn't come here to talk about my love life. I came here to find Fitz a wedding gift. I have a question. Olivia how much money are you worth? These watches cost the price of a brand new upgraded townhouse. Actually the townhouse might actually be cheaper."

Olivia laughed and winked at Abby. She said, "My net worth is for me to know, and you never to find out."

Quinn said, "Well, I have a followup to that question. Does your husband to be know about your money, and are you two signing a prenuptial agreement?"

Olivia said, "You know with all the excitement about getting married, we never discussed finances, or a prenup. Maybe that's something that we should discuss. However, I'm sure Fitz does well himself, and I don't really see him trying to take anything away from myself or the twins."

Abby said, "Quinn needs to stay out of almost married people's business. I think you should follow your gut with this one."

At that moment the salesman returned with several watches for Olivia to look at. Two hours later Olivia left Virginia after dropping a significant amount of money on a Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Concept Flying Tourbillon for her soon to be husband.

Back in Maryland Fitz had picked the twins up from school. He gave them their afternoon snack, and while the worked on their homework he worked with Huck on the power outage issue. It seemed as if the hack wasn't into their office directly, but they had hacked into the electric company's system, and had canceled their account.

Because the electric company was run by the state government they had to get law enforcement involved. However, Huck had been able to locate an IP address before the authorities stepped in, and he said that he could use that to get more information.

Fitz had just had dinner with the twins, and they were now getting ready for bed. He was starting to get a little concerned because Olivia wasn't home yet. It was odd because Olivia was always home to put the twins to bed.

Fitz walked upstairs and Liliana ran into his legs. She asked, "Daddy, where is Mommy?"

Fitz picked up the little girl kissing her on the cheek. He answered, "She had some things to do this afternoon. She should be on her way home. When your brother finishes his shower we can call her."

At that exact moment they heard movement downstairs. With Liliana on his hip Fitz walked down the stairs whispering to the little girl, "Maybe we won't have to call her after all."

When he got to the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by a smiling Olivia. She reached for her daughter saying, "Hey, buddy. You're not in bed yet. I'm so glad that I didn't miss bedtime."

Olivia tried to lift Liliana from Fitz's arms, but he held on tight to her. He said, "Olivia, what did I tell you about carrying the twins? You're pregnant now. You don't need to be carrying these grown people around."

Olivia said, "Yet, she's in your arms."

Fitz said, "I'm not carrying twins either."

Olivia asked, "Have you spoken with Huck? Are we going in tomorrow?"

"Let's put the kids to bed, and then we'll talk about it," Fitz answered.

Olivia and Fitz went through their nightly routine with the twins. After the twins were sound asleep, and they had showered, and prepared for bed Olivia asked again, "So, what's up? What did Huck find out?"

"He believes that this is Mellie. He said that we weren't directly hacked. The electricity company was hacked, and our account was deleted. They have to investigate some things before they can reactivate, so we won't be able to go back in this week. However, something good came of this. Before the authorities got involved Huck was able to get an IP address. This puts us closer to finding out a lot of information," Fitz explained.

Olivia sighed. She said, "Fitz, I'm a bit concerned. All of what she has been doing is starting to take a toll on our bottom line. We've had to close the office so often. We are probably going to start losing patients soon, because this is downright ridiculous."

Fitz said, "I understand, but that's why we hired Huck. He is getting us a lot closer to getting this situation resolved. Things will be fine once we get this taken care of. We just have to stay the course Olivia. You shouldn't be concerning yourself with this. That's Huck's job. We have babies growing inside of you, and we have a wedding in a few days. That is what is most important right now."

Olivia nodded. She agreed with Fitz that they had more important things to be focused on, but she didn't think that Fitz understood the hit their business, and/or livelihood could take because of all that Melody was doing.

She said, "Fitz, I know that you are right, but aren't you concerned about what this is doing to our business? Our practice hasn't been reliable since Melody came on the scene. Our patients should be able to depend on us. We provide them with a service, but every single time we turn around something is happening that has us closing our doors. It's no bueno."

"Olivia, I am going to ask you for something. I want you to leave all your worry about the business to me. Let me handle it. This is my mess. I need you trust that I will make sure that we come out on top in the end. Can you do that, babe," Fitz asked?

Olivia snuggled closer to Fitz. She said, "I do trust you. I was just trying to make sure you know where my concerns are, and I wanted to know if you have the same concerns. You know?"

Fitz looked at Olivia saying, "Babe, we're on the same page as usual. Don't you worry about it. I do have a question for you though."

"What's up," Olivia asked?

Fitz asked, "Where did you disappear to this afternoon?"

Olivia said, "If you must know I went shopping."

Fitz asked, "Shopping? For what? I thought you said that you already had your's and Lia's dresses."

Olivia said, "I never said that I went dress shopping. I went shopping with Abby and Quinn. Really. That is all that you need to know."

"I'm about to be your husband," Fitz stated with a smile.

Olivia said, "That you doesn't mean I have to disclose to you every single thing that I do."

Fitz asked, "So you're really not going to tell me."

Olivia laughed. She said, "No, Fitz. I am not telling you."

Fitz said, "I'll call Abby, or Quinn and they will tell me."

"Contrary to what you may believe, they are both loyal to me, and to me alone. They will tell you nothing. Sorry," Olivia said as she pecked Fitz on the lips.

Walking out of the bathroom, and into their bedroom. Olivia pulled back the duvet on their bed asking, "What did you think I was doing?"

Fitz asked, "Honestly?"

Olivia said, "Of course I want an honest answer."

He said, "I thought that you had went after Melody."

Olivia said, "Well, you know that I am not above doing something like that, but I don't know where she is right now to go after her."

Fitz chuckled as he shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to do with her, but he had a lifetime to figure it out.


	20. The Storm

Chapter 20

It was two days before Fitz and Olivia's wedding. They hadn't been back to work, but between preparing for the wedding, and Huck's investigation things were really busy, and a little tense between the couple.

It wasn't that they were at odds, but it seemed to Olivia like they were so close to finding Melody, but at the same time they were so far away. She wanted Melody to be found before their wedding because she feared that the crazy woman would try and sabotage the day, and she didn't want that.

She also didn't want to start her life with Fitz with that kind of drama hanging over them. She wanted them to be able to go into their marriage on a good note. She had loved being married to Stephen, but she knew that no matter how compatible you are with another human being, and no matter how much you loved them, at the end of the day they are still human. Where you had humans you had differences in opinions which could make things difficult. So knowing what she knew about marriage she didn't want to start her marriage off with difficulties. They would come soon enough.

Fitz had taken the stance that Olivia shouldn't be concerned with the Melody investigation. He said that they were paying Huck good money, and that they were seeing progress so he felt that she needed to let Huck work it out.

Which in a nutshell proved what Olivia was saying. A marriage was a coupling of two individuals. Two people who might sometimes have different opinions on things. Fitz wanted her to be passive and let him and the men handle things. That wasn't exactly her style. She had been on her own with her children for a while, and she had learned to handle things on her own. She was a take charge kind of person. Sitting on the side watching life happen to her wasn't exactly her thing. She trusted Fitz, and she knew that their safety was his number one priority, but she also wasn't the sit on her hands type.

Also, it wasn't that Olivia didn't agree with Fitz, because she understood that they had hired Huck for a reason. However, it was harder for her to do nothing than anyone knew. At this point in her life the Melody situation was the only problem she had in her life, and she was just overly anxious for it to be over and done with.

So on that Thursday afternoon she was out running errands with Abby, Quinn, and Liliana. They had picked up Liliana up from school, and they were picking up their dresses. Afterwards they were going to pick up the flowers that Abby and Quinn were going to use to decorate Liv and Fitz's back yard.

They were at the tailor's shop when Huck came in and spoke to Olivia urgently. He said, "Olivia, I don't mean to startle you, but I need to get you all out of here, and to the house as soon as possible."

Alarmed Olivia, and her friends gathered their things, and left. Once they were inside of their vehicle Olivia called Fitz. She asked, "Is everything alright with Leo, and you?"

He said, "Leo and I are fine. Huck didn't tell you?"

Shaking her head as if Fitz could see her she said, "No, he didn't tell me anything, only that we needed to leave."

Fitz said, "Well his team was able to locate Mellie. He sent a team to the location, and they actually got to her, but she slipped through their fingers. They are hot on her trail, but they want all of us to be together so that that they can easily account for everyone."

Olivia's heart was racing fast. She wasn't sure if she was anxious from excitement, fear, or relief. She was excited because this was ending, and she was going to get her life back. She would be able to endure the rest of her pregnancy in peace, and she would be able to to enjoy her new marriage. She was fearful, that Melody wouldn't get caught, and that this torture, and walking around on eggshells would never end. She was relieved, that it would all end without her, or any of her loved ones getting hurt.

"Liv," Fitz called.

Olivia said, "Uh, Fitz I'll talk to you once I get to the house? Are you there already?"

Fitz answered, "Yeah, we're home. We never actually got the opportunity to leave. I'll see you when you get here."

When Olivia disconnected the call Quinn, and Abby asked in unison, "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

Olivia nodded her head. She said, "They located her, but she kind of got away from them. They still have her in their sights, but they think it is best if we are all in one location just in case she tries something."

Abby said, "Oh, thank God! I can't wait for this all to be over."

Quinn said, "You? You've just had to hear about it. I have had to deal with it personally. My whole professional life has been turned upside down because of this situation. It's not easy having security on you at all times. I can't leave work until after they have swept the building, and walked me to my car."

Abby snorted saying, "I'm sorry that you have had to been inundated with a security escort."

Quinn stuck out her tongue at Abby.

By the time the women returned to the house Fitz had put Leo down for a nap. Abby and Quinn took the little boy's twin upstairs to put her down for a nap too.

Olivia asked Fitz, "So what's going on? Have they caught her?"

Fitz shook his head before saying, "No, and they may have lost her. Well, they haven't lost her, but she isn't as close to their grasps as she was before. The good thing is that when they found her location they were able to get their hands on her plans."

Olivia nodded as she watched her friends enter the room. She said, "So they know what she was planning to do next."

"Yes, and they were also able to find out that she suffers from both paranoid personality disorder, and borderline personality disorder. Her head isn't clear at all, and she is supposed to be on medication. Huck has called in a shrink to help her once they catch her," Fitz explained.

Olivia asked, "So, is she even pregnant. I mean she looked pregnant, but is she?"

Fitz answered, "Well Huck spoke to Ana about it, and she is pregnant, but Ana feels there is no telling who that child's father might be."

Quinn frowned and asked, "Why does she think that?"

Fitz answered, "Because she said she witnessed the different episodes she would have, and it's no telling if that woman knew who she was sleeping with, or who she was sleeping with period."

Olivia just shook her head.

Fitz asked, "What?"

Olivia shrugged. She said, "I didn't say anything."

Fitz said, "You don't have to verbally say anything. Your body language says it all."

"Then I don't need to tell you then," Olivia said.

Fitz rolled his eyes. He truly loved Olivia. She was the love of his life, but her passive aggression could be annoying at times. He wished she would just say what she was thinking, or feeling. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives. He could handle it.

He said, "Olivia if you have something to say just say it. It won't change things between us."

This time it was Olivia who rolled her eyes. If wasn't like she was keeping something from him. She was a person who felt that everything didn't need to be said. She was thinking that Fitz really knew how to pick them. She didn't see how saying that out loud would be productive.

Olivia said, "What I am thinking doesn't matter, Fitz. So once they are able to apprehend her then we will be able to find out if she is really pregnant. That will be a relief."

Fitz narrowed his eyes at Olivia. He said, "Why do I get the feeling that you feel some type of way, and that you're trying to hide it with your passive aggressiveness?"

"Passive aggressiveness? Why? If I had something to say I would say it. I can't help the way you feel," Olivia said slightly annoyed at his accusation.

"Olivia I know that you feel something about what is going on, and all that we know right now. You don't have to hold it all inside. You can tell me. I can handle whatever it is that you have to say," Fitz continued.

Olivia shook her head. She said, "You don't have to know my every thought. What I think, or feel about this situation doesn't matter. All that matters is that she is caught, and that we can put all of this behind us. Plus, we all pretty much know what it is that I'm thinking."

Abby said, "Stop it! I won't allow her to cause unnecessary tension between the two of you two days before your wedding. She isn't worth arguing over, or about. Fitz I can probably tell you what Olivia is thinking, but what would that solve? Is it going to make Melody get caught? Is it going to change anything about the current situation?"

Fitz said, "I just don't want Olivia to feel like she has to bite her tongue around me. I want us to be completely honest with one another."

Quinn said, "Well, Fitz just because she doesn't share every thought with you doesn't mean that she isn't completely honest with you. Not everything that we think in our minds should be shared out loud. Sometimes our thoughts can be counterproductive."

Olivia interjected. She said, "That's all I'm saying. When I really have things to get off of my chest we both know that I have no problem saying them. I also know when to keep my mouth shut. Me telling you that you really made horrible choices when you were single serves no purpose. You're going through the same situation. You probably already feel that way. What good is me saying that to you going to do? I am sure that you already feel bad enough as is. I am not here to make you feel worse. I am here for your enjoyment. I am here to make you feel good. So some things I will keep to myself because it serves no purpose at all."

Fitz gave Olivia a seductive smile. Out of all that she had just said he only heard one thing. He asked, "You're here to make me feel good? How good do you want to make me feel?"

Abby said, "This conversation just got gross all of a sudden. Do you two not realize that there are people in the room with you?"

Fitz said, "All I see is Liv."

Quinn let out a bark of robust laughter. She then said, "I feel sorry for their children. They are going to spend a lot of time grossed out by these two."

Abby said, "Maybe Harrison and I shouldn't have children. That way the four of them can come to me anytime they want to escape this grossness."

Olivia asked in a serious tone, "Wait, so is it an option that you and Harrison might have children?"

Abby's face turned red. She said, "Wow you latched onto that quickly. You would love for me to have a full womb, wouldn't you?"

Olivia said, "Oh, you have absolutely no idea how much I would love that. It's all I ever dream about. I mean think about it. I'm here having all of these children for you to enjoy. When are you going to have some children for me to enjoy?"

Quinn said, "Well, to be honest you have enough of your own to enjoy. You have enough for me you, and Abby. We don't need to have any children thanks to your generosity."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Quinn before she threw a throw pillow at her head. Quinn ducked just in time to miss the pillow.

At that moment Huck walked into the room. He said, "I have good news and bad news."

Olivia and Fitz both stood and faced Huck.

Huck immediately said, "Well, because she knew that we were following her, she aborted her original plans. She went to your office, Dr. Grant. I can only think that in her mental illness she forgot what she has had did to you all earlier this week. I think she forgot that your office was closed. She went to your office, and started a fire. It's bad, but we were able to get her. She is now in police custody. They have also arrested Detective Ramirez with her."

"So, he was the one who was helping her? Why would he help a crazy woman," Olivia asked?

Huck said, "Well, they used to know each other he has some issues not as severe as Melody's but still issues. They had been in a facility together. They had a relationship. From what I can tell since he is unstable himself he was easily susceptible to Melody."

Fitz asked the obvious question, "How did he pass the mental exam to become a police officer, let alone a detective."

Olivia snorted out a laugh. She said, "You're a physician who spent time with Melody, and didn't know that she was cuckoo nest crazy. You can't be surprised that he beat their test."

Fitz rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He knew that Olivia was speaking the truth, but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

Huck shrugged, "I don't know. I never liked the guy, even when we worked together. The investigation is still ongoing. We had to get internal affairs involved, and all. However, you can rest easy because the threat has been neutralized. I have to ask what you want to do about Ana?"

Olivia and Fitz looked at one another. Fitz said, "We have to discuss it. Since the investigation is ongoing, I think we should leave her where she is for now. At least until Olivia and I have had the opportunity to discuss it further. We have to decide if we are going to bring any charges against her. We want more investigating to be done so that we can identify her true involvement before we make that decision."

Huck said, "I understand."

Once Huck left Olivia broke down into tears. Fitz wasn't exactly sure why she was crying so he said in a soothing voice, "It's ok, Livvie. That's what insurance is for. Look at this way, while we rebuild my office I will have to work out of your office so that means we get to spend more time together."

Olivia sniffled then said, "I'm not crying over that damn office. I'm crying because it's over. It's really over. I've been wanting this to be over since she walked into my office that day. At times I wondered if it would ever be over. I often wondered if I should just cut my losses, and let you go, but I'm not the one to give up on love. No one throws real love away."

Abby said, "You've got that right. You could've tried, but we would've had to fight."

Olivia asked, "Really, Red? You would fight a pregnant woman?"

Abby snickered, "If you wanted to walk away from your second chance at love, and the father of your babies. Yes, I think I'd have to risk it and fight a pregnant woman."

Quinn laughed. Olivia said, "You are so full of laughs today, Quinn."

"Look, I am just an innocent observer, and everything that I am observing today is completely hilarious. I'm sorry," Quinn said shrugging.

Olivia was about to say something else when Leo walked into the room. Olivia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before he son could register that she had been crying. He walked over to where Olivia was sitting and climbed into his mother's lap as best he could with her small baby bump. He looked over at Fitz who was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Olivia and pinched him.

Fitz yelped in exaggeration, "What was that for?"

The little boy shrugged nonchalantly.

All the adults in the room laughed.

When the laughter died down Olivia asked her son, "Did you do your homework yet?"

Clinging to his mother more tightly he mumbled, "No, Daddy bringed me home to change my clothes because he said that we had to go places. After I ated my Chick Fil A I changed my clothes, but then he told me to go play while he talked business. After that he putted me in bed for a nap."

Olivia smiled at her son. She was going to miss their grammatical errors, and mispronunciations when the finally grasped the differences. Her babies were growing up so quickly. It literally took her breath away.

Olivia said, "Well, I want you to go wake up Lea so that the two of you can do your homework before dinner, ok?

Leo shook his head. He said, "Mommy, I want to stay here with you, and I want to pinch daddy with my pinchers."

Both Abby, and Quinn tried to stifle a giggle. Fitz stood lifting Leo from his mother's lap. He raised the little boy over his head and said, "You have to do your homework, buddy. After you're finished we can have dinner, and then watch a movie. You can snuggle with mommy and pinch me with your pinchers all you want then, ok?"

Reaching for his mother Leo said, "I don't want to."

Abby smiled at her godson. She knew that he got into these clingy moods. Especially when he sensed that his mother was stressed, or upset. Abby said, "How about if Auntie Quinn and I help you two with your homework so that you can be done faster?"

Quinn joined in. She said, "Yes, you can get it done a lot faster with the two of us."

Sliding off of his mother's lap, Leo nodded his head yes.

As she watched her friends leave the room with her son she called after them, "You're supposed to help them with their homework, not do it for them."

Once they were alone Fitz asked, "Livvie, how do you feel?"

Looking at him Olivia answered, "I am relieved that she has been caught. I feel like I can breathe easier now, but at the same time I have a lot of questions that need answers."

"I have a lot of questions as well, but I am beyond thankful that the threat to my family is over. I was so worried that something would happen to you. I wondered if the stress of all of this would harm our unborn babies, and I knew that I would try and to protect Lea, and Leo with my life, but I felt so helpless when it came to you and the unborn babies. I can't protect you from the stress. I can try, but at the end of the day it's something that is completely out of my control," Fitz explained.

Olivia said, "Well, no need to worry, the threat is gone, and this will be all behind us pretty soon."


	21. I Don't Want This

_**A/N: Let me just say that when I started writing this chapter earlier this week this is not the direction intended on taking this chapter, but it just flowed this way. I love when the writing takes over me. I ask for your patience. I appreciate you all taking the time to read my story, and I truly do hope that you enjoy it. Have a great weekend, and I'll see you in two weeks. I'm going to see Kerry in American Son, and Nnamdi in Good Grief next weekend, and I probably won't have time to write. I'll try, but I just wanted to give you all a heads up so that you're not looking for an update that isn't coming.**_

Chapter 21

One would think that with Melody in custody, and her wedding to the man of her dreams just a day away that Olivia would be completely at peace. Sadly she felt anything but peace. She was anxious because they didn't have much more information from when they first took Melody into custody. Melody's doctor wanted to get her started on medication so that she could be stabilized. So while she was being medicated they weren't able to interrogate her. Olivia was trying her hardest to get into a chipper mood for her wedding and the wedding rehearsal that was taking place that night, but it was very difficult.

Fitz on the other hand was on cloud nine, and he couldn't wait for the next day when he would be able to call Olivia his wife, and sign the papers to start the adoption process for the twins. His life was changing drastically, and he couldn't be happier. The holidays were going to be awesome this year. He would have his pregnant wife, and their twins, and he couldn't be anything but happy. Fitz refused to let Melody ruin any part of their celebration.

It was early Friday morning, and Olivia and Fitz had a lot of running around to do in order to get ready for the wedding rehearsal later that evening. The soon to be Dr. and Dr. Grant were in their bedroom trying to get dressed for the day. Olivia was sitting in front of her vanity pulling her natural curls up into a cute natural puff on top of her head. Fitz commented, "You're quiet today, and you didn't sleep that well last night."

Olivia met his eyes in the vanity mirror. She said, "Yeah, you're right. A lot has happened. I have a lot on my mind."

Fitz walked up behind her and leaned over kissing her neck. Olivia pulled away before he had the chance to mark her. She giggled saying, "Oh, no you don't. I have to walk down the aisle tomorrow. I don't want to walk down the aisle looking like a horny teenager, with hickies on her neck."

"But you want to look like a horny teenanger having a shotgun wedding because she's pregnant," Fitz said while trying to hold back his laughter?

Olivia turned around and shoved him playfully. She said, "You know what I mean."

Nodding Fitz said, "I do know what you mean, but seriously do you want to talk about what's on your mind?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll be alright," Olivia said.

Fitz was getting exasperated. He said, "Olivia, I hate when you do that."

"Do what," Olivia asked with a confused face as she turned to face him?

Fitz responded, "Shut down emotionally. Why won't you tell me what is going on inside that beautiful head of yours. Let me know. I want to help in any way that I can."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she turned back to face her vanity again. She said, "Really? We're having this discussion again?"

"Obviously it's a discussion that we are going to have quite often if you keep hiding your emotions from me. I am here to help you deal with everything that you have going on inside of you. I don't appreciate being shut out," Fitz said in a stern voice.

Olivia asked, "How do you expect me to discuss with you feelings that I haven't even really processed yet?"

Fitz asked in reply, "Have you considered that maybe you can tell me what you're feeling, and I can try and help you process them?"

"I need you as a partner in life, but I don't need you to be my savior, Fitz. I am more than capable of processing my emotions on my own. I lost my husband. That was the hardest thing in the world to process, but guess what. I did it, and I did it alone. All while raising two rapidly growing children, and guess what. I managed to become healthy enough to open myself up to love again," Olivia said earnestly.

Fitz huffed. He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone off of his charging pad. He said as he walked towards the door, "I don't know if I can go into a marriage where my wife doesn't lean on me emotionally."

As Fitz left their bedroom, Olivia watched him leave. Was he saying that he didn't want to marry her if she couldn't give him what he needed, or expected emotionally? Olivia's eyes welled with tears that she refused to let fall.

Once Olivia could hear that Fitz had left the house she went to check on her children. Liliana was still in her bed sleeping. She went into Leo's room and he wasn't in his bed. His bed was made and his room was empty. Olivia went downstairs to the kitchen which was empty as well. Oliva assumed that Fitz had taken Leo with him. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket sending Fitz a quick text to confirm that information.

Once that was done she proceeded to make breakfast for her and Liliana as she waited for Abby and Quinn to show up. Fitz's words were on a loop in her head just when she was about to go upstairs to wake up Liliana the little girl came down the stairs. Liliana rubbed the sleep from her eyes and asked her mother, "Where is Leo?"

As Olivia was about to answer Fitz replied to her text message. Quickly reading the message Olivia answered her daughter, "Leo is with daddy. They went to go get haircuts. Let's call them."

Olivia sat down at the counter and Liliana climbed up on the stool next to her. When Fitz answered Olivia said, "Hey, I was just calling to tell you to make sure that neither of you get your curls cut too closely."

"Oh, those feelings you can share," Fitz asked sarcastically?

Olivia stared down at her phone that was laying on the counter. Olivia narrowed her eyes before saying, "Lea, say hi to your daddy."

The little girl reached for the phone saying, "Hi daddy. I miss you."

With a smile in his voice Fitz said, "Hi, princess. I miss you too. I'll see you later though. You're going to have fun today with mommy getting your hair and nails done."

Liliana asked, "The wedding is tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled through teary eyes as she nodded her head. Fitz said in a tight voice, "Yes, the wedding is tomorrow."

Olivia reached for the phone as she said to Liliana, "Buddy, go brush your teeth, while I speak to daddy for a second."

After a moment Fitz said, "What is it, Olivia?"

She stated in a quiet voice, "This is a different side of you that I have never seen."

Fitz replied, "Well I'm seeing a different side of you as well. I am starting to realize just how spoiled and petulant you are."

Fitz's words hurt, but Olivia pushed them to the back of her mind. She asked, "So you don't think that you can be married to a person like me? What does this mean for this house that we've purchased? What does this mean for my children that have accepted you as their father? What does this mean for your babies that I carry below my heart?"

Fitz released a heavy sigh. He said, "It doesn't mean anything. If it came down to us separating then of course you can have the house. You're a mother of four. I would never take anything from you, or our children. I would still want to adopt the twins, and I will be there for all four of them."

Olivia asked, "So, you actually want to do this? You want to call off the wedding?"

"Maybe this all happened too fast. I didn't get to know you as well as I should have. I got caught up in making a family with you, but I didn't really take the time to make sure that I could handle the traits about you that I don't like," Fitz commented.

With each word that Fitz spoke, Olivia's heart broke a little more. Olivia asked, "So are you saying that we should call the wedding off? We should break up?"

Fitz replied, "I'm not saying that we should necessarily break up, but I think that maybe we rushed into things, and that we should take time to really get to know one another and make sure that we are what we each want."

Olivia swiped at her tears. She said, "I am sure that you are what I want. On that I am clear."

Fitz said, "I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm not sure. After our conversation this morning I think I just need to take some time and figure out what it really is that I want. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Do you want me to bring Leo home?"

Shaking her head as if he could see her Olivia said, "No, I need to process everything that you just said. I don't understand how you can throw away what we share after one disagreement. Can you come back and get Lea?"

"Yes, whatever you need. I'll be there in thirty minutes," Fitz responded.

Olivia went upstairs and told Liliana, "Buddy, do mommy a favor and put on your pink Adidas outfit. Daddy is coming to pick you up."

Olivia walked to her bedroom and got into bed. She tossed and turned a little struggling to find a comfortable spot. Then she felt the pressure in her chest, and the tears welling in her eyes. She bolted upright in her bed staring into the darkness. Olivia reached over to Fitz's side of the bed and her had ran into his chest startling him awake.

Fitz shot up and in a raspy voice filled with sleep he said, "Livvie, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

Olivia couldn't answer. She immediately burst into tears. He asked, "Livvie, are you in pain? Do I need to take you to the hospital. I need you to tell me if something is wrong physically."

Olivia continued to sob uncontrollably Fitz jumped out of bed grabbing his briefcase. He threw it on the bed and pulled out his stethoscope. He put it in his ears and started towards Olivia. When she saw him coming towards her with the medical instrument she put up her hands to stop his approach.

Figuring that she was probably fine physically, Fitz put the instrument on the bed. He turned on Olivia's bedside light, and then pulled her into her arms and let her cry.

After a few moments Oliva pulled away. She said, "We need to talk."

Fitz took her hand and led her over to the sitting area in their bedroom. He took a seat, and then he pulled her into his lap.

Olivia said, "I know that every thought and every emotion that I feel I don't share with you. I just want you to know that it doesn't mean that I don't trust you with those thoughts, or emotions. I trust you completely. I need you to be patient with me. I know that you could probably have your pick of women who provide for you what I lack emotionally. I just don't want you to give up on us because I do lack emotionally. I love you Fitz, and I want to be your wife more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to raise our children together. I want to be together."

Fitz caught Olivia's hands in his. He looked into her eyes. He said, "Olivia what are you talking about? You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to, and you know that. What is this all about?"

Olivia said, "I just had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt that it was the day before our wedding, and we got into an argument because I said that I had a lot on my mind, but I wouldn't discuss it with you, and that made you really angry. You said that you weren't sure if you could marry someone like me. You took Leo to get a haircut, and when I called you, you told me that we should call off the wedding and try to get to know each other better to decide if we really wanted to be married to one another. You told me that you still wanted to adopt the twins, and that I could have the house, but you said that you were unsure if you wanted to be married to me."

"Oh, baby. That was just a bad dream. You don't have a thing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere," Fitz said pulling Olivia tighter into his arms.

It really broke his heart that Olivia would have such a nightmare. He blamed the conversation that they had earlier when he was trying to press her to share her thoughts. What Olivia didn't seem to understand was the fact that Fitz didn't think that he would be able to go back to life without Olivia. He loved her so much that he didn't ever want to be without her.

He decided to tell her as much. Fitz said, "Baby, you are my world. I love the twins, and I love the babies that you are carrying, but it's you who makes life worth living for me, Livvie. I'm troubled that you would even have dream like that."

Olivia said, "I'm stressed. I don't feel as relieved as you would think that I should be now that Melody has been caught. I still feel unsettled, and I guess to be honest I feel out of sync with you, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you very much, and that I want to marry you."

They sat in quiet for a few moments. After a while Fitz said, "I wish that I could take all of the stress away from you. I want you to be able to relax and enjoy our wedding weekend. I wanted Mellie to get caught so badly so that you could enjoy this weekend. You deserve all of the happiness in the world, and the fact that you're having nightmares so close to our wedding day makes me feel like I've failed."

Olivia said, "Shhh! You haven't failed. If anything I love and appreciate you more. The way you took control, and were determined to remedy this was a complete turn on."

To show Fitz just how much of a turn on it was Olivia ran her tongue up the side of his neck and then took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked.

Fitz's fingers flexed on Olivia's thigh with her actions. He asked, "Livvie, what do you think you're doing?"

Olivia responded, "I'm hoping to make love to my future husband."

Fitz said, "I thought we were waiting until our wedding night."

Olivia looked down and her pregnant belly. She looked back at Fitz and said, "You can't be serious. I'm already pregnant. We don't have to wait for shit."

Fitz chuckled as he laid Olivia down on the sofa and started removing her pajama shorts and underwear. He said, "I love it when you get a potty mouth."

Olivia said, "That's good to know because I want you to fuck me."

Smiling Fitz lowered his head between her legs and began licking his way into her slit. At the contact of Fitz's tongue on her heated flesh Olivia hissed. This man knew how to use his mouth. Olivia threaded her fingers through his curls pulling him in deeper. She felt like she was literally floating on a cloud.

Olivia's toes started to curl, and she knew what was coming next, but she didn't want to reach completion until he was inside of her. Tugging on his curls Olivia said, "Fitz I need you, NOW!"

Needing no further encouragement Fitz pulled off his boxer briefs, and sat down on the sofa. He pulled Olivia on top of him to straddle his lap. When he had her small pregnant frame on top of him, he slid into her hard.

Olivia gasped, "You know just how rough I like it."

Olivia and Fitz made love to one another hard and fast. When they were done Fitz carried to the shower where they made love again, and then he dried her off and put her back to bed.

The next morning when Olivia woke she went through her morning routine, then went downstairs to make breakfast for her family. It was Friday. She and Fitz were getting married the next day, and she was starting to feel very excited.

The dream that she had the night before had really startled Olivia, but at the same time it had put a lot of things into perspective. Olivia trusted that Fitz was in this for the long run, but she also knew that she had to work on giving as much as she took. Fitz was a good man, but everyone had their limits and Olivia had to be mindful not to be so selfish. She didn't want to scare him off by being a brat. She was aware that she had bratty ways, and knew that she needed to do better.

Olivia was setting the table when Fitz walked into the kitchen. He asked her, "How're you feeling this morning, babe?"

Olivia said, "I feel much better. Thanks for asking. How're you?"

Fitz chuckled and winked at Olivia. He said, "You know that you have the medicine that cures all that ails me."

Olivia let out a bark of loud laughter she said, "Oh my! Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life? This epic corniess?"

Fitz smiled at her. He said, "I heard that you like them corny."

Olivia said, "You know what? I'm not even going to argue with you about that. I like you just the way you are. Fine and corny. I can't wait to be your wife, baby."

Fitz leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. He said, "I can't wait to become your husband."


	22. This Is Why I Love You

_**A/N: I just want you all to know that this chapter was truly a labor of love for me. I truly hope that you all enjoy it. Please leave feedback. I wasn't expecting to have it done this soon, but it just flowed. You will laugh, you will cry, and I think when you finish this chapter that you will finish with just a good feeling. Happy reading!**_

Chapter 22

It was the morning of the wedding and everyone was running around with a million things to do. Everyone except the bride to be. She was in bed not feeling very well. Everyone was concerned that they might have to postpone the wedding. Olivia on the other hand wasn't concerned at all.

She said, "Fitz, go away and leave me alone. I am getting married today. It doesn't matter if I have to be taken directly to the hospital after we say I do. You're not getting out of marrying me that easily."

Fitz laughed at his bride to be's joke. He said, "Oh you don't have to worry about me trying to get out of marrying you. The only thing that I want more than to marry you are, two healthy babies. In order for my babies to be healthy their mother has to be healthy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "Fitz, can you go do something productive please? That would make me feel much much better."

Abby said, "Look Fitzgerald. Last I checked I was this kick ass surgeon. I'll be with her all day. I know the signs of a medical emergency. I also know how to call 911, and help out in a medical emergency if need be. I love her more than you do anyway. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to her and my children."

Fitz leaned down and placed a kiss on Olivia's lips. To Abby he said, "Abby it's not possible for you to love her more than I do, and they are MY children."

Abby gave Fitz a look. She said, "Ah, you don't want to fight me on this. Trust me you won't win."

Olivia interjected, "Ok, you two. Stop it. I don't belong to either one of you. Fitz, go. I'll see you at the altar."

Fitz leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips. He rose to his full height. He winked at Abby as he left the room.

When he was gone Olivia said, "Abigail, I thought I told you never to tell him that you were the number one love of my life."

Abby walked towards Olivia's closet to retrieve Olivia's dress. She shrugged saying, "I'm sorry. He seems to forget that I was here before him, and I'll still be here after him."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her best friend. She tossed a pillow at the willowy redhead.

Abby let out a loud shriek of laughter. Olivia joined in with her. She asked, "When is Quinn getting here?"

Looking at the watch on her wrist as she hung Olivia's dress on the stand to be steamed Abby answered, "Uh, she must be running late, because she was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

At that exact moment Quinn rushed into the room with her arms full. She carried a garment bag with her dress, she had her purse, and an overnight bag. She also had her laptop and iPad in her hands as well. She said, "Sorry, I'm late. After we left the rehearsal last night I went home, and then Charlie came over. One thing led to another, and then our night got really long. No worries, though. I am here now, and Liv I'm at your complete disposal. Why are you in bed? It's your wedding day."

Both Olivia and Abby just stared at their friend. Quinn asked, "What?"

Abby answered, "I have been texting you all this morning. I told you that Olivia woke with a horrible headache, and she was feeling weak. Fitz checked her blood pressure and it was a little elevated."

Dropping her things on the end of Olivia's bed Quinn looked at her phone. She noticed that she had a lot of text messages from Abby. She asked, "So is the wedding off for today?"

Olivia asked, "Am I still an amazing pediatrician, with a set of twins, and pregnant with another set of twins?"

Abby snickered, and Quinn answered, "Uh, yes."

Olivia responded, "Alright then, I'm getting married today."

Quinn asked with concern, "Do you think that you have preeclampsia?"

Olivia shook her head, "I mean it's a possibility, but I don't really think so. I don't really have any more of the symptoms. I have been under a lot of stress lately. I think that it is all just starting to catch up with me, you know?"

Quinn asked, "Well what can I do?"

Abby answered, "Well, I'm going to be busy being Olivia's right hand so she'll need your help keeping her mini me in line."

Quinn nodded. She said, "Got it! So, where is Lea?"

Abby said, "That's a great question. You should go find her."

Quinn flashed an obscene finger at the redhead before she left to find the little girl.

Olivia shook her head. She asked, "Why do you always have to treat her like the help, Abigail?"

Abby looked her best friend incredulously. She asked, "What do you mean? I don't treat her like the help."

"Yes, you do, and you know it. She's our friend. Has been for years. You need to be a little nicer to her," Olivia scolded.

Abby said, "I am nice to her most of the time. But sometimes she's not as reliable as she needs to be. Speaking purley on a friendship basis, I know that she's a godsend for you at work."

Olivia nodded. She said, "But she is always there for my children, and she's there for me too when it matters most. You can't keep holding a grudge with her Abby. You have to let the past go, Abby."

"But Olivia, she-" Before Abby could finish her statement Quinn walked into the room with Liliana's little hand in her own.

She said, "Hey, look who I found trying to get into the cupcakes."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her daughter. She said, "Liliana Lea Finch come here right this minute."

The little girl dropped her head and crawled onto the bed with her mother.

Olivia said, "Liliana, look at me. What are those cupcakes for?"

Looking at her mother with sad eyes she said in a small voice, "They are for the wedding."

"So why were you trying to sneak one? Have you even had breakfast yet," Olivia asked her daughter in a stern voice.

Shaking her head full of silky curls Liliana said, "No, but Leo tolded me that the cupcakes had lemon cream inside, and I tolded him that they had strawberry. He said that Daddy tolded him that they had strawberry, but you told me that it had lemon. I was just trying to show him that he was wrong."

Both Abby and Quinn tried to stifle their laughter. Keeping a straight face Olivia said, "Did either you, or your brother consider that maybe you were both right?"

Liliana looked down. She said, "No."

Olivia then asked, "What would have happened if you were right, and Leo was wrong? Or what what have happened if Leo was right and you were wrong. He is still your brother, and you two love each other, and will eat cupcakes together later, right?"

The little girl looked into her mother's eyes with tears welling in hers, and nodded.

Olivia said, "Don't cry baby girl. Mommy still loves you. You knew better than to bother with the cupcakes. You have to remember to be a good little girl and follow the rules. Now give mommy a kiss, and go get the hair clips that mommy bought you for the wedding so that I can do your hair."

The little girl gave her mother a kiss on the lips and then slid off of the bed. When she left the room all three woman burst into laughter. Abby said, "Liv, you should be ashamed of yourself. You're raising that little girl to be just like you."

Olivia swiped at the corners of her eyes saying, "What's wrong with her being just like me? I like me. I happen to think that I'm pretty awesome."

Quinn interjected, "You are awesome, but you know you have that streak where you always have to be right. She does too. It's funny. The next time we get into a debate I'm going to ask you what's going to happen if you're wrong."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She said, "I don't ever have to worry about that because I am right always. It's frustrating, I know. Get used to it."

Both Abby and Quinn rolled their eyes.

Downstairs Fitz and Patrick were overseeing the wedding set up. Patrick said to his brother, "You're actually about to become someone's husband. How do you feel? Are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous about marrying Olivia. She is the girl of my dreams. She is everything that I didn't know that I needed in a woman, but I am scared for her. Her blood pressure was a little high this morning, and I think that all this wedding stuff is adding a lot of unnecessary stress to her," Fitz responded.

"No, Melody is adding a lot of unnecessary stress to her. This wedding is what I would say is good stress," Patrick commented.

Fitz narrowed his eyes at his brother he said, "Don't you dare utter that nut's name on my wedding day. I want to keep this day as positive as possible. I also want to keep her as far from Olivia's mind as humanly possible. You know what I mean?"

Patrick nodded. He asked, "Where is my nephew?"

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know. He and his shadow ran outside a few minutes before you got here. Let's go look out back."

The two brothers walked into the back yard. Workers moved back and forth setting up for the event that would take place in a few hours. Patrick pointed. He said, "Haha, kids are the best part of this world. Your son is under the cupcake table."

Fitz looked towards the cupcake table and noticed his son's gray Nike Huaraches were sticking out from underneath the tablecloth. Fitz chuckled. He walked over to the table and grabbed the little boy by his feet and slid him from under the table.

His son had a half eaten cupcake in his hand, and cupcake icing smeared all over his mouth.

Fitz smiled down at the little boy. He asked, "What are you up to, son?"

Grinning at his father Leo held out the half eaten cupcake. He said, "I'm eating breakfast. Want some?"

Snickering Patrick said, "I never got to eat cupcakes for breakfast. You have the coolest parents in the world."

Leo said, "Mommy doesn't let me eat cupcakes for breakfast. I had to show Lea that the cupcakes had lemon inside of them. But this one had strawberry. It's good. Do you want some?"

Fitz asked, "Where is Lea?"

Taking another bite of the sweet treat Leo answered, "Auntie Quinn was looking for her and took her inside. I hid under the table. I didn't want to get into trouble with mommy."

The brothers looked at one another and laughed. Fitz asked, "So, you didn't have any breakfast?"

Leo showed his dad the cupcake. He said, "I had this?"

Taking the cupcake from the little boy. Fitz said, "Son, come on. Let's go get you some water. Then I want you to go upstairs and wash your hands and face."

The three Grant men walked back into the house. When they got to the kitchen Fitz retrieved an eight ounce bottle of water from the refrigerator. Twisting off the cap her handed the water to Leo. He said, "Drink all of it."

The little boy took the water drinking it quickly. Fitz said, "Now go upstairs and wash your face and hands, and brush your teeth little man."

When Leo bounced off Patrick asked, "So….What's his punishment going to be? Don't tell me that you're not going to punish him. You're his dad now. You have to teach him right from wrong. He knew better than to eat the cupcake, and he did it anyway."

Fitz shrugged, "I made him drink water, and he had to brush his teeth all over again."

Patrick shook his head. He asked, "Are you their father, or are you their friend?"

"Why can't I be both," Fitz asked back?

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Am I the older sibling, or are you? If you want your children to grow up and be productive members of society you have to teach them right for wrong."

Fitz questioned, "So, what type of punishment do you suggest?"

"He already had his cupcake. He doesn't get another one today. No dessert seems like a fitting punishment for the crime," Patrick responded.

Fitz went upstairs to find his son. He found him in the bathroom that he shared with his twin. He walked in and sat on the counter as he watched Leo brush his teeth. He started, "Hey, son. So you know that you broke a rule by eating that cupcake, don't you?"

Leo spit in the sink before saying, "It's ok, daddy. Mommy doesn't know."

Fitz thought to himself that this parenting thing was a lot harder than he realized. He said, "Just because mommy doesn't know doesn't mean that you can break the rules, Leo. You have to follow them because your actions have consequences. Do you know what consequences are?"

The little boy shook his head. Fitz said, "It's something that happens as a result of your actions. Sometimes a consequence can be good, and sometimes a consequence can be bad. When you come home from school with five gold stars your mom lets you have dessert. That is a good consequence. When you come home with less than five stars mommy doesn't let you have dessert. That is a bad consequence. You decided to eat the cupcake for breakfast , now when everyone else is having a cupcake you can't have one, because you already had one. Do you understand?"

Leo nodded he said, "If I don't follow the rules I will not get cupcakes. If I follow the rules I will."

Fitz thought kids saw things so simplistically. He said, "Yes, but you have to follow the rules because it's the right thing to do, not be cause you want something in return. You want to be a good man. A man that people can trust in and depend on."

Leo said, "A good man like you daddy?"

That made Fitz's heart swell with pride. Hearing that the little boy associated him with a good man made him feel like the king of the world. He said, "Exactly, like me. So no more cupcakes today. Sorry little man."

"It's ok. I understand daddy," Leo said smiling.

"Go find uncle Patrick while I go check on your mother," Fitz said.

Fitz walked down the hall to his bedroom where all the women were getting ready. As he entered the room he knocked while saying, "Knock knock."

Olivia was sitting in a chair with her feet up resting on the side of their bed. A woman stood behind the chair working on Olivia's hair, and a woman stood in front of Olivia working on her makeup.

Abby said, "What are you doing in here?

Fitz rolled his eyes at Abby. He said, "I came to check on my babies mama. How're you feeling, Liv?"

"Fitz, you know that you're not supposed to be in here. You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's bad enough you already saw me this morning. I am fine. Abby will call you if something is wrong. I feel fine. My pressure is down as well. Now go," Olivia said with exasperation.

Fitz looked at his bride to be. He said, "If I didn't know any better I would think that you're trying to get rid of me."

Before Olivia could respond Abby said, "Ahhh, I think you're a little dense Fitz. She is definitely trying to get rid of you."

At that exact moment an excited Liliana ran out of their bathroom saying, "Daddy, don't I look pretty today? Mommy let me wear my curls down, and she got me these pretty hair clips. See?"

Liliana pointed to the sparkly flowered clips that Olivia had used to gather two sections of hair on each side of the front of the little girls hair. Fitz stooped down to her eye level. He said, "Princess, you're absolutely gorgeous! Can I have a hug?"

The little girl nodded. She leaned into her father kissing him on the cheek before she threw her little arms around his neck. When she pulled back she said, "Did you put the hair gel in Leo's hair, yet? I like to play with his curls when he has gel in his hair."

Fitz answered, "No, not yet. I'm waiting. It doesn't take us men as long as you ladies to get dressed."

Olivia moved her makeup artist to the side so that she could see Fitz. She said, "Don't wait too long. I want to start promptly. You know how Leo is when it's time to get dressed. He wants to do everything, but get dressed. So you have to leave time for that. Maybe you should send him in here with me, and I'll get him ready."

Fitz said, "Liv, stop. I can mange getting my son dressed and ready on time. I only came in here to check on you, not to be interrogated. I'm leaving."

Olivia said, "Fitz can you send him in here to see me after you get him dressed. I owe him a scolding. He and Lea were trying to get into the cupcakes."

Fitz said, "He actually got into the cupcakes, and I already handled it. You just worry about staying calm."

Olivia stood from the chair and walked into the hallway with Fitz. She said, "You disciplined Leo?"

"Damn, I knew that I shouldn't have listened to Patrick. I'm sorry if I overstepped. I should have spoken to you before I did, but I wasn't harsh. I just had a talk with him about consequences, and being a good man. I told him that since he already had a cupcake that he couldn't have one when everyone else has one later. I told him the importance of following the rules even if know one finds out that he broke a rule. That was it babe," Fitz said quickly.

Olivia smiled up at him. She said, "Fitz, I don't care about you discipling him. He's your son. I just can't believe that you actually did it. You let those two do whatever they want. They both know that they have you wrapped around their little fingers."

Fitz smiled down at Olivia as he ran his fingers through his hair. He said, "You basically just said what Patrick told me. I gave Leo water and sent him to wash up and brush his teeth. Pat was like he needs to be punished. He even suggested the punishment."

"You're going to have to work on that. You can't let them run our house. Well, you can't let them run you. They know not to try certain things with me. Privileges get stripped quickly around here. Anyway, I need you to work on not just being the fun parent. We need them to follow the rules. Once these two get here we will need the twins to be as well behaved as possible to make things easier on us. We're about to be parent's of four. I refuse to live in a house that's run by our little brats," Olivia said.

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms. He said, "In about two hours we're going to be married. This is the the happiest day of my life. Well, besides the day that you walked into my life."

Before Olivia could place a kiss on Fitz's lips, his mother and sister came upstairs. Suzanne said, "Fitz, what are you doing up here? You're not supposed to see Olivia.'

Alexandria chuckled, "Damn, you just can't do right, can you?"

Suzanne said, "Alex, watch your mouth. Fitz, leave."

Grinning at his mother Fitz leaned down to kiss Olivia. Before their lips could connect his mother hit him, pushing him towards the staircase. She said, "Go!"

Olivia snickered.

The ladies entered the bedroom. When the door closed Suzanne said, "Olivia, it's not funny. When your mother arrives we'll see how much you'll be smiling then. Why can't you all do right. You live together. You can't be separated for a couple of hours?"

Olivia defended herself. She said, "I've been ill this morning. He was coming to check on me. I put him out, but then we needed to have a quick chat about the kids. Everyone here can corroborate that."

Maya entered the room closing the door behind her. She said, "Well, you were ill earlier, then that means that you are ill now, so sit your little self down young lady."

"But-" Olivia started before her mother cut her off.

Maya said, "But nothing! Sit down Olivia!"

Following her mother's instructions Olivia sat back in her chair.

The room was completely quiet. Except for a little giggle. The hair stylist started to finish the loose waves that she was putting in Olivia's straightened hair. Olivia looked to see where the laughter was coming from.

Her eyes landed on her daughter who was sitting in front of the walk in closet holding a Barbie doll. Olivia smiled at her mini me. She asked, "Buddy, what's so funny?'

Liliana stopped laughing and looked down to the doll in her hands. In a tiny voice she said, "You got in trouble by your mommy."

The whole room erupted in laughter.

After the laughter died down, Olivia said, "Ok, we've wasted enough time. Let's get me married."

The makeup artist continued working on Olivia's face, while Quinn helped Liliana into her dress and shoes.

Down the hall, about an hour later Fitz stepped into his light navy Tommy Hilfiger modern fit flex stretch suit pants and tucked in his light blue Polo Ralph Lauren slim fit stretch oxford shirt. Fitz left a few buttons open at the top. He looped his belt around his slim waist as he stepped into his woodbury Cole Haan original grand wing oxford shoes.

He had always pictured that he would have a grand wedding. With tuxedos, and a cake that was taller than him, but here he was today, and it was definitely different, but he was happier than he could have ever imagined.

He was getting everything that he was afraid to admit that he wanted. Olivia was smart, she was ambitious, she was strong, and she was a survivor. She had experienced the greatest pain of all. Losing the love of your life, but she still stood tall bringing love and life to everyone that she came into contact with.

Fitz hadn't known how miserable his life was until he met her. She had put the spark back in his life that he hadn't known was missing, not until he met her.

Now they were about to stand in front of their friends, family and God and become one. He was ready. He was ready to become her husband. He was ready to become her protector, her best friend for the rest of their lives.

It was twenty minutes before Olivia had to head downstairs to meet her destiny. She used those few moments alone to speak to her late husband.

Olivia sat on the side of her bed looking a small photo of Stephen. It was one of the photos from their first date. Olivia had loved the photo so much that she had it printed out. Looking at the photo with love and tears in her eyes Olivia said, "Hey, Stephen. It's me, your Liv. I know that I've gotten so caught up in life lately that I haven't spoken to you much. I don't want you think that I have forgotten about you. I haven't, and I never will. I'm sure that you probably already know, but I think that I owe it to you to tell you. I met someone. He's a kind man, and a good one. He loves me, and he loves Lea and Leo too. Most importantly they love him. He didn't come in trying to erase their memories of you. He does everything in his power to keep you alive for them. What I love most about him is that he does everything he can to let them know that even though their father is in heaven he will make sure they never feel like they are missing out on anything. I'm pregnant with his twins. Crazy right? I'm really going to have four children. Anyway, I can already tell that he makes no differentiation between the babies that I'm carrying, and the children that I share with you. At first I felt like it was a betrayal to you to move on so soon and so deeply, but you know Abby. She reminded me that this is exactly what you would have wanted. I have decided to let Fitz, that's his name. I have decided to let him adopt Lea, and Leo. Don't worry I will always keep you in their minds and hearts. I will also let them keep your name, but they will be hyphenated Finch-Grant. So that they can share the same name as their new siblings. I think you'd be ok with that. You'll always be in my heart, Stephen. You were my first true love. You are the man who taught me to love, and for that I will always be grateful to you. You left me Lea, and Leo to remind me of you constantly, and for that I am grateful. I see your traits in them all the time. It's how I know that you're with me. I guess what I wanted to say is, thank you for giving me your blessing through the acceptance of Fitz by Lea, and Leo."

Olivia kissed the photo before she put it back in her nightstand. She stood taking a deep breath. It was time for her to go get married.

Olivia walked into her backyard holding a bouquet of garden crotons on her father's arm. Olivia wore an ivory white floor length maxi dress with tank straps with adjoined off the shoulder sheer straps. The bodice was fitted with a plunging sweetheart neckline. Olivia loved the neckline because since she was pregnant her breast were fuller and gave her nice cleavage. There was ruching in the abdomen to conceal Olivia's pregnancy. The dress had an empire waist with ruching as well to further conceal Olivia's condition. The dress was two layers. The bottom layer was a silky satin, and the top layer a sheer chiffon both with a mid thigh high split. On Olivia's feet were a pair four inch metallic rose gold cracked leather Christian Louboutin sandals.

She looked every bit the casual fall bride. Her hair was straightened with loose waves hanging around her shoulder. On the left side a single chrysanthemum adorned her.

They autumn temperatures were perfect for an outside wedding at a comfortable seventy one degrees. It was a little warm for that time of year, but Olivia was happy because it was perfect for their outdoor wedding.

Abby, Quinn, and Liliana stood up for Olivia in matching navy blue dresses. Their dresses were actually a replica of Olivia's except with less embellishments around the abdomen since they didn't have pregnancies to conceal. There dresses were navy blue, while Olivia's was white.

Patrick, Harrison, and Leo stood up for Fitz. The men wore navy blue casual suits and brown oxfords.

The ceremony was short and sweet with Olivia's father giving her tearfully away to Fitz. OIivia and Fitz had decided to forego traditional vows, and to speak from their hearts instead.

"Olivia, I've been trying all week to write what I wanted to say to you. It was difficult, because with all of my education I don't know how to adequately explain what you mean to me. I had no intention of joining my business with yours. In our email conversations prior to meeting you in person, I only had your email correspondence to go on. I knew that you were highly intelligent, and a very shroud business woman, but you seemed like you wanted to be Queen B, and me being the Alpha male that I am, I didn't want that in my life, let alone in my business. However, the moment I laid eyes on you all of that flew out of the window. It wasn't just your heartstopping good looks, it was they way you interacted with Leo. In that moment my life was changed for the better, and I didn't even know it. What I did know is that I had to have you. I was a jerk and I put my foot in my mouth several times during our first meeting, but you're such an amazing human being that you never held that against me. The way you love your family and friends, your resilience, and the support you offer are the reasons why I love you. They are the reasons why I promise to be faithful at all times. I promise to be supportive, and I promise to be there for as long as you'll have me," Fitz finished in a broken voice as he tried to hold back his tears.

Olivia cleared her throat and held her head upwards to try and prevent her own tears from falling. She said, "I don't know if I can get through this without becoming a soggy mess, but I will try."

Everyone laughed and Abby slipped a tissue into one of Olivia's hands. Her bestie was always ready.

Clearing her throat again she said, "The reason why I love you is simple. You came into our lives knowing that I had been happily married before, that my children had a father who we all missed and loved dearly. You came in knowing all of this, and never did you try tell me to get over my grief to give you chance, or try and replace Stephen in my children's hearts. You knew and accepted that he would always be apart of us. But that isn't the only reason that I love you. When we started our relationship it started with one endgame for you. That endgame was that we would become your family. You weren't trying to waste my time, or use my children for your own ulterior motives, you genuinely wanted us to become your family. When I realized that I was pregnant, I'm not going to lie. I freaked out. I remember being on the phone with Abby, and I kept thinking to myself, what in the hell am I going to do. Our relationship was so new, and here I was pregnant. But from the moment I told you, you were excited, and completely supportive. We've had a rough couple of months, and I said to myself that I wouldn't mention it on today, but I can't adequately express my love for you without talking about the hard times too. In that situation it was clear that you had one priority. That was to keep us all safe. I wanted to give up, and I wanted to walk away, but you were not giving up your family. You were going to have us, and you were going to protect us, and you did it all baby, and for that I love you. It's for those reasons, and many more that I don't have the time to go through that I will be the peanut butter to your jelly, the good to your bad. I am so excited about doing life with you, and I can't wait to see where this journey takes us."

When Olivia finished speaking there was hardly a dry eye. It wasn't the words that were shared, it was the love that eveloped you. The love between Olivia, and Fitz was a love that could be felt by anyone in the vicinity. This couple, and their friends and family knew that there wasn't anything that they couldn't conquer as long as they did things together.


	23. Life

_**A/N: Please forgive any typos. I didn't edit this. I just wanted to post this chapter and get it over with. Lol! Enjoy.**_

Chapter 23

Two weeks later on a Saturday afternoon Olivia sat in her home office working. The twins were spending the day with Fitz's parents, and Fitz had gone golfing with Patrick, and Harrison.

Olivia was working while she waited for Abby, and Alexandria to show up. They were bringing lunch, and Olivia couldn't wait until they arrived because she was starving.

Everything had been going well since the wedding. Olivia and Fitz were blissfully in love, and the twins were happier than ever.

The police had interrogated Melody and Detective Ramirez. The charges for both her, and Detective Ramirez were plentiful, but the thing that was still up in the air was the situation with the baby. It turned out that Melody was indeed pregnant, and they still had to figure out who the father of the unborn child was. They had a hearing coming up on Monday to decide if Melody and Detective Ramirez were going to be released while they awaited trial. Olivia and Fitz's attorney was also working on getting their formal request for a paternity test granted.

Olivia and Fitz had been working out of her office. That had received the insurance check so that they could start the renovations for his office, but in the meantime, patients needed to be seen, and so he, and Olivia had to share the space. Olivia was enjoying working with her husband, and she was researching possibly selling both of their locations and purchasing a larger space where they could work together on a daily basis. She hadn't yet brought the idea to Fitz's attention. She wanted to do the research first then bring the idea to him. That way she would be able to present it in a manner in which he had no choice but to go along with it.

Olivia was shutting down her computer when she heard her doorbell. She walked to the foyer and let in Alexandria. Two women share an embrace. Alexandria said, "Hey, sis! Oh, it's so good to finally have a sister. How're my babies today?"

Olivia asked, "Which ones are you asking about?"

Alexandria answered, "Well, of course I want to know about the ones who aren't here yet, but I was asking about the five-year olds."

Rubbing her baby bump Olivia said, "Well, these two are very energetic today. The five-year olds are with your parents for the day. Your brother dropped them off on his way to play golf with Pat, and Harri."

Alexandria followed Olivia in to the kitchen. Sitting on a stool at the counter she said, "None of them like golf, so I don't understand why they are making that their thing now."

Olivia pulled a bowl of grapes from the refrigerator. Chewing on a few grapes Olivia said, "Fitz said something about golf being something that men of their stature did. I think he expects that one day he will wake up liking it, or something."

"That makes no sense," Alexandria said while she laughed.

Olivia shrugged, "I never said that my husband made sense. I actually don't understand his thought process at times, but that's what he said to me."

Smiling Alexandria said, "Listen to you talking about, my husband this, and my husband that. You like being his wife, and him being your husband, don't you?"

Blushing Olivia said, "It does have a nice ring to it."

At that moment the doorbell rang again. Olivia said, "That must be Abby, with the food!"

Olivia walked to the front door and opened it for her best friend. They two women share an embrace. Abby said, "Wedded bliss looks well on you."

"You act as if you haven't seen me since the wedding, when you absolutely have," Olivia teased.

They walked into the kitchen where Alex was pouring wine for her and Abby. She asked, "Hey, girlie. It's good to see you. Are we waiting for Quinn now?"

Abby exclaimed, "Oh God NO! Liv, you didn't tell me she was coming. I thought we were going to have a Quinn free day today."

Olivia reached for the takeout bag. She rolled her eyes at her best friend. She said, "Abby, you act like that girl isn't our friend. I thought you were over the situation. Why all of the sudden is it coming back up?"

Alexandria asked, "Situation?"

Olivia said, "There was a situation of bad blood between these two. It stems from medical school. Abby and I became really good friends. Quinn was in medical school as well. She-"

Abby cut Olivia off saying, "She was struggling through medical school. We were all taking an embryology course, and that bitch cheated off of my test. When she got caught, she told our professor that it was I who was cheating. I had to fight to prove that I wasn't cheating, and to clear my name. When I finally did, she got expelled."

Alexandria said, "Wow, and how did you all become friends now?"

Abby said, "I can barely tolerate her. She found out about Olivia and Stephen getting married. She knew that Olivia and I were close. She came to Olivia crying about how sorry she was and told Liv that she wanted to apologize to me. Olivia being the softy that she is came to me begging me to just speak to her. I forgave her because at the end of the day medical school is tough, and I know that, but I don't really trust her. Liv, and her kept in touch, and when Liv was working on starting her practice, she decided that she wanted to hire Quinn to manage her office. We're friends because my best friend/sister crams her down my damn throat. With all this Melody stuff coming up I can admit that I've been feeling like she may have had something to do with it."

Olivia shook her head, "Melody was working with someone on the inside. It was Ana, what proof do you have that Quinn was involved? Plus, you know that Quinn is like family to us. The way that she loves the twins, she would never do anything to endanger them. What she did back in school was something out of desperation. She was running the risk of flunking out of school. Plus, it was a long time ago. You need to let it go, Red."

"Olivia, I never thought of you as the gullible type, but you're blinded where Quinn is concerned," Abby said.

Olivia responded, "Or maybe you're just jaded where she is concerned."

Tossing her long red hair over her shoulder Abby said, "We can agree to disagree, because I STRONGLY disagree."

Alexandria said, "Well, enough of that. Let's just enjoy our afternoon. I'm sorry I brought up such a touchy topic."

Olivia touched her sister in law's shoulder. She said, "Alex, you couldn't have known. You're not to blame. Plus, if I am honest with myself, I love the fact that Abby is so protective of me."

Abby nodded. She said, "Yep, Olivia love the attention."

The three ladies laughed.

After a leisurely lunch the ladies retired to the living room. Olivia said, "So ladies did you all realize that this Thursday is Thanksgiving?"

Alexandria said, "Damn, where did the year go? It seems like my brother just met you, and now you're married and expecting twins in March."

Olivia gave a smile. She said, "Yeah some big changes have happened, and Fitz and I have never spoke about holiday traditions, and who is doing what where."

Abby interjected, "Yes, this is important because Harrison and I usually go where Liv goes. So, if that is your parent's house Alex, is it ok if he and I tag along?"

Alexandria said, "I don't really know what the plan is. Olivia, I heard our mothers talking at the wedding, and they were speaking about doing joint holidays. Maybe we should call them."

Alexandria reached for her phone dialing her mother, and putting it on speaker, and Olivia did the same.

When Maya answered Olivia said, "Hey Mommy, it's me. I am here with Alex, and she has Suzy on the phone. We're trying to figure out what the plan is for Thanksgiving, since it's this week coming.

Suzanne said, "Hi sweet Livvie. Calling your mother to see what she wants to do for the holiday has been on my to do list, but I've been too busy to call. I don't mind hosting it at my house if you all want."

Maya said, "Suzy, you don't have to do that. I can host it. It's no problem."

Olivia looked at her best friend, and then her sister in law rolling her eyes. It wasn't that much of a big deal. All they needed to do is say where there were all meeting. As far as the cooking went, she was sure that they all would pitch in.

Olivia said, "How about this. I'll host. Then we can have a potluck style dinner. I will send an email, and everyone can decide what dishes they want to make. Fitz and I will take care of the main course. Then everyone else can do the sides, and desserts."

Maya said, "You're such and executive, but you don't run me, Mrs. Grant."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her mother but didn't respond to her comment. She asked, "So does that work for everyone?"

The two matriarchs agreed.

Abby said, "It works for me."

Olivia shook her head saying, "No one asked you, Red."

Alexandria laughed loudly.

When they finished the phone call with the mothers Olivia got out her iPad to start the email for their Thanksgiving dinner. Abby asked, "You just volunteered Fitz, don't you think that you should run things by him first. You're no longer single Liv. You have to make joint decisions now."

Olivia said, "Uh, I've been married before. I know more about making joint decisions than I know how to make decisions on my own, but I also know my husband. He'll be cool with whatever decision I have made. It's not like I decided to sell our house. I decided we would host the holiday and to cook the main courses."

At that exact moment the front door opened. In walked Fitz, Harrison, and Patrick. The three guys greeted the three women. Fitz leaned over placing a kiss on his wife's lips. Olivia said, "Hey, I was just talking about you."

"Uh oh! What did I do now," Fitz asked jokingly?

Olivia laughed at her husband. She said, "Ah, nothing to my knowledge, but now you have me wondering. What did you do that I don't yet know about?"

Fitz gave her his best innocent face and shrugged his shoulders. He asked, "Really, why were you talking about me?"

Olivia said, "We're hosting Thanksgiving, and I told our mothers that we would take care of the main courses, and that everyone else can take care of the sides, and desserts."

Smiling excitedly Fitz said, "With us getting married on top of everything else that has happened I had forgotten all about the holiday coming up. I'm excited for our first Thanksgiving as a family."

Alexandria winced. She said, "You two are way too mushy. I might have to disappear for the holidays this year. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Abby laughed. Fitz said, "Sorry kid. You have to be here this holiday season. You have a niece, and a nephew now. You have to be there. What do you think Lea and Leo will say if their Auntie Alex isn't there?"

Alexandria rolled her eyes. She said, "Wow you've been a parent for less than six months, but you've got the guilt thing down to a science."

Fitz said, "What can I say? I learn fast."

Patrick asked, "Olivia, is it ok if I bring a date?"

"Pat, you've been seeing someone," Olivia asked with excitement?

Bowing his head in embarrassment he said, "It's not serious, and I don't even know if it will become a thing, but she is new in town, and because of work she can't go home to her family. So, I thought that it would be nice if I brought her with me so that she wouldn't have to spend the day alone."

Olivia replied, "You don't have to ask. It's no problem. On the family email that I'm sending out, I'll include a space where we can get a count of how many people will be attending so that Fitz and I can plan accordingly. I know that you don't cook, Pat. So, I think we'll put you in charge of drinks. That's alcoholic, and non-alcoholic. Remember we have little ones. Let us know if your friend wants to bring something. She doesn't have to though."

Smiling at his sister in law Patrick nodded his head. Fitz turned to Olivia asking, "When are the twins coming home?"

Olivia answered, "I'm not sure. When I spoke with your father last, he said that he would call before bringing them home, but he said to be prepared for them to stay the night."

Fitz's eyes got wide he said, "You mean to tell me that I might actually have my wife to myself for the night?"

Olivia smirked and nodded.

Fitz stood. He said, "I think you all for coming to visit, but you need to go, and you need to go now. I'll see you all later."

Olivia laughed loudly. She said, "Fitzgerald Grant, you can be rude to our family members. If and that is a big IF, the twins spend the night with your parents then we will have ALL night. That's plenty of time."

Alexandria said, "Well that got gross quickly. I'm going to take that as my queue and leave."

Abby stood. She said, "Come on Harrison, we should get home and spend some quality time with one another too."

Harrison stood saying, "Yes ma'am. When wifey speaks I jump. I'll see you lovely people soon."

Patrick said, "Well, I guess I'm leaving now too."

Once they saw everyone out Olivia and Fitz went and took a seat on the sofa. Fitz had pulled Olivia's feet into his lap and started to massage them. She was only about a week and a half out from her sixth month of pregnancy, and her feet were really starting to bother her.

Before Fitz could say anything, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He said, "It's Huck."

Fitz answered the phone saying, "Huck what's up."

Olivia listened to the one-sided conversation. She was wondering why the security agent was calling. Since Melody had been in custody his team was no longer protecting them.

When Fitz needed the phone call she asked, "What did he want?"

Fitz answered, "Our attorney got the paternity test granted. They want me to come in to give a DNA sample."

Olivia took a deep breath. She was the one from the beginning screaming about a DNA test. She was scared now. Because now they would know definitively. One way or the other. She wasn't sure she could handle the results.


	24. When Life Gives You Lemons

Chapter 24

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and everyone was busy. Olivia and Fitz were both working. The planned to close the office early since the twins only had a half of day at school. They would leave the office and head home. Olivia had a long list of things that needed to get done before their families came the next day to celebrate the holiday.

Fitz thought that Olivia had such a long to do list because she had a lot of pent up energy from what was going on with Melody. The day before Fitz had went to the hospital to give his DNA sample so that the paternity for Melody's baby could be determined.

Olivia was putting in the notes for her last patient of the day when Quinn walked into her office. When Olivia noticed her friend in the room she said, "I don't know why parents insist on bringing their flu bitten children into the office. It's not like we can write them a prescription to get over the flu. We'll simply tell them to take them home. Give them Tylenol and give them plenty of fluids."

Quinn sat in the chair in front of Olivia's desk. She said, "You're a doctor. They expect you to heal their children. Has Fitz gotten back the paternity results yet?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her friend. She said, "He just gave his DNA sample yesterday, Quinn. No, he doesn't have the results yet. Let us get through this holiday before we get that possibly life changing news."

Quinn nodded. She held up her hands in surrender. She said, "Sorry, you said that he paid to have the results expedited. I didn't know what exactly that timeframe looked like. So, have you decided what you're going to do if the child is indeed his?"

Olivia shook her head. She said, "I don't know. To be completely honest I have tried to avoid thinking about it. As if that will change the situation somehow."

"I think that you really should think about it, Olivia. Melody is in jail awaiting trial. She's either going to end up in prison for a really long time, or she is going to end up in an institution for a really long time. Either way that child may be completely dependent on his or her father. If that's Fitz that means you too. You know since you're his wife. Are you prepared to raise another woman's child," Quinn asked?

Olivia's eyes widened. She really hadn't thought that far ahead. In her mind Fitz said that he used a condom, so the baby wasn't his. However, both she and Fitz were physicians. They both knew that condoms failed all the time, and who is to say that Melody didn't do something to ensure that the prophylactic failed.

Looking at her friend Olivia said, "Well you have certainly given me a lot to think about, and possibly speak with Fitz about."

"I'm about to head out. What are you doing for tomorrow," Quinn asked?

Olivia said, "Well, we're having the family over for Thanksgiving."

Quinn asked, "Where is my invite?"

Olivia cringed, "I'm sorry. I assumed that you would be spending the holiday with your family. You're totally welcome to come. You know that you don't need a formal invitation to come to my house."

Quinn said, "Liv, let me ask you something."

Taking a deep breath and settling her gaze on Quinn she said, "Sure. You know that you can ask me anything."

"Is Abby coming to Thanksgiving at your house? Because it amazes me how we're all supposed to be good friends, but you spent Saturday with her, and didn't invite me, and now it's a holiday, but you didn't remember to invite me," Quinn said with barley hidden contempt.

Olivia's head reared back at the accusation she heard in Quinn's statement. She asked, "Quinn what are you trying to say? We don't always hang out together. Sometimes I hang out with the two of you. Other times I hang out with you two individually. We're grown people with busy lives and careers. We don't have to spend every moment together like we're high school BFFs."

Quinn said, "Well, Abby has been acting weird towards me, and now this whole you not inviting me to Thanksgiving thing. I spend most holidays with you and the twins. Even when Stephen was alive. It's all a little strange."

Olivia said, "Quinn I swear to you it was honestly a slip of my mind. Plus, it's like you said you generally spend the holidays with us, so I didn't feel the need to extend a personalized invitation. If you want to come, then come. It's not a big deal. You're making it one."

Quinn said, "You never answered my question. Did you invite Abby? First you said that you assumed I was spending it with my family, and now you're saying that I have a standing invite. Which is it?"

Olivia said, "To be honest with the way you're acting right now I really don't want you there at all. But if you must know, yes Abby was invited because she was there when my sister in law brought up the Thanksgiving plans. I did think that you were going to spend the holiday with your family, but you do also have a standing invitation. If you have a problem with the way that Abby has been treating you, then you need to speak with Abigail. I'm Olivia, and I can't speak for her."

Quinn stood abruptly. She was used to going head to head with Abby, but not really with Olivia. She knew that Abby was treating her funny, and she knew that Olivia knew why Abby was treating her that way. She grabbed her things to leave. She said, "Don't expect me at dinner tomorrow."

Olivia watched as her friend and employee left her office. Olivia didn't know what that was all about, but she suspected that it had more to do with the tension between Quinn and Abby than it did with her. She would allow Quinn the weekend to cool off and try talking to her again on Monday.

Olivia turned back to the notes that she had been working on before Quinn had interrupted her when Fitz walked into her office. He stood in her doorway staring at her. Olivia looked up smiling. She asked, "What are you looking at Dr. Grant?"

Smiling Fitz said, "I'm looking at my beautiful gorgeous wife. It's almost time to get the kiddos, and I want to stop past the supermarket before we pick them up. Are you about done?"

"Yes, I should be ready to go in five minutes. Did Quinn lock up before she left," Olivia asked?

Fitz nodded, "She did. I'm going to meet you out front. Five minutes, Olivia."

Olivia chuckled at her husband's directive as she finished up her notes.

After leaving the office, Olivia and Fitz went to the supermarket to pick up a few more things for the holiday. They went to pick up the twins from school, and then they went to a local Chinese restaurant to pick up lunch.

Once they were home, had eaten and settled in Olivia asked the twins, "Do you two want to lay down with mommy for a little while. Then I can help you make cookies when daddy and I make marinades for the turkey and roast tomorrow."

Liliana was the first to speak up, "Mommy, we don't want to take a nap. We're not tired. You might be tired because it takes a lot of energy to grow a baby, but I'm just growing myself so I'm not tired. Leo is just growing himself so he's not tired either."

"Lili, you don't have to speak for Leo, he can speak for himself," Olivia gently scolded.

Leo said, "But mommy she is right. I'm not tired. You can go take a nap. We will go find daddy and play."

Olivia smiled at her children. They really loved Fitz. He really loved them as well, and it just warmed her heart. The mutual trust and respect that they had for one another. This made Olivia think about if she would be able to do the same with Melody's child if it turned out to be his.

The more she thought about it she thought that she might actually be able to this. It would be an innocent baby. She was sure that she and Fitz would be able to get Melody's maternal rights severed because it was like Quinn said she was either going to be in prison, or an institution for the rest of her life. The child would be Fitz's, so she would automatically love it. She loved her husband just that much.

Olivia started feel less anxious about the paternity results because she knew that with Fitz, she would be able to handle whatever life threw their way.

Leo patted his mother's cheeks to get her attention. He said, "You go get some rest mommy, ok?"

Olivia kissed her son. She said, "I'm going to go find daddy first. I need to talk to him before you all start playing."

Olivia went to their home office where she found Fitz sitting behind his desk working on his laptop. She asked, "Are you really busy?"

Looking up Fitz said, "I'm never too busy for you. What's up little mama?"

Olivia smiled at him. She took a seat in front of his desk. She said, "I want to have a serious conversation. If you're working on something important then I can wait until another time to have this conversation."

"I meant what I said babe. I'm never too busy to have a chat with my wife. What's up," Fitz asked.

Clearing her throat Olivia started, "Well, I had an argument with Quinn earlier. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Before we got into it, she said some things that got me to thinking. She was asking me about the Melody situation. I was thinking about the fact that there is a possibility that her baby is your baby."

Fitz said, "Babe, I really doubt that."

"I understand that, but at the same time we have to look at this realistically. There is a possibility. I was thinking about what I would do if the baby is indeed yours. Melody is probably going to prison, or to a mental health institution. If the baby is yours, you will have to take full custody. Before you interrupt me, I want you to listen. I am in this thing with you for the long run. I am your wife, and I am going to be here no matter what. I just want you to know that you won't have to raise that baby alone. You took my children in and loved them like they were your own. If this baby is yours, I'm willing to do the same. Regardless of the circumstances," Olivia explained.

Coming around the desk to sit on the edge in front of Olivia, Fitz said, "Babe, I'd never ask you to do something like that."

Olivia said, "Fitz I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I love you, and I know that you love me, but if this baby is yours, I expect you to be a father to it. The man that I know, and love wouldn't do anything less."

"Look, we'll talk about this more once we have the results. I can't even begin to think of how to proceed until we have the results," Fitz asserted.

Olivia gave Fitz a puzzled look. She asked, "Fitz, what do you mean? If the baby is your child, you're going to take care of it, right? I mean you're going to be a father to it. It's your child. I wouldn't expect you to turn your back on your child, regardless of who the mother is. I know that you love me, but I wouldn't want you to give up your child for me. Actually, I'd have a problem with the fact that you can so easily love my children, but not your own. I know having a child with her isn't ideal, but neither is life."

"I wasn't saying that I wouldn't love my kid, or take care of my child, but at the same time things will change drastically in our lives and I don't want to think about how what it will mean for us until it comes to that," Fitz said.

Olivia said, "But Fitz you're missing the point of what I just said to you. It will mean big changes for our family, but I am here to support you through it all. We'll tackle things together. You're not in this alone. I'm here to help you and support you through it all."

Fitz stared at his wife in awe. She never ceased to amazing. She was really his biggest cheerleader in life. If he ever had any questions about the depths of her love for him, they were erased in that moment. Any woman who would be willing to raise another woman's child after all that woman had tried to take from them was a woman who loved him to unknown depths.

He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He said, "Thank you for being you. Thank you for loving me the way that you do. You mean the world to me, Olivia."

Olivia smiled up at her husband. She said, "You mean the world to me as well, but now you have to go find the twins. I offered to take a nap with them before we start preparing for tomorrow, and all they want to do is play with you. You have a playdate with two five-year olds. Have fun. I'm going to lie down."

Fitz stood. He asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Olivia stood as well nodding her head in the process. She said, "I'm fine just tired."

Olivia went upstairs to her bedroom where she took a short nap for about an hour. When she woke up, she went down stairs to find her husband and children. All three were in the twin's playroom sleeping on the carpet. It was the cutest thing ever.

Olivia went to the dining room. She started cleaning the table. When she was done with that, she chose a tablecloth for the table. After covering the table, she took out the new china set that she and Fitz had been gifted for their wedding.

She was putting out the silver at the place settings when Fitz walked into the dining room. He said, "You started without me."

Olivia said, "You were napping with your children who both claimed that they weren't sleepy. These things have to get done. I'm not trying to be up all night."

Fitz nodded. He said, "True, so what's next?"

Olivia asked, "Are the kids still asleep?"

Fitz said, "They are. Do you want me to wake them?"

Olivia shook her head saying, "No, let them sleep a little longer. That way we can get some things done without them distracting us."

Olivia and Fitz finished setting the table. When they were done, they went into the kitchen to prepare the prime rib, and the turkey that Olivia would start roasting first thing in the morning. She was thankful that they had purchased a house that had a double oven. She could get up preheat the ovens, pop everything in, and go back to bed within thirty minutes. By the time it was time to check on everything and baste the turkey she would be fully awake. She was starting to think that they needed to do every holiday this way. It was best because she didn't have to spend all day cooking.

By the time Fitz and Olivia had finished what they were doing Liliana and Leo ran into the kitchen. Leo said, "Mommy are we still going to make cookies?"

Olivia had been hoping that since they had fell asleep that they had forgotten what she had said, but she should've known better. Her children didn't forget anything. She said, "Sure, go wash your hands, and I'll make sure that everything is ready."

Olivia had just put away the cookie ingredients. She retraced her steps and took everything back out. Fitz walked back into the kitchen. He asked, "Babe, what are you doing?"

Olivia said, "When I asked the twins to take a nap with me I kind of told them that we could make cookies. I thought they would've forgotten, but you know our children, they remembered."

Fitz smiled. He said, "Baby, I did a thing. We didn't discuss it, but I wanted to try and start some traditions in our home."

Olivia smiled asking, "What did you do Fitz?"

"Well the other day when I told you I had an errand to run, I went shopping. I purchased all kinds of decorations for Christmas so that we can decorate the house. I was also thinking that tomorrow after dinner we can go tree shopping," Fitz explained.

Olivia rounded the counter and put her arms around her husband's neck. She said, "I love that idea."

Fitz pecked her lips. He said, "I'm glad you're on board because everything is about to be delivered. I want to warn you that I purchased a bunch of things. Don't act like I didn't warn you. I guess that I sort of kind of had an idea how the holidays would look when I finally had a family. I may have gone overboard but be patient with me."

"There is nothing to be patient with. I love you for all you do to bring us happiness. I could never get annoyed with that," Olivia said with misty eyes.

At that exact moment their doorbell rang. The twins came running into the kitchen saying, "Someone is here!"

Olivia and Fitz chuckled following the twins to the front door. Fitz reached the door first. He walked outside taking his keys from his pocket and opening the garage door. He instructed the delivery people to put everything in the garage. Olivia was busy trying to coax the twins into their coats and shoes. It was unseasonably freezing in Maryland this fall, and Olivia didn't want her babies getting sick.

The rest of the night was spent starting the outside decorations. Cookie making was all forgotten.

The next day everyone gathered at the Grant house for Thanksgiving. The house was full of good smelling food, loud laughter, and the warmth of love.

They had gone around the table to share what they were each thankful for, and now it was time for them to finish up with Fitz, Olivia and the twins.

Fitz said, "I know that this will sound corny, and cliched, but I have so much to be thankful for this year. I'm thankful for how God expanded my family when he put Olivia in my path."

Olivia cleared her throat saying, "I'm thankful for the babies that are growing inside of me. I'm also thankful that I was granted a second chance to experience life changing love."

"I'm thankful that we got another daddy," Liliana said.

Leo ended things with, "I'm thankful for my daddy, because now I'm not stuck with only girls."

The whole family broke into laughter.

They said grace and were about to eat when Fitz got an email. Glancing at his phone he realized that the paternity results had been sent by their attorney.


	25. WOW

_**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to Sarah for taking time out of her busy life to edit the chapter for me. I really really appreciate you doing this for me. It was helpful because she reminded me of some things that I need to clarify. She's been sitting on the secret all day! Lol! I hope you all enjoy. Sarah, I can't wait to get actually get your reaction.**_

Chapter 25

When Fitz saw that he had gotten the paternity results from his attorney, he turned his phone off and put it away. He wasn't going to ruin dinner with this news. He wanted to have a nice time with his family. He would deal with his future after all the festivities ended. He and his wife would deal with things together.

As the evening went on, they enjoyed great conversation mostly lead by the twins, and great food. When they had moved to the family room to turn on the Redskins vs. Cowboys game, Harrison stopped everyone.

"I just want to take a moment to say once again that I am thankful for all of you. I consider you all my family, and I look forward to spending many more holidays with you all. That being said, Abby, I think it's time we stop kidding ourselves. We are family. I love you, and you love me. We need to make this thing real. We need to become man and wife. We need Leo to be our ring bearer, and we need Lea to be our flower girl. We need to become one in every sense of the word. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me? Please say yes baby," Harrison said kneeling on one knee before Abby with a three and a half princess cut diamond ring set in platinum.

Abby's eyes were filled with tears as was every other female eye in the room. Well everyone except Liliana who was super excited about the prospect of being a flower girl.

Olivia waited on bated breath for her best friend's response. She knew that Abby loved Harrison, but she wasn't at all sure if she would say yes, or if she would say no. Olivia felt like it was past time for the two of them to take the final step in their relationship, but Abby had to feel that too.

Abby swiped at the tears that were now streaming down her face. She took Harrison's face in her hands and sweetly kissed him on the lips. Closing her eyes, she said, "I would be honored to be your wife."

Everyone in the house let out a loud cheer. As Harrison slipped the ring on Abby's face Olivia's tears came harder. Her best friends in the whole entire world were going to get married. This made Olivia extremely happy. She felt as if Abby was her sister, and Harrison was her brother. She wanted the two of them to be together forever. She couldn't imagine one without the other.

Everyone exchanged hugs and congratulations with the happy couple. The women all drooled over Abby's engagement ring, and Olivia stated that they had to wait to get married until after she had her babies so that she could get back into shape before being Abby's matron of honor.

Abby joked that Olivia might not be her matron of honor. Olivia ignored her because she knew there was no other option.

They all watched the football game, rooting for the Redskins to win. In the end to everyone's dismay the Cowboys actually won 31-23. After the game finished, everyone piled into the vehicles and drove out to the local Christmas tree lot.

They twins were really excited. Liliana begged for a mini tree to put in her room. Fitz being the father who couldn't say no agreed to get her one.

After they went tree shopping the women separated to do a little Christmas shopping, and the men took the children back to the house where they continued to hang Christmas decorations as they waited for the tree they had chosen to be delivered.

The twins were in their playroom stringing popcorn so that they could wrap it around the garland that would go outside so that the squirrels could eat it. The grandfathers were supervising to make sure the children didn't hurt themselves with the needles.

Fitz, Patrick, and Harrison were put lights up in the huge bay window at the front of the house. Patrick asked, "Harrison, were you afraid that Abby would say no to your marriage proposal?"

Harrison shook his head. "No, I knew that she would say yes. Abby wouldn't embarrass me like that. I was afraid that she would pull me to the side, and say we need to talk, but when we went to the tree lot, we had a private conversation. I asked her if she was sure that she wanted to marry, and I told her that I wouldn't be upset if she didn't want to. She told me that she loved me, and that although the thought of getting married did terrify her, she can't wait to become my wife. So, I'm pretty happy and breathing pretty easily right about now."

Fitz smiled. "I'm happy for you. I've always wanted to have another brother, I'm glad that it's you."

Patrick let out a loud bark of laughter. He said, "Look at you getting all sentimental. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Fitz looked around to make sure that no one else was listening. He said, "Before we had dinner, I got an email from my attorney. The paternity results for Melody's baby are back."

Both Patrick and Harrison's eyes grew wide. Patrick asked, "So, what did they say?"

Fitz shook his head at his brother. He said, "I don't know. I want to open them with Olivia."

Harrison said, "You haven't told her that the results are in, have you?"

Fitz answered, "No, I haven't. I didn't want to ruin Thanksgiving. This is our very first Thanksgiving together and I want it to be a happy memory."

Patrick said, "The holiday is going to be ruined if Olivia finds out that you have the results and you didn't tell her. How long are you planning on holding on to them?"

Fitz answered, "I planned to tell her tonight before we went to bed. I just didn't want to interrupt dinner and everything else with this. I spoke to Liv yesterday and she pointed out to me that I could in fact be this baby's father. If I am, I will have to step up and be a father to my child. That means changes for Liv, Lea and Leo. I don't even know if my kids are ready for something like this."

Patrick said, "You have great children. Resilient children. Whatever the situation, they will thrive. As long as they know that their parent's love them, they will be fine."

Fitz nodded. He knew that his brother was right, but he was still nervous about seeing the results. Melody would never be a mother to the child. They were anticipating that her lawyer would end up trying to fight this using an insanity plea. If that was the case, then Melody would be institutionalized for the rest of her life. If they actually don't take that route of defense, then it's possible that Melody could go to prison for life. Because there was a life taken in all of this.

Fitz said, "I'm going to talk to Liv before bed tonight. There is no need to bring all of this to her right now. She is out shopping and spending time with the people who mean the most to her. I want her to enjoy that because once we read these results, all of our lives might change drastically."

Harrison said, "I can understand that. Just make sure that you don't talk yourself into waiting until tomorrow. The longer you wait the worse things will be. Because I have known Olivia for a long time, and I already know that she isn't going to like the fact that you have kept it from her this long."

Fitz nodded taking in what Harrison said. He knew that Harrison was right, and that Harrison knew Olivia well, but he knew his wife too, and he didn't want to ruin this day for her. It was bad enough that she had to go through this at all. She had been a trooper and Fitz really appreciated it. He would wait until they were going to bed, and thenhe would tell her.

By the time the women had returned from shopping it was close to midnight. Fitz had already put the twins to bed and the bare tree stood tall in the front window. They were allowing the branches to fall and planned on decorating it over the weekend.

By the time everyone left it was well after midnight. Fitz was exhausted and so was Olivia. They had just shared a showered and crawled into to bed when Fitz said, "Babe, we need to talk."

Olivia looked over at her husband sleepily. She asked, "What's up"

"I got the DNA results earlier. I haven't checked them out yet. I was waiting to do it with you," Fitz said tentatively.

Olivia asked the question that he knew was coming next, "When did you get them."

He answered, "This afternoon right before dinner. I decided to ignore them until we had time alone to deal with this. This is the first opportunity that we've had."

Olivia reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her iPad. She opened up the web browser and logged into Fitz's email account. Upon seeing the email in his inbox Olivia's breath caught in her chest. She was prepared to stand behind what she had previously said to her husband, but at the same time she was nervous as well. She thought that she was ready to know the results, but now that they were in front of her, she really wasn't.

Fitz tried to take the tablet from her. He asked, "Do you want me to do it?"

Olivia shook her head no. She held firm to the device. She said, "I'll do it. Just give me a second to catch my breath."

Olivia and Fitz sat quietly in their bedroom just staring at the screen of the electronic device. After about a minute Olivia opened the email. There was a note from their attorney, and the actual DNA results were attached. Reading the note from the attorney they immediately saw that Fitz was **NOT** the father, and nor was Melody's husband who had also submitted a DNA sample to be tested.

Fitz was the first to speak saying, "Oh my gosh! It's not my kid. I am so relieved."

Olivia said, "I am too, but I am sad as well. We don't know who this child belongs to. It is going to come into the world with no mother. If you, or her husband were the father then at least the baby would have someone in their corner, but now the baby won't have anyone. The baby will be put in the system. Who knows what will happen to the baby then."

Fitz said, "Livvie, you're so sweet for caring, but that isn't any of our concern. Her actions put her in this situation. Whatever fate this child meets is completely on her. We did everything that we were obligated to do."

Olivia looked at him asking, "And you're good with that. You're good with a child falling through the cracks?"

Fitz said, "Of course I'm not good with it, but this is the situation that we are faced with. It's not ideal. No one wants it end like this, but this is it. It is what it is. Unless you want us to take in a child that isn't ours and raise it as our own."

Olivia's eyes were full of tears. She knew that she wasn't prepared to take in a newborn from a mentally ill person, but this is why she had become a pediatrician. Because loved children so much. She knew that Fitz was right, but she also wished that there was more that she could do about the situation. It was just a crappy situation all around, and it made her sad to have it end like that.

Now, Olivia was grateful that they didn't have anything tying her to Melody anymore, but no one thought about the fact that there was an innocent child who would be affected by the outcome of these results.

Looking at her husband Olivia said, "I know you're right Fitz, but I just keep thinking about the innocent baby involved in this. It's just so heartbreaking."

"I know, Livvie. Trust me I do. I feel your pain. This child didn't ask for any of this, but we are limited in what we can do," Fitz empathized with his wife.

Olivia nodded. She said, "I'm going to cry."

Fitz said, "Don't cry. I can't handle seeing you in tears right now. Olivia just try and think about all of the positivity that has come out of this news. We can move on with our lives. We can have our children, and we can be happy. Our whole entire relationship we have had this hanging over us. It's finally gone."

Olivia knew that her husband was right. She needed to be grateful for what was in front of her. She had spent all of this time hoping and praying that Fitz wasn't the father of Melody's baby, and now that it was proven that he wasn't, here she was pouting.

Sniffing back her tears Olivia looked at Fitz and said, "You're right. And I am more than happy that we don't have that hanging over us any longer. I do feel kind of free. Free to live my life with you the way that I want to."

Fitz said, "I am touched by your concern for more than just you and us. It's why I love you so much. Your heart is just so beautiful, because any other woman would have just been happy that the baby wasn't mine. You showing concerning about the baby makes me love you so much more than I already did. Your goodness is so pure. I am so blessed that I am the man who gets to be by your side to experience it."

Olivia smiled saying, "If you keep talking to me like that you might just get you some Thanksgiving sex."

Fitz laughed out loud saying, "Let me think of more sweet things to say because I want that very much."

Olivia pinched him. She said, "I like us together. You really know how to calm me down, and how to make me happy. No matter the situation. With these pregnancy hormones were about to turn me into a tearful mess, but you pulled me out with your charm. I love you, Fitz. So much."

Fitz smiled, "I love you too babe, and I'm so happy to be able to go through something so trying with you."

Olivia smiled and said, "Today was definitely a good day. My bestie got engaged and my husband isn't a baby daddy."

Fitz laughed saying, "But you married me knowing it was a possibility. So that means you intended to love me, despite that fact."

Olivia said, "I know that with unconditional love you can't pick and choose what parts you want to love and decide not to love others. That's the whole point of unconditional love. You love that person no matter what. I love you no matter what. That's what I decided the day that I became your wife. So, if this baby had been yours, I would have loved you through it. I love you even when you do things I don't like. That's like with my kids. I don't stop loving them because they do something wrong, or something that I might not like. We love them anyway. Why shouldn't I love you that way? It's easy to find something that is unflattering and use it as an excuse to give up. However, to me commitment means so much more than saying that you're going to be faithful in the relationship. It's about saying that you're in the relationship for the long run be it good or bad. That's why most relationships fail. They are normally ready to call it quits when things get rough. Which is their prerogative. I get it. I hadn't dated before I met you, but I know that if I had, I probably would've run at the first sign of a red flag.But when you find that one you love, you have to choose them. You choose them constantly, and you also choose whatever baggage they come with."

"I love the way you look at love. It's so amazing. It also helps me to feel more secure in our relationship. Not that I was feeling insecure in our relationship, but it helps me to hear you say that you're in this for the long haul," Fitz said.

Olivia smiled. She said, "Of course. I don't know how to love partially. I only know how to love fully, and I am fully and completely in love with you, and I am sure that together we can face anything."

Fitz pulled his wife more snuggly in his arms and held her as she heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Olivia would be going into her sixth month of pregnancy. She was showing, but he knew that soon these moments wouldn't be possible. He was happy. Happy because the baby wasn't his, and happy because his future with Olivia looked so promising. At the this point they only had to get through Melody's trial, and then after that they could fully move on with their lives. They could freely live the lives that they were destined to live, and that made him beyond happy.

Olivia had showed herself as a true partner. Because that is exactly what marriage is, and he wanted to do something special for her to show her how much he appreciated her partnership.

Fitz fell asleep with a smile on his face as he fantasized about the special token, he could give his wife for being the quintessential ride or die chick. He knew that Olivia wasn't easily impressed by material things, but he knew she wouldn't be able to resist material things with sentimental meaning. This was going to be a great holiday time/memory for them. Fitz couldn't wait for the many holidays to come that they would share as a family of 6.


	26. Family

_**A/N: Hi! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This one is light and fun and includes NO mention of Melody. I want to dedicate this chapter to Ana. It was through her silliness on Twitter that this chapter was born. I hope you all laugh as much as I laughed at Ana's tweet. Love you Panda!**_

Chapter 26

Over the next few weeks everyone was busy. Quinn continued to be distant. She didn't speak with Abby at all, and she only dealt with Olivia professionally. The only thing she did was maintain her relationship with the twins. For the last two years she would take the twins ice skating on the first Saturday in December, and she didn't want to miss that. That Friday night she picked up the twins and they spent the night at Quinn's place. The next afternoon she took them skating and to a movie, before dropping them at Fitz's parents' house where Olivia and Fitz met them because they were having dinner with his family.

Olivia had planned a dinner to celebrate Abby's engagement, but Quinn declined to attend. Whenever Olivia tried to talk personally with her at work, Quinn would steer the conversation back to work.

Olivia didn't understand Quinn's issue, but she had more important things to deal with. Olivia was an adult and she understood that sometimes friends grew apart. As long as Quinn could remain professional at work, then things would be fine.

During the month of December, the Pope-Grant household was very busy. Christmas was coming, and they were very excited about it. Between school plays and Christmas shopping, they were on the go nonstop.

The Popes and the Grants had decided to rent a cabin in Aspen and celebrate there. As per the usual, Abby and Harrison were joining them as well. Olivia had extended the invitation to Quinn but as expected, she declined.

Olivia and Fitz decided their family would be flying out on the Friday before Christmas. Everyone else had decided to head to Aspen on Thursday. Olivia was officially six months pregnant now and moving a lot slower than Fitz knew her to move. He had been against travelling for the holiday, but Olivia and both sets of parents overruled him. He was keeping a close eye for any changes in his wife.

They were preparing to leave for the airport. Everything was packed, and now they were packing a separate bag of a few gifts that they wanted to take with them. Everything else would be left for them to open when they returned home.

Liliana asked, "Mommy, please can I take just one more? This one is little I can put it in my purse."

Traveling with children was always a stressful task, but because Olivia was pregnant, she was extra irritable. She tried to be careful about taking her irritation out on her kids, but her one pet peeve as a mother was being asked a question after she had already given an answer.

Olivia took a deep calming breath saying, "No, Lili you can't bring that one. If I allow you to bring another package then I will have to allow Leo to bring another one, and we simply don't have space. It will be here for you when we come back from vacation."

Fitz walked into the room and saw the exasperation on his wife's face. He said to his daughter, "Lea, be a big girl and do as mommy says please."

Pouting, the little girl marched out of the room. Fitz called behind her, "Go use the little lady's room. We're leaving in five minutes."

Olivia smiled up at her husband and said, "Thank you for backing me up. You know she can act like her mother from time to time."

Kissing Olivia deeply Fitz said, "You're right. About that. She acts just like her damn mother."

By the time they arrived in Colorado at their cabin, the twins were asleep in the rental vehicle. Patrick came outside to help Fitz carry the children and the bags inside. Olivia went ahead inside to greet everyone. Outside Patrick took Liliana from the car. He said to his brother, "You get a family, and then we start doing the holidays BIG big."

Fitz unbuckled Leo and lifted him from the car. He said, "Well Leo was talking about building a snowman. We don't always have snow for Christmas, so I was like 'let's go to Aspen'. I did all of this so that he could play in the snow. Now look at him," Fitz said looking the sleeping child.

Patrick chuckled before he noticed the mischievous glint in his brother's eye. "Uh Oh" Patrick said. What are you going to do?"

Fitz grinned as he shrugged, "I'm going to play in the snow." Without thinking, Fitz dropped Leo in the snow. Except he didn't anticipate how deep the snow actually was. Leo was lost so deep in the snow and. the only reason Fitz was able to find him easily was because of the imprint he left in the snow, and because Leo was now screaming bloody murder.

Thinking quickly Fitz fished Leo out of the snow, but not before Olivia came rushing back outside. She had been talking to her best friend when she heard her son's cries. When she walked outside, she saw her husband lifting their son from the snow. "What the fuck Fitz!" She shrieked, "How did you drop him?"

Patrick said, "He didn't accidentally drop him. He did it on purpose. He thought that it would be funny."

"Snitch," Fitz hissed.

Olivia said, "Really, Fitz? How old are you? Too fucking old for this. You're an adult. A father for crying out loud. How the hell would you like it if you were asleep and some dropped you in ice? That's all snow is, soft ice!"

Fitz cuddled Leo closer whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry buddy. You're ok."

"Damnit, Fitz. I thought that I had married a grown ass man, but obviously you're an immature man child," Olivia continued to fuss.

Abby walked out onto the porch. "Why is mother bear roaring?" She asked.

Patrick happily supplied, "Fitz threw a sleeping Leo into the snow."

Abby's eyes grew wide and she yelled, "Why the fuck would you do something like that?"

Fitz muttered under his breath, "Oh Lord. Not her too."

As both women hurled insults about him being brainless and stupid, Fitz walked into the house with his son who was now starting to calm down.

Olivia said, "I swear Fitz! If my son is sick during Christmas because you're a damn fool, then you're going to die."

Fitz made the poor decision to say, "Olivia, you're overreacting. It's no difference from if he was outside playing in the snow and decided to make snow angels."

Walking towards Fitz with a finger pointed Olivia began, "Let me-"

"Olivia," Maya said sternly!

Olivia turned around to face her mother. Maya said, "Why are you yelling? It's late, and some of us are trying to adjust to the time difference. What's your problem?"

"Fitz is my problem. It's too late to be playing games, and he decides to throw my son in the snow!" Olivia rages.

"Our son," Fitz said. "Leo is our son, and you know that I'd never do anything to hurt him."

Olivia hissed, "Oh, shut up! Of course, I know you'd never hurt him, but that doesn't take the stupid out of your actions."

Maya said, "That's enough! Olivia, you're tired and cranky and you're being dramatic for no reason. However, Fitz you did demonstrate poor judgement. It made absolutely no sense to throw that sleeping boy in the snow. Now everyone hush up, and go put those babies to bed and get settled in."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She took Leo's hand saying, "Come on baby. Let mommy get you into some warm dry clothes. Then we can see if we can find you some hot chocolate. Come on Lili pooh."

Fitz rolled his eyes and followed his tiny feisty wife.

When they were behind closed doors, Fitz opened up the children's luggage that Harrison had helped Patrick bring inside. He took out pajamas for both Leo and Lea while Olivia was busy getting Leo out of his wet clothes.

"Buddy come here for a second," Fitz said to Leo.

Olivia kissed her son on the head as she gave Fitz a side eye. Leo walked over to his father and threw his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry if daddy scared you. I just wanted to have some fun in the snow. Are we cool?"

Leo nodded, "Yes. I'm ok daddy. I was just scared because I was sleeping, and then I was really cold. I'm ok now daddy."

Olivia said, "Come on Leo, let's take a shower right quick. Then you can get on your jammies, and then we can go make hot chocolate."

Once both children were showered and, in their pajamas, the family of four went to the kitchen where Abby had made hot chocolate. Olivia hadn't said another word to Fitz.

When they got the children settled at the table with Abby and Harrison with their hot chocolate, Fitz whispered to his wife, "Can I speak to you privately please?"

They went into the bedroom that they would use while in Aspen. When Olivia closed the door behind them, Fitz attempted to pull her into his arms, but the tiny woman resisted.

"Livvie, you're still upset with me? Leo is fine. I didn't hurt him. He was never in danger. I realize now that it was incredibly stupid. Let's move past this babe," Fitz said.

Olivia took a breath, and as evenly as she could, she said, "I have two children. I have two on the way. I don't have time for dumb shit, Fitz! I don't need a fifth child. You're a grown man. You should be able to think before doing something so childish."

"I want to know that the real problem is. Because I just can't believe that you're THIS upset over me throwing Leo in the snow," Fitz said.

Olivia squinted her eyes and said, "You threw my son in the snow. Like he was fully submerged in the snow, and you don't expect me to be upset? Really?"

Fitz took a deep breath he said, "I understand you being upset, and maybe frustrated, but to hold on to it the way that you're holding on to it? Yeah, I'm a bit taken aback."

Fitz attempted to pull Olivia into his arms again. Again, she resisted, but this time Fitz was a bit more forceful. When she was in his arms, he gently took her chin between his fingers so that she wouldn't look away from him. When he did this, Olivia averted her eyes. Fitz said "No, look at me Livvie. You know that I love you. I love you and I love those two more than I love life. You know that I would never do anything to hurt them, or you. What I did was incredibly stupid. I didn't expect for him to be fully submerged in the snow. I should have known better. I don't really know what I was thinking, but you're right. I'm a grown man and I should have used better judgement. I love you, and I want you to forgive me. Now, not later."

Fitz looked into his wife's eyes and he could see her internal war with her own stubbornness, and that soft spot that she had for him. She averted her eyes again. Fitz saw this chip in her armor and decided that now was the perfect time to make his move.

He pecked her lips. Once. Then again. Then three times. By the third time his lips touched hers he could feel her resolve weakening. He deepened their fourth kiss, and Olivia participated effortlessly.

When he felt her compliance, he decided to take things up a notch. Fitz released her lips and then moved down the side of her neck. As he did this, he walked her backwards towards the bed. Once there he dropped down to his knees. "I know something that will take your anger away" Fitz said.

Olivia was fully aroused by this time. "What," She asked?

He wiggled his eyebrows. He said, "My superpowers."

Fitz reached underneath the long dress that she wore and grasped her panties. Olivia put her hands on his shoulders saying, "Fitz wait."

Feeling a tab bit defeated Fitz stood. Olivia said, "We've been traveling all day. We need to shower first."

The smile that bloomed across Fitz's face made Olivia laugh out loud. "Wife, I like the way that you think."

Fitz quickly undressed and then assisted Olivia with undressing. Once they were both naked, Fitz went into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. He made sure that the water was warm, the way he knew that Olivia liked it.

Once in the shower, the couple took turns getting one another clean, before things got a little dirty. Olivia grasped Fitz's engorged penis in her hands and began stroking firmly. She whispered, "Fitz, you've been a bad boy today, and you deserved to be punished."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement. He said, "You're absolutely right. You should punish me."

Olivia continued to stroke him with one hand and with her free hand she reached between her legs to massage her swollen clit. Fitz groaned. He noticed that she had to stretch to reach her core because of her ever-expanding middle so he said, "Let me help you with that."

Olivia shook her head as she slapped his hand away. She said, "No, you've been a bad boy. Bad boys that don't know what to do with their hands can't touch. They only get to watch."

Olivia let go of Fitz's tool and pushed him to take a seat on the shower bench. She walked back to the other end of the shower. She took the detachable shower head in her hands. Olivia then walked back over to where Fitz was sitting with his erection pointing at her. She stood so that his legs were between hers.

She put one foot up on the seat next to him. She changed the water flow on the shower head and lowered it between her legs moaning at the sensation. With her free hand she squeezed one of her wet swollen breasts.

She explained, "See Fitz, when you're bad, we both have to suffer. I would rather have you between my legs inside of me, but you don't know how to act. So, I have to handle things on my own."

Olivia moaned again throwing her head back as she rode the pulsing stream of warm water. She asked, "Don't you want to be inside of me, Fitz?"

Fitz nodded his head vigorously. He reached down to take his erection into his own hands. Olivia shook her head no. She said, "This is what happens when you're bad. Neither one of can get what we want."

After that Olivia stopped stalking and concentrated on finding her release. She turned around and took a seat on Fitz's lap. She sat so that Fitz's erection slid between her thighs, but she didn't allow him to enter. Olivia wreathed in Fitz's lap against his erection as she continued to allow the shower head to pulse against her clit.

Fitz whispered, "Fuck, Livvie! I'm sorry. I will...Be good...Just let me…"

Before Fitz could finish his statement, Olivia maneuvered herself and allowed Fitz to enter her. Fitz wanted to make things last, but the anticipation that Olivia had built up wouldn't allow him to do so. He took her hard, and he took her fast.

Before Olivia knew what was happening, she had lost her grip on the shower head. It fell to the floor and Olivia gripped Fitz's wrists where his hands rested on her hips. She moaned loudly knowing full well that they were in a house full of their family and friends. She knew she should be quieter, but being pregnant made her more sensitive, and Fitz wasn't taking any mercy on her.

"Shhh," Fitz hissed.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip to try to keep from screaming out, but that didn't stop the hushed moans pushing from her lips.

They climaxed together and Fitz clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. He whispered in her ear, "I need to piss you off more often if this is going to be the end result."

Laughing at her husband, Olivia bit his palm.

About thirty minutes later Olivia and Fitz had changed into warm lounging clothes. They ventured out of their bedroom to see what everyone else was up to.

When they walked in the family room, they saw the twins cuddled up with Abby and Harrison watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Patrick and Alexandria were on the floor playing what looked like an intense game of chess.

Olivia asked, "Where are the parents?"

Without looking up Alexandria said, "All of them went to bed already. We're getting up early tomorrow to go buy things to get this place ready for Christmas."

Abby smirked over Liliana's head. She asked her best friend, "You good now?"

Olivia blushed as she took a seat. Fitz smirked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Olivia said, "I just needed to rest. The trip made me a little irritable. I'm Ok now."

Harrison nudged Abby with his foot and said, "You hear that, babe? That's what they're calling it now. Rest."

Abby giggled.

Ignoring her friends Olivia said, "Lea and Leo, it's about time for you two to go get into bed."

The children looked up at their mother and said, "No, mommy!"

Leo said, "It's not fair. We are in the middle of watching a movie."

Olivia said, "Well, mommy is tired, and I want to go to bed."

Abby said, "You want to go to bed? But I thought you just got some... You know, rest."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her childish bestie and said, "I'm going to bed. When you finish watching the movie be useful and put the twins to bed please."

With that Olivia turned to leave the room. She could hear the adults in the room giggling and knew that it was going to be a long week.


	27. It's Starting To Look A Lot Like Xmas

Chapter 27

The next morning Olivia woke up early. She left Fitz sleeping in bed as she showered and got dressed for the day. She checked on her children who were sleeping, and then went into the kitchen where she found her mother and Fitz's mother making breakfast.

When Olivia entered the kitchen, Maya looked up. She said to her daughter, "Good morning, Olivia. Are you feeling any better than you did last night?"

Olivia's face flushed a little. Thinking back on her behavior from the night before, Olivia was a little embarrassed. She wasn't embarrassed about the way she had treated Fitz. She thought that what he had done was incredibly stupid, but at the end of the day she should've reacted in private, and not for their entire family to see.

Although Olivia was newly married, she wasn't new to marriage. She knew better than to have an outburst like that. She wouldn't have wanted Fitz to speak to her the way she had spoken to him in front of people. She realized that she honestly owed her husband an apology.

Olivia was used to being right all of the time but on this, she knew that she was wrong. She always hated the idea of apologizing, but she knew that she owed him one. She was woman enough to know what she had to do. But later. No need to go apologize right now.

Olivia smiled humorlessly. She answered her mother, "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Nothing that a good night's sleep couldn't cure."

Suzanne turned towards her daughter in law and asked, "Were those babies inside of you giving you a hard time last night?"

Now Olivia was truly embarrassed. "No, not exactly," Olivia replied. "Let's forget last night. What are you two making? It smells good in here."

Maya answered, "Since we are all headed out to go Christmas shopping, Suzie and I thought that it would be a good idea to make everyone a hearty breakfast."

Olivia nodded. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure," Maya said as she handed her daughter a whisk.

Olivia, her mother and mother in law got busy making breakfast for everyone. Once everyone had ate, they headed into town to get some decorations to add a personal touch to the cabin they would be spending the week in. Some of them also purchased a few last-minute Christmas gifts.

When they returned the men started a fire and the women and twins started decorating the cabin. Fitz was sitting on the sofa alone watching everything unfold in front of him. Olivia came and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. She asked in a soft voice that only he could hear, "Are you ok?"

Fitz smiled at her. He said, "I'm good. I'm just taking it all in. This Christmas is so different from last Christmas. As a matter of fact, you couldn't have told me that this would be my reality this year. I never would have thought that I would be a father of two, with two more on the way. Oh, and let's not forget married. I didn't see any of this happening."

"Is that a good overwhelming feeling, or is it a scary one?" Olivia asked.

Shrugging Fitz said, "It's not scary. I'm happy about it all. I just never saw this coming, you know?"

Olivia smiled at her husband. "I can relate. I didn't expect to be married let alone pregnant again. I honestly didn't think I would ever get married again, and if I did, it would be years from now. And the twins would be much older. But with you, every step that we took just seemed right. I certainly have no regrets about making you mine," Olivia said.

Fitz looked at his wife. He asked, "What are you up to Mrs. Grant?"

"I'm apologizing. Last night I behaved so disrespectfully, and I want you to know that I apologize about that. It'll never happen again. I should have spoken to you in private instead of speaking to you the way that I did in front of our family and friends," Olivia apologized sincerely.

Fitz said, "Thanks for apologizing babe. I truly appreciate it, but it's not necessary. I'm man enough to deal with it and not feel emasculated. I understand that you were frustrated in the moment, and you just reacted. We're good. We're always going to be good."

Olivia smiled saying, "I'm glad to know that your ego didn't take a blow, but I still needed to apologize because that's not the kind of relationship I want us to have. You deserve better than that. I should've cussed your ass out in private."

Olivia and Fitz shared a laugh. He appreciated her taking inventory of how she handled the situation and being woman enough to apologize.

At that exact moment Liliana and Leo ran over asking, "Can we go outside and play in the snow?"

"I want to make a girl snowman" Liliana said." And I want to build a snow castle. Leo said that there is no such thing as a snow castle, but I told him that daddy and uncle Pat can make it."

Fitz stood saying, "Pat, come on. We've been summoned outside to the snow."

The next afternoon Olivia was left home with her mother, and mother in law while everyone else went skiing. Abby had decided to stay behind as well because she had a slight cold and wanted to relax. The two older women were preparing dinner, and Olivia was supposed to be taking a nap. She decided to give Quinn a call before she took her nap.

Quinn answered, "Olivia?"

"Hey, Quinn. I was just calling to how you were doing and to tell you that you still have time to make it to Aspen before Christmas. The twins miss you," Olivia said to her friend.

Olivia was met with silence. Before Olivia could ask if Quinn was still on the line Quinn said, "Olivia, I was trying to avoid having this conversation with you, but you're pushing me to do so. We aren't friends. You have made it more than clear that Abby is your friend. So, we should just keep our relationship professional. You don't have to worry about my holiday; worry about your own. I'm sure the person you want there with you is there. So, don't worry about me."

Olivia was a bit taken aback by Quinn's briskness. Really Quinn?" Olivia asked. "The three of us have always been friends. What's your problem now?"

"My problem is you. I'm tired of being treated like the third wheel in my friendship with you all. When that crazy woman was threatening you and your family's lives, I was there in the trenches going through it with you, yet in the hierarchy of our friendship Abby is still ranked higher than me," Quinn ranted.

"In friendship there is no hierarchy," Olivia said. "Again, we are not high school students fighting over who is the closest to the popular girl. We are grown women with grown women lives."

Quinn let out a sigh and said, "Olivia you're right. We are grown women with grown women lives, but I want to point out that you are the one who called me, and not the other way around."

"I'm calling you because we've been friends with you for years. I'm being a woman and trying to speak to my friend about what's going on. I could sit back and let there be a problem. I could ignore it, but I'm coming to you because you're important to me, and you're important to my children. We are in Aspen having the time of our lives and the twins have asked me on several different occasions, both together and separately, if and when Auntie Quinn is coming," Olivia argued.

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you. I have been feeling slighted and unappreciated in my friendship with you and Abby lately. We are supposed to be the three musketeers, but I have often been left feeling like a third wheel. I am the one who sees you day in and day out, but when you met Fitz you didn't run to me. You went straight to Abby. You told her all of your feelings for him, and I found out as an afterthought. If I was truly one of your best friends, then there should have been a call to both of us instead of just Abby. You don't really value my friendship and I've been seeing that more as time goes by," Quinn said.

Olivia didn't really know what to make of what Quinn was saying to her. Olivia knew that she loved and valued both of her friends. She considered them both her best friends, and as with her children she would never be able to choose between her two best friends. She couldn't really say why Abby had been the first one that she had called when she met Fitz. She just did.

Olivia took a deep breath and said, "Quinn I'm sorry if you feel unappreciated and undervalued in our friendship. I can't speak for Abby, but speaking for myself, you are a valuable part of my life. I love you, and I am grateful to have you in my life. I'm not going to sit here and come up with excuses for why I called Abby and not you, I don't really have any explanation, but I will say that you are loved and valued by me, and I'm sorry if have done something to make you feel otherwise. So how do I repair what is broken between us?"

"I honestly don't know that things can be repaired. I don't know if I want to continue in this friendship. It's turning me into a person that I don't recognize, and I don't like who I am because of this," Quinn said solemnly.

"Quinn, what are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"Look, Liv. I think that our friendship may have run its course. I can maintain our professional relationship, but if you don't feel like it's something that you can do, I will be happy to leave," Quinn said in a soft voice.

Olivia was completely confused. Talk about things going from zero to one hundred really quick. She didn't understand why Quinn was all up in her feelings, but what she wasn't going to do is waste her holiday with her loved ones trying to figure it out.

She said to Quinn, "Well Quinn, it hurts that you feel this way, but I can respect your wishes. I will see you at work after the holidays."

When Olivia ended the call, she shook her head. Olivia knew that she was supposed to be taking a nap, but she decided to go find Abby to tell her about her conversation with Quinn.

She walked into to the room where Abby was sitting. "I thought you were resting," Abby said.

"I was supposed to be, but I wanted to call and check on Quinn first. I spoke with her and she no longer wants to be friends. She feels like I have a favorite between the two of you, and she doesn't like the person that knowledge is making her into," Olivia explained.

Abby shrugged, "You do have a favorite, and everyone knows that we're more like sisters than friends."

Olivia said, "Yeah, we are like sisters, but I think of Quinn as a sister as well, and I don't have a favorite between the two of you. That's like asking me to choose between Lea and Leo. We all know that I would never be able to make a decision like that. The same goes for you and Quinn."

"So, what are you going to do?" Abby asked Olivia.

Shrugging Olivia said, "There isn't much I can do. I can't let that take away from our vacation. I have to respect her wishes and enjoy my vacation with my love ones who are here. I will focus on that when I get back home."

Over the next few days they all enjoyed spending time together doing different holiday/winter activities. On Monday it was Christmas Eve and it seemed that the adults were more excited than the children, waking up at the crack of dawn. The men were going to build gingerbread houses with the twins, while the women worked hard to get Christmas eve dinner ready. Their main job for the day was for the men to keep an eye on the little ones.

They were in the kitchen and Olivia was in the process of rolling out dough for pie crust when Maya asked, "Olivia, how long are you going to work for? You should be going on maternity leave soon."

Olivia looked over at her mother. She said, "I'm not really sure. I mean, when I had the twins, I didn't have my own business. Now I feel like I won't really get a maternity leave because my business can't run itself."

"Well, it's a good thing that your husband is your business partner," Abby said.  
Olivia knew that everyone just assumed that Fitz would be stepping in to take over once she stopped working, but she wasn't completely comfortable with that idea. She knew Fitz. Her husband would try and handle things on his own so as not to stress her out, but she still wanted to be very hands on with her business even after her children were born.

"Yeah, lucky me," Olivia said drily.

Suzanne then said, "Livvie, you don't sound too excited about that."

Looking at her mother in law, Olivia's cheeks became hot. Talk about a foot in mouth moment.

Olivia said, "I love my husband, and I love that we have a business together, but you know your son."

Alexandria said, "Yes mother. You know my brother well since you made him the way he is."

Suzanne chuckled. She said, "What about him?"

"He's such an alpha male," Olivia started to explain. "So, he's going to try and handle everything on his own; He won't keep me in the loop. My business is like one of my children. I don't relinquish control over them very easily."

Suzanne smiled. She knew what her daughter in law had said about her son was very true. She said, "That means that's something you're going to have to work on. You aren't doing things on your own anymore. Not love, not life or business. You are in partnership all around. Let your partner hold you down."

"Everyone says it like it's that easy," Olivia pouted.

Maya said, "It's only as hard as you make it, Olivia."

Abby said, "Yes Olivia. It's time to pull on your big girl panties and let go so that your husband can really show you how much he has your back."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

That night at dinner the twins were up to something. Olivia and Fitz knew it. Their children were normally sweet children, but this evening they were downright syrupy sweet. Olivia and Fitz were watching them with narrowed eyes.

Liliana said, "After dinner me and Leo can help clean up."

Olivia was over it. She wanted to know what her babies were up to. She asked, "Why do you two want to help clean up?"

"Because it's what good boys and girls do, mommy," Liliana said batting her eyelashes at her mother.

Her daughter was heart stoppingly cute, but Olivia was immune to her charm. She said, "What are you two up to?"

"Cody said that his family lets him open presents on Christmas Eve," Leo blurted.

"So, you're trying to be extra nice so that you can open presents tonight?" Fitz asked looking at both of the children.

Liliana and Leo both nodded in unison. All of the adults at the table tried hard not to laugh at their antics.

Olivia was feeling generous so she said, "How about this, you can each open one gift tonight, but you have to save the rest of your gifts for Christmas morning. Plus, you don't want Santa to think that you were naughty when he comes and doesn't see any other presents under the tree."

Liliana said, "Mommy, that wouldn't happen. Santa knows when you're naughty or nice. He would still leave the presents."

Under the table Fitz reach over and squeezed his wife's hand. He was struggling not to laugh in front of the children. He couldn't help thinking how blessed he was to have such brilliant children who had a comeback for everything he and his wife threw at them.

After dinner the twins did help with clean up. Everyone got their desserts of choice and went to the sit around the tree so that they could all open up one gift.

When they all had a comfortable seat, Olivia cleared her throat.

"I just want to say that I really don't need any of these gifts because this year has been a gift in and of itself. When I started this year, I never expected to find love again, but I have found love on such a scale that words can't begin to explain. I love our big beautiful extended family and I am looking forward too many more holidays and milestones with you all."

Abby dabbed at the corners of her eyes. She said, "Wow you're PREGNANT pregnant. I'm not used to all that sentimentality coming from you."

The room erupted into laughter. Fitz sobered quickly and said, "Well, I know that you said that you don't want gifts, but I have a special gift for you." Fitz pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny gold paper. He then said, "I know that we said that we were going to wait until the babies were born to find out their gender, but I couldn't wait; I just had to know. So, with Abby's help, yes Abby I'm throwing you under the bus, I found out, and I have a gift for you to let you in on the secret. I actually did something else and I hope that this doesn't backfire in my face, but I also named our babies. Inside that box is a piece of jewelry that is dedicated to our family. I hope you love it."

Olivia asked, "You named my babies? Without me? These names better be good otherwise you'll have to buy me a new piece of jewelry with their correct names."

Olivia eagerly ripped off the pretty gold paper. Inside was a platinum heart that had the names Olivia and Fitz engraved. Their names were separated by a diamond. Inside of that heart was a smaller gold heart that had the names Lea and Leo engraved and separated by a smaller diamond. Inside of that heart was an even smaller rose gold heart with the names Luke and Lucy separated by an even smaller diamond. The three hearts were all held together on a delicate platinum chain. Olivia's eyes immediately filled with tears.

Looking up at her husband Olivia said, "This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I have ever seen, and I love those names. They're perfect just like our babies will be."

Fitz said, "I didn't give them middle names, I figured I'd leave that to you."

Olivia smiled through her tears. She whispered, "See, I always knew that you were smart," before kissing him passionately on the lips.


	28. Through It All

Chapter 28

When the Grants got back to Maryland, they enjoyed the rest of their holiday season. On New Year's Eve they elected to stay home and celebrate there. Olivia wasn't feeling her best and Fitz wanted to spend the holiday with his children.

He couldn't believe how far he had come. He had met the woman of his dreams. He had gotten her pregnant. He had managed to get her to marry him, and then on top of all that he became a father to her two children. This was his life and he was happy with it.

He was in their home office looking over the ads that Olivia had approved for the new year. Olivia was on the sofa in their home office resting, and the twins were in their playroom playing with the toys that they received for Christmas.

Fitz was enjoying the companionable silence that he was sharing with his wife. Everything about he and Olivia agreed with one another. They didn't feel the need to fill the space with meaningless conversation. They knew that there was goodness in the silence.

As Fitz sat staring at the screen, his computer chimed indicating that he had an incoming email. Clicking on the notification Fitz saw that the email was from Huck. He said to Olivia, "That's Huck. He copied you as well."

Opening her eyes, but not moving from her comfortable spot Olivia asked, "What does he want?"

"He was looking into the information that he had gathered, and the information that the detectives, and internal affairs had gathered, to try and figure out the real truth about what was really happening." Fitz was trying to ease into telling his wife what he had just read in the report from Huck.

Olivia said, "Ok, and?"

Fitz stood taking a seat on top of the coffee table. He looked at his wife. He said, "You're not going to like what he has come up with."

Olivia sat up swinging her feet onto the floor. She asked, "What am I not going to like, Fitz?"

"Mellie and Quinn had become friends around the time that you and I started dating. They met coincidentally, at a bar. It seems like you and Abby got closer when you and I started dating, and naturally Quinn gravitated towards Melody. He believes that Quinn started telling Melody about you and I and how you and Abby were bonding over our relationship in kind of a jealous rant. He thinks that Quinn is the one that introduced Ana and Melody, only that Ana doesn't know this detail. However, he was able to find email and text correspondence between Melody and Quinn. It looks like they just used Ana as a plant so that you wouldn't get suspicious of Quinn." When Fitz finished explaining all of this to his wife, he just sat there watching her. He knew that this was going to be a hard blow to her. Because Quinn was so close to her, and she thought of her as one of her best friends.

Tears started to well in Olivia's eyes. She said, "Abby said that Quinn probably had something to do with the whole Melody fiasco. Never in a million years would I think that she would endanger me, or my children. Fitz, I let our children spend the night with a woman who tried to hurt them. She actually knew that Melody tried to have someone sign our children out of summer camp. I could kill that bitch."

Fitz said, "Olivia, I need for you to calm down. You can't get upset. The stress isn't good for the babies."

Olivia stood she walked to the kitchen grabbing her purse from the counter and her car keys from the hook near the garage door.

Fitz asked, "Olivia, where are you going?"

"To Quinn's. That bitch has messed with the wrong one. It's ok to mess with me, or Abby, but when you bring my children into this, it's unacceptable." Olivia was visibly shaking with rage.

Fitz jogged over to his wife to stop her from leaving. He said, "Olivia, I can't allow you to go over there. I know what she did was unforgivable, but the police know about her involvement, and she is going to be brought in for questioning. You can't go over there, and plus if she would do all of this because she is jealous of the relationship that you share with Abby, then there is no telling what she might do to you."

"You can't stop me from going. You're my husband, but you're not the boss of me," was Olivia's argument.

Shaking his head, he said, "You're absolutely right, I'm not the boss of you, but I am here to protect you and our children, and I can't allow you to knowingly put yourself, or our children in danger. Sit down Olivia!"

Olivia was a little taken aback by his tone, but she walked back into the kitchen and sat her purse and keys on the counter. She pulled out a stool and took a seat. She said, "You don't get to speak to me like that. Ever."

"I don't want to hear that Olivia. You know that I would never disrespect you, and I don't make it a practice to raise my voice at you, but at the same time you don't have the right to put yourself, and our unborn children at risk." Fitz didn't like having to be firm with his wife. He also didn't like raising his voice at her, but Olivia could be an emotional thinker, which he knew wasn't a productive reaction.

Olivia asked, "So, what am I supposed to do Fitz? Because I'm furious right now. My children were at risk and I didn't even know it? That's unacceptable no one gets away with that."

Fitz answered his wife saying, "That's what we have authorities for. We need to let them handle this. I have some things that I want to get off of my chest with her too, but I am not going risk tipping her off so that she can flee. You can't think emotionally Olivia. You have to think smart and being smart means that we need to let law enforcement do what they're going to do."

Liliana ran into the kitchen with her shadow running behind her. She said, "Mommy, we're hungry. What's for dinner? Can we have a snack now?"

Olivia looked down at her precious son and daughter staring up at her. She grabbed them to her chest and started hugging them as the tears from what Quinn had done washed down her face.

It broke Fitz's heart to see Olivia so hurt. Quinn had been Olivia's friend for a long time. She had been through Stephen's death with Olivia. She had been one of the people Olivia leaned on to help her with her children after Stephen had passed away. For her to betray Olivia in this manner had to be a huge blow to Olivia. He understood that.

Leo said, "Mommy, you're squishing me."

Liliana said, "Yes, and we're still hungry mommy."

Olivia let go of the twins and swiped at her teary eyes. She cleared her throat saying, "Dad and I are ordering food, but you can have a snack now until the food gets here later. Why don't you go wash your hands while I make your snack?"

Liliana ran off and Leo was behind her, but then he stopped and turned back towards his mother. He asked, "Mommy, are you alright?"

Olivia gave her son a sad smile as she nodded. Afterwards she said, "Yeah, buddy. Mommy is alright. I just really love you and your sister, and I'm grateful that you're happy, healthy and safe."

Leo gave his mother a kiss on her lips before he ran off to catch up with his twin.

When Leo left Olivia stood to make them something to snack on. Before she could walk to the other side of the kitchen Fitz took her into his arms. He held her. He said, "I'm so sorry that someone so close to you has betrayed you so deeply, but know that I love you, and that I'm here for you."

Olivia nodded against his chest. She said, "I know that you are, and I appreciate that. I'm sorry about a few minutes ago. You're right I was behaving emotionally, and I know that I can't afford to act that way right now. Thanks for loving me through all of that babe."

Fitz and Olivia decided to allow the authorities to handle the situation with Quinn. They made a snack for the twins, then Fitz ordered them food, and they stayed up watching Dick Clark's Rocking New Year's Eve. On New Year's Day they just spent a quiet day at home. That evening Abby came over and Olivia told her about Quinn.

Abby said, "I had a feeling, and after you told me about the conversation you had with her when we were in Aspen, I was pretty sure. If I thought that she was jealous of our bond it would make me empathic to her situation, but I don't believe that was her issue. This is just who she is. A dishonest person. Let's not forget how she became a part of our lives in the first place. She better hope that we don't cross paths, because I'm not a fighter, but that bitch has an ass whooping with her name on it, if I see her."

Olivia laughed at her friend. Abby could be such a feisty redhead. She said, "You and me both. I was on my way over to her house and Fitz damn near had to snatch me up to keep me from going. I don't think he realizes how upset I was when I thought about the fact that I let her have the twins for the night. Now knowing that she was working with Melody I feel like I can't trust anyone with my children. I never want to let them out of my sight again."

"I can totally understand that, Liv. I'm so sorry that you had to deal with all of this. It's not fair and I wish there was something more that I could do in order to take the pain of betrayal away from you, but I just want you to know I'm here for you." Abby understood the feelings and emotions that were going through Olivia at this time. She knew that nothing she could say would change the betrayal she was experiencing. She knew that all she could do was support her friend.

"I'm just glad that you didn't say that you told me so." Olivia had been waiting for Abby to make that statement.

Shrugging Abby said, "Well, you and I both know that I did warn you. No need for me to restate it."

By the seventh it was time for Fitz and Olivia to head back to work. Since Fitz was still working out of Olivia's office they drove to work together, dropping the kids off at school first.

Olivia hadn't spoken to Quinn since they had their conversation when Olivia was in Aspen. She had intended on calling Quinn after the holidays had past, but in light of everything that Olivia had found out on New Year's Eve things had changed. She was now antsy about whether Quinn had been questioned, and if not seeing her was going to be tough because she couldn't let Quinn know that she knew that she was in cahoots with Melody.

Olivia asked her husband, "So, if she's here I'm supposed to just act like everything is ok? How am I going to do that, Fitz? I'm not actress."

"Olivia, I need for you to calm down. It's no biggie. If she's there you stay in the back and do your work. She won't think it's strange. She already told you that she wanted to keep your relationship strictly professional." Fitz said. He wouldn't say that his wife was annoying him, but he was feeling a bit anxious. Olivia was pretty worked up about this whole Quinn situation. He needed her to try and stay calm so that she wouldn't put herself, or the babies in distress.

When they pulled into the parking lot of their office, they noticed that the office was still locked up, and Quinn's car was not in the lot. Olivia let out a deep sigh saying, "So, it looks like she isn't here. If she's not here maybe they already brought her in for questioning."

Fitz nodded as he put the SUV in park. He said, "It's possible. Huck said that they were going to try and move quickly so that she doesn't get suspicious and try to flee."

Olivia and Fitz walked into the office to find Quinn sitting behind the desk with red eyes, and a bottle of tequila on the counter. It was obvious that she had been crying.

Olivia was the first to speak asking, "What's the matter with you?"

"Don't play stupid Olivia. I know that both of you know already." Quinn said between sniffles.

Fitz was next to speak. He asked, "So if you already know that we know then what are you doing here Quinn? Why show your face? You know that you no longer have a job here, so why even come here. The level of betrayal you have shown to Olivia is sickening."

Quinn grabbed her bottle off of the counter and took a swig. She said, "Fitz, shut the fuck up. This is between Olivia and I." Fitz took a step towards Quinn, but Quinn focused her eyes on Olivia. She said, "I would have never betrayed you for anything in the world, but you didn't value me as a friend. You never did. I knew that I was a pity friend. You were friends with me because you felt sorry for me getting kicked out of medical school and you made Abby be friendly with me."

Olivia shook her head saying, "My being friends with you never had anything to do with pity. You are ungrateful, because after what you did to Abby, and what you almost cost her we shouldn't have been friends with you, and you are basically proving me right. Are you that sick and that jealous that you can't tell that we were truly your friends?"

"Maybe I was over feeling less than. You and Abby just go on living your glamorous doctor lives. I can't go back to medical school to make a better life for myself. I've tried, and every school I apply to won't even consider my application because I was kicked out for cheating." Abby screamed.

Both Fitz and Olivia looked at one another. Fitz couldn't help but think how Quinn had brought this all on herself. She choose to cheat. She got caught, and these were the consequences that she had to pay. Instead he said, "You have misplaced anger towards Abby, but why are you taking it out on Olivia?"

Taking another swig of the alcohol Quinn said, "Because Olivia has it all, and she keeps getting it all, and I want to win in life. I am tired of her getting everything she wants out of life."

"Everything I want out of life? I most certainly haven't gotten everything I've wanted out of life. I DID not want my husband to die, no offense Fitz. I didn't want my children lose their father at such a young age. I didn't want to be alone raising my children. I didn't want to have to find love again. I'm glad that I did because I love my new husband, but none of this is how I wanted my life to turn out, but all of those things were out of my control. You had the control over your life, and your poor decisions made the bed that you have to lie in now. Don't come for me and my family because you fucked up your own life." Olivia didn't know that Quinn harbored such hatred for her. She didn't understand how Quinn could be around her constantly, when really deep down she didn't care for Olivia.

Quinn said, "I just came by to tell you thanks again, for getting me caught up in your bullshit. Not only will my career path be ruined this time, but this time I'll probably end up in prison too."

"I am not to blame for any of this, Quinn. This is all your fault. These are the repercussions of your actions, not mine." Olivia shouted.

Quinn grabbed her bottle and headed for the door. Olivia started to walk towards Quinn, but then she fell to the floor crying out in pain. She hissed, "Fitz!"

Quinn stopped and looked over at Olivia with concern in her eyes. Fitz was at Olivia's side before she could hit the floor fully, and the scene just made Quinn hate Olivia a little bit more than she already did before.

She watched as Fitz reached for his cell phone, and she saw blood begin to pool around Olivia. She knew that this was serious, and she felt pain at all she had put Olivia through. However, what was done was already done. All she could do now was pray that both Olivia and her babies were ok.

When Quinn focused on what was happening again, she heard Fitz on the phone asking for the paramedics to come to their office.

Quinn turned and walked out. She really hoped that both Olivia and her babies would be alright.

Olivia whispered, "Fitz I don't feel so well. Please save my babies."

Those were the last words that Fitz heard whispered from his wife's lips before he watched he lose consciousness. Fitz immediately began to pray. He couldn't bare losing Olivia, or one of their babies. He didn't think Olivia would be able to stand the loss of the babies either. He wasn't sure if their marriage could survive. Would she blame him and the Melody drama? No, Olivia had to be alright.


	29. Strength In Love

_**A/N: Funny story. So, I sit down to start this update, and I'm excited. This story is set in Maryland, and I'm actually in Maryland so I'm pumped. I start the update and then I start to write about the hospital they're at. So, I need to look up hospitals in the area. My mind went completely blank and I couldn't remember what part of Maryland they lived in. LOL! Like I had to go all the way back to chapter one. What a blonde moment, I need to color my hair back blonde if I'm going to be acting like this. I was really excited about writing this chapter. I usually write off the cuff. I let the story take me where it wants to lead, but with this story, I always knew that this storyline was coming, and I am so excited to be sharing it with you. I hope you keep an open mind, and I hope that you enjoy it. I am supposed to be on my FF hiatus, but because I didn't finish this story like I wanted I am still giving you all what you want. I totally expected to get attacked after the last update, and I actually didn't get any negative reviews, so I felt that it was super important for you all to get this chapter as quickly as possible. I wrote this in one day. I wanted you all to be fed.**_

Chapter 29

Fitz was in the emergency room waiting room pacing back and forth. Olivia had been rushed to the emergency room at Holy Cross Hospital in Silver Spring, Maryland. He had wanted to ride in the ambulance with Olivia, but Olivia had come to when they put an IV in her with fluids. She had stated that he needed his car because he was still responsible for Leo, and Liliana. She assured him that the doctors would take great care of her, Luke and Lucy.

So, he had raced to the hospital in his SUV. On his way he had called Abby who was already at the hospital doing a surgery, he called, Olivia's parents, his parents, his siblings and Harrison.

Upon his arrival he attempted to locate his wife, but he was told to take a seat in the waiting room while they attempted to stabilize Olivia and diagnose what was going on with her.

Fitz couldn't sit down. He didn't understand why this was happening to him and his family. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Olivia or their babies. He knew that this was all his fault, and he hated himself for not protecting them better.

Since Abby was already at the hospital, she was the first to arrive. She rushed over to a distraught looking Fitz. She asked, "Fitz, what happened? What are the doctors saying?"

"I don't know Abby. They won't let me see her. They said that they needed to focus on stabilizing her and the babies." Fitz was frantic.

Abby had never seen Fitz so rattled she was worried about him. She nodded her head saying, "It's ok, I'll go find out what's going on for you."

Fitz watched as Abby rushed off to find out information for him. As soon as Abby was out of sight Harrison rushed into the waiting room. He looked at Fitz asking, "Is she ok? Are the babies ok? Are you ok? Do you need me to get Lia and Leo?"

Fitz was both overwhelmed and grateful for Harrison at the same. He was overwhelmed because Harrison was asking him a lot of questions that he didn't have the answers to. He was grateful to have friends like Harrison and Abby who were ready to step in and help in a moment's notice.  
Fitz answered, "I don't know anything yet. Abby went to find out more for me, but when school is over, I would appreciate it if you could pick up the twins for me, if it's not too much."

"You got it. Do you want me to take them home with me, or do you want me to bring them back here?" Harrison was ready to jump in and do whatever his friends needed.

Fitz wasn't sure if he should bring the children back here, or if they should go home with Harrison. This was like the first major decision he had to make on his own as a parent, and he was terrified of making the wrong decision, or making a decision that would upset his wife who was already dealing with a very delicate situation.

Fitz took a deep breath saying, "Take them home with you for now. I want to be able to talk to them about what's going on before I bring them here."

Harrison nodded in understanding as they both noticed Olivia's parents rushing into the room followed by Alexandria.

Olivia's mother was the first to speak asking, "How is she, Fitz? What's going on?"

Before Fitz could answer that he didn't know Abby rushed back into the room with his parents close behind her. She said, "Olivia has suffered a placental abruption. That's why she had all the bleeding."

Before Abby could continue Fitz asked, "Which placenta, not that it much matters?"

"It was Lucy's placenta. Fitz, Olivia is asking for you. They are trying to decide on the safest route to handle this, and Olivia wants you in on the decision." Abby rushed all of this out of her mouth.

Fitz looked surprised. He asked, "She is alive and asking for me? She isn't upset with me?"

At that moment Patrick entered the room. Abby looked confused. She asked, "Why would Olivia be upset with you?"

Fitz answered, "Because this is all my fault. All of the stress that I brought into her life. I should have handled this better so that she didn't have to go through this stress during her pregnancy."

Abby grabbed his arm looking him in his eyes. She said, "Fitz, Olivia doesn't blame you, and you're not at fault. Stress didn't cause this. No one really knows what caused this. For all we know Olivia could have had a fall and didn't tell us with her stubborn overly independent self. No one is at fault. All that matters now is trying to make sure that her and the babies are ok. Come on."

Abby turned stopping briefly to hug and kiss Harrison. Then she continued down the hall with Fitz on her heels. Fitz took a deep breath before walking into the area where Olivia was.

He walked in and the sight of Olivia scared him. She looked like herself, but she was pale and connected to a lot of wires and monitors and seeing her like that scared him. He said, "Baby, I'm here. I am so sorry that you're going through this. I am going to make this up to you."

Olivia gave him a strange look. She asked, "Fitz, what are you talking about? This isn't your fault."

Olivia's doctor spoke before he had the opportunity to answer, "Dr. Grant, we have spent time this morning, trying to give Olivia fluids, and transfusing her with blood. We were also trying to figure out if the placenta has detached fully, and if baby B is in distress, or being deprived of oxygen. We would typically like to deliver twins at 36 weeks, but we needed to determine if that is an achievable goal. I have taken the time to give Olivia medicine to mature the lungs of the babies. It doesn't appear that either baby is in distress, and per the ultrasound that we did it seems that the placenta has only partially detached. My question for the two of you is do you want to deliver now at 31 weeks, or do you want us to leave Olivia on bedrest in order to try and hold off on delivery as long as possible. Each option has equal risk to both Olivia and the babies."

Fitz and Olivia started at one another. The doctor said, "I'll give you two some time to talk it over."

When the doctor left Abby said, "I'm going to go check on everyone, so that you two can discuss this alone."

When Abby left Fitz looked down at his wife not used to seeing her look so weak. He said, "Baby, I am so sorry that you have to go through this. I don't know what the smart thing to do is. I am a fish out of water. We're not ready for the babies to come now. We haven't had your shower yet, which is supposed to be this coming weekend by the way."

Before Fitz could continue Olivia, said, "Fitz why did you tell me that? I don't think that I was supposed to know that."

"I didn't think that it mattered seeing where you are now. That's probably not going to happen," Fitz said shrugging his shoulders.

Olivia shook her head at her husband. She tried to shift her body into a more comfortable position causing her to wince. Fitz was all over her in a second. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Fitz will you please calm down. I am in a little pain because of all of this, but I am fine. Fitz what are we going to do? What do you think?" Olivia asked, redirecting him to the major question at hand.

"I really don't have a clue as to what we should do. It's your body, and I'm sure when they are talking about delivery, that they're probably talking a cesarean. Am I right?" Fitz knew that Olivia would have to be the one to suffer the affects that surgery would have on her body, so he didn't feel comfortable making that decision for her.

Olivia said, "Of course I want to wait as long as possible to deliver them, but I don't like the idea of waiting, because she could be deprived of oxygen, and we can possibly find out too late, and I can't handle that."

Fitz said, "So, we're going to do this. We're going to have a baby today. We're not ready, but we're going to deal with this and let our love be the strength that carries us through whatever storm we're headed into."

"This is exactly why I married you. You have the ability to calm me in the most uncalm situations, and for that I will be eternally grateful."

Fitz said, "You never cease to amaze me. I didn't expect this type of reception. I expected you to be upset with me."

Olivia looked at him as if he had too heads. She asked, "Ok, I don't understand why I should be upset with you. You didn't cause this. No one caused this. This falls under the category of shit happens. Fitz you have to stop blaming yourself for this Melody crap. I don't blame you. You have guilt over this that I don't understand, but I need you to know that I don't hold any of this against you. As far as the situation that we find ourselves in now, you need to know as a doctor that this has nothing to do with any of the other things that we have going on in our lives. Now, we're about to have two more babies, and we are completely unprepared. You have more important things to worry about."

Leave it to Olivia to put things into perspective. Fitz leaned over and kissed his wife slowly causing her head to swim a little. He said, "I'm going to go find the doctor and let him know our decision. Then I'm going to go update our family and tell Harrison to bring the twins here after school instead of taking them with him."

Olivia squeezed his hand as she said, "Ok, but don't take too long. Hurry back."

Fitz left the room stopping at the nurses station to let the nurses know that they needed the doctor because they had decided to go with the C-section. Then he made his way to the waiting room where their family was waiting for an update. Maya was the first to see him enter the waiting room asking, "How is she?"

Hugging his mother in law he said, "She's fine. In great spirits actually. We have decided to go ahead and deliver the babies today. We don't want to run the risk of depriving Lucy of oxygen, and then us not finding out until it's too late, so we just rather go ahead and have them come now. They're a little early, but they are far enough along to be delivered safely now. They may have to spend some time in the NICU, but we feel like an early delivery is a better risk. Harrison, since the babies are coming, I'd rather you bring Lia and Leo here instead of taking them home."

As soon as Fitz finished speaking, they heard an announcement on the overhead intercom paging Olivia's doctor to her room stat. Both Fitz and Abby took off running in that direction.

Before they fully reached her room, they saw her doctor and the nurses wheeling her gurney out of the room. Fitz increased his speed shouting, "What is happening, where are you taking her?"

Olivia's doctor walked over to him and Abby saying, "Right after you left, she started to actively bleed again. Her blood pressure dropped, and she lost consciousness. I did a quick ultrasound and it looks like Lucy's placenta is continuing to detach. We need to deliver the babies now."

"Can I come?" Was Fitz's only question.

The doctor nodded saying, "Yes, you can come, but you need to come now."

Fitz turned towards Abby reaching into his pockets. He handed her his phone and his wallet and then took off behind the doctor. Abby called out behind him, I'll go let everyone know."

Abby walked back to the waiting room. She handed Fitz's items to his mother saying, "Olivia started to actively bleed again. They believe that the placenta was continuing to tear. They were in the process of rushing her to do an emergency C-section."

It was Fitz's mother who spoke next, "Abby, I want you to be honest with us. How serious is this?"

Abby took her hand. She said, "Only about fifteen percent of these end in death, so I am confident that everyone will make it out alive, but there are other long-term complications that could come from this. Lucy might suffer from some health and cognitive challenges, but we are going to love her either way. I don't want you to worry. The what ifs are the worst-case scenario."

When Abby finished speaking, she saw movement out of the side of her eye. She turned to see the last person she expected to see. Instinctively Harrison put his hands on her shoulders to keep her where she stood. Abby spat out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please, I was at the office when Olivia collapsed. I saw all the blood. I just want to make sure that her and the babies are alright. That's all I want to know and then I'll leave." Quinn said with tears streaming down her face.

Before Abby could respond Alexandria said, "I think you should leave because the only reason I'm not on your ass right now is because we're in a hospital with cameras, and I'm too cute to go to jail."

Knowing that his sister was being completely honest Patrick reached hand out to keep her where she stood.

Maya said in a gentle, but firm voice, "Quinn now is not the time. You need to leave before we have security escort you out. We are all aware of your feelings towards both Olivia and Abby, and we also know you left without even trying to call the paramedics. You are no longer a friend of this family. Olivia and her children are no longer any of your concern."

Quinn nodded her head, clearly distraught. She turned and left. She wasn't there to cause a scene, but the more she thought about seeing Olivia crumpled in that pool of blood she couldn't help but to worry about her. However, she understood everyone's stance and decided to leave because everyone looked stressed enough as it was.

After Quinn left Abby was the first to speak, "She has some nerve showing her face here."

Everyone settled down each lost in their own thoughts. Harrison turned to Abby asking, "Since the babies are coming now, do you think I should go get the twins now, or should I wait until school is over?"

Abby sat quietly thinking about what Olivia would want. She said, "I think you should go get them now. Olivia is going to want to see them as soon as possible."

Harrison leaned over kissing Abby on the lips whispering that he loved her.

The next hour and a half was rough for everyone. They were waiting to hear if Olivia and the babies were ok.

Harrison would be back any moment with the twins, and they still hadn't heard anything.

Abby was about to go get coffee when Fitz rushed into the waiting room with the brightest smile on his face. He said, "She had the babies. They are beautiful and perfect, and I don't know what the hell I am going to do with four perfect children. Luke was born first at three and a half ounces and nineteen inches long. Lucy came about forty-five seconds after him screaming at three and a quarter pounds and eighteen inches long. They both have a head full of curly dark hair, mother and babies all seem to be doing ok for now."

Fitz's mother wrapped her oldest son in her arms. She was so happy for her son and the birth of his children. When she brought in 2018, she never would have guessed that by the end of the year she would be a grandmother. Mr. Grant patted his son on the back saying, "Son, I brought the cigars."

Patrick and Alexandria both hugged their brother. Their excitement was palpable. Alexandria asked, "When can we see them?"

Fitz said, "I'm not sure. They are a little small, so they took them down to the NICU to be checked out. But as a proud papa I must say those babies are perfect and will be just fine."

Everyone laughed out loud. That was until Harrison walked into the waiting looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Abby walked swiftly towards him asking, "Babe, what's the matter?"

Fitz asked, "Where are the twins?"

The haunted look remained on Harrison's face when he said, "I went to the school to pick them up and then I was told that Quinn had checked them out. Fitz you and Liv didn't take her off the list?"

Abby's legs buckled and Harrison caught her before she could hit the floor.

Fitz said, "Oh my, with everything that was going on it totally slipped our minds."

Abby said, "She was here. Claiming to check on Liv. We sent her away. We told her that she wasn't a part of the family. We threatened to have security escort her out."

Patrick walked towards the door muttering, "And I promise to break her neck when I catch up with her!"

Fitz's mother yelled, "Patrick, NO!" But it was too late. He was no longer in the hall.


	30. Unforgivable

Chapter 30

Fitz ran out of the hospital trying to catch up with his brother. He was torn and didn't know what to do. Olivia had just given birth in such a traumatic way, and although Luke and Lucy were here and safe, they were still small, and complications could easily arise. He didn't want to leave the hospital and then something happened to Olivia, Luke or Lucy, but he knew that he couldn't face telling Olivia that Lea and Leo were missing. He just couldn't do that. So, his feet guided him out of the hospital.

He saw his brother walking towards the parking garage. Fitz sprinted to try and catch up with him.

When he did catch up with his brother he said, "Pat, man. What are you doing? You can't risk your life behind these crazy women!"

Fitz dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He started scrolling through his contacts when he heard his brother respond. "She has my niece and nephew. My innocent niece and nephew. I'd risk anything for them."

Not replying to his brother Fitz continued to walk putting his phone to his ear. He said, "Huck, Quinn took the twins from school. Olivia just had the babies via emergency C-section. Harrison went to the school to pick up Lea and Leo. He was informed that Quinn had checked them out. Today was the first day back to school for them. It slipped our minds to have Quinn removed from the emergency list."

Huck said, "I'm having my team track her now. We put a tracker on her vehicle. So, if she took them in her car then we will have their location soon."

Fitz reached out grabbing his brother's arm. When Patrick turned towards him, he said, "Hold on. Huck is tracking her vehicle."

Huck said, "Fitz what hospital are you all at? She's on the grounds of Holy Cross."

Before Fitz could respond he heard Huck direct someone to call the police. Fitz said, "We're at Holy Cross. Where are they?"

"Fitz, I would prefer if you went back inside and waited for me. Let me handle this. I know that this is hard, but I will make sure that your children are returned to you unharmed." Huck was pleading with Fitz's sensibilities.

It was difficult for Fitz to put his children's well-being in someone else's hands, but he knew that Huck was right. He also believed that Huck would return his children to him unharmed. He said, "We're going back inside, Huck. Bring my babies back to me."

Huck disconnected the phone, and Fitz and Patrick went back inside. When they walked back into the waiting room everyone stood and raced over to them. Maya was the first to speak asking, "Fitz, what is happening? Where are my grandbabies? Are they ok?"

Fitz took his mother in law's hands into his own. He answered, "I don't have many answers now, but I called Huck and he's on it. He had a tracker put on her vehicle and he actually tracked her here. He got the authorities involved, and he requested that we come back inside and wait for him. He promises that he will bring Lea and Leo back to us in one piece."

Everyone trickled back to their respective seats and Fitz began to pace. He asked, "Has anyone been back to check on Olivia? She's going to get suspicious."

"I went back. They had just brought her from recovery into her room. She was sleeping, but we need to find them before she wakes up because I am sure she will be looking for them when she wakes up." Abby answered Fitz looking worried.

Fitz pulled his phone out his pocket and as he did it started to ring. It was Huck calling. Fitz answered immediately. He said, "Huck, please tell me that you have good news."

"We have them. You need come over to the east parking area. Quinn is in custody, and we need a parent's permission to speak with the children." Huck said getting straight to the point of his call.

Fitz turned towards his family and friends saying, "They have Quinn in custody, and they have the twins. I'm going outside to speak with the police."

Fitz walked outside with an angry Abby hot on his heels. As they approached the door Abby said, "Of all of the things that this bitch has done, she must have completely lost her fucking mind to take twins. She of all people knows how we are about those two. I want to know that the fuck possessed her to be so reckless."

"Calm down Abby. What matters is that the twins are safe. It doesn't really matter why she did any of this. All that matters now is that we know who she is and that she knows that her actions were completely unforgivable, and she is no longer welcomed in our lives." Fitz was just as angry as Abby, but he knew that they had to channel their anger productively.

As they walked around to the east side of the building, they saw several police cars and he also spotted Huck.

Fitz picked up his pace so that he could reach them quicker. He reached Huck asking, "Where are my children?"

Huck pointed and he saw Lea and Leo playing and laughing with another police officer. They didn't look traumatized in any way, and for that he was grateful. He walked over to them scooping them up into his arms taking them by surprise. He placed kisses repeatedly all over their faces.

They squealed, "Daddy!" in unison. Then Lea said, "Auntie Quinn picked us up early from school. She said that Mommy was at the hospital and that she might have the babies, and she tooked us to Chic Fil A!"

Fitz heard the excitement in her voice, and he was thankful that they truly seemed alright and unharmed.

When Fitz released the twins, Abby walked them over closer to the building while Fitz touched base with Huck and one of the police officers in charge. The officer said, "She was listed on the list to be able to check them out of school, but if you want to have her charged with kidnapping we can. If you're telling us that she didn't have your permission to take them out of school, and she knew that she didn't have permission."

Fitz said, "We had an altercation this morning in our office before my wife was rushed to hospital. Then she came to the hospital and we threatened to have her escorted out by security if she didn't leave willingly. She knew damn well that she didn't have permission to take them out of school."

"Her intentions was never to hurt them or hold them hostage or anything. She said that she was trying to redeem herself from the altercation that you all had earlier and bring them here to you. She said that she was trying to be helpful." The officer explained.

Fitz said, "She is being investigated as part of an ongoing case that we have with the police department, the FBI and internal affairs. She knew damn well that there was no redeeming herself, as far as we're concerned. She is a threat to my wife and our family, and yes I do want to press charges."

The officer nodded his understanding. He then asked, "Can we get your permission to speak with your children?"

"Can we do this at some other time? My wife just gave birth and I have two babies in the NICU. I need to get back to them. Can I call you later and schedule a time for you to speak with them at a later date?" Fitz was happy to know that the twins were safe, but now he had to redirect his attention to the rest of their family.

The officer said, "Don't wait too long. Here is my card. Call me when the time is better for you."

Fitz nodded tucking the card into his pocket. He tried putting on a brave face and turned back towards his kids and Abby. He said, "Hey, guys let's go inside and find out if mommy is ready to see you!"

Upon arriving back in the waiting room Harrison was grateful to see the twins and that they appeared to be ok. He said to Fitz, "Olivia sent the nurse like two minutes ago looking for you. We covered for you and said you were in the restroom, but I think that you should get back there as soon as possible. We'll watch the these two and we won't let them out of our sight."

Fitz nodded knowing that he could trust everyone in that room with the twin's well-being. When he got to the room where Olivia was, he took a moment to compose himself. He knew that he had to tell Olivia about what had been happening, but he also didn't think that now was the right time to tell her.

He walked into room smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He asked her, "How are you feeling babe?"

She answered his question with one of her own, "What's the matter? Is everything ok with Luke and Lucy?"

"They're fine. I promise. Nothing's wrong." Fitz hated lying to his wife, but she was in the hospital after just having babies via a surgical procedure. He didn't want to alarm or upset her.

She said, "There is something wrong. You seem to have aged right before my very eyes. Also, the stress lines around your beautiful blue eyes are very prominent. What is wrong Fitz? Stop lying to me. We don't lie to one another. Honesty is at the foundation of our life together. You're not protecting me. You're only making me worry more."

"There was a situation, but it has been resolved now, so there is nothing to be worried about. Quinn had checked the twins out of school, but I called Huck and we have the twins and Quinn is in police custody." Fitz said without taking a breath.

Olivia's eyes glazed over, and she said, "Bring my babies to me. I want to see them now, Fitz. I have to see them with my own eyes."

Nodding his understanding he said, "I will be right back with them." Fitz raced back to the waiting room. When he walked in, he said, "Lea and Leo, mommy wants to see you."

Leo asked, "Are we going to see the babies now?"

"Not yet. We are just going to see mommy right now. You have to be careful with mommy because she is really sore. So, remember to be gentle." Fitz decided to warn the twins.

When they walked into Olivia's room, tears automatically sprang to Olivia's eyes. She felt as if she had been holding her breath from the time that Fitz had told her that Quinn had checked the twins out of school. She said, "Hi, my babies. Mommy is so happy to see you. How are you doing?"

Leo said, "Auntie Quinn tooked us to Chic Fil A. Where are the babies? She said that they came out today."

Olivia smiled through her tears. She said, "The babies are down in the nursery where they take all brand-new babies. Daddy will take you to see them later. What else did you do with Auntie Quinn?"

Lea was the one to answer this time, "Nothing she brought us here, but Huck and the Police were here, and she said that she had to go with them for a little while. I don't know why they had to take her."

Olivia and Fitz exchanged looks over the tops of the twin's heads. Quinn was someone that the twins loved and felt safe with. They didn't know how to tell them that she was no longer safe for them to be around. They didn't know how to tell them that Quinn was no longer going to be a part of their lives. They silently decided to have a talk with them about Quinn at a later date.

The rest of their afternoon was uneventful. Maya and Eli had decided to keep the twins for the night. Fitz went over to the twin's school and updated the list of people authorized to pick them up. For the time being they decided that his mother and Olivia's mother were the only ones allowed to pick up the twins.

The incident had really shaken Olivia and Fitz. It wasn't that they didn't trust the other people around them, but at the same time they wanted to try and keep things as contained as possible. Realistically it was more likely that one of the grandmothers would pick up the children if Fitz, or Olivia were unavailable.

The nurses felt fairly comfortable with the new twins leaving the nursery for a little while. Their family was crowded in Olivia's hospital room when Alexandria asked, "Liv, did you do what you were supposed to do?"

Olivia gave her sister in law a perplexed look. She asked, "What was I supposed to do?"

"You were in charge of giving Luke and Lucy their middle names." Alexandria reminded her.

Olivia smiled looking up at her two best friends, Abby and Harrison. She said, "Oh, well yes. I did. I have given them middle names. We have Luke Harrison Grant and Lucy Abigail Grant."

Abby and Harrison were beyond surprised. Never in a million years did they expect the babies to be named after them. Fitz said, "Now, that you know their names Olivia and I would like to ask if you two would do us the honor of being their godparents?"

Quickly getting over her tears Abby said, "Of course. Who else is going to be their godparents? We're already Lea and Leo's godparents. It only makes sense that we would be their godparents too."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her best friend. She said, "Oh my goodness, Abigail. You know that this isn't written down anywhere yet. I can still change my mind."

Abby chuckled. She said, "Who are you going to get, Quinn."

Olivia's eyes grew wide. She said, "Don't say her name, and it's way too soon for jokes like that."

Fitz exaggerated what his wife said, "Waaaay too soon."

The room got quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts about the events of the day.

Maya said, "Well, Eli and I are going to take the twins and get them to bed. You need to get some rest Olivia. I'll call you tomorrow morning so that you can talk to the twins. Do you want them to stay home from school tomorrow, or is it ok for them to go to school?"

Olivia and Fitz looked at one another at Maya's question. They had a silent conversation. Words weren't needed. They were able to communicate without them. He said, "I want to keep them home, but I think it's ok if they go back to school tomorrow. We have clarified things and what happened today won't happen again, and I we want them to have as much normalcy as possible. I don't want them to have the alarm and anxiety that we had. So, yes. Take them to school in the morning."

Once everyone had left Fitz sat quietly. He said, "I should probably go home and do some work on the nursery, but I don't really want to leave you alone."

Olivia said, "I will be fine. We need to get ready for whenever these two will come home."

Fitz continued to sit. After a moment he decided to be very honest with his wife. He said, "Today really scared me. I was conflicted in ways no human being should be conflicted. I didn't want to leave the hospital because I didn't know what was going to happen to you or the babies, but I knew that I needed to go after Quinn, because I couldn't let her hurt our other babies."

Olivia held out her hand to her husband. She said, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone."

Fitz took her hand and squeezed her fingers. He said, "I wouldn't have wanted to worry you anyway. I just want us to have peace. You know what I mean?"

Olivia smiled because she did know exactly what he meant. Ever since they had started getting serious everything including the kitchen sink had been thrown at them, but she was amazed because no matter what was thrown at them, they seemed to come out on top, and their love for one another was stronger for it.

Olivia said, "I feel like we have been hit with a lot in our short time together, but I feel like we are better for everything that we have been through. I know that easier times will come. I'm glad that we are going through the fire now. I truly believe that when we get to the other side, we're going to be those annoying people that others look at like does anything bad ever happen to them."

Fitz smiled at his wife. He said, "God, I love you. I don't know where you are finding all of this optimism, but here you are making me feel better. I should be making you feel better. You were the trooper, and just gave me two beautiful babies."

"You do make me feel better, Fitz. Your love for us. The way you fight for us. The way that you protect us. All of that. It makes me know that I made the right decision in trusting in you, in trusting in us. I wouldn't want to go through any of this with anyone, but you. I love you, too. You are truly my rock." Olivia poured out her heart to her husband.

Fitz closed his eyes soaking in his wife's words. She was right, together they could get through any and everything.


	31. Us Against The World

Chapter 31

The next few weeks were a blur for the Pope-Grant household. Olivia was discharged from the hospital later that week, but because the twins had come early, they couldn't go home right away. They had to stay in the NICU receiving tube feedings and breathing treatments. The complications that they were experiencing weren't severe, but they needed to be monitored by medical professionals.

They were scheduled to come home from the hospital when they were a month old, which was in a few days. Fitz and Olivia spent a lot of time going back and forth to the hospital to spend time with the twins. They also were spending time preparing their home for the twins' arrival. Olivia and Fitz had thought that they had at least another month before their babies would come, and so a lot of things hadn't been done when Olivia had her emergency delivery.

A lot of these things fell on Fitz because Olivia was limited in what she could do physically because she was still healing from her cesarean. Fitz didn't mind though. He would do anything for Olivia and the family that they had created.

That weekend after Olivia gave birth was when her baby shower had been scheduled, but because she had given birth it had been canceled. The week following Luke, and Lucy's birth friends, family, and colleagues stopped past the Grant home to bring the gifts that had been purchased for Olivia's shower. This was helpful because their village had been generous and purchased a lot of what had been on their registry. All Fitz had to do was put things together and get Olivia's opinion on where to put things in the nursery.

Olivia told Fitz not to kill himself trying to get the nursery ready. She explained that the babies would be sleeping in their bedroom for the first few months anyway, so if everything wasn't done by the time that they came home, it was ok.

However, Fitz was still determined to get everything ready for his babies to come home. Olivia was worried because she felt like her husband was running himself ragged. He was working all day, taking care of her and the older twins, getting the house ready for the younger twins, visiting with the younger twins and meeting with their attorney and Huck about the case. Her husband had a lot on his plate, and she felt helpless because she couldn't help as much as she would like.

Fitz had just left for work with the twins in tow. He was going to drop them off at school on his way. Olivia was in the kitchen straightening up the breakfast mess. She was going to shower and then head to the hospital to be with Luck and Lucy.

This was her new reality. She would help Fitz get Liliana and Leo ready for school. They would have breakfast together, and after they left, she would straighten up as best she could. She would get in the shower, and then Abby would come to take her to the hospital. She would do a feeding with them and then Abby and her would go home and have lunch. She was grateful for her best friend. She altered her work schedule so that she could be there for Olivia and Fitz.

She was in the middle of loading the dishwasher when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she smiled when she saw that her best friend was calling. She answered the phone saying, "Hey, Abs! What's up?"

"Hi! I was calling to see how you were feeling, and to see if you were about ready to head to the hospital," Abby asked?

Olivia turned off the water in the sink and closed the dishwasher. She said, "I'm actually cleaning up now, but I should be ready to go by the time you get here."

She was concerned because the altered work schedule made it hard for Abby and Harrison to spend quality time together, but they both assured her that it was perfectly ok. Abby and Harrison felt as if Olivia and her family were their family. For Abby and Harrison, you did what needed to be done for family.

Abby said, "I'll see you in thirty minutes."

Olivia hung up the phone and went upstairs to take a quick shower."

An hour later Olivia and Abby were in the NICU cuddling a baby to each of their chests. Abby asked, "So, what's going on with the case?"

Olivia looked down at her brand-new baby girl snuggled to her chest. She sighed contently. She said, "I actually don't know. I haven't asked Fitz and he hasn't volunteered any information. I have had way too much on my plate to consider what's going on with Melody and Quinn. I'm still having a hard time processing the whole Quinn thing actually."

Abby asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she betrayed me. I know that. It's clear that she let her jealousy get the best of her, but I am also struggling with the whole her taking the twins out of school thing. I know that she was trying to be helpful after all that she had done, but I don't know if I can forgive her. If I say so they will drop the kidnapping charge because she was indeed on the list of people that could check them out of school. However, I just don't know if I want to do that because she knew that we wouldn't want her to take them out of school. She had been drinking and we had also had confrontation earlier that day. She was driving my children while drunk, Abby." Olivia said as she felt the anxiety build in her chest.

Abby asked, "Are you punishing her for kidnapping or drunk driving? Because right now they are charging her with both. We both know at the end of the day Quinn loves Lea and Leo. I don't like the bitch, but even I have to admit that. I think that you should drop the kidnapping charges. She has enough on her already as is."

Olivia didn't respond to her best friend. However, if she was honest with herself, she knew that Abby was right. She knew that although Quinn had made some questionable decisions, she knew that Quinn would never do anything to directly harm Lea and Leo.

Olivia said, "I think that I know what I have to do. As you said there will be enough charges brought up against Quinn. She doesn't need the kidnapping charges too."

Later that evening Olivia and Fitz were putting Liliana and Leo to bed. Olivia was in her daughter's room when Liliana asked, "Mommy, when are my baby brother and baby sister coming home? They should be home with us."

Olivia sat on the side of her daughter's bed. She smiled down and her big little girl. She said, "Soon they will be here soon. Remember Mommy and daddy told you that they had to stay in the hospital for a little while because they had to come out of mommy's tummy earlier than expected? They will be coming home with us by the end of the week."

Liliana gave her mother a big smile. She said, "I can't wait. I'm going to be a big helper for you and daddy. I'm a big kid and I can help, right mommy?"

Olivia looked at her adorable sweet baby girl. She loved how excited she was to help with her new siblings. She said, 'Yes baby girl. You are a big kid and you can help take care of your new brother and sister."

Once Liliana was adequately tucked into bed Olivia left out of her room. She walked into nursery. Her babies were coming home in a few days, and although they would be spending their first months in her bedroom, she wanted to take a look at all of the progress that her husband had made on their room.

Olivia noticed a basket of freshly washed baby clothes. She sat in the rocking chair putting the basket on the ottoman in front of the rocker. She started folding the tiny clothes and neatly placing them in the empty basket at her feet.

Fitz walked into the nursery. "There you are. I was looking for you. Are you ok?"

Olivia looked up from what she was doing and gave him a shy smile. She said, "Yeah. We have babies. You and I together. Little babies that have a little of both of us in them. It's exciting and scary at the same time."

Fitz leaned against the door frame. He said, "It is scary and exciting, but We made our family work when I came into you and the twins lives. I'm sure adding Luke and Lucy in the mix won't be too difficult."

Olivia smiled up at her husband as she continued to fold the clothes. She had been through a lot in the last year, but she was truly happy. A happy that she wasn't sure that she would ever feel again.

"Fitz, I don't think that I want to file kidnapping charges on Quinn. Before you say anything, hear me out first. We both know that she knew better than to check them out of school, but she was trying to be helpful in a time of need. I know for a fact that she wouldn't do anything to hurt them. She may have been angry with me, and she may have been jealous of the relationship that I share with Abby, but she love Lea and Leo. She wouldn't hurt them."

Fitz walked into the room and took a seat in the rocking chair next to hers. He said, "I don't like it. I want to hold her accountable for everything that we could possibly hold her accountable for, but you were friends with her. You knew her. So, if you say that we should drop the kidnapping charges then we should. I am here to make you happy, and to make things as easy as possible for you."

Olivia continued to fold clothes in silence. Fitz sat backed and rocked in his chair enjoying the companionable silence that he was sharing with his wife. After a moment it was Olivia who broke the silence asking, "So where are we with the whole case? I know that you've been in contact with Huck and our attorney. I know you haven't been talking to me about this because you want to keep my stress to a minimum, but I went through an entire pregnancy with this stress. Not only that, but my future will be impacted by what happens. I understood why you weren't speaking to me about it. I respected it, and frankly I needed the peace. However, now I'm asking because I want to know. I can handle knowing."

Fitz nodded at his wife's words. He said, "Melody's attorney wants to argue that she did all of this because of her mental illness. However, our attorney wants to argue that she knew what she was doing prior to getting off her medication. He has obtained proof that when she started all of this, she was still taking her medication. He also has proof for around when she stopped taking her medication. They have been back and forth to court in the last two weeks. Arguing over what would be admissible in the trial. The judge granted all of the motions presented by our attorney."

Olivia's eyes grew wide. She said, "So this sounds like it should be pretty open and shut."

Nodding Fitz agreed. He said, "Yea, Melody's attorney tried getting the attempted kidnap from the summer camp from being discussed in the trial. They were saying that it was only circumstantial evidence. They say that there was no actual physical proof that Melody had anything to do with that, but the judge sided with us. He said that coupled with the other evidence that they had made it pretty solid evidence, plus Ana testified to it, and has agreed to testify on it at the trial."

"Thank God for Ana. I really appreciate her honesty in all of this. Is Huck's team still guarding her?" Olivia asked her husband and she finished up folding the clothes.

Fitz answered, "Yeah, he feels like she could still be at risk. After all Melody did have detectives working with her. He doesn't want Melody to have someone to get to Ana. Right now, her cooperation is giving us a leg up in this battle. Quinn isn't cooperating and our attorney doesn't think that she will. He said that it might be in Quinn's best interest not to cooperate. If she doesn't, she might be able to avoid incriminating herself and possibly get less time. There is something I need to discuss with you."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her husband. She asked, "What's that?"

"They want to know if we want to bring charges against Ana. Right now, she would get aiding and abetting. I was thinking that maybe we wouldn't. I mean she may have started off cooperating with Melody willingly, but when she realized how crazy it was, she tried to distance herself and that's when Melody took things up a notch. By the end it was definitely coercion." Fitz explained to his wife.

Olivia stood. She said, "No, I don't want to bring charges against Ana. She has been cooperative since we found out that she was involved. Plus, after what Melody put her through, I think that she has learned her lesson about co-conspiring."

Olivia walked out of the nursery and into their bedroom. Fitz was hot on her heels. She went into the bathroom and went to her sink. She started brushing her teeth to get ready for bed. It was early, but Olivia felt like she needed to get sleep in now before her babies came home. She knew that once they got here sleep would be hard to come by.

Fitz said, "Detective Ramirez won't be standing trial. He has plead guilty."

Olivia spit toothpaste into the sink looking at her husband through the mirror. She asked, "For lesser charges?"

He nodded saying, "Yes, but he will still do a pretty significant amount of time, and he won't be able to work in law enforcement ever again. Plus, there will be other consequences delivered by internal affairs. Trust me. He isn't getting off easily."

Olivia nodded her head as she began washing her face. Normally Olivia would've felt bad for wanting these people to pay to the fullest extent of the law, but she didn't feel bad. She couldn't feel bad. These people had invaded her privacy. They had put her life at risk. They had put her children in danger, and she didn't want them to get off easily. Nothing about his whole situation had been easy for her or her family. Her life was going to be forever changed because of all of this. She was losing someone she thought of as a good friend. Her children were losing an aunt.

They hadn't noticed that Quinn had been missing from their lives yet, but they were smart. They would ask about her sooner rather than later, and then she would have to explain to them that she would no longer be a part of their lives.

That was probably what infuriated Olivia the most. The changes that her children would have to endure because Quinn was jealous of the relationship that she and Abby shared.

Olivia understood that she may have handled her friendships with the two women poorly, but she completely blamed Quinn. Instead of coming to her, or Abby about how she was feeling she had let it fester. She had let it fester inside until it boiled over and then she did something drastic.

Olivia patted the moisture from her face with a clean towel. Then she started moisturizing her skin, still deep in thought. Fitz asked, "What's on your mind?"

Continuing to work the serum into her skin she turned to face him. "I just don't understand Quinn. Her actions were pretty drastic for someone who felt like her friends didn't treat her fairly. You know what I mean?"

Fitz thought about what his wife had just said. She was right. If you felt underappreciated in a friendship you ever discussed it with your friends, or you moved on from the friendship. However, to try and sabotage someone whole's life. That was a bit much.

After a moment Fitz said, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what more did you expect. I mean honestly when you consider how you all became acquainted. Are you really surprised?"

Olivia could've been mad about what her husband had just said, but when she thought about it a little harder, she had to agree. Quinn tried to cheat in medical school and when she was caught, she tried to throw an innocent Abby under the bus. That was not sane and rational behavior.

When she thought about things that way then she really wasn't surprised at the situation that she found herself in. She looked at her husband. She sighed saying, "You're absolutely right. I never thought of it like that. I guess I just thought she would have changed because we took her in and befriended her in spite of what she tried to do to Abby."

Fitz pulled his wife into his arms. He kissed her cheek. He whispered into her ear and said, "It's ok. None of that matters. You have me and we have a great support system. It would've been nice if we could have had her in that support system, but we'll do just fine without her. Anyway, it's us against the world. We can handle anything that is thrown at us. As long as we love one another and put our trust in one another we will be just fine."

Olivia looked him in the eyes. She kissed him and said, "I'm so glad you came into my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."


	32. The Innocent

Chapter 32

The new parents had a routine going. Life was starting to settle down and Olivia was starting to feel and love her new normal. She was sitting in the twins' nursery rocking Luke to sleep, when Fitz walked in with a freshly bathed Lucy.

Fitz took a seat in the other vacant rocker. He asked, "Is he falling asleep?"  
"No, he's fighting his sleep. As per the usual. I don't know what your son has against sleep, but he can't take me down with him." Olivia smiled looking down into the face of her adorable son whose blue eyes twinkled back at her.

The two rocked the babies in silence. After a moment Olivia said, "I was wondering. Do you know what happened to Melody's baby? Do you know when she had her baby? Do you know if it was a girl or a boy?"

Fitz sighed as she he stood. He walked out of the nursery, down the hall and into their bedroom. He placed his daughter into her bassinet. Olivia followed him. She placed a still awake Luke in his bassinet and sat on the side of their bed.

Fitz asked, "Olivia, why does it matter? Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know because like I told you before, the baby is innocent in all of this. I'm a mother. I can't help but to feel for or worry about that baby." Olivia explained keeping her voice low so as not to wake Lucy.

"I love that you care. It takes a special kind of woman to care about their tormentors baby, but babe, that's not our concern. We can't take that baby in, Liv. We have four children." Fitz said with finality.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She asked, "Did I say that I wanted to take the baby in? Plus, that's a discussion we would have to have. You can't just tell me what I can and can't do."

Fitz placed his phone on the nightstand looking at his wife. He said, "I wasn't telling you what you can and can't do. I would never. I'm simply telling you that our family can't handle that right now. Plus, we don't know what's going to happen with Melody's trial. She might be able to get her child back one day."

Olivia tossed her husband a look. She questioned, "In what reality are you living in when one Melody will ever be free again, and two in what reality would someone give a crazy person who has harmed others a child?"

Fitz laughed. He had to admit he was reaching with that comment. He crawled onto his bed an put his head in his wife's lap. Olivia started running her fingers through his curls that were slightly damp from his recent shower.

They were silent with Olivia's fingers working their magic until her husband's body went limp and he was seconds away from falling asleep. Olivia said, "Babe, what happened to the baby? I won't be able to sleep if I don't know what has become of that innocent baby."

Fitz grunted. He said, "Olivia, I just want to say for the record you're not as slick as you think that you are. Getting me super relaxed to get the information out of me that you want."

Smirking Olivia said, "I'm not slick, but it worked. Come on babe, tell me."

Moving out of his wife's lap and onto his pillow he said, "The baby is a girl, Madelyn is her name. We have also found out who the father is."

Olivia stood from the bed. She walked over to Luke's bassinet and as she suspected he was still awake kicking his little feet. When Fitz didn't continue right away she turned to look at him. She asked, "And?"

"Detective Ramirez is Madelyn's father." Fitz finally said.

Olivia's eyes widened. She then said, "Wow! So where is she?"

"Well, that's complicated. So, Detective Ramirez is married. His family was willing to take the baby in, but his wife said of her dead body. The baby is in a foster home right now." Fitz explained.

Olivia groaned. Fitz said, "Livvie, we knew that this was going to be the likely thing to happen. Melody doesn't have any family, and we didn't know who the child's father was."

Olivia looked down into her son's bassinet, and to her relief his eyes were starting to droop with sleepiness. She stood staring at her baby boy as he fell asleep. After a moment she turned to face her husband. "Fitz, I know you've made it clear that we can't take this child in, but I can't not do anything. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I promise to run it by you when I figure it out."

That night Olivia found it hard to get to sleep. She kept thinking of her children and how grateful she was that only one of their two parents had been taken. She hated to think about what have happened to them if they had lost both of their parents. Of course, she knew that her situation was different. She still had her parents, and then there was Harrison and Abby. Her children would be in good hands, but it made her feel worse for that innocent little baby who had no one to truly care about her.

The next day after getting Fitz off to work, and the twins off to school, Olivia started doing laundry while the babies took their morning nap. She was sitting on the sofa folding a load of receiving blankets when she decided to call Abby.

When Abby answered Olivia said, "I need your brain. I need to figure out what to do about Melody's baby girl."

"What? Liv, have you lost your ever-loving mind? Why do you even care about what happens to that crazy woman's child?" Abby exclaimed because she just couldn't understand where her best friend was coming from.

Olivia sighed, "Look Abby no one loathes Melody as much as I do. I am more than aware of all that she has put me and my family through, but at the end of the day I can't help but to worry about that innocent baby. That child is a product of Melody's decisions, but she is not the cause of what happened to me. Every child deserves to be loved and cared for. I couldn't even sleep last night for thinking about this all night."

"Olivia, I completely understand, but short of taking in the child yourself what do you expect to do?" Abby questioned.

Olivia replied, "That's why I said I need your brain. I need you to help me come up with a solution. I'm not going to lie, I considered taking her in. However, my husband reminded me that we already have four children. We really don't have room in our family for another infant. However, I believe that there is something that I can do. I want to do something. I want to be that someone in that little girl's life who cares for her since her own mother can't even do that much."

Abby and Olivia were silent for a moment. Olivia looked at her phone to make sure her best friend was still on the line. After a moment longer Abby said, "Whatever you need, you know I'll help you out. I'll try and think of something and I'll let you know."

Olivia went through her day. She cleaned, tended to the babies, made phone calls and pulled resumes from a nanny website. She would eventually be returning to work, and with two active school aged children and two infants, she and Fitz would need all the help that they could get.

By the time it was time for her to pick up the twins from school Olivia was exhausted, but that was the thing with moms, no matter how tired you were you still pushed on. As the twins got into the SUV they kissed and made faces at the babies.

This made Olivia cringe because she would much rather Leo and Liliana wait until they got home and washed their hands before playing with their siblings, but she knew that their excitement for their new siblings was hard to resist.

Leo sat in his booster seat and buckled himself in. He asked his mother, "Can we have Chick-Fil-A?"

Olivia adjusted her sunglasses and rolled her eyes. All these children ever wanted was Chick-Fil-A. This was their thing ever since Fitz had come into their lives. She said, "Yes, but you have to eat all of your fruit and drink all of your milk."

As they drove towards the fast food restaurant Lea said, "Mommy, Carter said that he saw you and daddy on the news."

Olivia stopped at the light and looked up into her rearview mirror. She said, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, he said the news lady said that a lady attack you and daddy. She said you have to see a judge." Was Leo's explanation.

Olivia didn't respond right away. She was trying to figure what five-year-old watches the news. Didn't these parents sensor what their young, impressionable children saw on television?

Although they knew about the bad lady, she and Fitz tried their best to keep the situation away from them. She didn't want her children getting worried or upset. Olivia cleared her throat, "You know that daddy and I told you that someone was trying to hurt us. Well, the police caught her, and we do have to see a judge so that the judge can decided what the consequences will be for her actions. Remember Leo daddy talked to you about actions having consequences?"

Leo nodded his head saying, "Yes daddy said that there are good consequences and bad consequences."

"Exactly, when you do something bad there are typically bad consequences. Sometimes consequences are punishments. The judge is going to punish her for her actions." Olivia further explained.

Olivia continued to drive as the twins chatted in the back about their day. Olivia couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Madelyn. She didn't want that baby girl to have to suffer the consequences of Melody and Detective Ramirez. She didn't do anything to deserve that, and Olivia was going to do whatever she could to make sure that she suffered as little as possible for their actions.

By the time Olivia got all four children home, Fitz called to say that he was on his way home. Olivia asked, "How are you managing seeing all the patients?"

"I'm fine. The nurse practitioners have been a huge help. They will definitely deserve a bonus at the end of the quarter. Have you had time to look through resumes for a new office manager? By the time you come back to work my office will be back up and running leaving you with no office manager." Fitz asked as he drove in the direction of their home.

Olivia groaned saying, "I knew that I was forgetting something. I pulled resumes for nannies, but I haven't pulled resumes for an office manager. I will put it on my to do list for tomorrow, but I want to run something by you first."

"What's up?" Fitz asked.

"I know how you feel about Ana, but I feel like she learned her lesson, and I no longer see her as a threat. I understand completely why she did what she did, but she did come to me on her own to confess. I really want to give her the job. I'm all about forgiveness. Before you say it, I know that I forgave Quinn and she stabbed me in the back. However, I don't think that will be the case with Ana. She's been through just as much as we have with this whole mess. Plus, I don't want this Quinn mess put a bad taste in my mouth about forgiveness." Olivia pleaded.

Fitz sighed, "Babe, you can't save the whole world. You want to save Madelyn, now Ana. I admire that about you, but you can't do it all."

Olivia smiled saying, "But you're my incredibly sexy and supportive husband and you'll help me any way you can, right?"

Fitz smiled and shook his head. He answered, "You know that I love you to death. I will do anything to make you happy. No matter how crazy I think it is."

"Thanks babe. I really do appreciate it. Anyway, who knows. Ana might refuse the job for all we know." Olivia commented.

Liliana ran into the room asking, "Is that my daddy?"

Olivia smiled at her daughter. Since the twins had come home she had gotten strangely possessive over Fitz. He was HER daddy. Olivia answered, "Yes it's daddy. Would you like to speak to him?"

The little girl nodded as Olivia put the phone on speaker. Liliana said, "Hi daddy, when are you coming home?"

"Hi, daddy's big girl. I'm on my way home now. Did you do your homework?" Fitz asked his oldest daughter.

Liliana climbed into her mother's lap saying, "Yes, I finished before Leo. He's still working on his. Are you bringing dinner? I'm hungry and mommy didn't cook anything."

Olivia shook her head as she chuckled at her daughter. She acted as if they hadn't just had Chick-Fil-A. She smoothed Lea's hair back as Fitz answered, "No, I'm not bringing dinner, but Aunt Alexandria is coming over for dinner tonight and she's bringing dinner."

"Yay!" The little girl yelled as she climbed out of her mother's lap and ran away.

Olivia took her husband off speaker saying, "They really love having an extended family beyond just my parents. I'm so grateful for your family. They been so open and loving from the beginning. I'm aware that it doesn't always happen that way. We didn't know we would have children together. Your family could've wanted you to be with someone without so much baggage, but they have been very accepting."

"I'm going to need you to never refer to my babies as baggage ever again. They are blessings. Blessings that have done nothing but enrich all of our lives. I'm grateful to you for allowing me to be in their lives. I'm also thankful that you saw fit to give me two babies. I honestly would've been happy and content with just Leo and Lea, but I must admit having babies that I helped create is pretty special too." Fitz said emotionally.

Olivia laughed as she swiped at her own tears. She said, "I'm the one who is hormonal. Why are you crying? Anyway, drive safe. I'll see you when you get home."

Later that evening they had finished the Italian dinner that Alexandria had brought over. She had help Liv and Fitz get all four babies ready for bed. When All the children were down they all went to sit in the family room.

Alexandria said, "Omg, Luke and Lucy are too freaking precious. My heart and my ovaries can't take it."

Olivia looked at her sister in law asking, "When are you going to find a man, settle down and make me an auntie?"

Alexandria shrugged, "I'm not against finding love, but I've been unlucky. However, I want to be a mom. I've been thinking more and more about adopting. Especially since you two got together. When I met Lea and Leo I immediately fell in love. It was like my brother had two children. Nothing like he had a girlfriend with two children. I had been skeptical before about whether I could love someone else's child as my own. However, in meeting your children I learned I can. So, I feel like I don't have to wait to become a mother."

Olivia's eyes twinkled. She said, "You should go for it. Fitz can you watch the kids? Alex and I are going to go for a walk for a moment."

Fitz frowned, "You are?"

"Yes, we'll be right back." Olivia stood, and Alexandria followed her sister in law. Once outside in the brisk night spring air. Olivia said, "Don't say anything Alex. Just hear me out first. So, I've been worried about Melody's daughter, Madelyn. I made some phone calls this afternoon. I found out that the state is terminating Melody's maternal rights and Detective Ramirez's paternal rights. The baby will become an official ward of the state, and she'll be eligible for adoptions."

Alexandria stopped walking, turning to her sister in law, "Olivia- "

Liv stopped her, "Wait, just hear me out first. Please?"

Alexandria nodded and Olivia continued, "I know how you feel about Melody. Trust me I do, because I feel the same exact way. I'm not asking that you do it. This is a lifelong commitment, but I'm asking you to consider it. Just think about it. That baby is innocent in all of this. As a matter of fact, she is a direct product of all of this, but she didn't ask to be. Why should that innocent sweet baby suffer? You and I both know if we weren't directly involved in this we would want to offer this baby a home. I mean, she really is innocent in all of i. I would do it myself, but I have four children, and I think if one more person comes to live in that house your brother might start sprouting gray hairs. I don't want you to feel pressured. I just want you to consider it. If you say you can't, I'll respect that. But I also want you to know if you do decide to do this that Fitz and I would help you in any way that we can."

Alexandria started walking again. Olivia fell in step next to her. They walked in companionable silence for a while. After a moment Alexandria said, "You know my brother basically hit the lottery when he met you? I honestly don't think I've ever met someone so caring, and selfless as you. If anyone else had been through what you've been through at the hands of Melody they wouldn't give that baby a second thought, but here you are making it your life's mission to protect that baby girl. That's beyond admirable, Olivia."

Olivia nodded. She said, "I'm not trying to be admirable. I just want some good to come from all of this. Is that a bad thing?"

"Wanting better in this world is never a bad thing. Look, I can't agree to something like that so readily. I'm kind of on the spot here, but I do promise to consider it. You're right, that baby is innocent, and she does deserve good things to happen to and for her." Alexandria acquiesced.

Olivia hugged her sister in law. If Alex took in Madelyn then Olivia would offer any help she could. She would always be there for the two of them. She would make a difference in this world.


	33. The Guilty

Chapter 33

 _ **A/N: I really hope you enjoy this update. I just want you to keep in mind I am not a lawyer, and I didn't get to do as much research as I normally do. Also, I did kind of gloss over things, but that's because I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the bad guys. There is a lot going on right now, but I really wanted you all to have an update. Until the next update…**_

 **Lea/Leo-2 weeks from turning 6**

 **Luke/Lucy- 5 months**

Olivia had been back to work for about two weeks now, and she was starting to feel like herself for the first time in the longest time. She and Fitz had hired a live-in nanny. Marcia Smith was a 55-year-old widow who didn't have any children of her own. She had been a pediatric nurse when she was younger and had been nannying for a few years, but her last assignment had ended when the youngest child had graduated and went away to college.

Marcia was a lifesaver to Olivia and Fitz. Olivia had underestimated how hard having four children would be. Olivia and Fitz were big on doing a lot for their children on their own, but with there being four children and only two of them it was all taking a toll on them. That's why they were thankful for Marcia.

They were especially thankful for Marcia this week. Not only were they busy with running their practice, they were also busy because Melody's trial had begun. Olivia and Fitz had split their time between being at work and going to court. Well, actually most of the day they were in court, and then at work from about two in the afternoon until closing at five.

Olivia had offered Ana the job as her office manager. Ana had accepted the position, vowing to never betray Olivia and Fitz again. Olivia was surprised because she truly believed Ana. Ana wanted to keep her head down and do her work. In the past she had flirted with Fitz, but this time she was completely professional all the time.

While Olivia was appreciative of this change, she was quite surprised. While Ana had decided that she would take the job she had asked Olivia if she could start after the trial had concluded. Olivia and Fitz agreed that would be best. In the meantime, they had hired a temp to help run Olivia's office while the trials went on. It was a bit much, and Olivia couldn't wait for the trial to be over so that she could have someone that knew how her office ran running her office. The temp was doing a fine job, but she couldn't anticipate Olivia's needs like Quinn had done in the past, and how she knew Ana would do.

Fitz and Olivia were gathering their things to leave for court. Marcia was getting all four children ready so that she could take the twins to school. Olivia was tucking her shirt into her pants as she said to Marcia, "We won't be in the office today. Both Fitz and I have to testify today. So, we'll be home early. We both feel like we'll be too drained after court to go to work today. Fitz's parents are coming over when Lili and Leo get out of school today."

Marcia asked, "Should I make dinner?"

Olivia fastened her slacks and secured her belt around her small waist. She answered, "Ummm, no. Fitz and I will be home in time to make dinner. I hate to do this to you, but I know they're going to ask for Chick-Fil-A after school, but I made their after-school snack already in the refrigerator."

Marcia laughed, "It's ok Olivia, I can handle a little tantrum, they never do that anyway. You have raised angels. They're a little spoiled, but not in a bad or obnoxious type of way. They're friendly and respectful. Don't worry, it'll be just fine."

Olivia smiled at the reassurance as Fitz came down the stairs carrying an infant in each arm. Nothing warmed her heart more than seeing her husband holding their babies. If they weren't on a tight schedule already this morning, she and Fitz would be back in their bedroom for quickie as soon as Marcia left to take the twins to school.

Fitz said, "Babe, are you about ready to go? Our attorney wants to speak with us before court starts for the day."

Olivia watched as Fitz inserted each baby into their car seats. She said, "I'm always ready. I'm just waiting on you."

Fitz looked at his wife. She was dressed in a satin ice blue women's dress shirt with hidden buttons. She had on slim fit black slacks with a matching blazer. On her feet were cute round toed black pumps with a cute ice blue bow. He was mesmerized at how Olivia transformed simple pieces of clothing when she put them on. He was sure that the outfit would look ordinary on anyone else, but on her she looked runway ready.

Her hair was straightened, parted on the left with wispy side bangs hanging to her right and she had half her pinned back in a cute half up/half down style. She also had delicate diamond studs in her ears, and her wedding set adorned her left finger. She was lightly made up, but he wanted nothing more than to show her off to the word or take her upstairs and fuck her senseless. He couldn't quite decide.

Olivia's eyes widened and she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Fitz shook his head to clear his thoughts. He said, "Nothing, it's just that you're hot. It's hard to believe that you were pregnant with twins just five short months ago."

"Thanks, I think. Are you ready?" Olivia replied cautiously. She saw the look her husband had in his eye. She knew what it meant. She knew that she had to get him out of the house as quickly as possible before she found herself naked and being thoroughly loved by him.

Liliana and Leo came down the stairs at that moment. Olivia mumbled, "Saved by the bell."

The parents spent a few moments hugging and kissing their children goodbye. After the goodbyes had been said everyone left. Marcia and the four children getting in one vehicle and Olivia and Fitz in another.

Once they were on the road good Fitz reached over and took Olivia's hand. He asked, "Are you nervous about today?"

Shaking her head Olivia answered, "No, not really. I don't feel like the defense is doing a very good job proving incompetence on Melody's behalf. Between our attorney and all that Huck was able to gather as evidence I feel confident. All we have to do is get on the stand and tell our truthful story of what occurred during that time and we'll be fine."

"This is funny. You sound like the Olivia I met a year ago. She just had her shit together. She knew what direction she wanted to take her business in, which didn't include me." Fitz chuckled.

Olivia smirked, "You're right. You're right. I wanted a partner, but not an equal. I wanted to maintain control. I had no clue that my life was about to change so much both professionally and personally. It's been a year and look at how different our lives look. I was a widowed single mother raising her twins and you were a single man living your life. Now we've joined our businesses, gotten married, purchased a house together, had children together and you have adopted my children. I had summed up this Melody drama as what this last year had been about, but after listing everything that has happened in the last year I see that she was only a minor drop in the bucket for what happened in the last year. So much more happened than that one negative blotch."

"It's amazing how we can focus on what bad things have happened, but we haven't even paid attention to the fact that more good happened than bad. Not to be cliché but the good certainly outweighed the bad." Fitz commented.

Olivia said, "I'm ready for this trial to be over. I'm ready to go on our first family vacation as a family of six. The twins still don't know. They're going to be so surprised with how we're spending their sixth birthday."

Fitz smiled at the animated look on his wife's face. They had decided to try and visit all the Disney parks. Last year they had went on Vacation to California and went to Disneyland. This year they were going to Disney World in Florida. Marcia was getting relieved of her duties for two weeks and the whole Grant/Pope family along with Abby and Harrison were going to have some fun in the sun.

However, First things first. They had to get these trials out of the way. They were going to hear closing arguments in Melody's case the next day, and once the jury finished deliberating in that case Detective Ramirez's trial would start. It was anticipated that his trial would be slightly shorter, and then there was Quinn's trial. The prosecutors in that trial anticipated Quinn taking a plea deal before the trial began. She was charged with aiding and abetting, and a DUI. Olivia and Fitz had decided not to have her charged with kidnapping. They weren't out to seek revenge. They just wanted this all to be resolved once and for all. They wanted to truly live their lives.

Once at the courthouse Olivia and Fitz met in a private room with their attorney who reminded them to answer the questions truthfully without elaboration. She warned that because Melody's attorney was trying to argue that her crimes should be ignored because she was incompetent, that they would try to trick Olivia and Fitz into making a statement that Melody was obviously crazy.

Armed with this information Olivia and Fitz went into the courtroom ready to tell their story to the jury. While Olivia truly felt that Melody was crazy she was more than sure that Melody was fully aware of right and wrong and chose to do this despite that. She wholeheartedly believed that Melody deserved to be punished for her actions.

When they walked into the courtroom Melody had already been brought in and was sitting at the defendant's table with her attorney. She glared at both Olivia and Fitz as she watched them enter the courtroom and take their seats. It sent a chill down Olivia's back. She knew that Melody was on her medications now. So, she knew that they contempt that she felt in Melody's glare was real and something that Melody really felt. When they took their seats, Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it. He could feel the tension in her body and wanted to get her to calm down.

Fitz was the first witness of the day. His testimony consisted of questions about how he and Melody met and how their relationship had begun. Fitz Looked at Olivia after answering each question. He felt awkward discussing his past in such great detail in front of his wife. He wished that he could spare Olivia all of this. They were discussing the timeline of sex that he and Melody had. It was something he knew was probably a bit uncomfortable for Olivia.

Their attorney had prepared them for this, but even still it was difficult to discuss in front of the love of his life. By the time it was time for Melody's attorney to cross examine Fitz, he sat up straighter paying close attention to what was asked, so as not to give too much information that would lead to another line of questioning. By the time it was time for his attorney's redirect he felt relieved that the hard part was over.

The released them for lunch once Fitz was excused from the stand. Olivia and Fitz went to the car so that Olivia could pump her breast. Then they went to a nearby restaurant with their attorney. Who immediately said, "You did very well, Fitz. I know that some of the questions she asked in the cross examination were a lot, and I could see you wanted to elaborate, but you did a great job staying on message. All we need is more of that From Olivia, and I believe that we'll be good. Now, remember Olivia. They're going to try push your buttons by mentioning your children, and your pregnancy. Just ignore that and stick to what we discussed, and you'll be just fine."

When they made it back to the courthouse and court continued Olivia was nervous. However, when she took to the stand and was questioned by her attorney her nerves began to calm. She was able to successfully deliver the same competent testimony as her husband had.

That evening she and Fitz went home to help the twins with their homework and to make dinner. Olivia took some time nursing each of her infants. She loved bonding with they individually. It was something that she had enjoyed when Leo and Lea had been babies too.

Fitz's parents had come to dinner and after the twins were tucked in Olivia and Fitz shared with his parents how the trial was going. They explained that today they had concluded hearing testimony and that closing arguments would be given tomorrow.

That night when they went to bed Fitz said, "No matter what happens tomorrow, everything is going to be ok. We are always going to be ok. That's my mission in life."

"I'm not really concerned. I do have an outcome that I want, but either way Melody will no longer be able to harm us. I'm just ready to put all of this behind us so that we can go on vacation and be happy. I just want to be happy with my husband and my children." Olivia said as she snuggled into her husband.

The next morning Olivia and Fitz made it to the courthouse just in time for closing arguments. They had decided that they would go work to wait for the verdict. The jury could deliberate for hours, or days. So, they thought it best to be as productive as possible in the meantime. Olivia had seen two patients and was in her office typing up her notes while she waited for her next patient. Olivia couldn't wait to get her business back on track. Professionally this year wasn't anything like how she pictured it, but once the case became public her patients has showered and Fitz with an outpouring of love and support.

Olivia's office door flew open and Fitz strolled in. Olivia looked up, "Babe, what are you doing here?"

"You left your phone in the car. The jury has a decision." Fitz stated.

Olivia gasped asking, "Wow, why didn't you call me at the office?"

Fitz shrugged, "I felt like it was unnecessary. I had to come get you anyway so I just felt the call could wait. I'd tell you when I got here. Let's go."

Olivia quickly gathered her things and they left to go to the courthouse.

After hearing the verdict on Melody's trial, the next two weeks were a world wind. The related trials moved quickly. When they found out the last verdict and sentence, they both felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

The last two days were a frenzy of activity as everyone prepared to take a much-needed vacation in Florida. Olivia was so busy she almost missed a surprising phone call.

Melody had been found guilty to multiple felony counts of attempted kidnapping, conspiracy to harm, kidnapping, assault and battery. She was found not guilty for murder by reason of insanity. The jury felt that everything that Melody had done prior to stopping her meds had been criminal, but the murder of her associate was done after she had stopped her medication so they felt she couldn't be held responsible for that. She got twenty years in prison and when she got out she had to go to a mental facility for the rest of her life.

Detective Ramirez had been convicted of the same charges as Melody, except the murder. For that he was charged with being an accessory after the fact. He received twenty years as well.

Quinn had pleaded guilty to aiding abetting and a DUI. She had only received five years in prison.

So, imagine Olivia's surprised when her phone rang with a collect call from Quinn. Olivia decided to accept the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Liv. It's me, Quinn. Are you busy?" Quinn asked tentatively.

Olivia said, "Umm, no. I have a few minutes. What's up?"

Olivia heard Quinn take in a deep breath. After a beat she said, "So, I don't really know where to begin. I know that I owe you an apology. For all of this. You have been nothing but a friend to me all these years. I guess I just felt inadequate in our friendship because of how it all started. Nevertheless, I shouldn't have done this to you, and I'm sorry. I hope you know that I really do love Lea and Leo and I would never do anything to hurt them. I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

This is the last call Olivia ever thought that she would get. She said, "Your betrayal was dangerous. It's something that we can't recover from. You can never be in my life again, because if you can do something like that to me, you are not safe to have around. However, forgiveness doesn't mean restoration. So, with that being said I really do forgive you. I also want you to know that I know that you would never hurt Lea and Leo, that's why you weren't charged with kidnapping. I truly believe that you were trying to bring them to hospital as a last act of kindness. Thank you."

Quinn chuckled, "Wow, this call turned out better than I thought."

"Quinn, we're no longer friends. We can't sit on the phone laughing like old times. I'm sorry. I won't accept your phone calls again. I wish you the best, and I hope that upon your release that you choose to live differently. Goodbye, Quinn." Olivia said.

When Olivia ended the call Fitz walked in asking, "Who were you chatting with?"

Olivia looked at the phone in her hand absently. She said, "The past. It doesn't matter. I'm ready to get to Florida and enjoy my babies birthday. We deserve some fun."


	34. Epilogue

_**A/N: I have been struggling with ending this story for weeks now. Actually, probably more than a month, but I'm flying today, and I really wanted to close out this chapter. So, I sat here in the airport and decided to scrap the last chapter that I've been struggling with and decided just to write an epilogue. I really enjoyed this story and taking this journey with you all. I hope to MAYBE write another OLITZ story in the future.**_

Epilogue

Olivia was running around like a chicken with her head cut off and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. It's was her babies' first birthday and she was excited to for their party.

Olivia was relaxed and happier than she ever had been in life. Her family was healthy and happy. Her business was flourishing again. The fact that her business had survived all that they had been through was miraculous to Olivia. However, as the trial and the situation had become more public knowledge their patients had rallied together to show their support.

They were extremely grateful for that. After everyone involved had been sentenced Olivia felt as if she was given a new lease on life. She was able to get make a secure routine for her work schedule and her family.

Olivia and Fitz had even taken a vacation leaving the children behind with their grandparents. The trip was really romantic and special to Olivia and Fitz. Their relationship had moved at super speed. Soon after they started dating they found out that they were pregnant. Everything that they did was planned around their family. When they went away on their vacation it was just the two of them. They were able to cater to one another, and although they missed their children immensely they were hesitant to come back home.

However, none of their hardships mattered now, they were having their babies' first birthday party and that was all that mattered.

Olivia was in the kitchen making lemonade. The party was in their backyard. They had set up several stations kind of like a carnival theme. There was a lemonade stand and Olivia wanted as much lemonade as possible. She had been making lemonade for days.

Fitz walked into the kitchen with Leo on his heels. He said, "We are going to pick up the cake, then I'm going to stop and pickup Alex and Destiny."

Olivia looked up from what she was doing asking, "She's not driving herself?"

Fitz shook his head. He said, "No, she says that Destiny gets really upset in the car so she wants someone else to drive so that she can sit in the back with her. Leo is going with me."

Olivia looked at her son and then back at her husband. They were so cute in their matching outfits. They were both wearing precisely ironed khaki cargo shorts with teal colored polo tank tops. On their feet they had on brown leather flip flops. She smiled at them. She said, "Alright, but drive safely with the cake, because everything has to be perfect."

After Olivia had mentioned to Alexandria that she should adopt Melody's baby, Alexandria had given it serious consideration. However, she felt like her family needed a fresh start away from all of the Melody drama and she knew that if she was to adopt the adorable little girl that Melody would always be hanging over their head.

So, Alex helped the social worker find a suitable home with a couple that struggled to conceive. She knew that they would take good care of the innocent child. However, Alex had strongly started considering adoption, and a few months later she was blessed with Destiny who was born to parents who had been in a car crash and had succumbed to their injuries. They had no family and the social worker immediately thought for Alexandria Grant. Alex couldn't wait for the adoption to become final, but as they say the rest is history. She was head over heels for her baby girl.

When Fitz and Leo left, Liliana, Luke and Lucy came running into the room. Olivia looked up startled. The babies were supposed to be taking a nap so that they wouldn't be cranky during their party. Olivia turned to the sink washing her hands quickly and came around the counter. She lifted Luke into her arms asking, "Why aren't you napping."

He wiped his eyes laying his head on his mother's shoulder. He said, "No, nap."

Olivia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. In a soothing tone she said, "Remember mommy told you if you take a nap when you wake up she will have a big surprise for you?"

Liliana said, "I don't think they understand. I tried to keep them down for their nap and they just stared at me when I said surprise. Mommy where is my daddy and my Leo?"

"Daddy and Leo went to go get the cake." Olivia was about to try and take the twins back to lay down for their nap when the doorbell rang.

Before she could get to the foyer Harrison and Abby walked in with two huge bouquets of balloons, and large gifts. Olivia shook her head. She said, "You newlyweds need to have children of your own because you certainly overdid it."

Harrison and Abby shared a secret smile. Olivia squinted her eyes asking, "What?"

Abby said, "You can't say anything because we want to tell everyone ourselves, but we're pregnant, Liv."

Olivia gasped. She had been waiting years for this day. Harrison and Abby did everything on their own timeline, and there were times when she wondered if she'd ever get her Wright happily ever after and here she was.

She hugged her best friend as tears streamed down her face. She said, "Abby, I'm so happy for you. You know that I'll be there every single step of the way."

Before they could leave the foyer, in walked Patrick with his date Sophia and her two-year-old son, Matteo. They had met at the courthouse one day. She too was an attorney. She was widowed, and the three of them meshed well together. They said that they were taking things slowly, but to Olivia the already looked like a little cozy family. She knew that Patrick was completely smitten with Sophia.

Olivia hugged Patrick then Sophia and the Matteo.

They got the children to lie down in the playroom. Olivia was hoping that they would at least get in a little nap before the party started. She went back into the kitchen where Sophia was busy making funnel cake batter. Harrison and Patrick were in the yard directing the delivery people on where to place the stations. Everything looked to be going as planned.

Abby came into the kitchen asking saying, "Liv, you and these over the top birthdays. I would've thought that with four children you would stop it."

Olivia started making more lemonade. She said, "Nope, it's easy. There are four of them, but there are only two birthdays. So, it's kind of easy."

They went through their day continuing the preparations for the party. By the time Leo and Fitz returned with Alex and Destiny, his parents and her parents had arrived. Fitz's parents were on cloud nine. Before Fitz met Olivia they had no grandchildren, but now each of their three children had kids in their live. They had a total of 6 children that the referred to as their grandchildren and extremely excited and happy about that change.

Olivia and Fitz had invited some the kids who had younger siblings to the party. When the party was in full swing stopped the DJ and grabbed a mic.

"Thank you all for coming. My wife and I are so thrilled to have you all here to share in such a joyous occasion with us. We've been through so much and a lot of it was very public. However, through it all our love for one another never wavered, and so here we are today celebrating the first birthday of the beautiful babies that this woman selflessly blessed with me with. She had two children coming into this. When she saw all of the drama it would've probably made more sense for her to cut her losses and run, but she stayed by my side proudly through it all. So, thank you all for coming to celebrate, but thank you baby for trusting in me and our love." Fitz said with thick emotion. Olivia was emotional too. She swiped at the tears falling from her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband on the lips.

There was something about Fitz that Olivia knew that he would be worth risking her business and her heart. It was rough there for a moment, but in the end it really had worked out very well. She was happily married with four beautiful children. Her heart was smiling again when she thought that it never would again.


End file.
